The Wingman Visits
by NiuNiu
Summary: When Chat Noir finds our Ladybug's real identity as Marinette, he also discovers her huge crush for Adrien. As a gentleman he is Chat Noir offers to be a wingman between Marinette and Adrien, trying to get them together. /Marichat
1. This isn't happening

He didn't know how it had happened. He hadn't seen a thing. The fight had been annoyingly long and demanding, but nothing they wouldn't have faced before. Yet, right after Ladybug had released the cured butterfly she had collapsed on the ground, body going limp in seconds. Rushing to her side Chat had noticed that she was bleeding from the back of her head and not only that, but something else in her body didn't felt right either. Call it a cat's intuition or something similar but had been more than enough to draw all the blood away from Chat's face.

"This isn't happening", Chat spoke frantically to himself, eyes huge with worry. "Ladybug! My lady! Can you hear me?"

He shook gently her shoulders, but the unconscious woman didn't reply. A panic rose up to his chest, tightening his heart in an iron cold hold.

"…A Hospital! I need to take her to the nearest hospital!" he yelled, knowing that Plagg would hear him. "She's hurt and I don't know how badly. We have to hurry!"

Chat scooped her into his lap hastily and scanned the area to see which way to go, thanking the whatever higher power was granting them a silent place with no by-standers witnessing this event. They didn't need to see Ladybug injured.

Than it hit Chat. The horrible realization.

Her kwami wouldn't be able keep the transformation on long enough for her to get the treatment as Ladybug.

Her identity would be revealed in the hospital if he took her there like this. Everyone would find out who she was. It would end Ladybug's mystery and what worse, it would definitely make the woman's life miserable. She would become a target, a celebrity to be hunted by the whole Paris. Adrian knew how it was thanks to his modeling career and surname, and with Ladybug it would be hundred times worse.

Besides she had managed to keep her identity secret for 5 years, even from Adrien. She couldn't be exposed to public eye like this. He rather took the blame and her hate for witnessing her private face than letting it be revealed to every single soul in Paris.

"Ladybug's kwami, Tikki, you know what happens if I take her to a hospital like this. You must release her now, quick, before her condition gets worse", Chat Noir plead looking at Ladybug's pale face.

He wasn't sure was Tikki able to hear him, was that something kwamis were able to do (he never asked from Plagg) but soon he saw the transformation sparkles in his hold and the red cute kwami jumped out, landing on the woman's stomach.

"I know", she said sadly, voice tottering, "But you better hurry. Transformation protects the body when the host has injuries, but now she gets weaker every minute without my powers. I can tell she's gotten internal injuries. You must run as fast as you can, Chat Noir".

"I will!" he replied sternly and turned to take a look at the mysterious Ladybug's face to see how she was doing. She was pale, she was weak and she was definitely his old junior high classmate Marinette.

His heart sunk down to his stomach.

Marinette woke up in an unknown room and it took a while from her to register that she wasn't dreaming, but the odd room was a private hospital room. Her waking up caused a small commotion after the nurse came to check her out and noticed her being awake. Her parents were summoned and her mother arrived there in a so short notice Marinette thought she might have just made a Guinness World record. She was tearing up at Marinette's neck, hugging her daughter like her life depended on it.

"Oh my sweet little baby", she sobbed and squeezed her face between her small palms. Marinette offered her a bit confused smile.

"Mom, I think I'm OK", she said without knowing was that actually true.

"Yes, yes you are, you are a fighter like your father and the hospital staff has taken so much care of you, and oh, that Chat Noir—"

"Chat Noir?" Marinette interrupted her mother's hearty babbling.

"Yes, he found you injured, battled the whatever monster did this to you and brought you here. You are so lucky that he was there! He promised us to look after you, apologizing that he had let you to get hurt", Sabine wiped her tears away, smiling gently.

Marinette felt how she paled at least tree shades, hoping her mother wouldn't pick that up. Luckily she didn't. Marinette suspected she was looking already so pale a little sudden loss of blood from her facial blood circulation wouldn't be noticed.

"Oh, I see", she managed to say with a bit tottering voice, tens of different thoughts rummaging through her head. She had a memory of them fighting together, then the akumatized monsterized "thing" hit her, she managed to release the person from the curse and then she blacked out.

And now, she was Marinette. Not Ladybug.

Chat must have seen her as Marinette. The thought made a cold sweat appear on Marinette's forehead. Had someone else seen her transformation? Was she exposed?

Perhaps not as her mother didn't say anything about Ladybug and there were no journalists lurking in the corridors, trying to get into her room for an interview.

Come to think of it she couldn't feel the presence of Tikki anywhere. Was Tikki alright? There were so many things she didn't know about kwamis. If she got injured in a mission, would it affect Tikki, too? Oh god, if something happened to Tikki because of her she-

"Oh darling, you look so pale", her mother interrupted Marinette's worst case scenario thoughts, "You should rest more. I'll talk with the doctor about when we can get you back home. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, father is in a trouble with a big order that came for an important wedding…", Sabine apologized but Marinette just smiled and shook her head.  
"You said Chat Noir himself was looking after me, plus I'm in a hospital. I'm fine, mom. A bit sore and dazed but that's all".

Her mother bid her farewell, kissing her for many times on both cheeks, telling half of the pecks were from Marinette's father. Marinette assured she would be in good hands. As her room's door closed behind Sabine, a slight panic hit Marinette.

Where was Tikki? Where was Chat Noir? How was her Ladybug identity?

Like being summoned by her sheer thoughts Chat Noir walked inside the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"My Lady. I just saw your mother and promised her to take extra good care of you", he flashed a smile and placed a bouquet of blue flowers on her night stand. She eyed the gift but couldn't find any words.

"Th—thanks".

Chat sat down on her bed side, staring at Marinette's face.

"I'm happy you are alright. That was a big blow. Forgive me for not being able to protect you my Princess", he bowed his head down, seeking Marinette's palm between his hands and kissed her fingers. "I promise this will never happen again. It's my duty to protect my partner", he murmured against her skin.

"Chat…" she sighed with a beaten tone, not feeling like wanting to argue against his eccentric manners this time. "How's Ladybug? I can't find Tikki and everything feels like a mess. Did anyone see me?"

"Negative dear Lady. I couldn't allow anyone to find out the truth, so I had you returned back to yourself before I left the scene. Tikki here agreed with me", Chat spoke and Tikki appeared slowly from the back of his neck, underneath his wild mane. "I've looked after her. I couldn't leave your kwami here, just in case someone might have spotted her".  
"I'm sorry, I did the best I could with everything", Tikki also apologized with big, disappointed eyes.

Marinette freed her hand from Chat's hold and allowed Tikki to land on her palms. She kissed her kwami gently and smiled at her. "You did good, Tikki. Thank you".

Chat frowned.

"I know this was an emergency but I still want to apologize for finding out who you are, Marinette".

Her name sounded odd on his lips. She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Ah, well, it was the price I had to pay for not being careful enough…" Marinette mumbled, her gaze falling down to her lap. "Thank you, Chat. For everything".  
His wide trademark grin appeared onto his face and he reached out to seize her tiny hand.

"Anytime, my Lady. I'm at your service", Chat said while guiding her hand up to his lips and sealed his promise with a kiss on her pale skin. "Your secret is always safe with me", he underlined his services when Marinette said nothing.

She kept her eyes cast down, her palm lazily in the hold of Chat Noir. There was no spicy spirit in her and even Chat was able to understand this wasn't normal to Marinette. He didn't know how she was in private and was the side he had seen of her at school 5 years ago her truest self, but he had a feeling the young woman was indeed spicy and the fact she allowed him to flirt with her twice without consequences was alarming.

"Marinette…" Tikki's concerned voice broke the silence.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I got lost in my thoughts", Marinette snapped out from her mind and gave both of her companions a quick smile.

"If you have something on your heart I'm always all kitty ears", Chat offered with a gentle tone, surprising Marinette. Before she managed to thank Chat a sharp beep rang across the room.

"Maybe some other time?" she smiled at his suggestion after the transformation alarm. Chat grinned again, straightening his back and bouncing up from her bedside with a one fluid movement, never breaking his eye contact with Marinette.

"I'll keep that in mind".

Marinette was allowed to leave the hospital next evening and boy was she happy to be able to be back home. She was still living at her childhood home, helping her parents with the bakery while she studied fashion designing. Due her injuries a doctor had told Marinette should avoid any heavy exercises for the next weeks. She was happy her injuries weren't too bad – something she thanked both Tikki and Chat about – but Marinette could still feel the soreness here and there in her body.

"You know we need to stay away from Paris saving for a while", Tikki spoke to Marinette from the safety of Marinette's attic room. "I think Plagg and Chat Noir will manage without us for the time you are recovering".

"But we need still a way to release the cursed butterflies if Hawkmoth attacks, Chat can't do that himself. Besides, isn't it a bit too dangerous for him to go there alone?" Marinette pondered. There was no way she couldn't help the dark sinking feeling in her stomach when she thought about the whole mess she had gotten herself into. Chat was on his own, Hawkmoth was still out there and here she was, recovering from an accident she had caused herself for being so careless, and if the butterflies started to appear Paris would be in a trouble without Ladybug. Not to mention Chat Noir…

"You are very considerable towards Chat Noir", Tikki noted with a sheepish smile, making Marinette to turn her head toward Tikki so fast the room spun in her vision for a second. Before she was able to argue against Tikki, the pink kwami continued "I'm sure Chat Noir has been thinking this same problem and whenever he appears here, we need to talk about it. I have a plan, so don't worry".

"What do you mean 'whenever he appears here'"? Marinette asked sitting on her divan's edge. Tikki only smiled at her knowingly.

"Trust me, Marinette. He will come. Miraculouses are always connected and Ladybug and Chat Noir have a very deep bond. That's how it goes, and how it was since the very first Ladybug and Chat Noir".

"Well… I don't know…" Marinette muttered back rubbing her arm. She was thinking of Adrien and how they had just launched the new ad campaign all around France with his handsome face. He had grown up to be a most marvelous 20-year-old male and Marinette was sure he would end up looking like a Creek god within the next 5 years. She was a bit miffed they hadn't kept that much contact after junior high, Marinette blaming herself for it.

The rain that had loomed in the air for the last hour started to finally pour in. Marinette laid on her divan with a sigh and closed her eyes. She was angry with herself, she would have never wanted to Chat Noir know who she was. On the other hand, he now knew only her name, face and parents – apparently also her address if Tikki's words hold any truth. And why wouldn't they, Tikki was a much wiser with the whole Ladybug and Chat Noir thing than Marinette.

Marinette kept listening the raindrops hitting the roof above with a steady rhythm. Soon the tapping rhythm got a new beat, heavier than just a rain and Marinette opened her eyes.

"He's here", Tikki smirked flying to the tall window.

Indeed. On the other side of the wet window screen a more wet black cat waved at Marinette, tapping the screen once more after his wave. Marinette jumped up and hurried to let the wet cat get inside. Chat landed with a one swing on the floor and shook his dripping hair.

"Such a dog weather outside. Not suitable for us cats", he noted with a humorous tone.

"Wait, and don't move!" Marinette told him, running away from the room and returning soon with a bath towel. "Here".

"Thank you, dear Lady", Chat wiped his face and dried his hair, turning then to look at his almost completely dry suit. "Special material, dries fast", he winked.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"Oh, I can find anyone I want in the whole Paris", Chat smirked again and placed the wet towel to hang on the hand trail leading to Marinette's bed.

"And the second question?" Marinette asked crossing her arms, though she already knew the answer.

"Of course I'd come to see you. How cold blooded you think I am?" the cat sighed dramatically rolling his eyes. Then he turned to look at Marinette straight into her eyes, those green eyes piercing through her soul. "I promised you, my Lady. It's my duty to protect my partner".

His intense stare sent shivers to Marinette's spine. He looked at her as keenly as he looked at Ladybug. Marinette lifted her hands up to air and groaned.

"I'm not Ladybug now. I'm just Marinette", she noted and sat back down on the divan.

Chat Noir followed her, his tail swaying with the steps.

"Of course you are. Though I assume dear doctor furrbid you to swing and run around Paris for a while, hmm?" he asked while sitting next to Marinette. Somehow his closeness felt odd to Marinette, but she made no effort to shoo him further away.

"Yes she did. I'm sorry but you need to be on your own for a few weeks. I can't even help my parents with the bakery as much as usually. I return as Ladybug soon as I can. Speaking of which, when it comes to return the cursed butterflies back to normal, only Ladybug can do it. That's why you really came here, right?" she explained with a sad tone, eyes cast down to her lap. She played around with her fingers, avoiding Chat's gaze.

"I figured that much out", Chat agreed, leaning closer to Marinette, "but I mostly just wanted to see my Princess", he purred deep from his chest.

"Tikki said she had some kind of solution", Marinette tottered under Chat's closeness and lifted her head up to Tikki's direction. The pink kwami was hovering near the computer screen.

"Yes. Anyone with kwami can break the cursed item, but only Ladybug can release the curse. If the butterfly isn't cured, it will infect someone else. Thus I propose if Hawkmoth attacks, Chat Noir captures the butterfly and brings it here, where Ladybug can perform the releasing ritual. Hopefully we won't have many incidents while Marinette is recovering".

"That is a great idea", Chat nodded at Tikki, scooping suddenly Marinette under his arm. "I bring you as many butterfly purrsents as I can to cheer you up", he grinned from ear to ear, face just next to Marinette's.

"…Please, don't hoard them. I'd prefer if we could manage to avoid Hawkmoth's plans while I recover, just like Tikki said", Marinette mumbled with a frown. Her face was getting hot. She stood up, freeing herself from Chat's hold and walked forward.

"Besides, it wouldn't be good for Paris if we both got injured. This time I'm not there to save your tail, kitty".

"Aaaw, worried about me, Princess?"

"Chat", Marinette turned around, her brows knitting together. "I'm serious".

Chat was seemingly taken back of Marinette's concern, but after a few surprised blinks he laughed out loud, throwing his head slightly backwards.

"That warms my heart. I'm happy to hear you are concerned of the safety of my hide, when you seemingly already have another man in your heart", Chat spoke between his laughs, mischievous stare in his eyes.

Marinette's face flushed with red all the way up to her ears in a second. Adrien! She still had Adrien's pictures all around her wall behind the computer. Of course he had seen them, that cat had an excellent vision and he was too curious not to stick his nose in her personal matters.

"I shouldn't have let you in!" Marinette cried hiding her face with her hands and turning her back to Chat Noir. She hoped a lightning would hit her in this instant and kill her.  
Chat stood up from the divan and walked behind Marinette, lowering his head next to Marinette's ear. She was still hiding her red face under her palms.

"I can see why you fancy him. He's handsome. Though I'm a bit surprised the Ladybug is drooling after a male model. You didn't strike me as such a woman, to be swooned by a famous face", he smirked.

Angry muttering was heard between Marinette's fingers.

"I'm not drooling after him".

"Of course you are", Chat laughed.

"It's not like that!" Marinette shout shaking her head fiercely. "I… He was my classmate in junior high. I sat behind him in every class, always". She was ashamed to tell Chat all this.

"I see", Chat stretched his words, eyeing all the Adrien's pictures. "I bet you asked him out?"

"…No, I couldn't. I was so ashamed. You know… well, you don't. You don't know how I am, how I truly am. I'm not like Ladybug, I'm actually just a blubbering piece of a clumsy jelly, foaming from mouth whenever I thought about asking Adrien out. I still do that, a lot. I feel like being again 15 whenever I think about reaching him".

"I think he would be delighted if you contacted him", Chat offered, but Marinette shook her head again, her voice sinking lower.

"I don't think so. Besides it's been a long time since I heard from him. I'm busy with school, he does modeling around the Europe… Who knows… maybe… he… even… has… a girlfriend…", Marinette's last words came out from her mouth as a small whimper, each word quieter than the previous one. Her shy, gloomy behavior drew out a hearty laugh from Chat Noir behind her.

"If he had a girlfriend the media would already brought that up, wouldn't you agree?"

"You never know!" Marinette protested, this time letting her face rise up from her hands. She stood still, looking at Adrien's handsome face staring back at her from the big poster near the computer screen.

"Oh Princess, you are being poisoned by your thoughts", Chat noted with a sing-song tone, swinging his tail with his left hand. "May I ask you something, dear Cupcake? Even when this hurts my heart so very, very much?"

"… I don't know if I should say yes, but I take my change with it", she hesitated, hoping Tikki would say something to end her misery with Chat, but the kwami was hiding somewhere, most likely laughing herself for all this. She was sure Marinette and Chat Noir – whoever he truly was – where destined to find each other and while Tikki supported Marinette with anything, she was a bit skeptical about her crush with Adrien due that reason.

"Are you in love with Adrien Agreste?"

Chat's voice sounded louder in the silent room than Marinette had anticipated, but perhaps that was because of his choice of a question. Marinette wanted to turn around and do her wiggly "negative! not possible!"-dance she always performed to Alya when they met and she was getting too close to the truth for Marinette's comfort, but for some reason she didn't do that with Chat Noir. Maybe relying your whole life into someone's hands in tire situations while saving Paris and doing that for 5 years did its miracles.

"…Yes. Every since I saw him I have loved Adrien", Marinette managed to blurt out, face flaming from embarrassment. She couldn't believe she was talking about her love life with the Paris's most flirty feline.

"I know it's lame but…"

"No, no it's not", Chat Noir spoke, his voice oddly composed and calm. She had expected him to laugh, flirt, sound hurt with moaning like 'but my dear lady how could you, I'm such a handsome cat and you chose him' but he simply stood behind Marinette, head still lowered next to hers. Marinette almost wanted to turn to look at him, but her face was already so red she couldn't do it. She had never told anyone about her love to Adrien before except for Alya and Tikki.

"My darling, as much as it hurts me to know your heart has been captured by someone else, I'm also very happy to hear your love confession", Chat sighed, his breath brushing Marinette's cheek. Goosebumps formed on Marinette's forearms.

"Oh?" she said, because that was all she was able to come up with. Chat was acting completely different than she had anticipated.

"Do you want to know why?" his trademark mischievous tone returned and Chat threw his right arm around Marinette's shoulder.

Funny. She hadn't noticed just how much also Chat Noir had grown up. Not only Adrien, but he, too. His arm felt heavier over her than she remembered.

"Su-sure", Marinette tottered, hoping he hadn't noticed that.

"It's because I know Adrien Agreste".


	2. Icing Sugar Invitations

"Wha-what do you mean you know Adrien?!" Marinette shrieked turning to face Chat Noir. Her eyes were size of two plates and though the red warmness still lingered on her cheeks, there was no embarrassment in her gaze.

Chat Noir's corner of a mouth curved upwards.

"Exactly what I said, literally," he assured.

"Bu—But that can't be! I mean, you never spoke about Adrien! And he never spoke about you either!"

Chat Noir was secretly enjoying the confusion in Marinette's face. It made her even cuter than she already was. A grown up and yet still so cute.

"That's because we have a deal with Adrien. He doesn't speak of me, I don't speak of him, though if you had asked me I would have purrhaps told you," Chat kept grinning and before Marinette had a change to ask why it was so, Chat continued "Imagine what kind of a media riot it would cause if public ears heard that famous Adrien is in very good terms with the famous Chat Noir or vice versa."

"…I see. You've got a point there…" Marinette agreed chewing her lower lip. "Ha-have you known him for long?"

"Yes".

"…But?" Marinette stretched her words, staring at Chat's face.

"But like said, I have a promise to keep to Adrien. No talking about our relationship, and I'm a cat of my words. I hope you also know how to keep this as a secret," Chat answered. Then a mischievous grin appeared to his lips, "However I might spill some beans about Adrien for you, if you are interested. Nothing major, you know, the privacy promise".

"I know, I know, I wouldn't want to ask too much about Adrien," Marinette lied, screaming internally for this odd change of getting closer to Adrien, to learn more about him. If it was just things like 'he eats his cereals with strawberry milk' or 'Adrien sleeps on his stomach' or 'the guy has got junior high class photos stored in a special box' Marinette would be all over the moon.

Chat was seemingly reading her mind, as her stirring thoughts were interrupted with his laugh.

"You really have got huge hots for him", Chat laughed more, shaking his head.

Marinette stomped closer to Chat and poked his nose with her finger.

"Stop, this isn't funny. I didn't tell you all this so that you could laugh at me, and in my own house," she huffed and buffed.

Chat's eyes drilled deeply into Marinette's eyes.

"Purrhaps I could help you with the Adrien issue?" he offered with a wiggle of his eyebrow, the black mask following the movements of his expression.

"Excuse me?" Marinette's voice was a strangled squeak, something Chat hadn't heard before. It amused him a lot, in all possible good ways.

"You want to meet him, right? I can deliver the message to him. I imagine he would be very worried to hear about your injury and rush to meet you", Chat basically purred, staring Marinette with such intense gaze she couldn't turn her head away.

"You… No, don't! It's too embarrassing! There's no guarantee he would even come to see me! Plus, he's busy, I can't possibly stress him with such trivial matter," Marinette babbled hastily, hands swaying around her frame frantically.

Chat snickered with a low tone.

"Trust me. I'm sure he will want to see you if he hears about you and your wishes. After all, you are old classmates, right?"

Marinette stopped her fidgeting and fell into deep thoughts. She was pouting and moving her lips while looking in front of her, eyes not focused on any specific point. Chat followed this fascinating facial play carefully. He had to admit he was enjoying this much more than it was fair for Marinette.

"Why… why are you doing this?" her voice was barely a whisper and the way she looked at him underneath her long eyelashes shot an arrow into Chat's heart.

She was a way too darn cute for her own good.

"Take it as a compensation for your troubles. I owe you that much," Chat simply replied.

His ring beeped the first alarm for the end of transformation closing in. He didn't break his eye contact with Marinette, but offered her a wide grin.

"I'd say better decide now, before I have to run away. I can't give any promises when I can come to see you again, and our communication doesn't work without Ladybug magic", he noted referring their communicators which activated only under the influence of kwami transformation. He shifted his weight to his other leg and pressed hands on his hips, "And even if you begged, my Princess, I can't give you my personal number. You wouldn't want to know my real identity."

"Absolutely not. It's bad enough you know mine," Marinette breathed out, seemingly getting angry with herself.

"So?" his voice was a sing-song running around the attic room.

"…Alright. But if he refuses or if everything goes wrong and he hates me, it's your fault," Marinette crossed her arms with red face, and Chat almost wanted to note out loud how adorable those red, blushed cheeks made her look. Instead he chuckled and straightened his back.

"Trust me, My Lady. He will come. I'm very good at purrsuading people".

With those words Chat jumped with a one bounce up to Marinette's bed, winked his green eye and disappeared outside from the roof hatch so fast no rain water managed to ran inside.

Marinette kept staring at the hatch mouth open, eyes wide. Then she squealed, jumping around with completely blushed face.

"I'm going to see Adrien!" she rejoiced with a bubbly laughter, throwing herself on the pink office chair. She whirled around with it, just before Adrien's poster.

"Chat is very kind. Perhaps he is feeling worse about what happened to you than we thought?" Tikki murmured to Marinette, but she barely heard her.

"Ah, Adrien!"

"Marinette!"

Her mother's voice called Marinette from downstairs. She replied with a loud yell.

"Yeah?"

"The dinner is ready!"

"I'm coming!"

The next day was filled with small activities for Marinette. She went to the school at the morning – luckily only 4 hours today for her – and returned then home to eat and rest for a while, until her father asked her to help with cookie and cake decorations. Marinette was always more than happy to help with decorations and she often came up with good ideas. Cookies, cakes and fashion design went nicely hand in hand, as it all was about shapes, colors, textures and balance of them all in the very fundamental level.

Underneath all the tiny tasks Marinette kept thinking about Chat Noir's promise of Adrien wanting to see her for sure. She had waited for Adrien to contact her via email or text, as she still had the same contact info as when she was 15, but the phone had staid awfully quiet. Only Alya had been asking how she was doing after the accident and promised to come from Lyon, where she studied, to see her as soon as she had time for it. Marinette was happy to see Alya, but right now her soul screamed to see Adrien.

How long had it been since they met? Maybe 2 years? The life had happened with all the responsibilities and for everyone's surprise Adrien had listen into a private school. Everyone pondered if his strict father had something to do with it. Marinette could only imagine how demanding Adrien's life must have been for the past years and also for the present. As the young, blond teenager matured, more and more big fashion names wanted to have his face and body used for their ads, campaigns and runways. Not-so-secretly Marinette wished to see him on the runway someday, maybe her design on him. That would be a dream come true!

She was powering the second set of adorable cupcakes with icing sugar near the counter, when the front door opened. The jingle of the tiny doorbell noted a customer had entered their busy bakery, and Marinette greeted the customer over her shoulder.

"Welcome! What can I get for you? I've got very lovely cherry cupcakes coming here, right from the decoration," she laughed happily.

"Then I will take one of those," the customer replied with a warm, masculine tone.

Marinette's eyes almost popped out from her head. She swung her body around with a so quick turn that half of her icing sugar sent out flying, landing on her apron and shoes. She gasped, blush running up to her face.

She had just icing sugar powdered herself in front of Adrien.

The blond man was smiling at her, both with his eyes and lips, and god did he look a lot more handsome in nature than in the photos. He was tall, he had board shoulders, his smile was captivating and eyes so very bright.

"Oh, Adrien...! It's… it's been so long… Nice to see you...!" she managed to totter face half red, placing the icing sugar on the counter behind her and dusting the spilled sugar off from her chest. She cursed her luck to mess up with sugar like this in front of her long time crush.

"It's nice to see you, too, Marinette," he flashed a smile and Marinette was sure she would pass out the way he spoke her name.

The famous face in the bakery earned a low whispering from other customers. Hastily Marinette smiled at him.

"So, you wanted a one cherry cupcake?" she asked, surprising herself for managing to speak without foaming from mouth.

"Yes please. I've heard they are very good."

"I came up with them", Marinette bragged a bit, still blushing. She was sure Adrien could tell that she was nervous, but the young man seemed not to pay any attention to it.

"Then I will look for them even more, the daughter of Paris's greatest bakery and patisserie can't be anything but talented," he hummed gently and it was a second time Marinette was sure she would pass out because of Adrien.

"My friend told me you were in an accident. Are you alright? Shouldn't you be resting?" Adrien's voice was concerned as he watched Marinette to wrap the cupcake into a tiny box.

Her face flared a bit. So Chat Noir had indeed told him about her incident.

"Oh, I'm fine. I don't work for much now and this is easy job. I just add decorations on these – and on myself," she laughed a bit nervously, earning a warm laugh from Adrien's lips.

"Still, I think you should take it easy. How about this?" he tugged an envelope out from his breast pocket, and slid it through the counter's wooden surface towards Marinette.

She handed the cupcake box to Adrien and accepted his envelope curiously.

"Please, open it later. My answer is of course yes, but if you don't agree with my proposal or the time isn't suitable for you due other life responsibilities, let me know," Adrien spoke leaning towards Marinette, his voice soft and gentle. He picked a business card from his jean's back pocket and gave it to Marinette. She didn't manage to register what was happening, so Marinette was just standing there with her mouth agape.

Adrien eyed her from head to toe, smiling softly.

"Don't take this as I'd like to meet only because our common friend suggested it. I'd be happy to catch up with you, for the old time's sake.".

"I-I-I-Thank you, Adrien," she breathed out with beaming eyes, not even knowing yet what his proposal was. She gave a look at the cupcake box at Adrien's hand and pointed at it.

"That's on me," she managed to say without getting flustered.

Adrien gave his warm model smile to Marinette with a small thank you, straightened his back from hunching over the counter and excused his way to the front door. He turned to look at Marinette before waving his hand and disappearing from the bakery.

Marinette's heart was racing in her chest wildly. She couldn't believe Adrien had just visited their bakery, talked to her, gave her a white mysterious envelope and also his professional business card which he had fished out from his jean's back pocket.

Meaning the business card had rested against Adrien Agreste's fine ass.

She would get that thing framed.

Marinette had made her way to her balcony after helping her parents, to get all the icing sugar out from her nose. Sitting in the striped deck chair with legs crossed, heart still stammering in her delicate chest Marinette opened the white envelope, hands shaking from excitement. Tikki was eyeing her with a frown.

"Marinette, remember to breath."

"I'm breathing," she squeaked, not convincing Tikki or anyone else.

The envelope revealed a hand written letter, written on a fancy paper.

"Oh, read it out loud!" Tikki got excited and sat on Marinette's shoulder. She took a deep inhale.

' _Dear Marinette,'_

She couldn't go further without stopping to scream for a while for 'dear Marinette'-part.

' _I would like to invite you to a dinner to a secret location, on Tuesday evening at 8pm. I know you love fashion, so this is also a change for you to dress up very pretty.  
My chauffer (that Gorilla) will pick you up from your home at 7.30pm.  
Tell your parents that I will get you back home till 12am if they worry for your safe return, especially after your accident._

 _If this suggestion doesn't suit you or the suggested date isn't good for you, please let me know.  
You've got my contact info._

 _Cheers,  
Adrien'_

Marinette was barely breathing from all the excitement. A dinner in a secret location. Possibility to wear something very nice. Time together with Adrien…! She was so happy she squealed again and felt like she could explode from the cheer joy.

"I told you that he would like to meet you, if he knew you wanted it".

Marinette's eyes shot open and met with Chat Noir's narrow eyes. The cat was balancing himself perfectly on the balcony trail, and when Marinette gasped his name out loud, he bounced down and shifted next to her with cat's agility.

"So, are you happy?" he grinned from ear to ear like a Cheshire Cat, face so close in front of Marinette's that their nose almost touched.

"Uaaah! How long have you been here?!" Marinette yelled, pushing Chat away from his chin. The grin from his face didn't disappear.

"Since 'Dear Marinette'-part", he spoke with his head pushed backwards, eyes still locked at Marinette's face.

"Argh, you sneaky cat! This is a personal letter!" she huffed with an angry frown.

"I just wanted to know if I did good as your wingman," he noted sheepishly, lifting Marinette's hand away from his chin.

She could feel how the blush tried to – yet again – find its way on her cheekbones, but she sucked it up.

"Well, I did see Adrien and he gave me this invitation with his business card, so I'd say you did good," Marinette had to admit. Her gaze softened as she took a look at the letter in her hand. Chat also peeked over her shoulder to see the letter, his jingle bell ringing.

"Oh, a hand written. What a gentleman," he pointed out and turned then to look at Marinette, his eyes narrowing impishly, "I did good? That's what you said?"

"…Well, yes. You did good and this is the evidence," she murmured, hating to admit that she had been panicking because of Chat's suggestion for nothing and that he had indeed been right about Adrien.

"Won't I get any praises for this all?" Chat inquired and this time it was Marinette's turn to smile impishly at him.

"What, praises? I thought I heard a certain kitty saying he owed me something because… hmmm, what it was? Of a hospital trip?"

Chat flinched slightly, but didn't lose his humorous gaze.

"Meeeouccchh, that scratched my heart. And here I was thinking I'd get other type of scratches".

A long sigh escaped from Marinette's lips, Chat grinning at his own flirts. Suddenly she lifted her left palm up and scratched Chat from under his chin.

"You did well, kitty. You didn't owe me anything. After all you saved me and kept my identity in secret. So, thank you. You helped me a big time with everything, with Adrien and I'm happy," she spoke sincerely, letting her hand rest underneath Chat's chin for a moment after the petting.

His eyes widened for a second, lips parting at her touch, but then he composed himself, smirking.

"Ah my Lady, that's both lovely and so painful to hear, praising me for the chance to meet another man," he tried to sound hurt. Marinette slapped gently her open palm at Chat's side of a face and turned his head away from her.

"Oh stop that," she pouted and returned to Adrien's letter. She eyed it for a while before mumbling, "He asks me to dress up prettily. I wonder how formal outfit he means?"

"You can always ask him when you give him your reply," Chat noted, earning a thoughtful hum from Marinette. The cat eyed Marinette's side profile keenly, "You are going to those dates, right?"

"It's not a date!" she gasped, cheeks burning. For Chat Noir this was an invitation to tease her a bit more, so he leaned closer to Marinette.

"What else it is?" he asked with a low voice, making Marinette lose all words. "Maybe he wants to smooch you or get touchy-feely."

"That's Adrien Agreste you're talking about, not Chat Noir! I bet you'd do that but don't sink Adrien with you, no matter how good buddies you two might be," Marinette protested Chat's teasing, getting ashamed the fact that she hadn't noticed before how low his voice had become, how it drummed nicely in her ears when he spoke to her from so close, making her face feel as hot as with Adrien. Well, almost as hot as with Adrien.

On Marinette's shoulder Tikki followed carefully the back and worth tug war between Marinette and Chat Noir, smiling by herself.


	3. Scream, Breath, Repeat

In which Marinette gets a tip from Chat and almost rolls in the Seine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Marinette."

Tikki's muffled whisper captured Marinette's ear in the middle of her university lecture. She didn't say anything, but stood up and made her way out from the classroom as quietly as possible. One thing she was happy about university was the freedom, which helped her work as Ladybug a lot. If Marinette needed to slip away from the lesson, she just took her stuff and left. Easy, simple and no need to explain anything.

She walked with hasty steps towards ladies' restroom and pushed the heavy wooden door open. When she made sure she was alone in the restroom Marinette opened her handbag and let Tikki out.

"What is it?"

"It's Char Noir. Hawkmoth has send out a new butterfly. I can feel it," Tikki explained hovering before Marinette.

Marinette gasped, turning to look towards the tall windows, not really seeing anything else except the nearby building and some green branches.

"No, Marinette, you can't go!" Tikki stopped her frantically before Marinette even spoke her wishes out loud, "I won't transform you. You are not yet healed enough. Trust Chat Noir, he can handle this on his own."

Marinette let out a frustrated groan, but Tikki was right. There was nothing she could do now to help Chat. She would only be an extra burden to him if she went to the scene without being completely recovered.

"Let's wait Chat here, so he can bring the butterfly to you," Tikki suggested.

"Here? But he doesn't know I'm here. Shouldn't we hurry back home and wait him there?" Marinette asked, trying to sense whatever Tikki was sensing, but failing in it. There was nothing that indicated to Marinette that Chat Noir was out hunting an akumatized person.

"Don't worry, Chat Noir always knows where Ladybug is, and as long as I'm nearby you, he can spot you easier. Besides he's not alone, Plagg is there to help him. Oh and didn't he say he can find anyone he wants in whole Paris?" Tikki smiled reassuringly to Marinette.

She lifted her hands up to her chest, looking to the windows' direction.

"Please, keep telling me what you can sense, Tikki. I can't pick up anything and I feel so useless like this…" Marinette spoke with a worried voice, a frown appearing on her forehead.

"I will."

They stood in silence, both looking at the same direction. The sunlight shone warmly inside the quiet restroom and birds were singing just outside the window, in the lushly green oak. Everything was so peaceful it made Marinette worry a lot. In her mind she pictured Chat fighting whatever opponent with fluid movements and a wide grin – he always seemed to enjoying the hunt – but the fact that Chat had never fought without Ladybug, without Marinette, made Marinette's guts twist and turn nastily. If Chat got himself hurt because of her, because of this whole mess, she wouldn't be able to take it. The guilt and worry would be too much. She would call Adrien and tell him to change the meeting day so that she could look after Chat Noir if he got hurt. Chat Noir's well-being was much more essential to Marinette than a date with Adrien. For that she was even willing to get Chat's private identity revealed for herself.

She surprised herself with these thoughts of Chat Noir, but she reasoned it was due their profession to help citizens of Paris, and if they both were hurt, Hawkmoth would have an opportunity of his life time placed under his nose.

"Marinette, Chat Noir is coming! He got the butterfly and will be here soon! Let's open that window for him," Tikki broke the silence suddenly pointing at the tall windows. There was a narrow window screen which could be pushed open.

Marinette rushed to open the window. After she struggled a while with the old frame the screen finally opened with a sad squeak. Sticking her head out she was able to spot Chat's figure from the distance, getting closer with long jumps with his pole. She waved her both hands to him to get his attention and Chat noticed her, rushing with a high speed towards her. Stepping aside Marinette gave space for him to quickly widget himself inside the ladies' restroom from the narrow opening.

His chest was heaving with accelerated breathing.

"Here, my Lady," Chat Noir spoke between the huffs and showed Marinette his clenched fist. "I got it. You need to get rid of it and I suggest you do it quick."

He didn't need to ask twice. Marinette nodded to him with a determined hum and turned around towards the wooden restroom's doors, to lock or barricade them with something for the moment she would transform into Ladybug and get rid of the tiny pester Akuma. They didn't need any more Ladybug revelations.

The door pushed inwards before Marinette managed to come up with any barricade idea. In a mere second a panic rushed through her full body. She turned as quickly as lightning to gesture Chat to hide into one of the stall with Tikki, but the cat's paw reached her first. Faster than Marinette's brain registered what had happened, she found herself from the same tiny stall with Chat Noir. He sat on top of the toilet's water tank, legs lifted up on top of the lid to stay away from sight. He had pulled Marinette to sit on his legs, back to him, his free hand wrapped around her waist.

Marinette looked over her shoulder at Chat and opened her mouth, but Chat silenced her with a shush.

"Later," he whispered into her ear grinning, his breathing washing over Marinette's neck.

Marinette turned her face towards the stall's locked door – how he had managed to lock it so quick, she didn't know – and kept listening the bubbly talking of three girls who had just entered the restroom. What they were talking about was unsure for Marinette, as she couldn't hear them over her own beating heart. For some reason Marinette couldn't pinpoint out why the closeness with Chat Noir was making her feel both hot and nervous. Maybe his flirting was finally gotten under her skin. Maybe she was scared that they would be found out. Perhaps she worried for the akuma to run away from Chat's hold, or perhaps it was his hard chest against her back, his strong arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, her legs being spread over his leather covered thighs or his still a bit rabid breathing running on the back of her neck.

Or maybe she was just losing it with all the stress in her life; the accident, the Ladybug responsibilities, studies and Adrien's date invitation.

The girls took their sweet time on the other side of the stall, talking and talking and talking and talking. Marinette pondered was she like that with Alya when they met? She was getting restless in Chat Noir's lap and her superhero partner was also starting to show signs of irritation. He huffed through his nostrils, pressing his forehead against Marinette's shoulder blade, the edge of his mask pulling down with a frown. She wanted to ask was he OK, was the akuma causing him troubles or was she heavy and in a bad position in his lap, but as she couldn't speak out loud, Marinette just patted his cheek with her palm, hoping it encouraged him. She felt how Chat Noir relaxed underneath her, his forehead staying pressed against her body.

Marinette couldn't say how long they staid still like that with Chat, but soon the girls made their leave, leaving the Paris's saviors finally together in the restroom. They both let out a breath they had been holding in in a unison.

Marinette turned to look over her shoulder to Chat Noir's face, and for a mere second she thought to see a faint blush on his cheek bones.

"That was a close call," Chat smirked at Marinette, lifting his balled fist to Marinette's eye level. "We better deal with this now. I'm getting annoyed with it trying to escape, it's a quite nasty little creature."

"Sure, let's do it," Marinette agreed but then her face paled, horror striking her, "Where's Tikki?! She's not here!"

"I'm here, Marinette!"

Tikki's faint voice echoed from the other side of the door and soon her pink round head peeked over the edge of the stall's door.

"Tikki!" Marinette called her name relieved, clasping her hands together.

"I was hiding behind the paper waste bin," Tikki said, eyeing Marinette and Chat Noir, still sitting on the toilet seat together. "I'm happy to see you come along so well, but we better hurry with the akuma," Tikki sniggered.

All kind of possible shades of red jumped on Marinette's face, all way up to her ears. She bounced down from Chat's hold, looking at Tikki with angry eyes.

"Tikki, don't you become like Chat Noir with your jokes. I'm having enough problems with handling a one cat," she pouted making Tikki giggle, which only gave Marinette more reasons to be embarrassed. Not looking at her kwami or Chat Marinette stepped out from the stall, giving room for Chat to follow her.

"You didn't need to drag me with you in there," Marinette noted arms on her hips, but Chat brushed it off with a shrug.

"Sorry, old reflexes. Anyway, we better make sure no one interrupts us this time," Chat pointed out and walked to the door, pressing his back against it. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded at Marinette.

She understood what he was after and summoned Tikki to transform her. It felt odd to transform after the accident and while the transformation took place Marinette had to admit that she was much more sore than she had thought. When the Ladybug had made her appearance she turned to look at Chat Noir, smirking at him.

"Long time no see, kitty," she cooed and Chat's whistled back.

"Lovely, my lady, just lovely. Your transformation is such a pleasure to witness from a close distance," he noted with a grin and tossed the butterfly in the air from his palm.

The dark butterfly fluttered around, clearly confused of what was going on, but it didn't have much time to figure that out when Ladybug's yoyo captured it, setting the now white butterfly free. The window was still open and after Marinette made sure the butterfly found its way out, she closed the window after her, turning to face Chat Noir, who was still leaning against the door, effectively blocking the entrance with his weight.

Ladybug had to admit Chat Noir had become a much more muscular than she had noted before.

"What's with that face, my Lady?"

Chat's sheepish voice urged Marinette's gaze up to his eyes from the other side of the restroom. He was staring at her the same way he always did when she was Ladybug – hungrily, with utter adoration.

"I was just thinking that you're not a kitten anymore. God, we were so young when we started!" she answered with all honestly, feeling that Chat's gaze was a lot heavier now than it usually was. Marinette suspected it was perhaps due the fact he knew now who she was behind this mask.

"So you noticed my Adonis like body. How lewd, to check me out like that when we're locked into a restroom together like this. I didn't know you wanted to come on to me this bad," Chat let out a dramatic sigh of hurt.

"Please, keep dreaming," Ladybug brushed off his comment coolly.

Chat cocked his head to side with an amused look.

"Oh I do. A lot. I dream that someday I can capture those rosy lips of yours with my mouth, but I won't do anything without my lady's permission," he spoke very calmly while adding yet another flirt into his sentence.

Ladybug let out a small burst of laughter, waving her palm at Chat.

"What a gentleman," she noted sarcastically.

"Anyway, dear Lady, my alarm will beep soon, so I have to make a tactical withdrawal from the scene, especially when Paris is now saved once again. I believe my Princess also needs to hurry somewhere later today?"

Ladybug transformed back to Marinette and after that she took a look at Chat.

"Yes, today is the day when Adrien and I are enjoying a nice dinner in a secret location. No cats allowed."

"Happy date," Chat wished for her, sending a blow kiss with his index and middle fingers to her direction.

Marinette waved the kiss away like shooing pestering mosquitos. She saw Chat mouthing a mute "ouch" to her kiss reply, until he stood up straight and walked pass Marinette toward the window.

"Adrien revelation number 1," Chat stopped suddenly, his back turned to Marinette, "He has a big sweet tooth, so maybe something tasty from the bakery as a gift for him this evening?"

Marinette smiled warmly at him.

"That is a good revelation. Thanks, Chat."

After that Chat Noir was gone through the same window he had entered the restroom, Marinette closing the screen after him and pondering if she had time to both finish her dress and bake something sweet for Adrien before the evening.

Marinette wasn't exactly happy with the fact that the pink dress with a black lace detail had showed her hard time, fought against the sewing machine and her nerves, and wasn't thus exactly as neat as she had wanted it to be. It made her nervous to think that Adrien might spot the small tiny errors in the dress and think that she wasn't taking his invitation seriously enough. Regarding the outfit Adrien had replied that an evening dress would do, but it wouldn't need to be anything formal. "Just wear whatever makes you feel happy and confident," he had stated, making Marinette heart skip so fast she felt like she would have just returned from running after akumas. Stepping outside from the white limo, which parked in front of a high class looking restaurant, Marinette hoped the pink color wouldn't be a too bold choice for such a place.

She walked inside and was greeted with a middle-aged butler, who after hearing that Marinette had a reservation, guided her to the top floor. There was a small cabined in front of big windows and when the butler opened the cabinet's door for Marinette, Adrien stood up from his seat and walked to greet her with a big smile.

"Welcome, Marinette! I hope you had a good ride. The Gorilla can sometimes drive like a maniac," Adrien said with cheek kisses, which Marinette tried to reply back to without being clumsy.

"The ride was fine, thank you," she said, hoping the dim light in the cabinet would hide her blush. "This is for you."

Adrien eyed surprised the small gift box with a big ribbon on top of it in Marinette's hands.

"Ah, there was no need to," he said bashfully taking the box with both hands.

Marinette placed her hands behind her back and swayed her hips a bit from side to side.

"I know, but I wanted to thank you for this invitation. It's… nice to see you," she explained with a coy voice, looking at anything but Adrien.

"Pleasure is all mine. We have so much catching to do," Adrien smiled and placed his free hand on Marinette's lower back, guiding her to the table. He pulled out the chair for her like a gentleman before sitting down himself.

The view from the 5th floor was beautiful at the evening, city lights sparkling all around Paris like earthly stars. Marinette was able to see both Eiffel tower and Seine river nearby the restaurant. She looked through her handbag and pulled out her mobile phone.

"Do you mind if I take a few pics? Mom wanted to see in what kind of a place I was going to dine," she asked from Adrien, who shook his head in a reply.

"Not at all. Maybe we can take a pic together later?"

Marinette almost dropped the phone from her hands when she heard Adrien's suggestion. A pic together with Adrien! Adrien-Marinette selfie! She had to concentrate in composing herself so that the famous foam wouldn't start to run out from her mouth.

"Sounds like a plan!" Marinette breathed out, voice cracking into a high squeak in the middle of the sentence, but Adrien didn't pay any attention to it. He simply just looked at Marinette smiling with his eyes.

"While you take the pics may I open the box?" he pointed out Marinette's gift.

"You can open it anytime you like," she answered and hastily took a few pics so that she could watch closely how Adrien opened his present, gasping when he saw the content.

"Macarons!" he declared with a pleased voice, eyes shining.

"I hope you like them. I was thinking of giving you more of those cherry cupcakes but then I thought the icing would suffer in a box, so I made macarons," Marinette explained, feeling utterly happy that Adrien was so pleased with her choice of a treat.

"No, this is all good, I love macarons and I can always stop by to your parents' bakery to buy more cupcakes," Adrien said and closed the box gently. "And you made these for me? Oh, this is too much, you are too kind."

Marinette fought against the blush and her habit to feel so easily so hot around Adrien, and for her rescue a waitress entered the cabinet.

"Are you ready to order, sir, miss?" she asked stopping next to the table.

Adrien waved his hand.

"Not yet. I'm sorry."

"That is alright. I'll return later," the waitress made her way out from the cabinet.

Marinette felt herself horribly ashamed for failing like this in a fancy restaurant and concentrating more on photos, Adrien and the idea of a photo with Adrien than going through the menu. However, when their eyes met with Adrien he burst into chuckling, making also Marinette giggle and soon they were laughing together.

"We are idiots, silly idiots," Adrien pointed out and reached for the menu.

"We better find something to order before the waitress's next visit or she will get upset with us," Marinette accompanied his statement.

Thus they went through the menu together and Adrien had to assure at least ten times it was okay to Marinette to order anything she liked before the waitress came to get their orders. While waiting for the appetizers they caught up with each other's life events since the last meeting. Adrien was studying business and finances in a private school in Paris and also modeling, more and more each year, and he did those all because his father wanted him to. Marinette wanted to ask why his father wanted those things from Adrien, but the way his eyes clouded when he talked about the father made Marinette to change her mind.

When the first plates arrived to their table the chatting changed to Marinette. She told Adrien about her studies, her work in their bakery and also informed Adrien about Alya's situation in Lyon.

"You need to show me your designs someday," Adrien spoke wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Re—really?" Marinette almost choked to her forkful.

"Absolutely. Maybe I can give you some tips and vice versa, now that we're both more or less in the fashion industry."

"Well, I can't say that I'd be in the industry yet, but maybe someday. At least I aim to that. I'd like to make designs both for men and women," Marinette dreamed out loud.

The main course arrived next, perfectly after they had finished with the appetizers. The conversation died a bit, because it was difficult to both eat and talk at the same time. Every now and then Marinette turned to look out from the window while chewing her food.

"You seem to like the scenery," Adrien smiled at her when Marinette turned to look outside for the fifth time.

Hastily she turned her head back to Adrien, cheeks flushing.

"I—I have always liked Paris at night time," she tottered, not being able to say she got her fair share of the night time scenery in Paris as Ladybug, as the criminals and Hawkmoth didn't follow any schedules but made their moves even after sunset.

"Then I suggest we take a short stroll outside after desserts," Adrien flashed a soft smile.

"No, no, no, there's no need to! I'm already taking so much your time!" Marinette explained hastily, wishing not to pass out by the thought of walking outside together with Adrien.

"Would you be hurt if I said I insisted it? I was planning to walk you home anyway," Adrien continued his coaxing, lifting a piece of beef into his mouth. Marinette caught herself from following the fork with her eyes and admiring Adrien's finely sculpted lips.

"Walk home?" she repeated his words, not really registering them from the wish of those fine lips kissing her someday.

"I know your parents must be worried, so I'd like to take you home personally. Besides, my life has been hectic lately and I rarely get leisure evenings like this," he explained, not noticing Marinette's stare, "And if that doesn't convince you let me tell you that with this face it's a lot easier to enjoy walk near Seine during late evening when there are less people around."

"Seine?" Marinette repeated again his word, still staring at his mouth, and this time also piquing Adrien's interest. He stopped chewing and Marinette popped out from her day dreaming, heart skipping a beat from the fear that Adrien might have gotten her red handed from staring at his face. God, she would be like Chat Noir around Adrien soon if she continued to let her eyes wander around like that…!

"Yes, unless you don't want to go back via Seine. I know it's not the fastest route to your home," Adrien continued his eating like nothing would have happened.

"Ah, it's okay! Seine is nice!" Marinette blurted out, her cheeks getting hotter from embarrassment. Damn, she had done so well so far and now she was starting to feel like 15-year-old Marinette was crawling out and threatening her with trembling, blurting, mouth foaming, internal screaming and all other symptoms caused by the existence of Adrien.

Adrien smiled at her as an agreement, and Marinette started to relax. She took a few deep breaths in a secrecy and mentally reminded herself that this was her old classmate and she wasn't the 15-year-old Marinette anymore.

They continued their chatting, the talking becoming more and more vivid the emptier their plates and wine glassed got. At the dessert time they decided to share their portions half and half, both getting this way two different desserts, and Marinette simply couldn't believe all this. This was too perfect, like a dream. She definitely needed to thank Chat Noir for all of this, as much as she didn't like the idea, as it would surely just make his ego bigger and cause him to act like a Ladykiller even more.

After three hours Adrien and Marinette finally stepped outside from the restaurant, heading towards Seine. The air was nicely cool, the city being still somewhat busy. The river bank was rather quiet, which was a welcomed. The cruising boats with tourists and couples slid gracefully along the river and Marinette followed all the sparkling lights dancing on the water.

"Marinette."

Adrien's voice urged Marinette to turn her head to him. She almost jumped into Seine when she noticed Adrien offering his bend arm to her.

"Oh, is it too much?" Adrien asked boggled when Marinette just stared at him with a shocked look in her eyes, mouth opening and closing silently.

Marinette composed herself quickly, reminding herself that she was Ladybug, she had met much scarier and more lethal things than Adrien's elbow, and if she was going to die because of getting to touch Adrien she would do that _after_ she had touched him.

"Ah, you just surprised me. I'm not used to things like this," Marinette tried to laugh Adrien's apologetic look away. Shyly she accepted Adrien's gesture and snaked her arm around the crook of his arm.

"I heard about your accident and hospitalization. It must have been a horrible experience. At least I would have freaked out. I want you to feel safe, though Ladybug and Chat Noir are probably somewhere nearby," he winked his eye to Marinette.

Marinette could only imagine what kind of a horror story Chat Noir had fed to Adrien regarding her accident. That cat had a way too wild imagination. However, she didn't have much interests to give her thoughts to Chat Noir now when she had Adrien in her hold.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I wouldn't want to talk about the accident," she said thinking that if Adrien started to dig too deeply she would have problems to come up with excuses and lies, especially now when she had enough trouble with staying sane without rolling into Seine due Adrien's warmth seeping under her skin from the places their bodies touched each other. Even breathing felt a too demanding task now.

"I understand."

They kept walking alongside the river, chatting casually. Adrien was the one talking the most and Marinette tried to keep her mind in check and actually listen to Adrien and not to scream internally the whole way back home. The walk to home was too fast if you asked from Marinette, who would have wanted to stay a bit longer at Adrien's side. When they unlocked their arms Marinette was already missing his touch.

"I had a lovely evening. Thank you," he thanked Marinette with a low voice, the usual smile lingering in his eyes.

"Me, too. Thank you for inviting me. Oh and I'm sorry I made you carry those around. If I knew we'd come here I would have given the present now," Marinette pointed the gift box hanging in Adrien's fingers.

"No problem," Adrien waved his palm in the air and took his phone from his pocket. "The Gorilla will be here soon," he muttered sending a text.

"Would you want to wait inside?" Marinette asked before she realized how it actually sounded like. Adrien seemed to miss the possible innuendo and pushed his phone back to his pocket.

"I'm good. I don't live far from here."

"Wait, you're not living with your father?" she asked, surprised.

He lifted his hands up to his hips and grinned from ear to ear.

"Nope. He let me rent an apartment after I said I really needed time alone between the gigs and school. I guess he realized it wouldn't do any good to his career if his son and the face of his collection arrived to each photo shoot and fashion event with big panda eyes and messy hair."

It was hard to hear for Marinette. She wanted to say something soothing but it felt too corny and out of a place, so Marinette just gestured the house behind her.

"Still staying near mom and dad," she joked, earning a chuckle from Adrien.

A dark car pulled in front of the house. Adrien bid farewells to Marinette, who thanked him again for the invitation. They agreed to meet again when they both had a time for it. She waved after the black car until she couldn't see it anymore. Marinette stepped inside the bakery quietly, knowing that her parents would already be sleeping – surprisingly even her mother, who was sometimes a bit worrywart. As quietly as a cat she walked up to her own room and was greeted with Tikki, who had been polite and decided to stay behind.

"Welcome back," she greeted Marinette with a whisper.

Marinette lifted her palms up to cover her mouth, eyes widening and cheeks reddening furiously. Tikki inspected her face and flied closer.

"I take this as that the meeting with Adrien went well and you didn't foam from your mouth or escape from the restaurant?" the kwami asked playfully.

"It was perfect. _He_ was perfect, oh god Tikki! He was so handsome and greeted me with cheek kisses and he walked me home and our arms were entwined together the whole walk," Marinette babbled croaking and looking like she would fall apart. "I've been screaming inside my head for the last half an hour straight and my legs are shaking."

"Let it all out, Marinette, but don't yell," Tikki advised still smirking and Marinette made her way to her divan, picking up a pillow in her hand and burying her face into it, wheezing out a suffocated squeal.

Unlike Marinette expected, Chat Noir didn't appear to tease her about the Adrien date that night.


	4. Flirt King

Marinette's heart was beating rapidly, but she tried to ignore its drumming by sipping tea from her tea cup. On the opposite side of her sat no one else but Adrien, in all of his heavenly glory, cutting a piece from a cake with his fork.

"Your mother's cheesecake is the best I have ever had," he sighed with a delight, eyes dreamy.

Marinette had to avert her gaze away from Adrien's face.

"Mom will be happy to hear that," was the only thing Marinette could come up with without stammering with her words.

It had been two days since their evening together and for Marinette's surprise Chat hadn't made his appearance – something she had expected, that cat was a way too nosy for his own good. Instead of him Adrien had suddenly walked into the Dupain-Cheng's bakery this morning, smiling like he always did, and asked for Marinette. Her mother had remembered Adrien from his junior high days and welcomed him in like he would have always had a place in their home. Marinette had heard her mother calling her downstairs, and when she had seen Adrien, their eyes meeting, she had almost spurted back to upstairs and locked herself in the attic.

But here she was, sitting in the furthest corner of their bakery with Adrien, her crush showing all those dreamy faces and pleased sighs as he kept shoveling the passion fruit cheese cake into his mouth. Marinette had hard time not to stare at his lips, something she had fallen into so much since their dining together. Surprisingly a thought of Chat Noir and if he saw her lips like that popped into Marinette's mind, but she shooed it away as quickly as it had dared to appear.

"By the way, I really liked the macarons. Thank you," Adrien pointed Marinette with his empty fork and smiled with his pale green eyes.

Marinette could feel her inner teenager Marinette surfacing.

"Ehhheheh it was nothing, glad you liked them," she chuckled, taking a sip from her tea to hide her faint blush.

"How did you even come up with macarons? I usually get something boring like wine bottle openers and similar as gifts."

"Well, eh… If I'm honest our common friend told me that you like sweet things," she hesitated a bit to lift a certain cat on their table.

Adrien leaned closer to Marinette, so very close.

"You mean Chat Noir?" he whispered with a low tone, careful for not letting his words to be caught by outsiders.

Marinette simply nodded.

"It's a bit hard for me to believe you are friends," she tottered, wondering if that was too rude to say out loud, but Adrien just laughed at her warmly.

"Really? Why is that?" the grin staid on his lips as he returned to his cake.

"Well he… he… how can I say… He's so different from you," Marinette whirled her hands in the air, like trying to catch the words she was looking for, watching pass Adrien with a small frown.

"Different?" Adrien kept smiling at his cake.

"Yo—You know," she started to stammer, "You are so… composed and polite and he… well, he's… so… so… all over the places," Marinette sighed out with a groan. It drew a loud chuckle out from Adrien.

"I must say have no idea what you mean by that. Could you explain a bit more? Is he troubling you?" he took a look at Marinette from under his brows, putting a cake piece into his mouth at the same time.

"No, it's not troubling, I mean-" Marinette shut her mouth quickly, understanding that she couldn't let Adrien know just how well she knew Chat Noir. It would make him suspicious and the idea which pleased Marinette the least was to let yet another human being know her Ladybug identity.

"- I mean that he's sort of boisterous and flirty…" she finished.

"Flirty?" Adrien asked cocking his eye brow.

"Well, he is!" Marinette's cheeks blushed up a bit, both by the fact that Adrien was staring at her so intensively and that she had kind of slipped out that Chat Noir was flirting with her, which Adrien could understand the wrong way.

"To be honest I haven't seen or heard him to be much of a flirt towards anyone," Adrien replied calmly, stabbing the last piece of his cake with the tiny fork.

"And how long had you known him?" Marinette questioned him with a slightly miffed tone.

Adrien lifted his gaze up to Marinette, staring her straight into eyes.

"A long."

His voice carried a slight hint of humor in it, which made Marinette chew her lower lip. Maybe Adrien just had never seen Chat Noir as he was?

"Maybe he does that only when he's left alone with a person of opposite sex?" she accidentally slipped her thought out from her mouth. Hastily she took a look at Adrien, waving her hands. "I guess that's why you don't know!" she tried to recover her earlier blurt.

"Marinette, I've known him for a very long time, also in person, though I can't tell you more about the details. Trust me, he's not a flirt to everyone," Adrien smiled gently closing his eyes and leaned against his elbows, "Maybe he's taken a liking to you."

Marinette wanted to slip under the table and disappear from this conversation right now, as there was no way she could tell Adrien that she was very aware of Chat being fond to Ladybug, and thus he flirted a lot. While she was struggling to find something to say to Adrien, the man before her continued.

"He… Well, I don't know if I should tell this, but he's very different from what you know him, if you just met him face to face without any secrets," he told Marinette, consciously avoiding to say Chat Noir's name out loud in public. Then he straightened his back and leaned against the chair's back rest, "But that's all I can say. I'm sorry."

"I understand, he told me about the deal," Marinette told, feeling fidgety in her seat.

"I never asked how well you know him. Where did you meet?" Adrien asked casually turning his attention to his remains of coffee.

Marinette was sure the cold sweat would stain her forehead for good if she couldn't find any way out from this Chat Noir chat as soon as possible. Adrien was becoming as nosy as Chat himself for Marinette's good.

"Eeeeehhh he saved me, twice actually. After the resent accident he has been visiting me a bit. Maybe he feels somehow responsible for what happened to me and wants to make sure I'm doing good?" Marinette did her best to sound as convincing as possible, and not actually really lie to Adrien. Just, letting a few important things to be forgotten from the relationship between her and Chat Noir.

"Sounds like him," Adrien hummed as a reply, "But still, the flirting part sounds like you need to have a chat with the Chat," he winked his eye playfully and Marinette wasn't sure was he serious or teasing her. She hoped it was the later.

"How was the cake?"

Marinette's father appeared next to their table and Marinette mentally dropped on her knees and thanked the Holy Spirit for this opportunity to escape from the uncomfortable Chat Noir conversation.

"It was wonderful," Adrien sighed pleased.

"Would you like to have something else?" Tom smiled warmly at him.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

Tom nodded, still smiling, and left back to the shop. Adrien turned to Marinette and lifted his palm to cover the side of a head.

"To be honest, if I could I'd stuff my face full with all these treats here, but I have to watch my figure or else I will get scolded," he joked out a whisper, but Marinette didn't feel like laughing at that. Still, she forced a small giggle out from her for polite reasons, pondering how strict Adrien's diet actually was.

"I bet they ask you to work out a lot, too?" she offered. He agreed with it.

"Life of a model, can't help it!" Adrien shrugged it off nonchalantly and flexed his arms playfully. Marinette wished he would have done that without a shirt on.

"Anyway, I have to hurry back home. Next week at school will be a killer one and I need to do some reading," Adrien excused himself, standing up from his seat. Marinette followed him.

"Tell me about it," she laughed, walking Adrien to the front door. "It was nice to see you," she managed to say with a faint blush when Adrien was making his way outside.

He turned around, looking Marinette deep into her eyes and smiled softly.

"Let's catch up again someday."

Of course she couldn't refuse his request. Everything was going with Adrien so smoothly and effortlessly that Marinette couldn't believe it. She returned back into the bakery and made her way upstairs, to finish her course design she had been working with when Adrien had popped in for a surprise cake session.

Tikki appeared from her bed, flying down with wide spirals.

"You seem happy," she pointed out, to which Marinette nodded and sat down on her floor.

"I can't believe I saw Adrien again and can you believe it, Tikki, but I didn't totter too much," Marinette sighed happily, reaching out to her sketch book. "I bet it has to be the luck of Ladybug."

"Sounds nice. What did you talk about?" the kwami was curious.

Marinette's head shot up and she looked dazed.

"Actually, we talked about Chat Noir," she stated out loud, "I don't know how we got into that subject, but yeah, we talked about him."

"Oh?" was Tikki's reply.

"I told Adrien – oh God I really told him – how flirty and restless Chat Noir is, and how it seems odd that they know each other with Adrien when they're not similar in any way. But Adrien…" Marinette stopped, head lowering down, "…he said that Chat Noir doesn't flirt with every woman and thus he might have taken a liking to me…"

Of course Tikki was far from being surprised or shocked by this theory.

"But Marinette, we both know he likes Ladybug. That's only normal. Chat Noir and Ladybug always share a connection, in a way or another," she explained calmly with her cute voice.

"I know. It's just… Ah, I don't know, never mind!" Marinette waved the air with her hand and perked her head up.

Tikki inspected her carefully, looking a bit worried.

"If it soothes you I have to say it's good that Chat Noir is so kind towards you and only flirts, because nothing states that Ladybug and Chat Noir would always share a positive connection."

"What? Really?! So we could be hostile towards each other?" Marinette shrieked, pressing her notebook against her bosom.

"I've seen Ladybugs and Chat Noirs who don't come along at all, but work together only because they have to. There has been lots of hate and drama. Not everyone is similar, Marinette. Every Chat Noir and Ladybug is different and sometimes people don't either want the superhero responsibilities or the life as Chat Noir or Ladybug becomes too much for the miraculous's host," Tikki told in all honestly.

"I didn't know it could be like that," Marinette breathed out, letting her notebook drop back onto her legs. It eased her mind somehow to know that she and Chat Noir were in good terms when the situation could be completely opposite one. She wondered just what kind of stories and relationships Tikki had witnessed in these thousands of years of her existence.

"Trust me, Marinette, it's not always pretty," Tikki gave Marinette a sad groan and she almost wanted to ask what the kwami was remembering in that very moment.

-

Later the same evening, long after her parents had closed the bakery and went out for a walk, Marinette was chatting with Alya in front her computer. Like Marinette, Alya was also both studying and working, which made her life so hectic Marinette couldn't help herself from worrying for her best friend. She had told Alya about the dining with Adrien and how he had visited the bakery for twice now. Alya had screamed with joy for Marinette, saying that it was a goddamn good time for her to finally get more in touch with Adrien.

"Oh, it was so romantic, the walk next to the river, ah!" Marinette let out a dramatic sigh, throwing her hand over her forehead, spinning with her chair.

"I bet it was. Did you take any pics?" Alya asked.

Marinette stopped her chair spinning abruptly.

"Oh crap, I forgot the selfie with Adrien!" she wailed, sliding her hands down on her face. "He suggested we'd take a pic together but I had so much troubles staying conscious I forgot!"

Whatever Alya replied to that, Marinette didn't hear it. A loud bang with a thud echoed from her bed side. Marinette gasped out loud, jumping in her chair, scared something bad had happened. Quickly she turned to look at the direction of the loud noise.

Chat Noir was crouching before the stairs leading up to her sleeping area.

"What was that?!" Alya's worried voice echoed from the computer.

"Oh no, a stray cat got in!" Marinette explained, turning to see Alya's face. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll catch you later some other day, alright?"

She barely staid to listen to Alya's bye-bye's, but turned off the chat screen and spun the chair towards Chat Noir.

"What was that?!" she huffed angrily, eyes icy, "What if my parents were home and heard that? You can't just barge in like that, Chat Noir!"

"My hand must have slipped," he purred flexing his fingers, sitting onto the floor, placing his legs on the stairs.

"Anyway, what's your business? I was just talking with my friend you know".

Chat Noir hunched forward, his arms in his lap, and grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"I came to ask how the date with Adrien was," he cocked his head slightly to right, staring at Marinette with an amused look.

She crossed her legs and took a hold from her knee with both hands, sighing.

"It wasn't a date and everything went fine."

"That's all?" he asked with a mischievous look in his narrow cat eyes. "No smoothing or getting touchy-feely?"

"No," Marinette already regretted this conversation.

"Aaw, too bad. I was rooting for some erotic tension," Chat chuckled loudly and bounced down from his seat, making a full body flip in the air before landing perfectly on his feet, just before Marinette's face. She yelped a bit by his sudden actions, but her voice got cut by Chat bolting up, sticking his face in front of Marinette.

"You don't have anything to say to me about this whole deal? After all is was my idea to eat out in a restaurant," his voice was victorious, teasing.

Marinette had to blink a couple of times before she truly heard what Chat had said.

"Your idea? Wait, what do you mean 'your idea'?" she fidgeted a bit under Chat's presence, not being able to look away from his eyes.

"Just what I said. I came up with that place for your date," he grinned, but didn't reveal anything else of the matter. Marinette thought he was most likely just teasing her. She tore her gaze away from Chat, suddenly very aware of what Adrien had told about Chat Noir earlier.

"Why?" Marinette stammered out loud, sensing how Chat crept closer. Now that she was this close to him, pinned into her office chair, Marinette noticed how much he had indeed grown the pass years. His shoulders were wide like a man's, the jawline stood up clearly and Marinette couldn't stop herself from eyeing his biceps, which formed beautiful curves underneath his skin tight suit. She bet he worked out a lot, just like Adrien.

She also thought how his body was covered with that leather suit only.

"Because your wishes are my commands, my sweet macaron. You want a date with Adrien, I arrange you a date with Adrien," Chat's tone was confident, shimmering with something Marinette couldn't put her finger on. "Though I must admit it hurts my heart to see my lady in the arms of another man."

Marinette's cheek flared up in that very instant and she straightened her back, pushing Chat away from his chest.

"I can't believe you," she muttered mostly to herself, flustered and bothered. "I know how bad you are around Ladybug but work is work and private life is private life," she huffed with an embarrassment. Adrien's previous statement of Chat Noir's flirting habits were hammering Marinette's head, and she didn't understand why it made her so fidgety and blushed.

"It's not illegal to combine both," Chat cooed, giving Marinette space to rise up from her chair. He followed her with his eyes as Marinette made way to her divan, waving her arms dramatically as she went.

"Maybe I didn't want you to know me for that reason," she groaned, not being sure did she really mean it.

Chat eyed her carefully, still crouching in front of the pink office chair.

"Cats choose their companion carefully and become easily attached to the ones they feel the best around with," he defended himself with a grin lingering on the corner of his mouth.

Marinette didn't have any energy to fight against that statement. She flopped lazily on the soft divan, lying down and threw her arm over her eyes with a deep sigh.

"M—My lady?" Chat's tone was genuinely concerned. Marinette pondered how he did that. How he was able to change his mood and tone in an instant?

"Chat, can I ask you something?" she didn't know what to actually say. Somehow Marinette was feeling herself weak. Perhaps the injuries were starting to act up. Perhaps the damn cat had dipped himself into some pheromone filled tank before coming here just to be able to tease poor Marinette more with his flirts.

"Anything. Anytime and anywhere."

Marinette lied in silence for a while, before opening her mouth.

"I talked about you with Adrien today. He came to visit me," she began.

"And?" Chat urged, moving to sit next to the divan with a one, long feline leap.

"He told me you aren't like this in your real life. That you actually don't go around licking women with cheesy flirts and bad puns," Marinette licked her lips, still keeping her eyes hit under the arm.

"Meouch, I thought you didn't want to know anything about my private life," Chat sneered with a wink. He crept closer to the divan, crossing his arms over its edge and lying against them.

"I don't, so don't get this wrong," she corrected him.

"I won't, I pawmise, if you tell me what you wanted to ask from me."

"Is it true what Adrien said? About you?" Marinette asked quietly, turning to peek under her arm at Chat. The cat was resting his head over his crossed forearms, looking relaxed.

"I don't know what Adrien has said about me precisely, but if you mean am I different as me-me and as Chat Noir-me, then the answer is yes. However, I don't think it surprises you that much, at least it shouldn't. After all you are also different as you-you and as Ladybug-you. I think it's just the name of this business. The miraculous change us, so maybe they also give us a boost to bring up something within us which we wouldn't bring out otherwise," Chat reasoned with a calm voice, his eyes shifting here and there gently as he inspected Marinette's half-hidden face.

"So… you are not a horrendous flirt in real life?" Marinette smiled a bit, earning a smiling reply from Chat.

"Nope. I don't flirt with anyone. Hard to believe, eh?"

Marinette laughed at his reply and reached out to tousle his hair between his kitty ears.

"Very!"

"So, do you feel special?" he let out a long purr, leaning into her touch, "You are the only one seeing that side of me."

"Don't flatter yourself, kitty. Let's say I'm just used to it by now," Marinette patted Chat's head.

She watched how a small light sparkled into Chat Noir's eyes by her statement.

"Do you also know that you are the only one who can touch me freely?" Chat continued his tender purring, his tail's metallic tip clanging against the floor as the sign of him being pleased.

An odd feeling swirled in her stomach when their eyes met again after his comment, Chat looking her with something which closed an endearment while her palm kept caressing his head, his lips curved into a pleased smile. She remembered what Adrien had said about Chat Noir taking a liking in her and while Marinette understood it was only due her Ladybug identity, it was still enough to make her cheeks turn red. Hastily she retreated her arm and threw it back over her eyes, hoping it would hide some of her redness and wishing her blush wouldn't reach down to her bare neck.

She heard how Chat Noir shifted, his leather suit making soft creaking sound, and Marinette wished he was start to plan his leave.

"My lady," Chat's voice was velvety and smooth as his fingers curled slowly around Marinette's forearm, lifting it gently away from her eyes. She didn't know why she allowed him to do that.

He was on his knees on the floor, hovering half way over her, his eyes half closed and gentle. His hair was falling down alongside the side of his face, and while the ceiling light cast a shadow over his features, Marinette could tell his cute kitten button nose wasn't so cute anymore, but it had more arch and strength in it.

"What's the matter, my lady?" he whispered with a tender murmur, his voice running over her heart like a truck.

Seriously. Why was she getting so flustered with Chat Noir all of the sudden? She had worked with him for five solid years, they had saved each other's asses multiple times and it wasn't like Marinette wouldn't have gotten used to Chat Noir already. Heck, she had even kissed him many years ago to break the spell of Dark Cupid, and here she was, reddening like she would be around Adrien himself.

Then the previous thought hit her suddenly. She had indeed kissed Chat Noir. Her first kiss! Blushing furiously Marinette started to scream internally by the force of that memory, those beautiful lips pressing against hers in her head.

"I remembered something embarrassing that happened with Adrien," she let out bluntly a lie, crossing her fingers for Chat to believe it. He eyed her gently for a while, before smiling quietly.

"I was hoping it was me who got you so worked up," he kept murmuring with that velvet tone of his. "I lose to Adrien in every turn," he finally smirked, letting go of Marinette's arm and stood up straight with a deep breath.

"I hate to leave you alone with so much steam in you as I'd love to kiss you until there's no bad memories left, but as always, this knight in shining armor has to retreat back to his own castle," he stated with a dramatic moan.

"Can you give me another Adrien tip before you go?" Marinette asked with a hasty tone, as she was still too embarrassed to be so embarrassed around Chat and she desperately needed something else to think.

"Adrien, Adrien, Adrien," Chat mocked his name with tilting his head side to side by the name, "I'd wish you to breath out 'Chat Noir, Chat Noir, Chat Noir'", he moaned while making a pleasure coated face. This time Marinette took her pillow and smacked him with it to his leg.

"The knight shouldn't annoy this princess!" she warned him, looking honestly annoyed.

"Fine, fine, I tell you," he laughed while lifting his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Adrian revelation number 2; his favorite time of the day is night – and that's not a pun."

Marinette gave thumps up for Chat from her position, to which he replied with a similar gesture. Then he bowed down to her with an extravagant manner, before heading back to the roof hatch. Before he opened the hatch Chat send a blow kiss to Marinette and jumped out with an audible chuckle.

This time Marinette found herself too dazed to even shoo the blow kiss away. She allowed it to travel around the room, landing on whatever body part of hers it might have ever came in contact with. She hated to admit it, but for some reason Chat Noir had made her heart beat like a wild beast today, something which had never happened before. She pondered was it because of what Adrien had told her and which was confirmed by Chat Noir, or was she just confusing her crush of Adrien to Chat Noir in some very strange way. You never know how your subconscious mind works.

And the way he had moaned his own goddamn name! Marinette thought her heart would never calm down if she allowed herself to be this carried away by that stupid cat's jokes.

"Marinette?"

Tikki had appeared from her hiding place, landing to sit on Marinette's chest. She scooped her kwami up between her palms and kissed her head.

"Oh Tikki, it's nothing. I was thinking about Adrien too much," Marinette explained calmly. "I'm so happy I have gotten to see him twice already!"

"It's all thanks to Chat Noir," Tikki pointed out, looking up towards the balcony's hatch. "I think you should thank him for his help somehow. He's even slipping a few Adrien trivia to you."

"You are right, I should thank him," she agreed with Tikki. "I wonder if he likes macarons, too?"

In the Paris's evening sky, a figure of a young man was drawn against it, as the man rushed towards his hideout with fast speed. Chat Noir landed on his building's roof top, transforming back to Adrien as soon as his feet touched the solid ground. Making sure no one had spotted him Adrien made his way to the fire stairs and climbed inside his empty apartment through the window he had left open for his return. With a one agile movement he was indoors, closing the window behind him.

Plagg dragged his feet in the air and swirled down on Adrien's sofa with a sad groan.

"So hungry! I think I die!" he wailed sadly, lifting his paw in the air like dying.

"Just a moment, I get you something," Adrien calmed his kwami down while heading towards kitchen. He sought the smelly camembert and tossed a sliced piece to Plagg, who caught it midair with no problems whatsoever.

"You know, you can't play this game for long," Plagg devoured his cheese with one gulp, begging for more. Adrien tossed another slice at him.

"I know, I know. You don't have to lecture me about it," Adrien groaned with a beaten tone. He made his way to the window, leaning against its frame with his forearm, sighing deeply. In the distance he could see Marinette's room light as a tiny dot, looking like a wishing star.

"I don't know what you are planning, but you should plan it a bit more carefully," Plagg ignored Adrien's comment and kept lecturing him, this time stopping to actually smell his cheese instead of destroying it with one hasty mouthful.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing, Plagg, but I promise I won't let it get too far. I wouldn't want to hurt Marinette in any way," he murmured, eyes locked at Marinette's light, like he would have hoped to be able to catch a glimpse of her without his Chat Noir eye sight from that distance.

Plagg didn't hear him. The kwami had fallen asleep right after he had gulped down the last piece of cheese. Only soft snoring was heard from the couch.


	5. Sweet presents are made of these

The clock was nearing 10pm when Adrien finally stepped inside his apartment. The today's photo shooting had taken hours and hours, the slight annoyance growing bigger and bigger inside Adrien by each passing hour. His father had made yet another huge deal with a famous photographer, who wanted to have Adrien featured in his art exhibition – not exactly what Adrien usually did but when the photographer was a big name, his father saw this as an opportunity to brand his own name. Adrien felt himself merely as a tool for his father, but somehow he didn't find any strength to resist him.

If it was possible, Adrien would have moved away from France, or even away from Paris, but he was tied there because of his kwami. Plagg tried to soothe him by saying that as soon as they caught Hawkmoth there was a change for him to go somewhere else, but Plagg had also underlined that both Ladybug and Chat Noir were just halves of the same coin and they needed each other to get the best out of their powers. Thus it wasn't possible for Adrien to run away his responsibilities as Chat Noir or his connection to Ladybug. Sometimes his life felt heavy, like today.

After taking the subway and getting something to eat on the way home he was starting to feel better, but one thing kept nagging in the back of his head.

Marinette.

Somehow Ladybug had become even more interesting and fascinating by the fact she was no one else but the sweet, precious ex-classmate Marinette. To be honest he had been completely taken back by that fact, but after he had gotten some time to digest it all, Adrien started to see how it all made a clear sense. Or at least it felt like that to him. He was a bit sad to see that Marinette was still kind of afraid of him, so very nervous – he was sure she had planning to jump into the Seine when she had seen him offering his arm for her – but Adrien couldn't really come up with any fast solution to make Marinette more relaxed around him. He hoped the time would help, if they just spend time more together maybe Marinette would see there was no reason to be so timid around him, but life of Adrien Agreste was busy as hell and time was something he hadn't got to spare.

Adrien smiled at himself when he remembered the day he had visited Marinette's room as Chat Noir and seen all his posters plastered around the walls. He had thought it wasn't anything unusual, so many other girls in whole France had his pictures stored somewhere as their precious items, but when Marinette had uttered that she had been in love with him for the past five years, Adrien had felt how his skin got both hot and cold at the same time. His jingle bell had felt heavier than usual and he had had hard time to keep his poker face on and not to blush up to his kitty ears. The woman he loved, Ladybug, was in love with him, but not as Ladybug but Marinette. Right at that time Adrien hadn't cared about the details, but then he had started to ponder if Marinette could love him as he was – both Adrien and Chat Noir. The wingman thing started to feel wrong, but as Adrien didn't know how he had even come up with that idea, it was difficult for him also to figure out how to stop it. Besides, it was right now his ticket to see Marinette more. Something he had started to like a lot.

Looking at Plagg stuffing his face with a slice of camembert he knelt down to his kwami's side.

"Plagg, I want to visit her today," he said with a stern voice.

"I knew you'd say that, so that's why I'm eating now," Plagg grunted back, his mouth full of cheese.

He let Plagg to finish his long waited meal before asking the transformation from him. Adrien was pleased that Plagg wasn't complaining about these unnecessary transformations like he had expected him to do.

He opened the window screen and climbed up to the roof – easy task to do when one lived in the highest floor – scanning the horizon. He could see Marinette's apartment in the distance, not too far away for Chat Noir to rush there in an instant. Which he did, running from a roof top to another until he landed quietly on Marinette's balcony. A dim light was on in her room, but he couldn't see her inside, when he glanced quickly inside from the window. Chat Noir made his way to the hatch's door and opened it carefully.

Marinette was lying on her back on her bed below and when she heard the hatch opening she turned to look upwards and shrieked.

"Goddammit!" she uttered a curse and closed the book in her hold. Her eyes were flaring. "Don't sneak up like that! Can't you knock?"

"I'm sorry, my lady, I was so impatient to see you after a week that I forgot my manners," he grinned, telling her the truth. Naturally Marinette didn't believe anything he said, and Chat Noir could understand that completely.

He felt her eyes following him when he landed on the ground and jumped to sat with her on the bed despite of her protesting noises. He smirked from ear to ear, his heart bounding.

"Can you believe this, we both in the same bed?" Chat joked, enjoying how that cute pout appeared on Marinette's face.

"Oh Chat, stop playing around," she sighed annoyed, but didn't made any move to stop him from leaning closer to her face.

"Why stop when the night is still young and full of possibilities, with two free souls in the same room?" he flirted through his curved lips, staring at Marinette intensively. Her eyes looked prettier than Chat had remembered and there was something utterly charming in the way she got flustered by his closeness, combined with the fact that this was the Ladybug who could whip his ass if she truly wanted to. Literally and figuratively.

To Chat's surprise Marinette didn't reply asap, like she usually did, but eyed him with risen eyebrows, looking almost unsure in Chat's eyes. He stopped, not wanting to actually distress her by gluing his face against hers – as much as he dreamed of that – but Chat didn't remove his hand from the bed where it was touching her leg slightly.

"Chat…" her voice was thin with his name, and Chat was sure his cheeks flared up in that instant, head spinning with how tempting his name sounded in Marinette's beautiful lips.

"Yes, my Princess?" Chat purred a reply from his chest, not being able to stop himself from getting hot underneath his suit.

A mischievous flash stroke through Marinette's eyes and before Chat got to see what was happening, she leaned closer to him, making him withdraw a bit, surprised.

"It's not very nice to just barge into someone's room like this," Marinette cooed and rang Chat's bell with a small push of her index finger.

Chat's words got stuck in his throat, and when he tried to speak a small gasp escaped between his lips.

"But my Lady," he began composing his head, trying not to sound too excited. Marinette cut him off quickly.

"I'm not 'your Lady'," she pointed out with a grin, scratching him underneath his chin. Chat cursed himself for starting the flirt and letting it go so far that it was turning against him. He had forgotten Marinette was perhaps timid around Adrien but oh so sassy around Chat.

"You could be," the cat blurted out before he even managed to understand what he had said. Chat smacked himself mentally for letting his tongue be faster than his brains.

Marinette stopped petting him, and for a short moment they looked each other in the eyes without any words. Chat could hear his heartbeat in his ears, wishing Marinette wouldn't hear it, nor figure out how badly he just wanted to kiss her there and press her body underneath his against the soft mattress.

Her laughter breaking the silence brought Chat back into the reality from his fantasies, her head falling backwards as she laughed.

"Sorry, my parents don't allow me to have pets," Marinette chuckled and patted Chat's top of head.

He was a bit boggled, but quickly Chat returned Marinette's chuckle with his own.

"Too bad. I'm a housebroken and elite cat."

They heard heavy foot step closing Marinette's room, and in a flash Chat had rushed up to the balcony, closing the hatch's lid just when Marinette's room's hatch opened, her father's head peeking inside.

"Mom is asking where did you put the chamomile tea?"

"There was only one bag left, so I used it. Sorry!" Marinette apologized, trying to act normal.

"Oh I see. I need to remember to buy it tomorrow," Tom spoke heading back. Marinette waited until the hatch was completely closed before she turned to look at the ceiling. The ceiling hatch opened slightly and Chat pushed his head inside.

"Gotta run my cupcake, before we are caught red handed, but before that Adrien revelation number 3: His fave band is Impure Insurgent."

"Really? Never heard of it," Marinette stared Chat with wide eyes.

"Me neither," Chat smirked a reply, gesturing a salute with his fingers and was already making his leave, when he stopped.

"You know, because I know who you are, I could tell you who I am at any time," he tried but Chat already knew Marinette's answer.

"No, I want to keep you as the kitty. We're not supposed to keep sharing personal information."

He sighed with a beaten tone at her words, turning to look at Marinette for the last time before he ran away, cursing himself in a silence as he went. Adrien was ashamed with himself. He had let himself slip badly, becoming flustered and even blurting out stupid things in front of Marinette. As much as he felt himself to be pulled towards Marinette, he had to respect her. He couldn't just go and cross lines like that, though Adrien couldn't say what had actually happened and why Marinette hadn't brushed off his flirting the way she usually did, either quickly reminding Chat of his place or ignoring it like Chat's flirts would have been nothing but air.

What worse, he had just gone to see her without any specific reason to it, though he wished that the Adrien revelation number 3 was enough of an excuse. He was becoming even more obvious than he already was. Either Marinette was so high over heels towards Adrien that she ignored Chat Noir, or that she simply didn't care.

Both of those options didn't appeal Adrien at all. His chest hurt. Hurt so much. It wasn't physical pain but it felt like one. Even his throat felt tight, like someone would be strangling him slowly. He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath and sort out his thoughts.

"I know you can hear me, Plagg, so listen. I need to tell this to someone," Adrien as Chat Noir began, "I really, really like Marinette, but I can't decide which one of my personas is the best one to approach her. She's in love with Adrien but on the other hand who wouldn't be? I mean… I know it's not completely like that but still… This famous face, my career, girls around the world are in love with me, so… And Chat Noir… She's much more comfortable around Chat Noir than Adrien, showing me herself as she truly is, but she doesn't want to know me as I am behind this mask and she hardly takes me seriously... This is getting too overwhelming too quickly. I need your opinion, Plagg."

Of course Plagg couldn't answer him as long as he was transformed, Adrien knew that much alright. He took a few more deep breaths, heading then back home and after making sure no one would spot him as Chat Noir Adrien entered his apartment through the window. He let the transformation disappear as soon as he got in and Plagg popped out with a huff.

"I told you this wouldn't be a good idea right after you told Marinette you could arrange a meeting with Adrien for the very first time," Plagg murmured crossing his tiny paws over his chest.

"Yes you did, Plagg. I'm an idiot," Adrien groaned dropping on his sofa and turning to lay on his side with a dull look in his eyes.

The black kwami fly in front of Adrien's face and looked at him thoughtfully from head to toe.

"If you don't resolve this soon in a way or another it's going to affect your life as Adrien, and boy I can imagine all the lectures and yells you will get if you show up at your job and meetings looking like a corpse, despite the fact your father gave you an apartment of your own to avoid that," he stated, eyebrows frowning deeply.

"I know," Adrien simply sighed, face blank and empty.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a shit. I don't want to hurt her and while avoiding hurting her I'm hurting myself, getting deeper into this mess as the days go by, even if I didn't see her as Adrien or Chat Noir."

"Hmmm, feelings can be complicated, so maybe we should approach this with some logic and mull over different options and possibilities," Plagg suggested, sitting on top on Adrien's temple and looking down at his face. "Let's start with you. What you want to do?"

"I want to get closer to Marinette, but make it so that she doesn't get hurt," Adrien replied truthfully.

"Alright, so that is your aim, right?"

The blond man was quiet for a while, before he opened his mouth with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"My aim… I want her to like me, as I am. Love me even, but if I can just make her like me that's enough."

"So, aim to make Marinette to fall in love with you as you are," Plagg muttered, pulling out from somewhere a tiny kwami sized notebook, a pen and reading glasses. He placed the glasses on his nose and wrote down Adrien's answer.

"I didn't say that!" he protested but Plagg smacked his ear with his paw.

"I know what you meant, I'm thousands of years older than you and been around with humans a lot longer than your brains can comprehend it. I know how your mind works, both as a human, a man and as Chat Noir."

Naturally Adrien couldn't argue with that. Plagg had a very valid point there.

"And your problem was that you didn't know which one to choose as this messenger of your love, Adrien or Chat Noir?" Plagg continued to his question, acting and looking like a personal counselor.

"…Yes."

"What's the problem with them, if we think about them as separate persons and compare their compatibility with Marinette?" the kwami tapped his pen against his nose thoughtfully.

"Like I said, Adrien is famous and loved and I don't know is that the reason why Marinette is in love with me. Adrien makes her nervous and I feel that if she can't be freely who she is, that's not fun to either of us. Adrien is safest option of these two, if we ignore the paparazzi fact and their hunt for both Adrien and Chat. Also, Marinette and Adrien have history together but Marinette doesn't know that Chat Noir equals Adrien."

"She could get used to you," Plagg suggested but Adrien just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"That would need a lot of time I think, and I don't have much time. It… feels… I don't know, somehow not right just to barge into her home whenever I have a moment of free time without any excuses, like I barge in as Chat Noir," Adrien answered in all honesty, feeling that somehow what he had said didn't do any justice to all the feelings he was having inside regarding the matter. It was difficult, almost impossible, to word out those feelings.

"And Chat Noir?" Plagg urged Adrien to continue.

Adrien took a deep breath through his mouth before speaking.

"Chat Noir is more free than Adrien, in all levels. I feel I can express myself better when I'm Chat Noir and I don't have to worry about my public image – one break in there and dad will slaughter me. Marinette is also more relaxed around Chat Noir and they have also history together, but she doesn't want to know who Chat Noir is in private life. The public eye is heavier on Chat Noir than on Adrien, so it's something I have to consider in case Marinette would be caught by the media as someone who hangs around with Chat."

Plagg was quiet for a while, gears rolling in his head. He looked at his scribblings, writing down some more notes.

"If we add Ladybug here, what do we get?" he inquired, making Adrien to blink a few times in confusion.

"Ladybug… eh… Ladybug is Chat Noir's companion?" he offered, not being sure what Plagg was after. The kwami urged him to continue with a low, long hum of an approval.

"And?"

"Uugh, what else? Marinette is Ladybug and I know it?"

"Hmmm? More?"

"What, more?" Adrien shifted his position, eyes opening wider. He lied down for a good while trying to figure out where Plagg was trying to guide him to.

"… I don't know. What more? I like Ladybug and I like her more now that I know she's Marinette? So in sense I like Marinette?"

"And how about Chat Noir?"

"Well, he likes Ladybug, too, and also Marinette?"

"We know that already. Think outside the box," Plagg patted Adrien's ear, eyes narrowing. "Think in time lines, do I have to spill it out for you? It won't do any good if you don't get it yourself."

Adrien was getting even more confused by Plagg's helpful suggestions. He closed his eyes, brows knitting together and lips forming a thin line. He tried to picture Chat Noir, Ladybug, Marinette and himself, draw time lines here and there, trying to figure out what Plagg already knew which he didn't.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir… they continue existing even after Marinette and I are gone? And they're older than us, when we think them as miraculouses?" Adrien murmured with a questioning tone and this time Plagg's voice was excited, approving Adrien's thoughts.

"Good, good! You are getting close! Now bring that all into this life time, to current time line."

"…I… I… I'm Chat Noir… Marinette is Ladybug…" Adrien whirled their names on his tongue, concentrating hard on finding the answer. Then his eyes shot open, like he would have understood something life changing.

"Chat Noir has known Ladybug for longer than Marinette and Adrien have known each other!"

"BINGO," came from Plagg's mouth and he threw his notebook, pen and glasses away, jumping into the air and landing on the arm rest. He peeked at Adrien's face, eyes shiny.

"That's true in two senses; one, like said earlier, Ladybug and Chat Noir are as old as we miraculouses are. Two, you and Marinette had been working together and seen each other for five years now, while Adrien and Marinette just met again after two years of silence."

"Of course, that's it!" Adrien shouted out loud, bolting up from his side. He squeezed his palms into fists, looking happy.

"Marinette knows Chat Noir but she doesn't know Adrien! She's more relaxed around Chat Noir, acting like she usually does, than around Adrien! Chat Noir can see Marinette whenever he likes, but Adrien needs to have very good reasons for the meeting! I should approach her more as Chat Noir and try to find a good opportunity to tell her about myself also as Adrien. Do you think I can make it work?" he turned to look at Plagg, some of his enthusiasm turning into worrying over the whole matter.

Plagg shrugged his tiny shoulders, tilting his head for a moment.

"I don't know. There aren't certain answers in life. This thing works or won't work, goes smoothly or relatively smoothly or becomes very difficult one. That's the risk you have to take, but hey, love is always risky," the kitty kwami surprised Adrien with his words. Sometimes Adrien forgot that when you lived for as long as Plagg, you were bound to gain wisdom and knowledge that was far beyond his own 20-year-old head.

"Anyway, I think you should try to coax her into allowing you to tell who you truly are. Somehow I think that Marinette as Ladybug will take it better if she learns who Chat Noir is, not who is Chat Noir. Or at least in the past this way has worked the better," Plagg offered his opinion to Adrien.

"So, this has happened in the past, too?" the blonde man let his hands drop against the coach with his question.

"Many, many, many times."

Adrien's eyes got suddenly very hard, almost stony, as he turned his head away from Plagg and stared at an invisible spot before him.

"This plan means that I have to figure out how to keep Marinette away from Adrien, and try to win her heart as Chat Noir. The cat can't be Adrien's wingman anymore, but I can't tell that to Marinette. And she likes Adrien so much! Uuuughhh!" his statement was followed with a frustrated groan, as Adrien took hold of his head and pressed his forehead against his knees.

"I could be young wingman," Plagg laughed out loud with a little bit evil snort, and earned only a loud, muffled cry from Adrien as a reply.

Not even the scariest monsters Chat Noir had faced in a battle had made him so nervous as he was now. He had decided that he should put his plan into the action as soon as possible, so that he would have enough time to coax Marinette into a) liking him as Chat Noir b) most importantly allowing him to reveal his identity as Adrien. That way everything would be solved and they could be happy. He hadn't yet made any plans of how to keep Adrien busy, but he reasoned it was enough if he just told Marinette as Adrien that his schedule was super tight. Which it was indeed, except the few moments of freedom, when he would slip around the Paris and find Marinette as Chat Noir.

He was knelt nearby Marinette's house, on the opposite side to avoid her from figuring out that he always approached her home from the same direction. The street was busy with people enjoying their final fresh baked treats of the day, people coming and going as a steady stream in front of the bakery as the sun was already slowly setting, painting the streets with an orange hue. Chat remembered the delicious treats he had gotten from Marinette and her parents, and he felt a bit bad that he couldn't taste those for a long time now, as he had to keep his distance to Marinette as Adrien.

When no one was looking, Chat Noir bounced up in the air, circling the bakery around from his left side and arriving on Marinette's balcony's rail with a few swift leaps. He could hear her singing and Chat was happy to know she was recovering well, though Marinette would still be forbid to do any heavy or straining tasks – or stunts – for weeks. He looked at the small bouquet of tiny, cute flowers – whatever they were called, Chat couldn't remember that anymore, he had been too nervous when buying them – in his hand and swallowed the nervousness which tried to climb up to his throat from his stomach.

"I'm so lame," Chat breathed out for himself, shaking his head.

He jumped down, walking to the oh so familiar hatch and knocked it three times. Marinette's happy singing got cut off instantly, and her footsteps reached Chat's ears. Soon the hatch cracked open, Marinette's head becoming visible from the slit.

"Chat Noir?" her voice was curious and it sounded so sweet in Chat's ears he almost forgot to reply.

"Hello my tiny cupcake, I hope I didn't interrupt anything important. Your singing was lovely," Chat pulled out his regular smirk, reminding himself not to come off as anything else but the classic Chat Noir.

"My singing?" her voice cracked a bit, the blush almost making it on her face, but then she composed herself back to normal. "I was gluing plastic crystals to one of my jewel designs for my school."

"Oh, so my lady is skilled with her hands," he spoke, watching how Marinette pushed the hatch's lid open fully.

"Well, I do study fashion design…" Marinette noted, eyeing Chat from head to toe curiously. "What brings you here this time? Is it about Adrien?"

Chat Noir's heart sunk when she spoke Adrien's name, but he didn't reveal it to her in anyway. Instead he shook his head, bowing down.

"I came to give you this," he purred with the deep bow, handing the tiny bouquet with an outstretched arm to Marinette, hiding the fact that he was so very nervous, blushing under his mask. With the bow he could hide his face for a while to regain his usual flirty composure.

"Wait, what? What is this?" Marinette's voice rang loudly around the balcony as she took the offered gift. "Did you do something stupid? Is this some 'please accept this before I tell you something horrible'-type of a present?"

Chat knelt on his one knee, taking Marinette's free hand into his own.

"No, my lady. I came to apologize for barking into your house twice like that, without knocking. I should give more thought to a lady's privacy. After all, I'm a gentleman in nature," Chat murmured as softly as he could, placing a kiss on Marinette's hand, keeping his eyes locked with Marinette's as he did.

Her face flared up in an instant, eyes widening. She yanked her palm away from Chat, laughing hastily.

"How considerable of you," Marinette commented shortly and turned to look at the flowers.

"Did you yank these from someone's balcony's pot?" she chuckled, but despite her choice of the words her voice was soft.

"Absolutely not. They are bought, just for you," Chat flirted yet again, feeling how fast his heart was hammering against his rib cage, cheeks feeling still a bit warm underneath his mask.

She didn't say anything, just stared at the flowers, looking a bit confused by his gesture.

"I hope those please you, my lady," Chat broke the silence as he started to fear he had made a mistake by bringing the flowers. He could have just appeared here without them, kiss her back of a hand like he always did and then return back home.

"These are nice. Thanks, Chat. I'd like you to knock before you enter my room, for safety reasons. My mom or dad can be in, or I can be talking to my friend via live chat", Marinette's voice was pure honey in Chat's ears, the way she uttered those words so softly and gently. He wished she would have said more.

"Of course. That's why I came to apologize and I hope the flowers will compensate your sudden heart attacks caused by my visitations and my good looks," Chat replied with a wink and screamed mentally, because what Marinette had said was true. He hadn't even thought about getting spotted in Marinette's room. How stupid of him, a big amateur's screw-up!

Marinette rolled her eyes in her head with a short groan, Chat watching how her mouth opened and closed in the most fascinating way with that gesture. Then she took a look at Chat and smiled brightly.

"Like I said, these are nice. Actually I've got something for you, too, just a second!"

Quickly Marinette disappeared back to her room, Chat's ears picking how a drawer was opened, until her footsteps closed him, Marinette's head popping again out from the hatch.

"These are for you," she said kindly, offering a tiny box with a ribbon for Chat. He immediately recognized the box.

Macarons.

"Oh why thank you," he stammered a bit with his words while taking the box, heart skipping with joy by the thought that he, as Chat Noir, was getting a present from Marinette. If it was Ladybug who gave a present to Chat Noir it wouldn't have been a big deal – co-workers sometimes gave presents to each other – but this was Marinette, as her own true self, gifting Chat with the same box of macarons he had gifted Adrien with.

"I'm flattered my princess is granting me with a present from her," he spoke tenderly, looking Marinette through his half closed lids. "What brings me this honor?"

"Ah, it's for Adrien. I mean, thanks to you I was able to get back in touch with him," Marinette whirled her fingers around each other, eyes cast down.

"Meouch and scratch, I'm again remembered only because of another man," Chat sounded hurt, which he was in some level. This reminded him that Adrien was still number one in Marinette's eyes, and he would have lots of things to do in order to change that – if it was even possible. He hoped for his heart's sake that it was.

"No, no, it's not just that. You also saved me and you have kept my identity in secret. I just realized there are many things I should thank you for, that's why the present," she fidgeted a bit, avoiding Chat's eyes. "I hope you're not allergic to macarons…"

"Ah, I love macarons," he sighed, feeling somewhat relieved by what Marinette had just revealed to him. "I take these as macarons from this bakery?"

"Yes," Marinette lifted her head up, eyeing Chat. "They are made by me."

"Oh, my lady, my princess, I'm so blessed and lucky!" Chat let out a loud exclamation of joy, pressing the box against his heart and capturing Marinette's palm into his hold. "I promise I will think of you with every single bite," he rejoiced, kissing again Marinette's palm and this time his kiss was deeper, pressing against her warm hand for longer than previously, his lips removing gently from the kiss.

"No—no mentioning about it," she tottered, surprising Chat for not pulling her hand away in the middle of the kiss. Actually Marinette allowed Chat to release her hand on his own, her palm sliding slowly away from Chat.

Chat was sure he would be all over the moon the whole night, not to be able to sleep because of this all. Her face was more than cute and he couldn't help to notice his kiss had lifted warmness on her cheekbones. He wanted to tease Marinette for that, but decided then it wasn't necessary or wise. Instead he would print that view into his retinas for good.

"Goodnight, my macaron. I promise to knock next time," he spoke with a low voice, looking directly into her blue eyes.

She nodded with a smile, the lively Marinette returning back into her posture.

"Goodnight, Chat Noir."

He stood up, watching as she waved him the last time and closed the hatch, returning back to her course work. He stayed there for a bit, looking at the tiny, well wrapped box between his hands, feeling how butterflies of joy danced in his stomach. He had been happy, so very happy, when Marinette had given him the macarons during their meeting, though to be honest it had been because he himself had suggested that to Marinette. But this, she had come up with this by herself, which meant one thing for him:

She had been thinking of Chat Noir and done that outside of their work.


	6. In a company of a cat

The evening had slowly made its way over Paris, the city still being rather lively, except for a few parts here and there around the city. It seemed that even Hawkmoth himself had retired, or at least went out for a vacation despite of having the opportunity of a life time to snatch Marinette's miraculous for her being currently injured. Whatever the reason for the peacefulness of Paris and the silence of the criminals was, Adrien was happy about it. It gave him time to think in peace and throughout different methods to swoon Marinette as Chat Noir – something he wanted to do genuinely, as he really liked her in all ways. He had started to wish he would have known her to be Ladybug earlier. He would have done his move years ago and not be so torn between his adoration of Ladybug and Marinette.

Adrien looked at the bright screen of his laptop, frowning.

"Do you think she says yes?" he asked from Plagg with an unsure tilt of his head, tapping the laptop's edge with his fingers.

"Hard to say but it's worth of trying," the kwami noted, hovering in front of the laptop. "She will be mad at you if she finds this out too early, though."

"I know, I know. I will be careful and I will explain everything when the time is right. She's Marinette with the secret Ladybug alter ego, similar to me. She will understand," Adrien assured Plagg yet again about his plan, hoping in silence that the things would indeed go as smoothly as he had pictured them going.

With one fluid movement Adrien clicked send button and his email to Marinette left out flying from his laptop. He leaned back in his couch and stretched his arms, feeling sore from the morning workout. If anything else, it was good that the killer week at school was over and this Monday was basically free, except the demands for taking care of his body, both for modeling and saving Paris. While rotating his aching shoulder Adrien made a mental note to book a time from his trusted masseur for the weekend.

"Oh, email from Adrien!" Marinette's happy voice reached Tikki, and she flew nearer to Marinette from her lounging spot.

"Is it about the meeting of today?" Tikki asked curiously, watching how Marinette had hard time to actually hear her.

"Perhaps. I hope everything is alright. We planned to go to walk near Seine again this evening last week. You know, we both had a hard week at school so…" Marinette blushed slightly, shrugging her shoulders to Tikki.

"Yes, I know, you told me about it five times," the kwami laughed heartily but her laugh soon turned into silence, when she noticed how Marinette's face dropped.

"Oh no, is it something bad?" Tikki gasped, moving to look at the message from Adrien over Marinette's shoulder.

"I am sorry, but I have to cancel today's meeting in a short notice. My life suddenly got hectic without any warning. I wish that we get to meet some other time. My apologies," Marinette read his message out loud, groaning with a defeated tone when she reached the end of it.

"That's unfortunate, but no can do. We both know how busy Adrien's life is," Tikki soothed Marinette as she petted her blue hair. Marinette's head sank lower.

"Yeah, it's not easy for him. Poor Adrien," she sighed sadly but lifted then her chin up and smiled at Tikki, "At least I got to see him already and quite many times with a such short notice."

"That's the spirit!" Tikki cheered her, doing a few circles in the air. "Perhaps we can watch a movie today? Your parents are in the local patisseries congress from this evening till tomorrow's evening, remember?"

"Aah! You are right, I almost forgot! I promised to open the bakery and look after it tomorrow until mom and dad return!" Marinette shrieked lifting her hands up and sinking her fingers into her hair. Tikki found the whole situation more than humorous.

"You've been thinking about too much Adrien and forgotten everything! Marinette, you can't be so forgetful," she laughed, earning an apologetic tongue against the cheek-gesture from Marinette. Tikki spiraled closer to Marinette, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Or have you been thinking about someone else?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Marinette's confusion was all over her face, but Tikki didn't buy this act.

"Chat Noir has been here quite often lately," she teased, narrowing her eyes knowingly.

"Th—That's not my fault," she defended herself a bit too dramatically, waving her arms around her in the air with a faint blush on her face. "Besides, isn't just normal that Chat Noir wants to hang around with Ladybug?" she tried.

"You are right, but that's-" Tikki didn't manage to finish her comment when Marinette's mother's voice called Marinette from downstairs.

"Coming!" she replied, jumping hastily out from her chair and leaving Tikki into her room, looking after Marinette with a small shook of her, decorated with a tiny smile.

Marinette couldn't remember when was the last time she was at home alone over the night. Her parents were basically grown into the bakery and hardly ever left anywhere. Sometimes she felt bad for her parents for being so busy, always working and working, and Marinette wished she could help them more with the bakery. Like, give them changes to go out to take care of their relationship or relax a bit, even when it wasn't a time for an anniversary of some sort.

She was lolling on the big couch, watching a movie and stuffing popcorn into her face, Tikki lying on top of the armrest on her stomach. On the table before the sofa different treats were spread over, from chips to soda and a few sweet leftover cake pieces, half of them already eaten. If there was something Marinette loved besides fashion and good rock 'n' roll, it was eating. A thought of Adrien's diet popped into her head, making her sad. She agreed with herself to bring something nice to eat to Adrien next time they would meet.

"Oh, I saw that coming!" Tikki yelled out loud, pointing at the screen when an important plotline from the thriller was revealed.

"Really? I didn't," Marinette mumbled mouth full of popcorn. "How did you figure it out?"

"Well, humans are very simple in the end. They pretty much act the same, always, so I just needed a bit of my kwami knowledge," Tikki explained proudly and Marinette laughed out loud so much that popcorns kept falling out from her mouth.

"Tikki! That's horrible boring! To know what happens next," she snickered.

Tikki took a look at her and sighed with a smirk.

"And it's not good manners to spit popcorns all around your clothes and the floor," she laughed back at Marinette and for a moment both of them forgot the whole movie, just laughing at each other.

Until a loud bang echoed from the empty attic.

Both of the girls jumped with short screams in that instant. Marinette snatched the remote hastily, muting the TV and freezing with Tikki to listen. The house was empty and quiet, so quiet Marinette could hear her own breathing.

"Marinette…" Tikki whispered quietly, both of them looking at the direction of the sound.

Marinette waved her palm at Tikki, shushing her sharply. Then they heard another noise, which sounded like footsteps. Marinette readied herself, looking at Tikki.

"Get ready, I might need to transform," she hissed between her teeth as quietly as possible, body tense from head to toe.

"You think it's a robber?" Tikki tottered.

"Whatever it is it came in from the roof. We have to be cautious".

A sound of door opening broke the silence of the dark house. Marinette was sure she would need to beat up the criminal up for good for trying to sneak into her home, but soon a familiar male voice cast away those thoughts.

"Hello?"

"…Chat Noir?!" Marinette's voice was louder than she anticipated and a small gasp was the reply she got back, hasty footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm sorry for barging in, but I made sure there wouldn't be anyone else here but you, my lady," the cat spoke arriving to the living's room doorway, guided by the light coming from TV.

Both Marinette and Tikki led out a deep exhale in unison.

"Goddammit, Chat! You scared me! No, us, with Tikki!" Marinette moaned loudly, relaxing against the sofa's backrest and wiping the cold sweat away from her forehead.

Chat looked ashamed on his behalf, tail almost between his legs.

"I'm sorry, ladies, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't get any reply to my knocking, so I decided to help myself in when the house was dark and I couldn't see anyone but you when I took a look in the living room from the opposite building's roof," he scratched the back of his head, ears flopping slightly downwards.

"It's good, at least you didn't just rush in this time. What brings you here? And at this time of the day? It's almost midnight," Marinette straightened herself, ignoring the movie which was still running in the background.

Chat shifted his weight to another leg, spreading his arms open.

"I came to ask if my princess was up for a small adventure," he spoke with a playful voice, eyes closed.

"What?! Now?!" Marinette let out a strained high pitched gasp. Chat ignored it completely and opened his eyes.

"I understood that my lady has stayed indoors quite a lot and not been able to swing around the Paris's night in many weeks. It must be boring for someone as free spirited and energetic as you," he pointed out, his arms dropping on his narrow hips, making his chest and back look wider than usually.

Marinette looked at Chat, confused, seemingly trying to register his words, especially when those handsome shoulders were distracting her. Finally, a smile broke on her lips, spreading slowly all over her face.

"So you thought that taking me out for a few swings at the night time would avoid too many curious eyes?" she offered. Chat finger gunned her with a tsk and a hiss.

"Bullseye!"

"I... I don't know… I'm supposed to stay at home…" she hesitated, turning to look at Tikki for an advice. The kwami eyed both of them carefully before talking.

"I think you should go, Marinette. It does good for you. You have been busy and tired lately. I can stay behind and look for the house, though I have a feeling everything will be fine," Tikki suggested. "And you are with Chat Noir and gone only for a while", she reminded Marinette, nodding towards Chat Noir.

She chewed her lower lip for a good moment, pondering her options.

"…Alright, why not. How much time do you have? I have to dress up with something warmer," Marinette gave in and turned to Chat's side, feeling a bit embarrassed that her co-worker had seen her in a loose lounging outfit, covered with popcorn pieces here and there.

"I fed my kwami well and transformed just nearby, so I've got plenty of time, though the faster you are the more we can spend time together, my macaron," Chat purred out with a lovely voice, suddenly flexing his muscles, his outfit squeaking. "Oh and there's no need to dress up too warmly, as I gladly allow my Lady to warm herself with my body heat."

Marinette felt her skin getting hotter by his bold flirt, combined with the handsome and lean figure of Chat posing for her, his frame illuminated with the light coming from the TV screen. She brushed his flirt off and stood quickly up.

"We better leave via the roof. Wait here, I dress up and call you then," she managed to keep her voice steady when she brushed pass him.

"Aaw, no body heat heating?" Chat called out sadly after Marinette as she made her way up to her room. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Chat Noir.

"I didn't say how many layers I would put on," she teased him back with a flirt, leaving Chat both amazed and stupefied, as she continued her journey upstairs with a victorious grin.

Chat Noir could hardly stay in his suit, heart hammering in his chest fiercely by the thought that he would indeed be spending time alone with Marinette. Actually he had hard time to keep his excitement hidden and the poker face on, and he congratulated himself for staying so calm on the outside. He helped Marinette up to balcony by offering her his hand, which she took without hesitation. The night was calm and not windy, unlike the forecast had predicted, but despite this Marinette had dressed up into a wind resisting, sporty outfit.

"Alright, don't stay out too late, you have a bakery to be opened tomorrow morning," Tikki advised Marinette, who had been pulled next to Chat's side.

"No worries, Tikki, I will be back soon," Marinette assured her kwami, knocking her tip of a sneaker against the balcony's floor to make the shoe fit better.

"Are you ready, my Lady?" Chat asked snaking his arm around Marinette's waist.

"Yeah, let's go. Are you sure there's no one nearby now?" she pondered while wrapping her arms around Chat's neck. The cat grinned from ear to ear proudly.

"My kitty ears don't pick up anything, so if we want to move, we better do it now."

Marinette looked at Chat, her eyes as beautiful as ever, and Chat couldn't believe his luck. To be able to spend time with Marinette alone – which he had been mentally screaming about for the last tens of minutes - or how the woman felt so wonderful in his hold, or how she had said yes to his suggestion without back talking or coaxing. He didn't know what to say or do, so he took his baton and gestured them to leave.

Before going Marinette turned to look Tikki for the last time and waved her, the kwami replying to her farewells.

Then they were off, up in the air and in a seconds on top of another roof. Marinette's feet barely managed to touch the roof top for a support for the next bounce, and Chat noticed how she tried to help him.

"Just relax and hang on. I'll do the jumping. We wouldn't want your injuries to start acting up because of the jumping. How would you explain that to your parents, too, eh?" he spoke to her between the jumps, earning a nod as the sign that she had understood. Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck, and Chat pulled her closer to his side.

"Where are we going?" she yelled over the wind rushing in their ears.

"Oh, it's so obvious you will never guess," Chat smirked with a laugh, closing the famous Eiffel Tower.

"How romantic, kitty," Marinette sighed with a humorous tone, watching how the people below them looked so like tiny dots.

Gracefully and with complete silence Chat made their way into the build of Eiffel, stopping on one of its rails. He put his baton away and whirled Marinette around so that she was piggybacking Chat. Then he tensed his body for a long jump, rushing upwards like a cat. In a moment they had made it up to the roof of the viewing area. The tower was silent, as it had been closed at midnight from public, opening again the next morning both for Parisians and tourists.

"Here we are. I hope the ride wasn't too bouncy," Chat informed Marinette, letting her slide down from his back.

"No, it was nice. It feels good to be out and up here again," she smiled contently, scanning the area. Marinette took a look up at the sky, pointing it with her finger. "I can see some stars".

"I was hoping you'd like them, but look at that," he scooped Marinette under his arm and turned her head from her chin to the right. The moon was full, shining paly in the direction from which they had arrived to the Eiffel.

"That's nice, too," she continued to smile, and walked to the edge of the building. Marinette sat down and sighed, sounding pleased.

"Do you know what else is nice?" Chat stretched his words while making his way to Marinette's side, also taking a seat, both of their legs hanging over the edge.

She gave him a look which was a way too familiar to Chat Noir.

"…Should I even ask what?" Marinette cocked her eyebrows, but her upwards curved corners of a mouth betrayed her.

"Me," Chat replied with a snicker, scooping Marinette quickly under his arm, making her gasp in a surprise. He let his hand stay over her shoulders and Chat thought he would die when Marinette didn't squirm away or remove his arm. Instead she turned to look at the moon, sighing, pulling her legs under her chin.

"Tikki was right. I definitely needed this fresh air, this change of getting out from home for a while," she murmured, eyes dreamy and sparkly.

Chat couldn't resist those eyes, but he kept inspecting Marinette's face. She noticed his stare, which made Chat mentally curse himself for getting so obvious again, but Marinette seemed not to care. Instead of fuming at him she offered Chat a tiny smile, which to Chat's eyes looked a bit sad.

"Thank you, Chat. I hope you don't have an early morning tomorrow."

"A school morning, that's all," he stated and his heart jumped up to his throat. He had slipped something about his personal life to Marinette, something she disliked to know about, but what most amazing, she didn't brush it off. Marinette took it as a change for a question.

"What do you study?"

"My lady," he smiled, shaking his head, "I thought you didn't want to know anything about my private life."

"I've changed my mind, for now at least and for this question only. So?" she defended herself, pressing her left cheek against her knees, her eyes scanning Chat's face. Her ponytail wrapped hair fell beautifully down alongside her face and knees, and for a moment Chat forgot how to speak.

"Business and finances," was his sort reply when he regained his senses.

Marinette's eyes widened for a second.

"That's same as Adrien's!" she breathed out, seemingly happy. "Is that how you know each other?"

"Well… yes and no…" Chat squirmed under her question, not knowing what to answer. While her getting interested in his private life was a positive turn in events, Chat couldn't let Marinette know the truth yet. Feeling how his palms started to sweat Chat returned the question to Marinette.

"Did you say you are studying design of some sort?"

"Yes, fashion design. I really like clothes and jewelers. Making them is relaxing and fun. Good balance for beating up the bad guys," she laughed out loud, her laughter sounding heavenly in Chat's ears.

His heart started to beat louder in his chest when Marinette hadn't pushed him off from her yet, but was still under his arm, fitting in there almost perfectly. He couldn't believe these delicate shoulders hold the future and safety of whole Paris, perhaps the whole world if the Hawkmoth got loose for good. Chat pondered how hard the injury for her really was, how much did it affect Marinette's life now, not only as Ladybug but as who she truly was: The 20-year-old Parisian woman studying fashion designing and singing while she worked with her creations.

"My lady," Chat began, head pressing lower, "I apologize for what happened. Back then."

Marinette eyed Chat, dazed, before she understood him. She patted his thigh with a smile.

"Don't worry. It was my fault for not being careful. We are good with this. Actually, it's somewhat nice to have this vacation from Ladybug work, and even Hawkmoth has been silent."

"Aren't you missing me at least a bit?" Chat tried, leaning his head closer to Marinette's face.

"Why? I got to see you often anyway," Marinette pointed out with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ah, got me there," he chuckled out loud, drawing a giggle from Marinette's lips.

She turned her focus back to the moon hanging low on the horizon, wind tossing around her blue hair. Chat watched her from the corner of his eye, the heavy heartbeat returning. In the silence, with nothing specific to talk about, just sitting on top of Eiffel watching the moon with Marinette, Chat could feel how his skin was burning from the areas where their bodies touched. He tried to keep his posture relaxed despite the fact that this was one of the best moments in his life so far. It wasn't anything grand, nothing major, but Chat reasoned that anything you got to do with the person your heart sang to would feel special like this. His chest felt warm and fuzzy, excited like the moment before a very big leap into nothingness. He hoped that the blush on his cheeks wouldn't be too visible to Marinette, as it still felt awkward when he thought just how much he liked Marinette. How fast he had fallen for her.

"You know, my lady," he spoke breaking the long lasted silence, "I hope you do know that I will follow you anywhere. Everywhere you'll go, I'll be there for you." He didn't know where that all came from, but Chat felt compelled to say it out loud, whether Marinette would brush it off or brush him off from the Eiffel's edge.

"Wh—where did that come from?" Marinette's laughter was nervous as she turned her head to Chat. He took a quick glance at Marinette, noticing how her cheeks had flared up making her so cute, but he couldn't keep looking at her for long, for the sake of his own composure.

"You looked somewhat sad just a moment ago," he blurted with a totter, not even believing that excuse himself either. He wished fingers crossed that it would sink into Marinette. He cleared his throat before continuing with a sincere voice, "I just wanted you to know that I'm always there for you. Don't hesitate to turn to me".

Marinette's cheeks were red as the side of a firetruck and Chat's blush creeping from under his mask wasn't much less faint in color. He could felt how his arm over Marinette's shoulder tried to tremble from the sheer anxiety and embarrassment, but he kept it as steady as possible.

"Uh… uh-huh, I'll remember that… Thanks," was Marinette's shy reply. She turned her face away from Chat, brushing her hair behind her ear.

A cold sweat was rising up to Chat's forehead. This wasn't him, the flirty Chat he was used to be. This wasn't either the admiring Chat often seen around Ladybug. This was he, as who he was, around Marinette and the sincerity of the situation made Chat horribly nervous. He wanted to say more, a lot more, but for once in his life time Chat Noir was out of any words. When speaking didn't come out naturally, he focused his attention to Marinette, to her warmth making his side itch pleasantly, to her hair being played by the wind and to her frame, which felt so tiny underneath his arm.

Chat squeezed Marinette closer against him, rubbing her shoulder and smiling awkwardly. She took a peak at Chat from under her bang, smiled softly and returned his touch by leaning to his side.

Chat screamed inside his head. He hadn't expected Marinette to do that.

"You are quiet today. Not like you, kitty," Marinette said gently, her head pressing against Chat's shoulder.

He hoped she didn't notice how much he was actually trembling, excited by her closeness. "So are you, my macaron," Chat returned the point.

"Speaking of which, did you like the macarons?" Marinette's voice rose with the question.

"Yes, they were lovely, but not as lovely as you are," he murmured into her hair, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the scent of her shampoo lingering in the air.

"Hmm, good," she nodded, voice sounding weak. It piqued up Chat's attention.

"My lady, please, you are free to say if I'm too onto your skin today," he hastily came back into his senses, hoping he hadn't crossed any lines.

"Haha, you are a bit too touchy today, but I don't mind," Marinette avoided Chat's eyes, cheeks rosy as she spoke.

"Oh, so you like it?" Chat grinned out a flirt, his hand snaking tighter around Marinette.

"Perhaps," her tone was mischievous, flirty, utterly sweet in Chat's ears, and it took him by a surprise. He watched her with his mouth slightly agape as she let her legs go from underneath her chin, dropping them over the edge. She swayed them playfully back and worth, palms crossing in her lap.

Chat swore he could have watched Marinette the whole night, feeling like his luck was sky rocketing tonight without any traces of the black cat's curse. She looked both beautiful and cute, the lights of Eiffel illuminating her like she would have been an angel, and for once she seemed to have forgotten Adrien. Chat wanted to rejoice already, but a small voice in the back of his head nagged him, saying that things were going on too smoothly and he couldn't be sure yet if Marinette really liked him or was she taking his approaches seriously. It was possible she was just wanting some comfort, especially when Adrien had turned their planned meeting down and informed her of a long delay with no specific ending day. Also, being as windy as it was up this height Chat also had to consider the fact she was actually just leaching his body's heat, which he had promised to provide to her – and which he would have done anyway, crushes or not, if she was cold. Or, perhaps she was a bit lonely. He didn't know how her days usually were, but he supposed she was busy with school and work, and her most trusted friend Alya lived in Lyon. Plus, he was Chat Noir, always flirting and trying to snatch a touch or two from Ladybug.

"Oh!"

Marinette's sharp gasp turned Chat's attention back to this moment from his head. She was blinking, rubbing her tip of a nose.

"It felt like a rain drop would have dropped on me," she muttered with a deep frown, sitting up straight from Chat's hold. He let his hand slide away from her shoulder slowly as he scanned the sky.

"The sky is still bright. Maybe it was moisture from the tower?" he pondered out loud.

Marinette's head was turning around to all possible directions as she looked for the source of water. She turned her body around to look behind them and gasped.

"Oh no, look at that!" she pointed at the sky behind them. The sky had gone black from thick clouds, which were almost hunching over of the tower already.

"Yeah, that's the sculprit. I can hear the rain," he agreed, standing up and pulling Marinette up with him. "We better hurry back, that cloud is advancing fast."

Marinette didn't need to be asked twice. She took a hold from Chat and allowed him to jump down from the Eiffel with a few leaps, with the help of his baton. As they got in the middle of their way back to Marinette's home, the rain broke out and came pouring down, completely merciless with huge drops. It whipped the roofs and windows, forcing whoever might have been out to get under some cover.

By the time they reached their destination, Marinette was wet to the core, water seeping through all the layers of her clothes. Chat's hair was flatted down against his scalp and neck, making his hair look long and sleek, water cascading down on his suit.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I should have looked at the forecast," he apologized, holding her hand and kissing it gently. "Thank you for your company. Please hurry inside before you catch a cold."

"Thanks for taking me out, it was fun. Perhaps we can do it again?" Marinette smiled, voice loud as the heavy raining muted all the sounds.

Chat Noir's heart almost leaped out from his chest by her suggestion, to which he reacted with his usual flirty way, kissing her hand yet again.

"Anytime, my love."

She pulled her hand away after the kiss, watching keenly as Chat straightened himself. He winked at her and turned around to check out the street below to make sure no one would see him leaving. As soon as he turned around, taking his first steps, Marinette stopped him.

"Wait, Chat Noir."

Chat stopped on his tracks, turning to look over his shoulder at Marinette. She was standing with one hand reached slightly towards Chat, another resting against her chest. Her face looked odd, something Chat hadn't seen before. It was almost like a mixture of worry and something hidden. He turned fully around, head tilting slightly.

"Yes?"

"I-I—", she stammered, mouth opening and closing. "I wish you good night!" she finally managed to say, rather bluntly.

It wasn't the thing Chat Noir had expected – actually he didn't know what he had expected, but not that – so he stood still with blinking eyes for a moment, before he grinned from ear to ear.

"Same to you, my tiny kitten," he blew a blow kiss at her, sensing how the gesture made his own heartbeat speed up, skin getting hot despite the cool rain whipping his face and hair. He watched Marinette turning around with a small smile, heading towards the hatch.

Suddenly his cheeks flared up, palms sweating. This wasn't how he wanted to be parted from Marinette. For once he wanted to be honest with her.

"Ma—Marinette!" he stammered out a call.

It was her turn to stop in her tracks, the wet hair glued on her forehead, ponytail being almost flat. She looked boggled and surprised, lips slightly parted.

"Y—yes?" she asked hesitantly, taking a step towards Chat.

His breathing was fast, chest heaving, cheeks burning underneath his mask and he blessed the darkness of the sky for hiding these from Marinette. He looked for the right words, not being sure what he was even trying to say or do and would it be wise.

He took a leap towards Marinette closing their distance, her boggled eyes following him, her tiny hands rising up to her chest.

He wouldn't say anything. He would just go for it, no matter what the result. That's what Chat Noir decided on that instant when he took a hold of Marinette from her upper arms, pulling her body closer to his abruptly and claimed her lips into a strong kiss.


	7. I kissed the Cat and I liked it

There was a complete silence in Marinette's world, an utter emptiness, when Chat's lips pressed against hers, his strong arms holding her tightly against his body. Her eyes were size of two plates, the shock running through Marinette's spine. His lips were warm, oh so very warm, and soon Marinette could feel herself melting into that kiss. She let her eyelids close slowly, relaxing in Chat's hold and replying to his kiss shyly. Her head started to feel airy, dizzy, her palms squeezing tightly against her own chest. She was too timid to wrap her hands around his neck or even touch Chat. She could hardly hear or feel the rain, which was heavy around them. It was impossible to hear it over the beat of her own feverish heart.

Chat Noir was the first to retreat from the kiss, their lips parting slowly. There was almost something sensual in how he withdrew gently. To Marinette this all had happened so suddenly that she couldn't help the rush of questions flooding her head, unable to speak. Chat opened his piercing golden-green eyes, head hanging low at Marinette's eye level. His eyes were narrow, cheeks clearly red, breath slightly ragging.

She really hadn't understood how tall he had become. How much he had manned up.

How handsome Chat Noir really was.

Hesitantly Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but Chat Noir frowned quickly and placed his finger on top of Marinette's lips.

"Later," his voice was a hoarse whisper, shivering, "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"But—" Marinette voiced out a small protest, but she got silenced by Chat with another kiss. This time his arms wrapped around her waist as Chat pulled Marinette tightly towards him. The second kiss was bolder, hotter and Marinette had to took support from Chat's chest as his lips kissed her with sweet roughness, taking her breath away. His palms felt wide on her lower back and Marinette noticed how wildly his heart beat against her palms underneath his rib cage when she replied confidently to his sudden second kiss.

She didn't know what was going on, but oddly enough she didn't have anything against these new turns of the event. She let out a small low hum just before Chat broke their kiss. Right at the same time his ring send lout out a clear beeping.

"I really need to go and so need you," Chat breathed out with slight stammering and kept avoiding Marinette's curious gaze. His breathing coming out from his parted lips washed warmly over Marinette's face by each breath he took.

She nodded to Chat with a small smile, still boggled and very confused, but Marinette knew she couldn't let Chat Noir see that. It could make him embarrassed and if anyone knew how being embarrassed truly felt, it was Marinette with her lifelong lasted clumsiness and breakdowns in front of Adrien.

Marinette lifted her palm up, touching Chat Noir's face tenderly.

"Alright," she looked as brave and composed as possible, finally capturing his eyes, as he turned his gaze to Marinette.

His wet hair made his flushed face look rather miserable and Marinette was sure his ears were drooping, too. Slowly Chat's arms fell down from Marinette's waist. Marinette stepped away from Chat carefully, not wanting to scare him by spurting away. She let her gaze be focused on Chat Noir's eyes and on that kind smile he had on his face. They made Marinette feel warm inside.

He gave a last final grin at Marinette, a grin which was coated with something which Marinette couldn't understand, and then he was off in an instant. She barely saw him as soon as he had leapt away from the balcony, the rain being so heavy and the clouds making whole Parisian night darker than usual.

It was a good thing. The darkness. It had hopefully hit Marinette's nervousness from her face and eyes, giving perhaps for them both some cover to hide their shyness. No matter how much of a flirt Chat Noir was, she couldn't believe yet what had happened.

Coming back to her senses by the shiver of cold shaking her whole body Marinette ran back in with an audible hurrr-sound coming from her mouth, stumbling on her way.

"Oh Marinette! I knew you would get wet when it started to rain! Quick, get into a hot shower!" Tikki was mothering her as soon as she managed to get inside. She walked down the stair to the middle of her room, looking more like a zombie than a young Parisian woman. Tikki panicked.

"Ma-Marinette! What is wrong? Did something happen?"

Marinette stopped, staring in front of her in a disbelief, everything finally sinking in.

"Chat Noir kissed me," she spluttered, her hands rising up to her cheeks. "I… We kissed, Tikki. Kissed! Dear lord I-"

"Really? You must be confused, but go to shower now, change dry clothes on and we can talk later," Tikki cut Marinette off, watching how a puddle of water was forming on the floor.

Marinette replied with a nod, her palms still on her cheeks, as she made her way slowly towards the bathroom, leaving a wet trail after her.

The bathroom's light hurt Marinette's eyes as soon as she switched it on. She freed herself from the wet clothes gluing against her skin too tightly and one by one hang them to dry. Shivering, realizing just how cold she was feeling, Marinette hopped under the shower and turned the warm water on. As the warm water hit her she rubbed her arms and tried to get all the coldness from her skin chased away. When there weren't any cold spots on her body, Marinette relaxed with a sigh, letting the water cascade down on her freely. Slowly she sat down on the floor, underneath the falling water and pulled her legs up to her chin, face flaring.

Chat Noir had kissed her. They had kissed and she had replied to his kiss. Twice!

Marinette could still feel the pressure of Chat Noir's lips on her own lips, his mouth's warmness and tenderness lingering in Marinette's memory. Her heart beat was becoming rabid as she continued the play the kiss scene in her head, again and again and again.

This wasn't anything new. In fact, as Marinette reminded herself, she had kissed Chat Noir once before, long time ago now. It wasn't like they lips had met for the first time. It shouldn't be this big thing, to be kissed by him.

When the blush on her face didn't die, as didn't the huge storm of butterflies swarming in her stomach, Marinette had to admit herself that this time, this kiss - or kisses, if she was absolutely correct with herself - wasn't like the last one. There was no need to save Chat Noir, or Marinette, by magical kiss. There was no Ladybug kissing Chat Noir either. This had been Chat Noir kissing Marinette, by the will and choice of his own. There hadn't been any logical need for it. In other words, it could mean only one thing:

Love.

Marinette really didn't know what to think about it. In a way it felt a bit scary and in another way it felt oh so wonderful. It had felt so good to be there against Chat Noir's wide chest while he surprised her with his sweet and bold kisses. On top of that they had spent time on top of the Eiffel tower watching the Moon together, side by side. That, if nothing, could be taken as romantic. Marinette had to admit she had felt herself safe there, underneath Chat's arm. Safe and relaxed. He had felt so solid and assuring just by sitting next to Marinette, radiating his body's warmth, chasing away the small shivers of cold which tried to seep under Marinette's skin when the strong wind picked up.

Marinette sighed beaten, but the tiny smile on her lips staid there. She needed to talk with Tikki to clear her head, as she definitely couldn't tell anyone about this, no matter what. Standing up she turned off the shower. It was getting late and the sooner she got into bed the better, though Marinette had a feeling she wouldn't really be sleeping this night. Quickly she dried herself, dressed up and blow dried her hair, before heading back to her bedroom, where Tikki was already waiting for her.

"Marinette, I used some kwami magic and cleaned the pools from the floor," Tikki informed Marinette happily.

"Thank you, you are the best," Marinette thanked her, making her way up to her bed. She threw off the covers and dropped on the bed on her stomach with a long sigh. As she pulled the duvet over her bosom, Tikki flew next to Marinette, landing on her pillow.

"So, what exactly happened with Chat Noir?" Tikki asked.

"He took me to the Eiffel and when he dropped me back here we kissed!" Marinette gasped, cutting the chase and looking like she was going through that surprise in her head again. "Well, technically Chat kissed me twice, but anyway…"

"Are you upset because of it?" Tikki tilted her head with a concerned frown on her face. Marinette shook her head with a smile at her.

"Ah no, no Tikki, I'm not upset. Just… surprised," she breathed out, "and so confused! Oh, Tikki, my heart is still beating so much…!" Marinette rolled on her back with a dreamy moan, looking at the ceiling with a stupid grin on her lips, though she tried her best to keep the grin from spreading all over her face.

"That's good to hear," Tikki chirped with a joy, dragging herself closer to Marinette on the pillow.

"I don't know what to do? Tikki, what should I do?" Marinette voice rose with a hasty tone and she turned towards Tikki, leaning against her elbows. Her eyebrows had frowned together into a worrying line.

"Do you need to know what to do right now? Sometimes something unexpected happens and we don't have the answers for it right away, which is okay. Though I must say I saw this coming times and times ago," the kwami smirked mischievously, earning a slight flustered blush from Marinette.

"I- I know, this isn't probably anything new to you, you know, the Ladybug and Chat Noir thing and so on, but I'm just a mere human woman in the beginning of my life and this is all new to me," Marinette defended herself with spluttering, turning her head sideways from Tikki. It amused the kwami.

"But every Ladybug and Chat Noir have figured this thing out, in a way or another, good or bad. I swear, none of them have been left without an answer," Tikki calmed Marinette down, but Marinette wasn't sure did Tikki's words actually help her.

"I thought you said there were Ladybug-Chat Noir teams who hated each other?"

"Hate, like love, is a force that binds us together," the kwami corrected with a knowing look. Marinette couldn't naturally argue with that statement.

"So, you think I should just wait and see what happens?" Marinette hesitated, lowering her body on the mattress, eyes on Tikki. The tiny kwami eyed Marinette keenly.

"It depends. How do you feel? Overall about this situation? What about Adrien?" she shot Marinette with a question which hit her like an ice bucket.

Adrien.

She… she hadn't thought about Adrien, even though he cancelled their plans. Marinette had a feeling Tikki saw that in some way, too.

"Adrien… I don't know… Argh, Tikki, I don't know! I'm so confused!" she cried out miserable, hiding her face into the pillow with a groan. "I really like Adrien, but Chat Noir… God, I can't get him out of my mind now and those kisses… The way we sat atop of the Eiffel watching the Moon and how he held me close to keep me warm… The way he looked at me before we kissed… My heart feels like it's trying to jump out and strangle me!" Marinette kept her thoughts pouring out into the pillow with a muffling mumble.

"Marinette, remember to breath," Tikki laughed and got Marinette to lift her face up. Her frown had gotten deeper.

"Tikki, do I really have to choose? Between Adrien and Chat Noir?" she sighed, knowing the answer already.

"Marinette, two-timing and secrets never work! You know that!" Tikki sounded slightly panicked.

"I know, I know! I… I wasn't… I didn't mean it like that…"

"I say you should give this time. Do what you feel the right in your heart. We know Chat Noir loves you, but if you aren't sure about your own feelings, it's the best not to hesitate. Chat Noir will respect your wishes, whatever they are," Tikki noted motherly.

Marinette fell silent, looking past Tikki to some invisible spot on the wall. Her eyes turned sharp, lips pressing together.

"Right now I want to let things go on naturally, to whatever direction they are going. There must be a destiny of some sort, right? I got you, Tikki, and became Ladybug. Maybe my love life will be similarly guided?"

"Sounds like a plan, Marinette!" Tikki cheered, giving her approval to Marinette's plan of action. Then she leaned closer with a sincere smile. "So, how was it? The kiss with Chat Noir?"

"Ti-Tikki!" Marinette cried out loud, embarrassed.

"No, seriously Marinette, I want to know! It wasn't a bad experience, at least you said you are not upset that he seized the moment and made his move," Tikki plead, watching her with the big puppy eyes so cutely that Marinette couldn't resist her gaze.

"… Alright, alright, I tell you, please don't give me that look! …It was… oh, it was so… nice. He was both gentle at first and then a bit bolder, maybe because I didn't stab him in the eye after the first kiss, and he held me against his chest and his lips… so warm and nice," Marinette managed to speak with sighs and dreamy moans, throwing her hand over her forehead dramatically. "He is a good kisser," she noted with starry eyes, smiling happily, before hiding her face with her palms, mumbling how she was behaving so stupid right now, too giddy for her own good.

"Marinette, I'm truly happy that you and Chat Noir come along so well. I knew when you first fought together that you were both kind and good souls, but still, in some way back in my head, I did worry that what if this turns out to be a life time where the Chat Noir's and Ladybug's connection becomes something that is based on the negativity. So, don't worry about it too much, Marinette. I'm sure you will find your way," she spoke sincerely.

Marinette looked shy because of Tikki's support, but she gladly accepted it, feeling happy she could talk with someone about Chat Noir. Without Tikki Marinette would have felt herself completely lost.

She wondered what Chat Noir was thinking now and was the man, who hid himself behind that black mask, talking with his kwami about these same things right now.

Rest of the night Marinette could hardly sleep. She was too confused, though the top feeling in her chest was a positive, overwhelming flutter.

The following morning was a disaster to Marinette. Somehow everything in the bakery seemed to go wrong, just now when it was Marinette's responsibility to keep their quality high and customers pleased. She dropped her whipped cream bowl on the floor and knocked down icing sugar package when she reached for a rag to clean the spilled whipped cream. The powdery sugar spread all over the baking counter and her black shirt got white powder and cream stains all over it despite her apron. Her merengue didn't turn out right because she kept slipping egg yolk into it so there was no merengue today. She burnt the third round of Sable cookies, heard four customers' orders wrong, hit her toe into a chair's leg in front of the customers and got some fish pie filling into her hair.

By the time her parents made it back home Marinette was in a verge of tears behind her brave customer service mask and she was quickly let out from the misery by the parents taking the situation in control. Ashamed of how much she had managed to fail today and be bad at customer service, Marinette hit herself into a bathroom to cry. This was reminding her time before she got Tikki, of her old clumsiness and bad luck, and after being so lucky with Tikki at her side for five years, Marinette felt herself helpless when disasters just kept pouring in today.

Though her parents assured Marinette that no permanent damage was done and she had excused herself for sleeping so bad last night (which was true) to cover up some of her idiotism from today, Marinette was still feeling down at the evening. She told her parents that she would be reading upstairs, maybe draw something, too, and she'd like to be alone until her mood had gotten better. Perhaps to be locked into her room till next morning. Both mom and dad understood and let Marinette be without any disturbance. Before going upstairs Marinette made herself tea and took a plate full of different treats from the bakery leftovers to chase her bad mood away.

She spent some time eating and reading, Tikki being also quiet and giving Marinette room to mope, as everyone needed some moping time every now and then. She tried drawing but that didn't turn out well either - what a surprise – and finally Marinette decided that it was the best if she just played some brainless game with her phone. She climbed up to her bed with her phone and made a comfortable head rest from pillows for herself.

Marinette didn't know how many levels she had played, when the familiar knock caught her ears. She looked up to the hatch, her heart speeding up. She cleared her throat while pushing away her blushing.

"It's ok."

The hatch opened cautiously and soon Chat's face peeked from it.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked when he noticed the phone in Marinette's hands.

"No, I was just playing," she said putting the phone away.

Chat's mask's edge cocked upwards with his eyebrow.

"My Lady, your… face looks a bit off…? Are you okay…?" his tone was wary as he made his way down, sitting next to Marinette carefully.

Marinette knew her eyes probably looked tired and she really wasn't in the best mood. Chat's eyes were filled with worry and anxiety when Marinette took a look at him. She pondered could it be that Chat Noir was also unsure of where they stood after the kiss yesterday, but she didn't ask it out loud. She simply gave Chat a smile and patted his head.

"I had a really bad day at the shop today. I kept failing and failing. I was afraid the customers would hate me and I would disappoint my parents," she explained while petting Chat's head between his ears. His eyes relaxed and he offered Marinette a smirk.

"I can't really picture that. My Lady is always so purrfect," Chat spoke with a sincere voice.

Marinette withdrew her hand away and blushed shyly.

"Trust me, I'm not. You should have seen what kind of an icing sugar storm passed through the kitchen when I knocked the sugar package down", she refused Chat's comment timidly, but Chat leaned closer to Marinette with a tender smile on his face.

"My Lady is always purrfect, even when failing, I'm sure of it," he complemented her with a purring voice. It made Marinette's heart skip a beat and somehow the tension she had been storing up to her shoulders started to melt away by Chat's voice.

"What brings you here this time?" Marinette asked when she couldn't come up with anything wise to say to Chat Noir, wishing her blush wouldn't have been too visible yet.

"I wanted to see you," he answered shortly, shifting closer to Marinette. "After hearing your bad day I think my decision to drop by was a welcomed one, I assume?"

"Yes, thank you," she finally gave in, sensing how the hotness tried to seep up to her cheekbones. She kept her turned forward, keeping her eyes away from Chat.

The cat inspected Marinette carefully, before pressing gently his forehead to Marinette's temple.

"About yesterday…" he began with a low, whispering tone, and Marinette wasn't sure was he doing that on purpose or was his voice like that because Chat Noir was feeling himself unsurely shy – something which was hard for Marinette to picture – but she allowed Chat to stay there, enjoying his closeness, and waited for him to continue.

He sighed deeply, licking his lips, "I hope I didn't scare you or cross any lines. I felt my flirts weren't coming through as I wanted them to and perhaps it's my fault for flirting with you so much for the past five years. It was… I acted pretty much in a whim, but that kiss – no, those kisses – they were my true feelings. I'm sorry if this makes no sense or comes to you too quickly. You are free to express your wishes to me at any time and I will follow them, as My Lady's wishes are my commands," Chat poured his heart out into Marinette's ear, every word brushing against Marinette's ear shell and jawline with a soft breath.

Before Marinette could reply, Chat opened his mouth again, "I'm not expecting any answer yet, if you want to think about it. I can wait and I'll accept any answer, though I won't lie to you, my macaron, that the refusal will hurt my heart. Yet, I respect you and if I'm not the man to your liking I won't go chasing and forcing you. After all, I'm a gentleman," his final sentence came out with a small smile, which eased Marinette, as the way Chat spoke sounded serious, a bit unsure, was something completely unnatural to Chat Noir's boisterous character.

Marinette's pulse was up in the heavens as she let his words sink in – this was it, her first love confession. She was screaming inside her head when she remembered what Tikki had said; Chat Noir would respect Marinette and do what she wished. Marinette could see that and she understood it, too. Tikki had seen many Chat Noirs and Ladybugs. Silently Marinette wondered did the cat catch the ladybug first every time or did they change the roles.

"My Lady?"

Chat's somewhat shaky voice broke Marinette's deep concentration. She lifted her head up and turned to face so that Chat's forehead was pressed against her cheek.

"Don't worry, kitty. I would have made it very clear if you were doing something against my will. Have I ever not protested against your quirks?" she spoke into Chat's blond hair, placing her hand gently over his back of a palm.

He lifted slowly his head up, keeping the closeness with Marinette. His eyes were dreamy, staring Marinette from the half-closed eyelids.

"Then, may I kiss you again?" Chat murmured, his gaze trailing slowly down to Marinette's lips. "That's all I have been able to think about today."

"No", Marinette spoke sharply as she put her finger atop of Chat's parted lips. His eyes got wide and he looked boggled at Marinette, who just grinned at him. She let her eyes become soft and flirty.

"It's my turn to kiss you", she sighed out, enjoying how different shades of dark and light flashed in Chat's eyes. A smirk formed into the corner of his mouth and Marinette couldn't help the fact she was really liking how Chat was so easily under her charm now – she could tell it from the way his eyes went back to her lips, waiting. She was happy.

Marinette brushed her lips shyly against the slightly opened mouth of Chat, who replied with gently tenderness to her move. She had promised to Tikki to do what she felt right in her heart and in this exact moment it felt right to kiss Chat. She kept the kiss small and short, fighting against her fiery blush not to let Chat know how weak he was making her.

Chat was pleased with the kiss he had gotten. He smiled eyes closed from ear to ear and head putted her gently, nuzzling his head all over Marinette's face, neck and shoulder. She let out a small cry, laughing.

"What are you doing?" she laughed out, pushing Chat down from shoulders. He kept nuzzling against her.

"Showing affection, don't you know us cats?" he defended himself, pressing on with more force despite of Marinette's attempts of shoo him away while laughing.

Soon Marinette couldn't keep Chat away from her, the giggling making her weaker, and she fell down on her back, Chat following her and landing half on top of Marinette. He gave her a few good nuzzles more before he lifted his head up, looking Marinette with utter tenderness. Her cheeks were rosy and eyes sparkled slightly.

"It's good to see you happier and hear you laugh. You seemed really down. I worried it was because of me, at first I mean, but having a bad day because of failures isn't any better or more positive reason to be sad," he spoke, brushing Marinette's bangs away from her forehead. "Let's forget the bad day, alright? Tell me something happy," Chat said and laid his head to Marinette's shoulder, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What-what happy?" she tottered, feeling how pleasantly heavy Chat felt half way on top of her, his hand pulling her gently closer.

"Anything. What makes you happy, something happy which happened lately, a happy song… Anything," Chat let out a small relaxed sigh and closed his eyes.

Marinette tried to come up with something happy while fearing Chat would hear her hastened heart beat – and why wouldn't he, his head was pressed against her chest and cats had a good sense of hearing – and when she couldn't come up with anything specific, she started to answer the suggestions Chat had given her. She told about the things which made her happy, she even managed to find something happy from today's disasters and told him her happy song. Chat Noir listened eyes closed, humming here and there a reply, urging Marinette so continue. His tail made a slow paced tapping against the bed covers with small thuds.

Slowly Marinette started to feel herself to relax more, the tension of being in Chat Noir's hold and feeling like a big failure of a daughter melting away. She listened Chat's short replies, letting the warmness, which his closeness was causing, to spread all around her body. After talking herself for a while she peered down to Chat's face and snaked her arms to scratch the back of his head.

"How about what makes you happy?" Marinette asked. Chat snorted with an amused tone.

"You, My Lady, isn't it obvious? Nothing in this world makes me happier," he noted impishly, eyes still closed.

"Alright, wise guy, I take that as an answer for now. How about your day? You heard how mine was," Marinette continued.

Chat opened his eyes and was silent for a moment.

"Actually, I had a really bad day today, too. I got scolded by my father, my co-workers weren't happy with me and I missed the whole day of school because of my work," Chat's face was sullen. He nuzzled his head against Marinette. "I came here so that I could see you and hear your voice. You heal me, my macaron."

"I'm sorry to hear…" Marinette petted his head compassionately. "Maybe this was some kind of a universal bad luck day both for ladybugs and cats," she offered with a tiny grin, earning a chuckle from Chat's lips.

"Perhaps."

His timer let out a beep and Marinette patted Chat's head, trying to get up. Chat clung into Marinette tighter, hugging her.

"Please, just a little longer," he plead softly into her collar.

She couldn't refuse. He sounded too sad and hurt, and Marinette almost asked just how bad his day had exactly been, but then she came into other thoughts. If Chat had come here to be soothed, she wouldn't go rubbing salt into his wounds. Thus Marinette nodded with a hum to Chat, allowing him to stay in her hold for longer while she hold him back. They didn't say anything. Marinette kept listening to Chat's breathing and pondering how easy it actually felt to be around Chat, even without her Ladybug mask. Her heart wasn't racing right now, but tranquility and sense of peace filled Marinette's every cell. She wished Chat was feeling the same and that her good feelings would be transported into Chat from the parts where their bodies touched each other.

His ring whined the second time after a while and this time Marinette really tried to get up, but Chat shoot his head up, taking a look at Marinette with sad eyes.

"I beg, my princess, just a little longer," he meowed out a plea.

"Chat, you know you can't stay here longer. Your transformation will come off soon," Marinette chuckled at his sad kitty eyes. "Come here some other day."

"I don't know when I can come here the other time," Chat cried helplessly, pressing his chin down. "I wish I could see you each and every day, but I can't. My life… It's pretty hectic now. Please, just a moment longer…"

Marinette's heart was hit by a cold sting, but she continued denying Chat's request.

"You can't reveal who you are to me. You must go. We will see soon for sure and you never know if Hawkmoth hits. Then you have to bring the butterfly to me and we get to see each other", she tried, feeling sunddely both overwhelmed and worried of Chat's clinginess.

"I… I take my transformation down now and safe the rest of it for to the time when I need to get back home. Let's lie here so that you have your back turned to me. Spooning. Please?" Chat came up with a hasty plan.

She pondered his offer, weighing different options. It made her feel bad to chase Chat Noir away right now, when he seemingly was distressed and acting like he usually never did. Marinette let out a loser's groan and turned on her side.

"Alright, but just for 15 minutes. And for this once only! I do it because I would hate myself if I forced you to go back home in a distress," Marinette murmured keeping her face away from Chat. She heard him gasping with joy.

"Thank you! I promise I won't ask this again!" Chat beamed kissing Marinette's cheek.

Marinette heard how his transformation came off, the sparkles of it catching the corners of her eyes. She could hear a kwami with an impish voice talking with Chat Noir.

"Plagg, you know the rules; no identities, no names, nothing", Marinette kept listening as Chat informed his kwami.

"Alright, I go to sleep somewhere, I'm tired," the kwami spoke while going further away from them. Marinette suspected he had gone down the stairs.

The bed shifted underneath Marinette as Chat crept closer to her, pressing his head against her upper back. She watched with a mild disbelief how an arm of a man made its way around Marinette's waist. She lifted her arm up, allowing Chat to hold her closer. Slowly she placed her hand atop of Chat Noir's bare hand. It felt odd. Odd and exciting. Her cheeks flared up and her breathing got stuck up in her throat as Marinette inspected the long fingers and sleeve of a pale blue shirt in her hold. This was Chat Noir. The man behind Chat Noir. It felt unreal.

"My Lady?" his voice was as familiar as always, purring softly in Marinette's ears.

"Y—yes?" she tottered.

He opened his palm and sought Marinette's hand, entwining their fingers. Marinette kept watching how their hands were entwined together and how much smaller her own hand looked when compared to Chat's.

"Are you alright?" he asked from behind of Marinette's back.

"Y-yes, yes, this is just… something new," she offered an explanation, rubbing his hand with her thump. "This is your hand," she spoke out loud, amazed.

"Yes and it's not going to let go from yours for the next 15 minutes," Chat grinned, nuzzling his head into a comfortable position against Marinette's back.

His skin felt so much warmer without the leather. There was no trace of his long claws and the softness of his skin had no clues of his rough work as a super hero. Marinette knew, naturally and absolutely, that Chat Noir wasn't "Chat Noir" but a living, breathing, reala man underneath that suit and mask, just like she was Marinette under Ladybug's outfit, but to see just a regular hand of a human man and yet hearing the voice of Chat Noir at the same time was odd. Bizarre, off, strange, confusing and oh so exciting. She was sure Chat Noir could still hear her drumming hear despite of the lack of his super powers.

Marinette noticed also something new; his scent. The leather suit had its own distinctive scent, but now when that material was gone, Marinette was able to pick up a faint scent of Chat Noir – his own, personal scent. She opened her mouth.

"Chat Noir, have you told anyone about your persona?"

"No, but I gladly tell you at any time you want. You can turn over if you want," Chat kept grinning but Marinette brushed his suggestion of quickly.

"No, no names. No faces. You are Chat Noir to me."

"As you wish."

She squealed inside of her head by the realization that no one had gotten this close Chat Noir while he had let his guard down as the kitty of Paris – and no one definitely knew how Chat Noir really smelled besides Marinette. She felt herself super special by that small, silly detail.

They lied still, Chat Noir holding Marinette close and Marinette keeping her fingers entwined with Chat's. They both had their eyes closed, breathing steady and calm and at one point Marinette was sure Chat had fallen asleep. He was so relaxed and peaceful next to Marinette, radiating those good vibes also to Marinette. If there were any bad failure feelings left in her in some dark corners of her soul, they all melt away in those 15 minutes. When the time was up, Plagg flew back to the young couple and groaned.

"Time to go, time to go. I'm starving plus it's getting late. Remember you work, young man."

"Ah, already?" Chat's voice was a disappointed hiss. He turned his look to Marinette.

"Marinette, close your eyes and keep them closed."

"O—Okay," she replied, closing her eyes as tightly as she could.

Chat Noir stood up to a sitting position and turned Marinette on her back from her shoulders. She gasped in a surprise and Chat quickly placed his hand over her eyes.

"No peeking," he chuckled, earning a nod.

Chat Noir bend down to kiss Marinette slowly, his hand still resting on top of Marinette's closed eyes. His hair fell down on the bridge of her nose and she could smell his alluring scent better. Her hand rose up to touch the side of his cheek as they kissed. She traced her hand down to Chat's neck, feeling how the warm skin turned into a texture of a shirt. He felt muscular even without the kwami's powers under Marinette's touch.

He captured her wandering hand after breaking the kiss, placing short kisses on top of her palm and fingers.

"No peeking," Chat grinned again as he removed his palm from Marinette's eyes slowly, making then his way away from the bed. She listened how Chat asked Plagg to transform him and kept waiting for a permission to open her eyes.

"It's okay now, my cupcake."

She opened her eyes, blinking a few times when the light was actually brighter than she had remembered. She lied on her back and turned to look at Chat Noir, who was standing next to the bed with a huge grin on his face.

"I need to hurry, so no long goodbyes this time," Chat informed Marinette, never tearing his eyes from her. "Thank you for this pampering. It will help me thought the thick times ahead."

"Maybe we should keep contact somehow, even though we can't meet. Something… private? Something that keeps your identity as a secret," Marinette suggested sitting up, watching how Chat mulled over with her suggestion.

"How about an email? I'll make a new email just for you, if you give me your address?" Chat came up with a plan. It was immediately approved by Marinette as a good idea. She rushed down the stairs to write down her email and hurried back up to give it to Chat. He took it quickly, looked at it with a smile and lifted his chin up.

"Thank you. I'll write to you," he said with a wink and disappeared quickly away from Marinette's room, his ring making a bright alarm sound as the way he went.

Marinette hoped he would make it to his home as Chat Noir or into a safe spot so that no one would see when a man stepped outside from Chat Noir's outfit.

She also hoped he would write soon.


	8. Hot Chocolate

Niu Note: I've been asked is it okay to draw fanart from this fic. My answer is YES! Draw pics, write fics and poems, make headcanons, do gifsets, create playlists... Anything you want, go for it, as long as you credit me (in Tumblr I'm niuniente) and let me know, so that I can see your creations. I'm more than happy if my work inspires you to be creative!

Speaking of which, check out Teifuu's two drawings from this fic! Thank you so very much!

post/140895623971/the-wingman-visits-chapter-1-this-isnt  
post/140956016441/the-wingman-visits-chapter-7-i-kissed-the-cat-and

Also, this fic's primary update place is in AO3 and you find me there with this same url. There I also reply to your comments and feedback personally!  
You are free to send me feedback in Tumblr, too, if you want to stay anonymous.

Like expected, Marinette didn't hear anything of Adrien, which made her a bit sad when she thought about his super busy life. However, Chat Noir seemed to have time for Marinette each day, as he sent her short emails every day, usually around evening. Five days passed while Marinette and Chat Noir kept changing emails, Marinette feeling light and happy every time he had replied her. The messages weren't anything big, just daily conversations and Chat Noir's usual flirts, but Marinette was happy they had this connection. She wanted to ask many times some personal things from Chat Noir about him and his human life, but she always pushed those thoughts away, reminding herself that they had to keep their relationship professional, with or without feelings which went beyond their work. But there was something Marinette couldn't push away from her mind: Chat Noir's arm without leather and claws, the bare human hand in her hold.

Marinette woke up from her day dreaming when people around her started to make their way out from the lecture room. She realized she had missed about half an hour of the lecture. Gathering her stuff into her bag Marinette hoped she hadn't missed anything important during her day dreaming. It was still somewhat awkward for her to admit that she was thinking so much of Chat Noir these days. She actually stopped to think if she was shallow somehow, for forgetting Adrien so quickly. Well, not really forgetting him. Adrien still made her heart skip a beat, but Chat Noir made it happen twice easier.

"Tikki," she whispered when she was sure no one was seeing or hearing them. "I can't stop thinking of him and I feel bad about it."

"Why?" Tikki's muffled voice came out from the narrow slit of her purse's lock.

"I feel like… like I own Adrien for having thoughts of someone else in my mind… And Adrien, I still like him a lot. It's… confusing," she admitted.

"Like I said, let the time pass and don't even try to solve this. I'm sure the flow will guide you," Tikki smiled at Marinette, though she couldn't see her smile from the depth of the purse.

"Is the flow you are talking about one of those Ladybug and Chat Noir things?" Marinette asked hissing the names out very quietly.

"Yep! They are always drawn towards each other. How many times do I need to assure this to you?" Tikki let out another warm laugh and Marinette made an apologetic face. It was still a bit odd to think that someone was so connected to someone else like that. Marinette wasn't sure did she really understand the depth of that bond Tikki was talking about while she made her way to the cafeteria.

"How many times do I need to repeat this to you?" Plagg's voice was an annoyed groan coming out from the jacket's breath pocket. Adrien tugged his jacket tighter around him, frowning.

"I know, you don't have to repeat this", Adrien muttered. Plagg didn't listen to him.

"There's no need to be hasty, things will work out fine on their own. Don't be lazy but don't try to get there too fast either. You are being impatient because your Chat Noir is reacting strongly to Marinette's Ladybug," the kwami kept nagging.

Adrien wanted to argue back, but he knew he couldn't. He was growing impatient with the whole Adrien-Chat Noir business. If it was Adrien's business only, he would already have revealed himself as Chat Noir to Marinette. He pondered if he should push forward more with the idea, feed it as suggestions to Marinette so long that she would get a way too curious to resist his suggestions. He had played with the scene in his head over and over again but to be honest, Adrien was freaking out by the idea of the revelation – how would Marinette take it? Would she be upset? Angry? Understanding? Would she hug him and say "thank you" or would she whoop him for good? What most important Adrien had no idea how to reveal himself to Marinette and when would be the best time. For now, he returned back to his thoughts of trying to speak Marinette about Chat Noir's private life in his emails and hopefully coax her into the revelation. He knew he was walking on the thin ice but the mere thought of Marinette, her beautiful smile, catchy giggle and warm touch were enough of a reason to Adrien to keep going on.

He opened his umbrella when the first rain drops fell from the sky, making him remember their first kiss in the rain. It had been wonderful. Everything he had dreamed about and a bit more. Adrien didn't deny it; he had been horribly afraid to kiss Marinette back then. It had been worth of his shaking legs and trembling tail, leading later to their snuggling time on Marinette's bed. Adrien had wished she would have been even a bit curious of him if he took his Chat Noir mask off, but of course she wasn't. He had no option but to follow her wishes. Forcing wasn't a word in Adrien's vocabulary nor he was interested in disrespecting woman's wishes.

He made his way into the hallway from the rain and took the stairs up to his apartment. The chill of rain tried to seep in and after hanging his coat and kicking his shoes off Adrien hurried to make some tea for himself.

"Plagg, help me; how should I tell Marinette about myself as Chat Noir?" Adrien asked and earned a long, moaning groan from Plagg.

"Not again, we have talked about this so much! You know my opinion of the matter," the kwami whined and flied to the sofa, snuggling under the decorative pillow for warmth.

"No, no, this is different! I know about the time and the flow and the Chat Noir and Ladybug magnetism – God, Plagg, do I know about that – but when the time comes, how should I do it? I can't just jump out from Chat Noir's outfit, you know," he corrected Plagg while waiting for the tea water to boil.

"Why not? It would make everything clear at once," Plagg joked but wiped his sneer away when he saw the miffed look Adrien shot at him. "Oh the heck, honestly Adrien, you know Marinette better than I do. What do you suggest?" Plagg returned the question and the miffed frown on Adrien face spread deeper.

"That's not helping," he whined, reaching for a tea cup and a tea bag. "If I had the answer already I wouldn't ask you. You have seen this so many times I thought you could drop me at least some hint."

"I wish things were that easy, but as I have explained millions of times all Ladybugs are individuals with personal preferences, styles, thoughts ect. There isn't any universal personality type for the Ladybug, you know," Plagg muffled voice echoed from his one pillow forth.

Adrien sat next to Plagg, sighing deeply.

"This is so complicated," he groaned out loud his feelings. Plagg's head emerged from the pillow forth with a one pop.

"Sorry, but you have to figure this out yourself, because you know Marinette, I don't," he squinted his green cat eyes.

"She brushes off my every attempt to coax her into letting me tell who I am," Adrien's sigh was full of frustration. Plagg eyed his master carefully.

"Women can be stubborn, but you are as stubborn as this Ladybug is," he remarked. "Use that. Let's see which one of you gives up first."

"I'm not going to give up, so it's definitely not me," Adrien snorted, proving Plagg's statement of his stubbornness right. He lifted the tea cup up to his lips, sipping the warm oolong while the gears were turning inside his head. Marinette was surely stubborn so coaxing her would be a challenge. Adrien wished the email changing would give him a chance to reveal things of himself as Adrien to Marinette, without spilling any names. He also considered if he could get in touch with Tikki somehow and do that behind Marinette's back. Perhaps the pink kwami would know a trick or a two. Actually, the more Adrien thought about that option, the better it sounded. Crazy indeed, but it could work.

Feeling victorious Adrien finished his tea and lifted gently the edge of the decorative pillow, finding Plagg curled up like a cat from the corner.

"Plagg, I got an idea. I need to talk with Tikki," he said with sparkling eyes.

Plagg inspected Adrien quietly for a moment or two, seemingly not very convinced by his idea.

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"I—I don't know. There needs to be some opening when Marinette is not with Tikki… Maybe when she's busy with work at the bakery? I suspect Tikki would stay in her room then so that no one spots her," Adrien muttered rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Very likely, we kwamis like to stay hidden," Plagg gave Adrien his approval.

"So, I just need to ask from Marinette when she's helping her parents at the bakery and somehow break into her house during that time as Chat Noir…" he started to flesh the plan out in his head, reaching to his phone. "I'll send her mail and ask. I need to see her at the same evening, too, so that I'm not too obvious – not that I mind visiting her place twice in a day," he smiled while typing the email.

Plagg wasn't really impressed, "You plan to use your powers to something illegal, like breaking into someone's home…"

"I promise, just this once and it's for the good of everyone," Adrien assured mildly unimpressed looking kwami, sending his email. "Now we just wait," he murmured.

He didn't have to wait for a long. Soon his phone beeped and Marinette's working schedule was revealed.

"Tomorrow!" Adrien breathed out, all the sparkling returning to his eyes. "Tomorrow I can execute this plan. I need to skip one lecture, but's it's OK. I'll make it quick. I don't have any work tomorrow, either."

"How do you plan to get inside?" Plagg was still more or less skeptical, but made no effort to stop Adrien.

"I figure that out when I get there tomorrow," Adrien smiled from ear to ear, ready for tomorrow's plans.

Chat Noir's heart was beating rapidly when he made quietly his way to Marinette's window. He took a sly peek inside to make sure no one would be in before he made his way up to the balcony's hatch with a one bounce. He hoped the hatch's lid would be open like always and for Chat's luck the lid opened without any problems. Carefully he peeked inside, scanning Marinette's room and listening carefully if there were any noise nearby. When Chat Noir didn't pick up anything alarming, he dropped down to Marinette's bed side as quietly as possible. He wished Tikki would indeed be in Marinette's room and that he could find her quick.

He walked cautiously the steps down, hand sliding on the railing, each step as quiet as cat's.

"Tikki?" he whispered when he came down, walking in the middle of the room.

Chat heard some rustling and soon Tikki's face popped out from a tiny lidless jar.

"...Chat Noir?!" her voice was shocked, surprised, as she flied to him. "What are you doing here? Marinette is working right now, so she can't see you. You should come back later today."

"This time I'm here to see you," Chat answered with a quiet voice and Tikki quickly understood something wasn't exactly right. She looked worryingly at Chat.

"Oh?"

"I need your help… No, advice. Please?" he plead, keeping his voice down.

"If I can help, I will," the kwami nodded a promise, smiling slightly.

Chat gestured her closer and Tikki flied right in front of his face.

"It's about Marinette. I really, really, really want to and need to reveal myself to her, but I don't want to force her into it. I've tried to drop her hints, ask about it more or less the last five years, but she's so, so stubborn," Chat cut the chase, hissing his words between his teeth, looking troubled. "Any idea how I could do it? You know Marinette better than I do."

He could see from Tikki's eyes that the kwami hadn't expected to hear anything like that from Chat Noir. She looked boggled for a second, but composed then herself back to normal.

"Well, I'd say you should give Marinette some time, as she's very cautious about the privacy issues," Tikki suggested, but Chat brushed her suggestion off with a hasty wave of his palm.

"I fear that I don't have much time. I really love Marinette and I know she has some feelings for me, as she does also for Adrien," Chat hesitated a bit the name, licking his lips.

"Oh, you are both still young! You have plenty of time, don't worry," Tikki smiled at him with a supportive nod, but yet again Chat brushed her off.

"No, this is… it's complicated…" he sighed, head dropping down. His eyes closed with a sad frown. "I fear that the longer we spend time together – the longer I wait – the riskier this business becomes."

"I… I don't quite follow. Do you mean that Marinette finds out your private personality on her own?" the kwami tapped her chin with her tiny hand, arms crossed.

"Yes."

"And that would be bad?" Tikki continued the wondering out loud, cocking her head with the question.

"Very," Chat sighed out a beaten groan, lifting his head up.

Tikki's eyes narrowed. She kept tapping her chin.

"Is… is there something wrong with you then? As a person I mean. I don't believe in that myself, though, the miraculous hosts are chosen carefully," she offered.

Chat paled few shades down, his shoulder tensing.

"Eh, well, not exactly…" he hesitated, licking his lips again nervously. "I mean, I'm a good guy, that's not a problem. Actually I'm someone many ladies would want to have for themselves," Chat pointed out, making Tikki narrow her eyes as expecting the last statement to be the regular Chat Noir flirt, but when his face staid a stern, Tikki's eyes widened.

"But?" she asked with a concerned tone. It was sinking into Tikki that there was something very off with this and he was happy about her understanding.

Chat Noir turned his head away from Tikki, avoiding her stare as well as he could. His heart was hammering in his chest furiously and Chat could feel how the cold sweat broke onto his forehead.

"This is absolutely confidential information. Don't tell Marinette."

"I can't promise that yet, before I hear what's the problem. After all, I have to take care of my hostess," she pointed out. He couldn't brush that comment off like her previous ones. Chat Noir understood it without any question.

"I'm… I'm Adrien Agreste," he breathed out with the thinnest voice ever, feeling how the walls of the room started to fall towards him, squeezing his chest heavily.

Tikki's mouth opened and her small hands dropped down to her sides. He stared Chat Noir in a disbelief for a second.

"Please, don't tell her. And please, don't hate me. I haven't been leading Marinette on on purpose. I really want her to know but I'm looking for the right opening. Most importantly I need your help to create that opening. Any info will do, as I haven't gotten to known Marinette. She's mysterious around Chat Noir as Ladybug, at school she freaked out around Adrien and now… I don't know… It's been only a few weeks," he sighed again, voice trembling.

A bright smile spread all over Tikki's round face and she made small circles in the air, flying around.

"Oh that's so good news! That makes sense! No wonder Marinette is so drawn both to Adrien and Chat Noir," she rejoiced, breaking the tension lingering in the air. Chat turned to look at her curiously, his shoulders relaxing by the sight of the happy kwami.

"So you're not going to beat me up?" he grinned and Tikki stopped her happy spinning.

"No, but you shouldn't let this show go on too long. You will upset Marinette with it, if you do," Tikki warned. "I told her to take this thing easy and let it flow naturally. If you start to drop small hints about yourself to Marinette, it can coax her into allowing you to tell more about your civilian personality. I can help you with that by keeping suggesting Marinette that she should give thoughts also to the fact that you aren't just Chat Noir and the relationship can bloom even if Ladybug and Chat Noir know each other behind the masks. There have been many cases like that in the past – actually it's more common that Chat Noir and Ladybug learn about themselves than not even learning who they truly are," Tikki kept explaining.

Chat's eyes started to shine hopefully.

"I promise, I do whatever I can to create a perfect time for me to tell her who I am. I will do my best to get eve more closer to Marinette," he assured with a determined nod. Tikki accepted his promise with a happy hum.

"Let's work together! We share the same goal; Marinette's happiness."

"Any ideas what I should do next?" Chat scratched the back of his head. "If you also have any Adrien tips I'd be very happy to hear them."

"Hmm… Perhaps Adrien could work as advocate to Chat Noir? If Adrien also keeps telling Marinette she should get to known Chat Noir as a man, not as a superhero, perhaps she listens better?"

"That's a great idea!" Chat slammed his fist into his open palm with bright eyes, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's make Adrien the wingman for Chat Noir."

Tikki had to laugh out loud at Chat Noir's idea. It was clear he truly loved Marinette. Had always loved. In her mind Tikki made an oath to help Chat Noir and Adrien out as much as she could.

"I must go now. I'll figure out something. I have to try to balance this whole thing well. I will hate myself forever if I upset Marinette. I wish only the best for her," he cleared his throat after a short pause. "Oh and I will come here again later this evening. I already planned that with Marinette."

"Alright, see you later then. I keep my kwami mouth sealed", Tikki made a zipping movement over her mouth.

"My Lady…" Chat Noir purred his way to Marinette's side and Marinette couldn't push away the small smile that appeared on her lips when she saw her companion arriving on the balcony at the time they had agreed on.

"Your ride is here," Chat bowed at Marinette, his hand over his chest.

Marinette's eye brow cocked slowly. "Oh? Are you taking me somewhere?"

"Yes, my macaron, if that's alright with you. Please dress up something warm," he rose up his head, eyes locked with Marinette's. She felt how the blush crept over her face quietly by the intensity of his stare.

"Alright. I'll be back soon. Wait here."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Good kitty," Marinette complimented Chat, disappearing from the balcony and returning back in five minutes. She had a small backpack with her, which Chat eyed curiously. Marinette offered her hand to Chat, who took it and pulled her close to his side, wrapping his arm around Marinette's waist.

While standing next to Chat Noir Marinette had yet again admire how tall he had grown. One really didn't see it while fighting, but standing side by side like that made it clear that Chat was around a head taller than Marinette. Her chest felt warm when she thought about Chat Noir, feeling his warmth radiating from his side.

Chat took his baton and swung them both up in the air. Marinette hold him tight around his neck, allowing Chat to take them to whichever place he had in his mind. After a few minutes they arrived to a big park, from which Chat found an isolated spot – beautiful, hidden from views and a bit higher than the rest of the area. The tree branches near the water fell down in a beautiful arch, shielding them from views, and the already darkened evening gave them more privacy to enjoy their time together without any extra witnesses.

Marinette watched how the dim park lights illuminated the area with warm light, which shine together with the small fire flies.

"How romantic," she sighed out loud while taking her backpack off and sitting down in the still dry grass. Chat followed her gesture and sat next to her, as close as possible.

"I thought you'd like this," he purred softly with a tender tone, following Marinette as she rummaged through the pink-black backpack, pulling a thermos bottle out from it.

"Hot chocolate," she smiled shyly, offering the thermos for Chat Noir. He took it and Marinette fished out two tiny plastic cups from the backpack. "I did it just a moment before you arrived, so it should still be quite hot. I haven't made hot chocolate in a long time, so I hope it tastes good."

"Anything you do will taste marvelous, I'm sure of it," Chat's voice complemented Marinette with a dreamy sigh. He opened the bottle and poured the warm hot chocolate for both of them, while Marinette pulled another treat from her bag.

"These are some mixed leftover cookies from today. Not too many, but some," she told him opening the plastic lid. Stunning scent of vanilla, sugar and cinnamon filled the air. Chat gladly accepted the offered box and chose the ones which smelled the best to him.

"I hope this kind of evening picnic is okay to you. I didn't ask if you had any specific plans for today," Marinette placed the cookie box near her legs, between them so they both could eat them freely. Chat handled Marinette's mug to her.

"This is perfect, as I just wanted to spend time with you. Actually, this is my first hot chocolate and cookie picnic like this. Perhaps I had one when I was a little, but it's been forever. 15 years or something similar. I can't really remember," he spoke honestly, watching how Marinette's lips captured the cookie in her hand. He munched his own cookies hastily to cover up his blushing cheeks.

"Oh wow, that's really long time. Don't you like picnics then?" she inquired between munching the cookie.

Chat's face darkened slightly, but he wasn't sure would Marinette see it.

"My mother… she took me to picnics when I was little. When our life wasn't so busy as it's now".

"You don't go to picnics anymore?" Marinette finished her cookie.

"No. My mom… She's not here. She just disappeared one day. No one knows what happened," he spoke with sincerity, his eyes casted over the hot chocolate mug between his palms.

Marinette's mouth opened with a sting shooting through her heart.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, placing her hand over Chat's shoulder. He turned his face to Marinette's side, smiling.

"It's alright. We all have our hardships", he said gently, eyes soft and forlorn. Then a smile appeared suddenly on his lips, the old Chat Noir returning back. "Is there anything else you'd like to know about me? I'd be happy to tell you something, anything."

Marinette's lips pressed together into a thin line, eyes scanning Chat's face with an unsure frown.

"Perhaps I could ask something…" she gave in, sighing eyes closed. "You know things of me, but I don't know much anything of you."

"That's the spirit," Chat cheered Marinette and scooped her under his arm so quickly Marinette yelped and almost spilled her hot chocolate on her legs. Hastily he apologized his sudden movement with a soft peck on top of her head.

"Ask me anything you feel comfortable with," he encouraged Marinette, enjoying the scent of cookies, cocoa and her shampoo mixing together. She felt warm and small under his arm, and Chat's chest filled with soft, fuzzy feelings.

"Do you have siblings?"

"Nope, I'm the only one," he answered, taking a sip from his hot drink.

"Same as me, then!" she smiled out loud, leaning to Chat's shoulder.

"What color your eyes are, when they're not kitty eyes?"

"Green. I suspect Chat Noir's eyes might always be near the same eye color shade the man behind the mask has got naturally," he offered, not really being sure was that the case or not. It was fun to speculate things like these at times.

"Hmm, sounds legit," Marinette approved his suggestion, drinking her hot chocolate.

Chat Noir urged Marinette to hold his mug for the moment he reached out to collect a new cookie, stuffing it completely into his mouth and taking then his mug back, trying to grin with a mouthful of cookie crumble. It earned a warm laugher from Marinette.

"It nice you invited me out again. Thank you," she patted his thigh.

"I always have time for you."

"You were so upset the last time we saw, but here we are. We got to meet a bit faster than I anticipated."

Chat couldn't let Marinette know that his pleas of wanting to stay at Marinette's side, snuggling, had been only half true last time. It was true he was busy, but it was also true he could have visited Marinette quickly for the last days, even for a kiss if nothing else. He couldn't let Marinette know he had hoped she'd get curious if he took his transformation off while being near her.

"I was upset. I want to spend every single day with you," he murmured to Marinette, placing his hot chocolate mug on the ground next to him, slowly. He took a gentle hold from Marinette's chin, guiding her to look up at his face. "Isn't it obvious how much I love you, is it?" Chat Noir asked huskily, running his thump over Marinette's parted lips.

Her gaze dropped down to his lips on its own, but she couldn't find any words.

"Or didn't you want to meet me up this quick?" he continued with a low purring rising from his chest. "Maybe I should make you yearn the meetings with me, so much that you count the minutes to when you can see me, the same way I count the minutes to the moment I can see you again."

"I- Of course I wanted to meet you," Marinette defended herself with a tottering sigh, leaning closer to Chat.

She let Chat claim her lips gently into a kiss. The kiss was soft and tender, deepening slightly when Chat tilted his head to grant better access to Marinette to kiss him deeper if she wanted to – which she did. He enjoyed how her soft mouth traveled on his, a small hum rising from his chest and coming out from his nose as a sign of approval. He broke the kiss after a moment, taking a hold of Marinette's mug despite of her surprised look, and placed the mug next to his, returning then to kiss Marinette again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his palms roam slowly over her back. She replied to his moves by snaking her arms around Chat's shoulders and neck, pressing her lips tighter against Chat Noir's lips.

He was loving every moment of their secret make out in a romantic spot, in a dark corner of a quiet park.

Marinette was very good at kissing. The longer their lips kept touching and tasting each other, the hotter Chat could feel his skin becoming underneath his leather suit. It was intoxicating, this beautiful woman in his lap, sighing softly into his mouth whenever he tilted his head slightly.

The heat in Chat's chest was rising up, pulsing through his veins, heating up his body. He pressed himself closer to Marinette, his hand sliding up to her upper back, laying the woman down slowly on the grass while his hand traveled down to her waist and over her hip to her leg and back up. Marinette's fingers brushed through Chat's blond hair and he couldn't suppress down the tiny pleased growl from his throat. Curiously Chat tested it Marinette would allow him to give her a proper French kiss and when she didn't show any signs of resistance, Chat slipped his tongue against Marinette's tongue, tasting her hungrily, his small tomcat engine starting to purr loudly inside his chest with the rapid beating of his heart. She was all he had ever wanted, ever.

Chat broke the kiss, his cheeks flushed and he took a look at Marinette. Her eyes were half closed, cheeks rosy as the setting sun, parted lips moist from his kisses. She watched Chat with alluring gaze, her arms still around Chat's neck, fingers playing with the hair on his back of a head.

"My macaron," he murmured lovingly while dropping his head down to Marinette's ear, kissing the earlobe gently, completely forgetting he was supposed to coax Marinette into asking more questions about him. He couldn't care the less about it now, her warmness driving him mad.

Chat made his way down to her neck with his lips, roaming over the soft skin, enjoying the surprised gasps coming out from Marinette's lips. It was getting hot. Too hot for Chat's comfort, but he couldn't stop himself. There was a sudden desire running in his veins, so strong and deep it made his spine tingle. Marinette's small sighs didn't help the cause the slightest. His hand trembled when he caressed her side, lying half on top of her chest, her scent filling his brain with hazy lust. He kissed, nipped, licked her neck, murmuring words of endearment onto her skin.

Marinette's hands suddenly fell down from his neck and her fingers curled around his jiggle bell. Chat lifted his head up, leaning against his elbows.

"…Yes?" he asked, slightly out of breath. He feared he had missed something Marinette had said for having his heart drumming in his ears like a war drum.

"I… I can't stop thinking of your warm hand… Back when you took the transformation off," Marinette tottered slightly, averting her shy eyes from Chat's view, "I'd like to touch your skin. Is… is that okay?"

This wasn't the Marinette Chat Noir had used to see. This was more like Marinette around Adrien, except without freaking out. It excited Chat, to know that he was most likely the first man seeing this side of Marinette and the fact this woman was no one else but also the Ladybug herself made Chat scream happily inside his head.

"Please, I'm yours to touch freely," he smirked widely winking his eye, letting some of the steam die for his own good. He was very aware of the fact that his suit was very generous and wouldn't hide anything from anyone if he got too excited.

Marinette fidgeted herself free from underneath Chat, earning a boggled look from him as he gave Marinette space to sit up. A mischievous grin flashed on Marinette's face when she turned to Chat, her hands placing on his chest. She urged him to lay down, sitting on top of him still smiling.

Chat's eyes sparked when he saw Marinette on top of him.

"My lady, you should have proposed this pawsition earlier," he smirked, keeping his hands on the ground, palms against the cool grass.

Marinette narrowed her eyes playfully, blushing up to her ears. Chat wondered had he hit the jackpot with that comment. Had Marinette wished to do this earlier? How badly she actually wanted to touch him?

The desire in his core started to rose up, its whirling getting stronger as he watched how Marinette took gently hold of his jingle bell, and pulled the zipper open, slowly.

His breath got caught in his throat with a short moan, his eyes fixated on the jingle bell distancing from his neck down to his chest, revealing his bare skin. The cool air seeping in from the zipper's opening gave shivers to Chat's spine. He knew his cheeks were flushed, the redness clearly visible underneath the black mask. He kept his attention focused on Marinette's hands, shivering with anticipation as her both palms descended lower, finally pressing against his skin.

Her palms were so delicate and warm. Chat hummed approvingly at her touch, letting his head sink down to the grass when Marinette's palms brushed underneath his suit over his chest. His eyes closed with a smile.

"What's this? Kitty is all smooth?" he could hear Marinette smiling the way she spoke the words while caressing his chest. He wondered if she was really teasing him or just hiding her own nervousness behind the teasing.

"I shave."

"Why? Has the zipper given you problems?" she teased him again, sounding as mischievous as Chat himself did at times. He huffed through his nostrils, trying to sound hurt.

"For work. I'm expected to be all smooth. Completely hairless cat," he answered with all honestly, focusing on the shy movements of Marinette's fingers with closed eyes.

"Oh…" Marinette pondered shortly out loud, leaning closer to Chat, her hands staying underneath his suit. She lied her upper body down, making him to open his eyes quickly when her giggle washed over his chin.

"Is a hairless cat much of a cat then?" she kept smiling at his groomed body, kissing his skin under the chin. Chat tilted his head backwards, chuckling.

"My lady, you have just insulted all the hairless cats, like Sphynxes," he snorted between his chuckles. His chuckle died into a short gasp when Marinette sealed her lips on his crook of a neck, kissing the soft spot teasingly.

Chat hissed out a pleased sigh, keeping his hands on the ground. Somehow he was sure that Marinette was actually as nervous as he was and touching her would give the poor young lady a wrong signal. Well, not exactly a wrong signal, Chat corrected himself when Marinette's lips ghosted a moist trail around his neck, as he was more than willing to make out with her till the sun came up again the next morning. Take her breath away and let her moan out his name into his ear, his hot skin against hers in a tight embrace of two, entwined bodies.

He wanted to please Marinette. Wrap himself around her, squeeze her tight, drive them both into a deep excitement.

"Ah…" a moan escaped from his lips on its own and Chat shot his eyes open, ashamed, face red up to his ears. He got scared of his own heat and how fast it was rising. He had taken Marinette here to spend time together with her. Not to try to get into her pants like a brute idiot controlled by his animal side without no consideration of a woman's needs.

Marinette, however, seemed not to mind about Chat's vocalization. Her body was still resting on Chat's, her legs straddling his narrow waist, bottom pressing against his lower stomach. Her hands felt hot on Chat's bare chest on the spot where they had glued on. She was stilling caressing him with soft kisses here and there around his neck, but when she stopped at one spot and gave him a deep, sucking kiss, Chat shot his hands up to her shoulders.

"My lady!" he breathed out hastily, bolting his head up. "No hickeys, not even small red spots. They will get me into a trouble," he babbled hastily. Marinette stared at him curiously, eyes wide.

"Oh… OH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" the blush rushed up to cover her face completely and she sat up, hands still on Chat's chest. "I'm sorry! I got carried away…" she admitted turning her head away shyly, her eyes timid and lips pressed together into a thin line. She looked like a dear in headlights.

Chat's heart skipped a beat by the sight, by the knowledge she desired him in some level, perhaps as much as he desired her.

"I don't want you to get into a trouble because of me. I'm already enough of a trouble with these injuries…" Marinette continued when Chat didn't say anything. Hastily he sat up, Marinette sliding to sit on his legs.

"Silly girl, you aren't trouble to me," he smiled giving her a reassuring hug.

"You know, I'm really clumsy in real life…" she stated with a sad sigh from his hold, the mood changing completely. "I would have definitely accidentally given you a huge bruise and then got you into a trouble later if you hadn't stopped me. I'm sorry."

"Good thing I told you, right? I want to be honest," Chat took a look at her eyes with a smile, but internally he winced at his own words. Truth was far away from his current play. But he was going there, if he just kept himself in check and wouldn't use all their meeting to make outs only.

God, how much did he just want to let his Chat Noir disappear and appear as Adrien to Marinette.

He wondered would she kiss him like that, would she caress his bare skin with those lovely hands the same way if he was Adrien.

His ring beeped, startling them both for good. Marinette withdrew her hands and zipped Chat's zipper with a one sharp yank all the way up, grinning.

"The bell is ringing for the cat," she smiled tapping the jingle bell, looking then Chat deep into his green eyes. "You better take me home. It's heck of a walk from here."

"As you wish, my lady," he nodded, standing up and knocking accidentally their hot chocolate mugs over, the now cold liquid spilling on the ground for the grass to drink it instead of them.

She didn't tell Tikki what had happened. She couldn't tell anyone that she, Marinette, had made out passionately with Chat Noir, his leather covered body resting between her thighs as she straddled his waistline. The whole Paris would laugh at her for sure and most likely they would laugh at Chat Noir for letting someone as clumsy as Marinette to spend such intimate moments with him. She wrote what had happened into her journal, asking Tikki to give her some privacy.

The events of the late night evening staid in Marinette's head for a long time, for days. It was hard to concentrate and the longer she kept thinking Chat Noir – and herself at his side – the moodier and sadder she became. She was able to keep the facade for her parents, as those where the least persons Marinette wanted to tell her kitty adventures to, but she couldn't hide her mood from Tikki.

"Marinette, what is wrong? You have looked rather down for a long time… Did something happen with Chat Noir?" she finally asked when Marinette was covering herself with a duvet, ready to head bed early, as she was too tired to do anything. Thinking made her exhausted.

"…Tikki… Can I be honest with you?" she looked for the right words, looking at her lap sadly.

"Always, Marinette! You are my best friend," Tikki assured with a bright tone.

"I… You were right. About Chat Noir. I can feel it. I'm… very drawn to him. God, Tikki, I can't stop thinking of him…!" she whined with a groan, looking even more troubled.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Tikki didn't quite follow Marinette's thoughts.

Marinette shook her head fiercely, her bangs whipping side to side.

"No. It's not."

"Why?"

"… It's… I feel that I'm not really… fitting for him? Like… There's Ladybug. She's not clumsy or anything ordinary. She's an idol. And I'm just Marinette. No one barely knows me," she fidgeted, playing with the edge of her duvet.

"Marinette, you are being delusional," Tikki couldn't help her small laughter. "You are Ladybug, of course you are."

"Chat Noir knows that, too. Perhaps… perhaps he's after me just because I'm Ladybug. I'm sure he wouldn't even pay any attention to me if I wasn't," Marinette continued her inner reasoning, letting her fears come out. Her eyes got a sad hint in them, "I'm sorry. It's probably silly thinking, but that thought just popped out of a blue into my head and I couldn't get rid off it. This is all very new to me," she smiled sadly, not feeling like telling to Tikki that she almost accidentally sucked a red spot on Chat Noir's neck and that small thing had gotten her thinking her personality more.

"Hmm, I kind of understand what you are thinking," Tikki agreed with a thoughtful nod. "But I think Chat Noir wouldn't have kept coming to see you if he didn't like you as you. He got to meet you because you have Ladybug's miraculous. It's hard to say if he would have found you otherwise," Tikki explained, keeping her secret with Adrien about his Chat Noir personality, but not really lying, as it was true; the miraculouses had brought Marinette and Adrien closer to each other's lives.

Marinette kept weighting Tikki's words, staring in front of her. Tikki flied closer to her.

"What do you think of Chat Noir as a man he is? Would you love him also behind his mask?"

Marinette's eyes shot open, her lips parting.

"I… I don't know. I don't know him."

"Aren't you even a bit curious of him?" Tikki offered a wink, making Marinette blush slightly.

"I… I guess I am, but I don't want to know about his personality. I fear it would affect out work."

"And being in love with your co-worker doesn't?" Tikki winked again knowingly and the blush on Marinette's face just grew stronger.

"I-I want to keep him as Chat Noir. At least for now," she tottered.

A bright smile appeared on Tikki's face, eyes sparkling.

"So you would want to get to know him as a man he is some day?"

"Perhaps…" she tottered a reply to her kwami, crossing arms with puffing her cheeks.

"Think about it; you could hang around him more freely. You could invite him here, show him to your parents. Do all kind of things couples do, without any fear of getting caught. You both could be more free."

"…I think I'm a bit worried of him. I mean, what he's like underneath that mask. Adrien said he's not the way he is when he's Chat Noir, so I really don't know how Chat Noir is when he's not Chat Noir. Is he completely opposite? If I'm clumsy as Marinette, will the ladykiller be a very shy and awkward boy?" Marinette kept pondering her worries out loud to Tikki, who listened to her motherly.

"Maybe you should talk with Adrien? He knows Chat Noir. I think he could help," the kwami suggested a solution.

Marinette blinked a few times, shivering visibly.

"I don't want to mix Adrien in this...!" she gasped loudly. "Besides I would need to tell him in a way or another that I really like Chat Noir and what if he asks details and I will freak out and shame myself and Chat Noir before Adrien…!"

Tikki laughed again, "Marinette! Adrien knows Chat Noir. I'm sure he's aware of the cat's quirks. Besides, Adrien is your friend. Friends are there for the help. It won't kill you if you ask. Would you rather want to spend your time in sad thoughts? Or, would you rather ask these from Chat Noir himself? That's an option, too."

"No, no! I'm already troubling Chat Noir enough! I'm so happy Hawkmoth has been silent, but I fear every day that he strikes suddenly and Chat gets into a real trouble because of me. Maybe he gets injured and what worse, killed! And that would be my fault! No, I don't want to trouble him with this and make him worry, give him any negative emotions and worries, which would affect his work. Paris needs him as a sharp superhero," Marinette was firm with her words, keeping her head.

"I understand, Marinette. Love makes you worry like that, it's normal. So, maybe you contact Adrien? Ask if he has time?" Tikki returned to her earlier suggestion.

Marinette eyed Tikki for a long time, before sighing out her surrender.

"Alright, I'll ask Adrien to meet me. But I'll do that tomorrow, now I need to sleep. All this worry is making my injured guts hurt," she frowned, tugging herself into the bed, wishing good night for Tikki, who made herself a bed on Marinette's pillow.

She didn't tell Tikki that Chat Noir's kissed were still burning her skin, days after their last meeting, making her ache so much it was hard to sleep.


	9. Extreme exhibition

Fast update! This fic has also been blessed with more art, this time of our beloved Plagg. Thank you t14drawings and glitchgirlofficial!

post/141027349093/t14drawings-hmmm-feelings-can-be-complicated

post/141049714313/glitchgirlofficial-little-therapist-plagg-from

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marinette managed to arrange a meeting with Adrien for the weekend, on Saturday evening after the closing time of the bakery. They agreed to meet at Marinette's place to avoid public eye and with her parents' permission she decorated a small corner table from the closed bakery's side for them, away from the windows so that no one wouldn't think that the bakery was still open – or see Adrien with her sitting in the empty room, just the two of us.

It made her nervous. The thought that she was going to spend time with Adrien alone and talk about Chat Noir with him. As much as her heart sang for Chat Noir, Marinette couldn't resist the alluring charm lingering over Adrien. She had thought that she had forgotten Adrien already, gotten rid of her crush, but as soon as the faint knock reached her ears from the front door, her heart jumped up to her throat. She didn't know what was wrong, why she was reacting like that – like almost being pinned between two men – but she didn't feel like thinking it more. With a bit shaky hands, she opened the door, being greeted by Adrien's forever sunny smile.

"I hope I'm not late," he scratched the back of his head with a bashful smirk.

"No, not at all. Thank you for coming," Marinette managed to keep her voice in check from stammering, opening the door fully for Adrien to step in.

"Thank you for having me," he thanked, taking his long jacket off.

Marinette guided them to the far away table, which was illuminated with a dim wall light above it. There was a tea set and different treats from salty food to sweet bites on display. Adrien's eyes sparkled.

"I have missed all these delicious things from this bakery," he sighed happily, sitting down.

"Mom made you the cheesecake you liked so much," Marinette noted pointing at a small round baking tray, feeling a bit shy for some reason.

"Just for me? Oh, she shouldn't have. Tell my thanks for your dear mother," Adrien beamed, eyes focused on the cake in the tray.

Marinette took the tea pot and poured tea for both of them, Adrien dropping honey into their tea cups. Marinette noticed how coordinated their actions in the tea table were, like Adrien would read her mind and knew what she was going to do next. It made her feel a bit odd. Like there was something nearby but she couldn't see or understand what it was. She pushed that strange feeling away from her mind and turned her attention to Adrien.

"I'm sorry for calling you here so suddenly. I really wanted to talk with you. I don't know who else I could turn to," she apologized with a tiny voice, but Adrien's hand came to her over the table, landing softly over Marinette's palm. She blushed.

"It's alright. You can always count on me, Marinette, no matter what. I'm especially glad to help you with you-know-who," he winked his eye, retreating his palm away from Marinette.

Marinette cleared her throat quickly, "Has he talked about me? I mean us?"

Adrien eyed her curiously, smile spreading on his lips.

"I take that as there has been something else than just mere flirting going on," he sing-sang knowingly and Marinette's almost completely disappeared blush jumped back up to her cheeks in a second. She pretended not to be blushed.

"You could say so," she circled around his statement, feeling a bit too conscious of her own self suddenly. She wondered just how much Chat Noir had told to Adrien, if any. She suspected he had most likely bragged about a thing or two to Adrien, but Chat Noir didn't come across as someone who would spill out secrets. The moment of her caressing Chat Noir's bare warm chest popped into Marinette's mind suddenly on its own.

"I'm happy to hear if things are working out," he replied, taking a first spoonful from his favorite cake. "I assume they could be working out better if you wanted to talk about Chat Noir today?"

"You could say so," Marinette said again, ashamed that she was starting to sound like an idiot in front of Adrien. His handsome face looked even more handsome in the dim light and his smiling lips were like casted in Heaven. Chat Noir's passionate kiss, his tongue traveling inside her mouth, was the second thing to pop into Marinette's mind on its own. She knew the blush on her cheeks wasn't dying out anytime soon and she was happy Adrien seemed not to pay any attention to it.

"How can I help you?" he finally asked, sipping his tea.

Marinette took a croissant into her hand and turned it around thoughtfully, looking forlorn.

"I was hoping you could tell me something about Chat Noir as a person. As who he is. You know him, right?"

"…Are you sure I'm the right person for that? Why don't you ask that directly from him?" he's reply was a dazed blink.

"I can't," Marinette sighed beaten, her brows curving upwards.

"Why?" Adrien was still curious and suddenly Marinette realized she couldn't tell him anything about Ladybug and her worry that Chat Noir liked her because she was the famous Parisian heroine. She sat up straight, looking for a right answer quickly.

"I'm… I'm not sure should I ask him directly," she stammered trying to come up with a reason which would sound legit. "It feels… awkward…", she hastily added when Adrien's eyes staid over her.

"Well, I think it's a bit sore subject, but I assure you, Chat Noir will tell you anything you want to know," his focus returned to his cake again.

"I also want an outside opinion of him," Marinette blurted out, thinking that reason would be good for Adrien.

He let out a small chuckle while digging his cake from the white tray.

"I understand. Ask me anything you like, though I have one request; if you want to know his name, where he lives and so on, you better ask them from him. Trust me with this," his gaze lifted up to Marinette, the gentle smile lingering on his lips as he shoved the cake piece into his mouth.

Marinette watched his lips, feeling somehow odd again, but she had no idea where these odd sensations were coming from.

"You told me he's not a flirt and he's completely opposite when he's not the kitty cat. Could you tell me more about his personality?" Marinette wished without being able to push away the odd sensation in her chest Adrien's lips were giving to her.

"Well, he's quite a gentleman really," Adrien smiled, tapping the spoon against his lips thoughtfully. "Somewhat lonely to be honest. His life is rather demanding you see."

"Lonely? Do you mean the family matters?" Marinette finally remembered to take a bite from her croissant which she had hold in her palm for a good moment now.

"Ah, he told you about that?" Adrien's eye brow rose and she nodded as a reply, mouth too full of the croissant for speaking out loud. Adrien saw this as an opportunity to continue, "I'm sorry, I can't tell about his family life as that's a theme you should talk with Chat himself."

"Do you think he wants to see me because he's lonely?" Marinette suggested, taking another mouthful from her food.

Adrien stopped in his tracks for a second, spoon hanging in half-air, before he scoffed out a smirk.

"Has he give you reasons to believe that would be the only reason why he wants to see you?"

Marinette remembered all the love confessions Chat Noir had spoken to her lovingly, but there was no way she could tell about them to Adrien.

"No…" she circled the question, not being able to deny it.

"He likes to spend time with you for what I know, not because he's lonely but because he likes your companion. I don't blame him, I find you quite charming, too," Adrien smiled at Marinette with his soft looking gaze and Marinette had hard time to swallow her croissant's remaining without suffocating.

"Re-really?" her voice squeaked unnaturally.

"Absolutely," he assured Marinette with a low and tender voice. It brushed over Marinette strangely, increasing her odd sensation in her stomach. She pushed it back harder, blaming her crush for Adrien being the cause for it.

"Could you tell me more about his personality?" she requested, shifting in her seat.

Adrien was finished with the cheese cake and turned his attention to small cookies in front of him.

"He's rather playful, but I assume you are aware of that side of him already. He's helpful and kind, very friendly and fair. Good qualities for a super hero, eh?" he laughed shortly.

"He sounds nice, like a good friend for anyone. It's hard to believe he's lonely…" Marinette mumbled leaning against her elbow.

Adrien's face got slightly stern, his lips smiling but eyes having a hint of sadness in them.

"His friends have spread around France after the high school and currently he has no friends here in Paris, except you," he explained sadly.

"And you," Marinette smiled at Adrien. He turned his face to her, smiling bashfully.

"And me, yes," his voice was somewhat weak. It sounded a bit strange in her ears, but Marinette reasoned Adrien was probably feeling sorry for Chat Noir. She assumed Adrien knew quite well how busy, lonely life would feel like and combine those with family issues. Heck, she started to feel very sorry for Chat Noir, too.

She pondered if she actually had a type, because Chat Noir and Adrien sounded very similar. It was no miracle that they were befriended and Marinette was a bit ashamed of her earlier words to Adrien about Chat Noir, when she had questioned why they even came along when Adrien was Adrien and Chat Noir was the flirty cat.

"Anything else?" Adrien popped out another question while eating his treats.

"Ah well…" she hesitated a bit.

"Hmm? Is there something specific in your mind?" Adrien was clearly curious of Marinette's sudden fidgeting.

"Has he… has he said anything of me?" Marinette's shy face blushed fiercely and she felt herself silly for asking such a question, but she really wanted to know.

A wide smile spread instantly all over Adrien's face. He leaned closer to Marinette over the table.

"As 'do I know about you two'?" he asked, Marinette's blush getting company from her nervous sweating.

"Just how much has he told you?" she tried to laugh her inner screaming off. Adrien pulled back and laughed heartily.

"Don't worry; a flirt he might be but he's not spreading his private things all around the places, not even to me. And I haven't asked, I prefer to keep private things private for everyone. However, if you want to know am I somewhat aware of what's going on between you two, I must answer positively."

Marinette was very aware of her skin getting hotter by Adrien's comment but before she got any chances to reply back, Adrien's eyes narrowed mischievously.

"I heard about certain balcony events in a rain," he teased with a smirk. Marinette gulped down dryness from her throat.

"He told you about that?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Adrien lifted the tea cup up to his lips, still smirking.

"Don't worry, I didn't ask any details," he soothed Marinette, but she didn't feel much soothed by those words. Adrien was making her have an awkward feeling, somehow off. However, Marinette kept her mouth sealed about that.

"How do you feel about Chat Noir?" Adrien asked when Marinette wasn't reacting to his smirk. He fished a fat croissant into his fingers, sighing pleased at its softness.

"I… I think I like him," Marinette tottered, too conscious of her blush.

"'Like'?" Adrien sounded surprised and to be honest, she understood why. She fidgeted in her seat.

"I mean… I can't stop thinking of him," she corrected herself.

"Oh?" his voice was curious in a very gentle way. She had a sense that she could talk to Adrien freely, so Marinette let herself relax, stopping the fidgeting.

"I don't know what he has told you, but we have met quite often lately. We also send emails to each other. I keep thinking of him constantly," Marinette admitted, a cute smile appearing in the corner of her lips.

"That sounds like love," he offered softly. "You love him?"

"…Yes. Yes, I do. I haven't told anyone," she continued, giving a hasty scared look at Adrien between her blushing. "Please keep this as a secret! I tell you only because we both know Chat Noir and I trust you. Not even Alya knows."

"Oh wow, that's big then. I'm flattered that you are trusting me so much. Your secret is save with me," he promised patting his heart.

"Have you told him?" Adrien continued, watching how Marinette's mouth opened slightly. She was silent for a second.

"No, I haven't. It's quite lame. I think I'm just a bit afraid of everything," she said avoiding completely the subject of Ladybug and their work together with Chat Noir being possibly affected by this all, and not in a good way.

"Well, emotions can be strong and a bit scary at times," Adrien gave her a supportive smile after swallowing the rest of his croissant, "but I still think you should tell him. You know, it would make him happy. Who knows, maybe he's also unsure of your feelings towards him?"

Adrien's comment hit Marinette like a lightning bolt. She hadn't even thought about it like that. Why she would have? Chat Noir had been drooling after her – as Ladybug though – for the last five years and in the prior weeks he had made it very clear that Marinette was very high on his attention list. Suddenly she felt herself very ashamed and guilty. Perhaps she should have told him about her feelings more and not just make assumptions based on his regular flirty nature, though those deep kisses of his told about a strong affection – but if she didn't give any reply to him vocally, would Chat Noir start to feel himself unsure about her? Would she come across as unemotional? Would Chat Noir perhaps start to think that she had Adrien still in her mind as her favorite man in the universe, as she had blurted without hesitation to Chat Noir that she had loved Adrien since her teenager years?

"Marinette?"

Adrien's worried tone shook Marinette back to reality. She gave him an apologetic grin.

"Sorry, I just started to think that you are right. I should have talked with him about my feelings. I've… I have got lots of other things to worry about and this whole thing… It's a bit scary, you know, Chat Noir aka the famous hero and then me, a regular woman. What would Ladybug say if she heard about Chat Noir's crush on me?" she joked, grimacing internally.

"I think she would support him – and also support you. I have a feeling you and Ladybug would like each other," he noted confidentially, finishing his tea with a one last swing of the porcelain cup.

"Ah, that could be true," Marinette didn't know what else to say. This conversation was going to an awkward way, so she decided to change the subject quickly.

"Anyway, how about you and your life? It would be rude if I invited you here and not even ask how are you doing, but kept ranting and venting about my life," she asked and offered more tea for Adrien. He accepted the offer gladly.

"I have been busy with work and school. The same old story really," he explained shortly and took a cookie, eating it with a pleased look on his face.

Marinette wondered was he starving himself or did he truly love their bakery's stuff that much. She made a mental note to give him something from the bakery before he would go back home.

"Any new campaigns coming or are they business secrets?" she inquired.

"There's an art exhibition coming with my photos. It's about the animal in us and they dressed me up with so many different outfits and make ups. Pretty neat to be honest. The premier is actually next week. You probably have seen some ads of it."

"No, I actually haven't, I have been so busy and I can't really roam around the city for hours yet," she couldn't believe she had missed advertisement of Adrien's art exhibition. She was definitely too invested in her own head with everything going on with Chat Noir.

"Would you like to come to the premier? I always get to invite people for free for things like this," Adrien asked, going for a third cookie. Marinette let out a delighted cry.

"I'd love to! It could give me inspiration to my own designs," she nodded happily.

"Great! I will add you to the guest list, so you can enter freely. As it's a premier you can dress up prettily if you like. Perhaps I can introduce you to the photographer. I think my father will also be there," he kept talking.

"Will Chat be there, too?" Marinette asked suddenly, surprising both Adrien and herself with the question.

"I don't know. His schedules are even freakier than mine, so I can't promise you anything," he explained while leaning against the back rest.

"It would be nice if he was there. We could spend some time together, the three of us, though I'd still want him to be in Chat Noir's outfit, not as his own self. I don't think I'm ready for that revelation just yet. Though it's not very likely he would be there as Chat Noir… I mean, it would cause some media hustle," she played with her fingers thoughtfully, missing how Adrien's face had paled down by her suggestion.

"I fear that you are right and it won't be possible in the premier, but I promise to keep good company to you, if you may," Adrien's voice stammered a bit, but Marinette didn't hear it. "And speaking of the man behind the mask, is there anything else you want to ask while I'm here? I have to return back home any minute now. The school is pushing on me so hard," he continued.

Marinette stopped her small fidgeting, thinking hard.

"Could you tell me some hint of him? Any detail will do, whatever you think I should know about him," she blushed looking sheepish and adorable.

"You should pet him a lot. He likes to be petted," he winked, drawing a gasp out from Marinette.

"How do you know such a detail? Just what kind of friends are you two?" she pretended to be very shocked and in reality she kind of was shocked. She didn't want to think Adrien and Chat Noir petting each other from here and there, though the mental imagine did its best to rise up into Marinette's imagination.

Adrien simply laughed, throwing his head backwards, his white teeth baring with the laughter.

"A wild guess. I just thought about cats and what they like," he defended himself. Marinette couldn't come up with any reply, so she just followed his gesture and laughed with him.

"But now I really have to go. I hope I helped," he excused himself, rising up. Marinette nodded.

"Thank you for listening. It did help."

"If you come up with more questions, you should ask them from Chat himself, but if it feels too scary or something similar, I can answer your questions. I don't think we can meet before the exhibition premiere, but we should have time to talk there after the main events, somewhere in privacy," Adrien smiled down at Marinette with his eyes.

Marinette noticed that he had also grown up, around a head taller. Same as Chat Noir. For some reason she kept thinking Chat Noir a lot around Adrien today. Marinette was sure it was because she had asked him to come to see her because of the certain catman.

Before Adrien left back home, Marinette stuck a bag of different food from the bakery leftovers for him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next day Chat Noir replied to her latest email, the message box filled with apologies of the silence from his part for the past few days, and the messages was decorated with a few cat emojis here and there. It arrived to Marinette during her lecture and she couldn't help the pondering of what Chat was doing right now. Was he at school or at work? Or was he home or somewhere around the Paris? It tickled Marinette nice to think that he was walking somewhere in the same city as her, without his black suit on.

She went the message through and was putting her phone away, when a new message blinked a light to her phone. She watched curiously as the phone stated that she had gotten an email from Chat Noir once again – or Black Kitty like he had written his name to his email info. Marinette opened it and nearly fainted from a shock.

The cat had added a picture of himself into the email, writing "For the days when you don't get to see me and miss my warmth" with a winking face. She would have been okay if the picture had been just a regular piece of Chat Noir, but the sly guy had taken a photo of him without Chat Noir's outfit and without a shirt on, his face getting cut from the tip of the nose above, hiding his eyes and most of his blond hair. The grinning mouth greeted Marinette with his beautiful torso, skin smooth and his hips peeking from the waistline of loose jogging pants alluringly, and Marinette couldn't look at the picture any longer. Hastily she pushed the phone back to her pocket, trying to act calm and look as normal as possible despite the hotness whirling in her lower stomach.

When the lecture was over, Marinette rushed to the rest room and locked herself in of the stalls. She had to take another look of the picture somewhere in secrecy, her fingers trembling slightly when she opened the picture. Marinette couldn't believe Chat Noir would do something like this, but on a second thought it suited his persona. As she looked at the picture she felt something familiar flaring in her chest.

She pondered should she reply to him with a photo of herself or just say thank you. Perhaps he was wishing for a photo reply with this stunt.

She decided she would take a nice picture of herself from the Adrien's exhibition, perhaps also send a picture of her and Adrien to Chat Noir. After all, they both were his friends.

Marinette spend rest of the days till the exhibition by returning to Chat Noir's bare photo as often as she could. The more she looked at it, the mora familiar and warmer she felt. She admired his body, laughing at herself for accepting such a picture, as if it had arrived from anyone else she would have deleted it immediately. Well, perhaps not if Adrien send her such a photo. She had to give Chat Noir some praises, as he looked like a model in the picture. She pondered, amused, had he asked tips for the pose from Adrien. What most fascinating in that photo – if you forgot his nice chest and arms – was Chat's smirk. It looked familiar, as always. The only part of him Marinette had witnessed years after years freely. Getting to see Chat Noir as a man without his suit was kind of exciting to Marinette. However, she kept the picture hidden from everyone, including Tikki, not sharing her excitement with anyone.

The day of the exhibition finally arrived, a lot faster than Marinette noticed, and she blamed Chat Noir's picture of it. She actually missed him – they hadn't seen each other since the visit in the park almost a week ago. Not even Hawkmoth was offering them chances to meet and Marinette had questioned Tikki if Hawkmoth was actually alright. Tikki had said that she was still able to sense him, but she couldn't tell why he had been so quiet for weeks now.

Secretly she hoped Chat Noir would pop into the exhibition today, when she stepped near the doorman, introducing herself as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The doorman checked his list and let Marinette in. The gallery was much wider and labyrinthine what it looked on the outside. People were chatting lively all around the big main hall, waiting for the speech from the photographer. She tried to scan the area for Adrien, but all she saw were huge black and white photographs of a half-naked, masked Adrien. Marinette made her way to the nearby installation of three gigantic photos, places side by side on the chalk white wall. Lights were turned to point at the photos of Adrien, his first picture clearly resembling in a highly artistic way a crow or some other dark bird with feathers, second picture picturing him as an alert wolfman and the third picture was Adrien masked as a black panther.

The picture of the black feline Adrien caught Marinette's attention immediately. There was something extremely captivating in the picture of Adrien mimicking a fluid feline, his eyes staring forward keenly, piercingly. His face had been smudged with black and panther dots from forehead down to his nose, blond hair sleeked backwards. He had fake nails and an intense stare, driving into Marinette's soul the longer she stared at the picture. Somehow the whole photo made Marinette's heart flutter. It was like she would have been looking at a completely unseen version of Chat Noir. A Chat Noir from some different time or era, from a different culture. She couldn't tear her eyes from it.

"The photographer did a good job with these three", Adrien's voice was suddenly behind Marinette and she spun around on her heels, tripping forward with a small unladylike cry, just to be caught by Adrien. She wished that only a few of the quests would have seen her fail.

"They are wonderful," she tottered with a weak smile while Adrien helped her to stand straight and she tried to eye around the gallery to see if anyone was staring at her sourly, "I can already feel inspiration rising."

"You are free to take photos here for inspiration, as long as you don't share them forward," he promised with a smile, fixing his black suit with a tie.

"Speaking of which, could we take a photo together later? I'd like to send it also to him, you know," she asked hopingly.

Adrien smiled down at her with his green eyes, "Of course, as soon as we get rid of the formalities."

He was then summoned to the photographer and as Marinette watched him to go, his back distancing, she was also able to spot Mr. Agreste himself, standing all tall and somewhat menacing next to the much smaller photographer. She walked nearer them, staying behind the crowd, to listen to the photographer's speech of his exhibition, Adrien's thanks and thoughts of the project and even Gabriel Agreste spared a few words to the crowd, before he urged everyone to clap their hands for the photographer. After that guests were free to walk around the exhibition with their drinks and companions. Marinette noticed that some journalists had captured both the photographer and Adrien for interviews, so she decided to go ahead on her own and check out all the pictures, planning to photograph the ones which inspired her the most. Before going deeper into the gallery she went back to the three animal pictures and took a photo of the panther Adrien, not being able to shake the feeling of Chat Noir from her heart when she looked at it.

Marinette guessed she was really missing Chat.

She was also a bit sad Tikki had refused to come with her, saying that Marinette should use fancy earrings for this event, at least for once. For some reason Marinette had agreed with Tikki's unusual suggestion.

She circled the exhibition from room to room with slow steps, stopping every now and then to admire her favorite pictures, staying away from the big groups of people. She spotted a side room almost from the other end of the gallery. The room was narrow and dark except for a light in the middle of its ceiling, the spot pointing directly at the tall photograph on the wall. It was a mystical looking photo and Marinette stepped further into the almost empty room. The people standing there gave her space, leaving the room and she was left alone. The picture was another feline picture; this time it was a portrait of Adrien as a regular cat, with white color and a cat collar with a tiny jingle bell. She didn't quite understand what the photographer was after with this kind of a placements of that specific pic, but she really didn't care. Marinette's eyes fixated on the photo, as for some reason it was as captivating as the panther one.

Mentally Marinette laughed at herself, wondering if she had some kind of a cat kink.

She could hear steps coming closer and soon Adrien tapped her shoulder with his fingers, grinning.

"You found my fave photo," he noted nodding towards the picture of himself.

"I like it, too. It's very nice. I also liked the panther picture a lot," Marinette admitted also looking at the picture.

"Oh?" Adrien's eye brow curved upwards.

"Somehow it reminds me of Chat Noir. From a different time or era or culture. Something like that," she continued eyeing the white cat picture. "This has the same spirit in it, though it's completely opposite from the panther pic."

"R-really?" he stammered with a surprised tone. "Must be the mad masking skill the make-up artist had."

Marinette hummed with a smile, her heart feeling warm when their chatting had brought up Chat Noir.

"Adrien," she whispered lightly, barely with an audible voice, "I really, really like him. Isn't it strange?"

"Not at all. I'd like him too if I was a woman," he pointed out with a small nudge on Marinette's side. She replied to him with a warm chuckle.

She was about to say how good all the pictures in the exhibition were, when an ear piercing noise rang around the exhibition area. They both heard loud yelling and screaming coming from the direction of the front door.

Quickly Adrien scooped Marinette under his arm, eyes narrowing.

"Let's go," he hissed between his teeth, getting an agreeing nod from Marinette. He leaded the way, taking Marinette's hand into his. Cautiously Adrien peeked out from the room, seeing how people were rushing here and there. The shouting was getting louder and more demanding and Adrien made a decision to run away from it, to the other side of the gallery area.

Marinette followed him, her hand still in his, and cursed in her mind for leaving Tikki behind.

Adrien guided them quickly to the staircase which was out from public access. He closed the door behind them quietly, a dark corridor of stairs having only very yellowish lamps here and there giving some light into the staircase. The stopped, scanning the area.

"We can get out from the roof. Let's go," he spoke firmly to Marinette, looking up.

"What's going on?" she questioned running after Adrien.

"I have no idea, but it didn't sound good. We need to get you somewhere safe."

"What about you?" she gasped.

"Don't worry," his brows knitted together, lips thin, but Marinette couldn't see his face as he was running ahead of her.

They reached the door leading to the roof, but for their disbelief it was locked. For good. No matter how much they bounded against it, it didn't even budge. Adrien hissed between his teeth with a frustrated tone.

Marinette felt herself extremely anxious and guilty. There was no way she could reach Tikki now, as she was in the other side of the Paris. It would take her about an hour to get there and by then anything could have happened. They could hear a very faint sound of police sirens and they looked at each other.

"I guess someone managed to call help," Adrien reasoned. "We better go back down. Perhaps there's another way out. I didn't like the sounds in the gallery, so we better avoid going there."

Marinette couldn't do anything else but follow Adrien's plan and curse herself for the tenth of time. They made their way back on their tracks, but around the middle of the stairs leading down two sharp, loud noises rang across the building. They stopped immediately.

"Gunshot!" Marinette gasped in shock, watching how Adrien's face paled down.

"My dad is there! We have to figure out something!" he almost shouted, ready to run down as fast as he could.

Marinette reached to his jacket, halting him before he even took the first running step.

"Chat Noir! I bet he will be here soon! Perhaps this is one of the akuma cases again!" she soothed Adrien. His eyes were stern and empty for a second.

"Before that, let's make out from here before anything happens to you," he stated hastily while turning away from Marinette, feeing himself from her hold. He started to rush downwards, but after a few steps something new happened; all the lights died out, leaving them into a complete darkness. Marinette shrieked and thudded against Adrien's back, who managed to take support from the hand trailing and prevent them from falling down.

"Oh great…" they both breathed out the same words at the same time. Adrien sought Marinette close to his side, entwining his arm around her waist.

If the situation wouldn't have been so dire and sudden, Marinette would have probably faint from the closeness of Adrien, his protectiveness being a new side to Marinette.

"Here, let's use this," Marinette said and took her phone from her purse, switching on the light. With the help of her phone they walked down, this time slowly, listening if they could hear any other noises. Marinette was horrified that something very bad had happened, that someone had been killed by the gunfire. If someone died here on her, she would blame herself forever. If it was Adrien's father, he would also blame himself. She knew his mother wasn't around anymore but if he lost also his father that would be too much.

"Where is that cat?" she heard herself muttering out loud, Adrien remaining silent. They found their way back to the door where they had come in from, just to notice that the stairs didn't lead any lower and they had only two options to get out; this door or the locked one leading to the roof.

Adrien tried the door carefully, just to find out it was also locked. He tried to open it harder, yanking it with all his might, but it didn't even budge. Marinette gave also her try to it, but no use. They were stuck in the pitch black corridor, Marinette's phone's flashlight being the only source of light.

"Ah shit, this can't be happening," she heard Adrien to cuss for the first time in her life. She opened her mouth to sooth him with the police probably being here and Chat Noir arriving here any time now – though she feared a lot of safety with guns involved – but another sound of a gunshot pierced their ear.

"Oh my god!" Marinette breathed out, honestly scared. Adrien's face was as pale as ghost's when Marinette take a look at him. He looked like a statue, having a very stern and worried look over his face. It made Marinette even more worried, to see Adrien like never before. He was clearly thinking furiously something.

"I think the automatic lock system isn't working and it's probably connected to these lights," Marinette offered a reason for them being locked in. She was about to continue, but Adrien's tightly together pressed lips opened suddenly.

"Marinette," his voice was stoic. Quickly Adrien turned around, looking Marinette straight in her eyes with a serious frown. "I want you to go back up and turn your light off. Don't come out from here no matter what. Use this darkness for your cover."

"Adrien, what are you-"Marinette tried to ask, but Adrien's hands seized her shoulders, his eyes becoming icy and yet so sad.

"I'll come back to get you. Wait for me, alright? Promise me."

She had no idea what Adrien was thinking or planning, but she nodded, feeling unsure and scared for him. Marinette didn't know what to say.

"I… I'll explain everything later. Forgive me," he hissed painfully pressing his head down, hiding his face from Marinette's eyes. Before she got time to say anything to Adrien, he straightened his back, looking for a second at Marinette with eyes which had the hint of torment in them. She watched how he backed from her in the light of her phone and uttered the words she never expected to hear from Adrien Agreste's mouth:

"Plagg, transform me".

In a second a bright green light flashed through the room. Marinette had to shield her eyes from the force of the green. When the light died down she opened her eyes, blinking, and saw Chat Noir standing before her, his cat eyes clouded. He broke the door's lock with his cataclysm and turned then to Marinette.

"I love you," he murmured sadly with an apologetic whisper, pecking her parted lips quickly and giving a one last look at Marinette, before he rushed out from the door, leaving Marinette to stand alone in the black corridor.

Her legs felt weak, too weak to hold her body up. As the door closed after Chat Noir she dropped on the floor, the phone sliding down from her grasp.

Marinette felt like she would pass out.


	10. Hello darkness my old friend

Niu Note: Thank you for your support and love so far! It means me A LOT! 3  
By the way I check out both tags and words "niuniente" and "wingman visits" in Tumblr, so if you want me to catch your thoughts, drawings, fics, feedback ect. tag either one of those or use either one of those in your post, and I get to see them (which I love!)  
And doesn't English Chat Noir have a lovely singing voice? *listens more extended theme song*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marinette's breath was shallow as she pushed herself up from the floor, her legs and arms shaking like leaves in a wind. She tried to hold her phone and walk quickly upstairs to wait for him, wait for Chat Noir or Adrien, like she had promised, despite of all the shakiness which ran through her violently. She had to take support from the hand trail, breath becoming small hiccups. In her mind Marinette told herself she had to keep her together now, she couldn't have a meltdown until everyone was safe, until this scary sudden situation was under control, but she couldn't stop the big tears rolling down on her cheeks as a stream, her vision getting blurrier by every step.

It took her a while to stumble up to the rooftop's door and when she got there, she sank on the floor, back against the wall. She wanted to wail out loud but she couldn't. Not now. It was too dangerous. She had to pull her inner Ladybug out for now. She should wait for him, as much as Marinette wanted to run out and never return.

This was too much.

This wasn't anything she had hoped, dreamed or even expected to happen.

It felt like a nightmare.

Despite of Chat's wishes Marinette left her phone's light on. It made her feel a bit better than the complete darkness around her.

"Calm down, Marinette," she spoke to herself with a shaky and thin whisper, shivering. "Breath. Stop crying. Breath."

Her stream of tears didn't stop despite of her commands.

Her breathing didn't get as steady as she had hoped either.

Sinking her head against her knees Marinette let out a sob, hugging her legs.

This was a true nightmare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chat Noir managed to solve the situation quick, as it turned out to be a gang of some underground group after the famous photographer due the debt he owed for the gang and the whole debt deal would later lead into big headers on all newspapers. The gunshots had been nothing but the bullies' mock play to scare the people inside, gallery's ceiling now full of holes from the shots. Luckily no one was hurt and when the group wasn't that professional from Chat's opinion he had no problem to kick their asses. He made sure the criminals were beaten up unconscious before he helped everyone outside where the police were already waiting. He learned that his father had left the building twenty minutes before the gang had broken in, so there was no need to worry about him. What he did worry was Marinette. He excused himself and ran back inside, telling he was going to check out if everyone had gotten out.

While dashing inside Chat Noir hated himself. He was worried, anxious and horribly afraid to confront Marinette now. His plans for revealing his identity had back wired in the worst possible way and he wondered if he had acted irrationally based on fear of his father's and Marinette's safety. Should they have just waited inside the staircase with Marinette and let police handle everything? Would it have led to a hostage situation between the criminals and polices, if he hadn't intervened? Would it have caused casualties, if he didn't stop the act before it really even got started?

Running like having a fire under his leather tail Chat kicked the staircase's door open and hurried up, his heart becoming colder and colder the higher he got.

Finally, he made it to Marinette. She was hugging her knees, head pressed against them in the corner next to the door. She was awfully quiet, trembling visibly. Her phone laid next to her, illuminating the area brightly.

"Ma—Marinette," he called her quietly, feeling guilty and awkward. She lifted her head up slowly, eyes full with tears and mascara running down on her cheeks. It pierced Chat's heart to see her like that, to know he was the reason for her tears.

"It's alright now," he extended his hand towards her, but Marinette stood up in a one bounce, smacking his hand away.

"No it's not!" she sobbed out an angry hiss, eyes fiery.

"I—I'm sorry," Chat spluttered with a stammering voice. Marinette stepped closer to him furiously.

"I bet you did this because of the Ladybug. I know you love him and what would be better than figuring out I'm the Ladybug and then lure me in for your own joy," she howled out an accusation, tears running freely on her wet cheeks. "All those kisses and caresses, everything from Ladybug! Must have been fun!"

Chat lifted his hands up as a peace sign.

"I swear that's not true!" he tried, but Marinette didn't listen to him.

"Liar! You have wanted to get into Ladybug's pants since the first time we met!" she took breath in and wailed. "You have been leading me on both as Adrien and Chat Noir! How could you?! Is this some kind of a sick joke? Was it fun to laugh at me behind my back and feed me all that crap of the friendship with Adrien? Give me all those stupid hints of yourself and act as your own goddamn wingman, you stray alley cat!" her tears became bigger by every single shaky cry she shot at Chat Noir's horrified face.

"My macaron, I cross my heart and swear over my grave that's not the case," Chat's tone of voice rose up with the level of his desperation, his hands spreading to his sides. "You know I love you, Marinette, just as who you are! I'd never hurt you!"

"But you did!" Marinette let out a hopeless yell, burying her face into her palms and crying with a heart-breaking sob. "My heart hurts so much and it's all your fault."

"I swear I was planning to tell you...!" Chat's spoke shakenly, despair decorating his eyes.

"When?" her question was barely audible.

"As soon as I could have," was the best answer Chat could give to Marinette. He took a step closer to her and tried to touch her shivering shoulders, but she stepped away from his touch.

"I tried to give you hints and I asked you many times if you wanted to know who I am", he added, throat tight.

"You shouldn't have listened to me and just told me the truth!" her sob was more violent than the previous one.

"But your wishes are my commands!" Chat cried desperately, placing his hand over his chest to prove her that he was talking the truth.

Marinette's head shot up from her palms, her eyes full of hurt anger.

"Then I have a new wish for you," she hissed angrily, her crying turning into a rage of betrayal, big tears on her cheeks. "Leave! Don't show me your face anymore, ever, neither one of them!"

Chat's mouth opened in disbelief and shock, his eyes size of a two broken plates. He gasped for air, unable to say anything. Hastily he searched for something, some other answer, from Marinette's face. She watched him back like an ice queen, tears rolling.

"Now!"

Chat's eyes narrowed, turning as fiery and sad as Marinette's. He let out a strangled growl, fists clenching, teeth baring as he gritted his teeth together. Then he jumped over the hand trailing with a suffocated sobbing hiss, leaving Marinette alone, just like she had wished.

She dropped her head, hearing how Chat Noir left the building. All the emotions Marinette had suppressed down came pouring out and she cried, cried like never before, sliding down the floor.

Chat Noir rushed out from the backside of the gallery, avoiding the masses of people swarming around the crime scene and made his way up to the roof tops. The evening had slowly made its way over Paris's sky but this evening had nothing romantic in it. It was heart-breaking, soul stabbing, cold and aching. Empty.

Chat felt how his eyes filled with tears, making the running on the rooftops dangerous. He needed to get away from this all, from the scene that had ruined his life and most importantly, made him ruin Marinette's life, shattering her heart. He was still hearing her crying in his head. His breathing was hitching and hot, his lungs aching like someone would have tried to squeeze all the air out from him. His legs and hands ached and when the running became unbearable with the hot, giant tears blinding him, Chat Noir stopped and let out a heart wrenching cry from the bottom of his broken heart.

He loved her. Loved her so much. Marinette was his everything.

He cried inconsolably from the bottom of his soul, head thrown backwards and angry wails of loss, guilt and hatred echoing over Paris. When Chat Noir couldn't yell anymore, when his burning lungs begged for him to stop, he crunched down, curling into a tiny ball and holding his head sobbing miserably with shaking shoulders.

There was no way he could make this up to Marinette. She would hate him till the day he was dead.

He had made her loathe both Chat Noir and Adrien. He could have avoided this. He had acted too hasty, just wanting to protect Marinette from the shooting. Just to save everyone. It was his fault. Everything was.

He wasn't even near of the gentleman he claimed to be. He was just the lonely young man trying to figure out what the love was and wailing miserably, breaking the heart of the woman he admired the most in the whole wide world.

Chat Noir didn't move from his spot for a long time, leaving only when the alarm of his transformation forced him to disappear into the safety of his own home, his sad wails following on his trails.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the same time Marinette dragged her feet out from the building, meeting the surprised police officers when she stepped outside the gallery. She thought they asked about Chat Noir, but she wasn't sure about it. It was hard to hear or see anything. All the crying had made her more or less numb. Marinette just wanted to go to sleep and forget everything.

When it was made sure Marinette wasn't hurt or anything, one of the police men promised to driver her home after hearing how far she lived. There was a fuss and worry over Adrien not being anywhere to be found, but then a rumor of him leaving with Mr. Gabriel started to spread around and the matter was dropped.

She arrived her home in a complete silence and broke into tears when her parents came to hug her. Later she explained she was upset of what had happened in the premier, but said nothing of Chat Noir or Adrien to them.

Tikki saw through her immediately when she stepped inside her room. Marinette couldn't stop the next wave of her sorrow surfacing, so she cried from her heart's content, Tikki caressing her hair motherly and looking worried. She said nothing to Marinette about her knowing Chat Noir's real identity, only assured her that this was most likely a misunderstanding, and that Chat Noir nor Adrien would never hurt Marinette. She didn't listen to Tikki and the kwami couldn't blame Marinette for that.

She deleted all the messages Chat Noir had send her and took down Adrien's pics, staying up all night, unable to stop crying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three days passed, neither one of them smiled during that time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Four more days passed and Hawkmoth made his move after a silence that had lasted forever. Marinette woke up in the middle of the night when Tikki was nudging her frantically.

"Marinette, Hawkmoth has send out a butterfly! We have to deal with it when Chat Noir brings it here!" her voice was hasty.

Marinette rubbed her eyes sleepily while sitting up, not really understanding first what Tikki was saying, as she was sleep deprived from all the badly slept nights and loss of appetite.

"Quick now, Marinette! Chat is almost here!" Tikki was urging her to raise up and she finally woke up from her haze.

She nodded, turning on the table light and transforming into Ladybug from the old habit, everything happening basically on its own. Her injuries were still there and Marinette felt like she would have taken a few steps backwards with her healing during the last few days. Her stomach and sides were aching, and she could feel stiffness in her shoulders. Marinette knew Tikki could also feel that she wasn't ready for Ladybug action yet and it was a blessing Hawkmoth had been quiet for whatever reason.

She looked sadly at the balcony's hatch's lid, and for the first time since getting Tikki and her responsibility as a super heroine, Marinette wanted to strip her outfit down and forget everything. In her mind she understood it wasn't wise and it wouldn't solve anything, but right now she hated Ladybug. Hated to be Ladybug. Hated to think she was loved only because she was Ladybug. That she was enough for someone like Adrien only because she was Ladybug.

It made her feel empty and so hollow.

The sound of a stomp echoed from the rooftop and Marinette could feel herself hesitating the idea of going up there. Chat Noir was there, waiting for her and they would need to deal this butterfly attack like professionals. She had expected it to be easy, always thinking that if emotions became involved with their work, Chat Noir and Ladybug could still fight together and figure things out. Now, Marinette wasn't so sure about it. The worst part was that she really couldn't tell anyone about this.

She took a deep inhale and exhaled loudly through her mouth, reaching for the lid and cracking it open cautiously. Her heart was sinking down into a complete empty pit when she thought about seeing Chat Noir's face, the events of horrible revelation still tormenting Marinette's mind with guilt and blame, but when she peeked out, there was no one to be seen. Only a glass jar with a blue lid stood in the middle of the balcony, a dark butterfly flapping its wings against the jar's wall trying to get out.

Marinette was a bit surprised to see this. She rushed out and scanned the night sky, but there was no sign of Chat Noir anywhere.

The cat was truly following her wishes like commands.

Marinette let the butterfly out and purified it with her yoyo, looking how the white creature fly further away from her. It looked fragile and so small and it was hard to think that such a small creature was able to cause so much havoc. It kind of reminded Marinette of emotions – how they lingered in the air, fragile and beautiful, and yet capable of destroying everything down to ground at the same time.

Quietly she returned back inside, taking the glass jar Chat Noir had left behind with her, and released Tikki. The kwami popped out, immediately turning to Marinette, who was eyeing the glass container in her hand with a sad look.

"Marinette?" she asked with a whisper.

Her brows knit together.

"Tikki… I think I'm ready to talk. At least a little," Marinette murmured suddenly with tight lips, rolling the jar between her hands. "I'm too tired to keep this inside of me. It makes me hate this work, hate miraculouses, and that's something I can't let happen, for everyone's sake."

"I'm all ears," Tikki promised, flying to sit on Marinette's shoulder as she returned her bed, placing the jar on the floor next to the bed's leg.

"I've been thinking what Chat said. He said that he gave me hints and asked my permission many times, which he did. I wonder if I was too harsh with him…" she spoke sadly, burying under the duvet, while Tikki shifted to sit on a pillow's edge. "I told him I don't want to see him anymore, ever. Not as Chat Noir or Adrien."

"That was quite harsh, but I hope he understands," Tikki wished with a sigh and continued, "human emotions are very strong and a heart can be hurt very easily."

"Has there been cases like this before where Ladybug and Chat Noir drift apart?" Marinette was afraid to ask that, but she did it anyway. Tikki gave her very warm look and patted her hair.

"Yes, you are not the first ones."

"Have things worked out?"

"Some have, some haven't. It depends of the individuals and what they want. It's impossible to restore a relationship, any kind, if both aren't willing to work for it. You can't heal alone something which requires two or more people," Tikki explained with her kwami wisdom.

Though Marinette couldn't really say that her answer would have been helpful, as it contained so many what-ifs, but in a strange way it brought a small smile on her lips. However, it said there only for a second.

"It's sad to think that he likes me only because I'm Ladybug", Marinette half-sobbed, feeling how the hurt was coming back on the surface again.

"What makes you think of that? That doesn't sound like Adrien or Chat Noir, for what I know them," Tikki's eyes narrowed a bit.

"…You are right; that doesn't sound like Adrien. Chat Noir… Well, I still have hard time to believe they're the same guy," she tottered, wiping her moist corner of an eye. "It's just unfair he didn't tell me."

"He was looking for a right moment to tell you. I spoke with him about this all once, but I didn't tell you because I promised to keep it as a secret," Tikki revealed with an apologetic fidgeting.

Marinette's head shot up from underneath the duvet in an instant.

"Tikki! Not you, too! Has everyone else known about this but me!" she was frustrated and hastily Tikki jumped into the air and flied closer to Marinette's face.

"No, no! I heard just a few days ago. Chat Noir came here because he wanted to tell you who he was, but he didn't know how he should do it, so he asked my opinion. He was very concerned of hurting your feelings and giving a wrong impression if he didn't find a right time to tell you. I can assure you, Marinette, his eyes were purely sincere. Chat Noir aka Adrien didn't hurt you intentionally. He wanted to avoid hurting you and ended up actually causing you pain because of it," Tikki's little mouth was flooding with word, leaving Marinette speechless.

"You didn't tell me anything until now?" Marinette was a slightly miffed.

"I wanted you to be ready to hear that. You needed time to grief first," the kwami noted back.

"—What did you tell to Chat Noir?" Marinette's voice was barely stronger than a whisper. She laid down and squeezed her duvet's edge tightly.

"I told him that while it's good to let things flow naturally, he shouldn't postpone the revelation too long. What happened in the gallery was an accident, something which was out of your or Adrien's control. Maybe we could say it was a destiny, Marinette. Sometimes something or someone makes decision for us like that, just like when you got me and became Ladybug," Tikki continued with a steady tone, "You should also think this from Adrien's point of view. I think you are ready for that now; his father was there, you were there and there were people with guns shooting around the gallery, while you two are locked behind doors unable to get out or help anyone. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing to protect the people you love and also to fulfill your destiny as a protector of every Parisian if you had me there with you but Adrien hadn't got Plagg with him?"

The longer Marinette listened Tikki, the more foolish she felt herself. Tikki was right; Marinette would have acted the same as Adrien. She had been so caught up with her own feelings and emotions, her own fears of not being loved as Marinette, that she hadn't even thought about how Adrien felt. What he had gone through. It surely had been a difficult and painful decision for him to transform in front of Marinette, at a moment which he hadn't planned before hand as the perfect for the revelation.

Besides, Tikki told about destiny. As destiny gave her powers, maybe it also guided both Adrien and her to the truth, even though when it was painful.

Perhaps this was a chance for Marinette to understand herself more and grow into better heroine.

"Tikki… I think I need to talk with him tomorrow, Adrien or Chat Noir. I've said some very bad things to him because I was so upset. We need to solve this like adults, like the heroes we are," Marinette said with a firm voice, eyes fixated at Tikki.

"You've got his contact info, so you can reach either one of them", Tikki smiled brightly agreeing with Marinette's thoughts.

"I'll do that. First thing tomorrow. It Saturday so I have the whole day time to catch Adrien," she swore, sighing slightly "It's too bad I don't know where he lives. Perhaps it would have been good idea to see at his place and talk in private, face-to-face."

"You can always suggest that to Adrien," Tikki pointed out, earning a small smile from Marinette.

"Yes. I'll ask him to meet me. And I'll kiss him for good for everything. We are both at fault and yet I feel there's something happening here, something which isn't neither one of us fault."

"That's the destiny alright," the kwami made a small circle in the air, happy that Marinette had spoken to her and also understood her kwami wisdom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The night was heavy and suffocating to Adrien. He couldn't sleep. God, he couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep the last time. He had gone through school and one client meeting with the power of strong coffee, telling he was probably getting sick when his classmates had asked what was wrong with him. His eyes were still red from all the tears and it felt like someone would have been scorching his eyeballs, stomach and heart at the same time. It was like Adrien would have been drinking poison for days, though the coffee didn't fall too far from that.

If Adrien was suffering, so was also Plagg. The kwami was tired and exhausted, begging for Adrien to settle this and make up with Marinette, as his strong connection to his host Adrien was also eating Plagg's energy levels when Adrien was extremely upset and it had lasted for a week. "Go to her!" he had begged sadly, but Adrien was as stubborn as ever. Every single time Plagg suggested something relating to Marinette, Adrien's eyes flashed with hatred and he hissed that he was going to follow her wishes and not to show his face to her. She didn't even want to see him. It didn't help when Plagg pointed out that following blindly woman's wishes had lead Adrien into this trouble in the first place. The young man didn't listen. He had shut himself completely, each day dwelled in his own bad feelings making both him and Plagg weaker.

It was another sleepless night for Adrien, another day more for Plagg to get his energies drained out by Adrien's emotional suffering. All kind of negative thoughts and feelings whirled in Adrien's mind as he sat in front of the TV this Friday night, not really watching anything specific. Plagg was resting on the pillow, sleeping tightly, looking exhausted. The transformation today had been almost too much for Plagg and he had called Adrien as a "stubborn idiot" for dwelling so much in pain. It had hurt Adrien, as the small kwami really didn't know how his life had been. He had been lonely, always left behind by everyone.

Now Marinette, his sweet Marinette, was one of those persons.

And it was his fault. He couldn't ever make Marinette love himself again. She had been so heartbroken, so furious, when she had commanded him to disappear, go for good from her life. Marinette had clearly yelled at him to run away for the rest of eternity from her life, not to bother her anymore.

It hurt Adrien. Hurt like nothing before. He felt the tears and anger rising up again from his chest as he crossed his fingers and sobbed against the back of his palms.

"You love her. You love Ladybug and you love Marinette," a voice next to Adrien spoke.

"Yes. I do."

"More than anything?"

"She's my everything," he sobbed back, the image of Marinette flashing in Adrien's mind.

"It is quite horrible, to be pushed away like that. All you did was thinking her best and how did she thank you?"

"…No, she didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one to blame…" Adrien spoke shaking his head, eyes still closed while the tears now made their way on his cheeks.

"It must be difficult to lose the one you love so much," the voice was very understanding. Adrien thought that Plagg was kind today, to wake up and soothe him instead of groaning how Adrien was making his life difficult with his negative human emotions.

"How many of them have you lost exactly?" the voice asked.

A pain hit through Adrien's soul, teeth gritting together.

"My mother… She's gone. My father became a lost case when mother disappeared. Nino is in studying in England and Marinette…" his voice hitched when he spoke the name of the woman he loved so dearly. Loved so much he was willing to do anything for her. Anything to make her love him, love him as he was. To get her back to his side, as he missed her warmth. Her jingling laughter, her soft kisses, her playful palms all over his bare skin, her supportive shoulder, her sassiness and most importantly her embrace, the embrace which felt like home he had always missed without realizing something so essential was missing from his life.

"Isn't it unfair that she brushed you off like that? That she didn't trust your words and understand that you did it for her good? Have you ever done anything to hurt Marinette?" Adrien heard these questions interrupting his own thoughts.

He stopped to think, opening his eyes. It was quiet, though the tears still rolled on his cheeks slowly, dropping on the ground between his feet.

Was it unfair? Yes. Yes, it actually was. How many years they had worked together and known as regular human beings with Marinette? Had he ever done anything bad to Marinette or Ladybug? No. Quite opposite. He had always been there for her. There was no reason why Marinette shouldn't believe his words, as he always talked only truth with her. The fact he had kept his identity as Adrien secret those moments he had approached her as Chat Noir was for Marinette's sake. It wasn't like he was cheating her, it was that he was looking for the best possible time to reveal himself for Marinette. The best possible time for Marinette to learn about him as Adrien. It wasn't that he was trying to keep his own hide safe. It was all for Marinette.

Everything he had ever done around her was only for her.

And she seemed to forget that, forget it so easily.

"Perhaps she hadn't seen your efforts. Perhaps she doesn't believe in your love. Perhaps she thinks it's just a mere teenager boy crush and nothing more. But that's not the case. You love him", the voice spoke again about the love.

Love.

The thought of Marinette not truly loving him, not in the past, not now or not in the future, was like a death sentence to Adrien. He didn't understand how deeply involved he had gotten with Marinette. It was true what Plagg had always hinted – that he was Marinette's second half. There was a good and valid reason why the miraculouses had been given to them. They were meant to be.

That's how they worked. Those miraculouses.

"Yes…" said the voice, like hearing Adrien's mental reasoning.

His eyes got fiery, narrowing suddenly. There were no tears anymore, just moisture lingering in his eyelashes while he kept repeating pictures of Marinette in his head, now those mental images both inviting and ignoring him at the same time.

"She doesn't understand hints. You have to be straight with it," the voice continued, sounding clearer this time.

Adrien pressed his lips together, staring emptily before him, a deep frown running across his forehead.

"I have to be honest," Adrien agreed with the voice. The more he thought about Marinette and how she had brushed his love off, the more hurt and angrier he became. The emotions he had poured out and battled with while he had cried his heart out on the rooftops of Paris started to came rushing back to Adrien. His chest felt heavy and unfair.

"She belongs to you. You belong to each other. She's yours..."

"Marinette… is mine. Part of my life. The miraculouses say so, too. Plagg and Tikki agree with that," Adrien's voice was a deep hiss, the hatred and betrayal by someone he loved more than his own life lingering in his green eyes.

"Yes. Everyone knows Chat Noir and Ladybug belong together. She's yours and you are hers", the voice was agreeing.

"I want Marinette. I need her," the man repeated the voice's words, his soul burning.

"Go get her, you know the deal," the voice said, disappearing into the darkness of the room, until a bright white light hit the living room.

Adrien stood up hastily, feeling how is ring was pulsing around his finger, burning like never before. Plagg got sucked into his ring without him saying anything about transforming, accompanied with a bright light. A sense of strength and power rushed over Adrien as he transformed, making his sad heart stop aching for a moment.

He felt good.

He could do it. He would be able to gain Marinette's love back. Get her back into his life. Make her love him, just the way he loved her; intensive, deep, meant-to-be love written in fairytales, though this time it was real. And I would be permanent. She would understand if he was honest.

She would see what kind of a great man he was, how much he loved her.

And she would love him back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"…And there has been no sign of Ladybug in ages! Do you think something has happened to her?" Alya's voice on the other end of the voice mail chat was almost hysteric. Marinette tried her best to keep her composure and not come across as completely unemotional bastard with a case which was so grave for her best friend.

"Perhaps she's in a vacation," she joked. "It's been very peaceful here, Alya. Not even the enemies have made their moves, so I guess there's no need for Ladybug's work right now?"

"No, Marinette! You don't get it! People have been seeing Chat Noir around but no Ladybug. Isn't that alarming?" Alya's detective mode was becoming on.

"Ah, well, they are individuals, not tied together you know…" Marinette offered with an awkward grin. Alya didn't buy it.

"There has to be something going on. There's this video of Chat Noir. Very blurry but it's clearly Chat Noir. Wait, I look for it, I saw it posted some days ago. Or have you seen it already?"

"Eh, no…?" Marinette suggested, being completely honest with the fact she hadn't seen any Chat videos but fearing that maybe someone had spotted Chat Noir with her. She did her best to stay composed and keep her head cool, though the fear was seeping slowly in.

"Ah, here it is; check that out. It's obvious something is wrong!" Alya was determined with her point of view.

Marinette clicked the video open, which was posted on Chat Noir blog. The video was indeed blurry, but his recognizable form drew against the evening sky and a heart wrenching cry echoed over the whole Paris.

It made Marinette's heart twist nastily.

Chat Noir was crying. Crying like someone who had lost their everything.

It made Marinette's eyes moist, but she refused to cry before Alya. She didn't need to know. She didn't need to know it was her who had made Chat Noir – Adrien – cry so helplessly.

The video was short but as soon as it ended, Alya's voice came out clearly from Marinette's speakers.

"Marinette?! Are you alright? You are crying?"

Shit. She hadn't been able to keep herself composed, but a few tears rolled down from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Alya. I'm alright. He just sounded so sad, so desperate," Marinette admitted and wiped smiling her tears away with her sleeve. "I'm okay."

"If you are crying, just think about what kind of a storm there has been in Chat Noir's blog!" she breathed out, shaking her head. "People are guessing why Chat Noir is so upset. He's always so happy and flirty. Some people have said that perhaps Ladybug is dead, but I don't believe it. I know an akuma can be defeated by her only. This has to be something else."

"You are most likely right," Marinette kept smiling at Alya.

Alya brought her face closer to the computer screen and squinted her eyes.

"What do you think? Why is he upset?"

"Me?!" Marinette shrieked pointing at herself. "I-I-I I have no idea! I mean, isn't he just a human? Humans get upset?" she tottered hastily, giving Alya a nervous laughter. The squint in Alya's eyes got deeper.

"Marinette, is there something I should be aware of…?" she questioned with her detective tone, drawing every word out slowly.

"NO! Why?" she defended herself with an audible eep sound.

"I didn't want to say this but you looked like shit this morning," Alya noted. "I waited for you to tell it yourself and now you are crying. That's alarming, girl. Are you also upset like Chat Noir for some reason?"

Marinette felt how the blood from her face escaped down to her stomach. She couldn't tell that she was upset because of Adrien and the fact he hadn't replied to her messages yet, nor she could tell Alya that she was upset because of Chat Noir and Chat Noir was upset because of her and there was also Ladybug involved with this. She looked for a right answer, anything to distract Alya away from this matter before it would become too intense.

"I'm-" she started, but Alya's loud gasp stopped her instantly.

"Oh my god, Marinette! You have to turn TV on!" she yelled loudly.

Marinette's eyes widened.

"What, what? I don't have TV in my room, you know it!"

"Wait, I turn this so you can see!" Alya hastily jumped up from her seat and took her laptop with her. She placed it quickly on the living room's table in front of the TV and put more volume on.

"Do you see this?!" she shrieked outside from the picture and Marinette leaned closer to see the TV's screen transmitted through Alya's laptop screen to her.

On top of the Eiffel flew a helicopter, which was filming the tower. There was a figure of a man in white on the top of the tower, yelling angrily.

"Oh… OH GOD..!" Marinette drew her hands up to her mouth.

It was Chat Noir. In white. His outfit was exactly the same, except white, including his mask.

"That's Chat Noir!" she yelled at Alya, who replied back to her.

"Can you see this! What's going on?!" Alya was as astounded as Marinette.

Marinette was worried of Chat Noir. This wasn't right. Something was wrong.

"WAIT! Did you hear that?!" Alya's voice was a shriek of disbelief and she turned volume on for more. The TV voice was now much audible for Marinette and she listened carefully what Alya had heard. The TV reporter was speaking about the events with a shock and when the helicopter got closer to Chat again, he opened his mouth with fangs flashing.

"Marinette!" he yelled from the bottom of his lungs. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"…OH NO!" Marinette jumped up, shocked.

She didn't want to believe it. This wasn't like Chat Noir or Adrien.

It was clear he had been akumatized. How that was even possible, she didn't know, but it was her fault. She knew it. Hot tears spilled out in a second and she let out a short sob.

"Tikki…" she whispered, watching how Chat Noir was screaming in the tower, angry and completely unrecognizable.

"He's gotten an akuma inside him!" Tikki hissed from her hide out, looking as shocked as Marinette.

"Marinette, what the hell is this?!" Alya's voice pierced Marinette's ears and her concerned face appeared on the computer screen, blocking the TV. "What's going on?! Why is Chat Noir calling you?! That IS Chat Noir, there's no mistake about it! I'd know his voice anywhere!" Alya babbled, great concern reflecting from her eyes. "Marinette?!"

"I'm sorry! I must go! I tell you everything later! I'm sorry, Alya! I need to save Chat Noir!" Marinette yelled hastily back at Alya, tears on her eyes. She shut the computer, rushing Tikki to get into her pocket.

"We have to go, Tikki! Chat Noir is in trouble," she sobbed with a shaky voice. "I have to make this better, it's my fault! Oh my god, Tikki, I've gotten Adrien akumatized! I've gotten a miraculous holder akumatized! I'm the worst failure on this whole planet!" Marinette wailed sadly, her hands shaking as she made her way downstairs and rushed outside, past her both parents and the whole shop full of people who most likely all had heard about the news already, and if they hadn't, they would hear about it soon.

God, what she would tell her parents?


	11. White is not a color of purity

NiuNiu Note:

I managed to give you an update faster than I thought. How lovely is that? : 3

I want to thank anotherdumbblog12467's comic of Chat Blanc, because that was the first time I saw him and the comic gave me inspiration to have Chat Blanc also here. So, thank you very much!

I also want you to check out anafigreen's wonderful art of Chat Noir and Ladybug, as Chat Noir especially looks like the matured handsome young man I have pictured him to be in this fic (though your mental picturing of handsome mature Chat Noir might be completely different which is OK!).

ninanoirdemonfox at Tumblr is drawing a comic from this fic, so please, go check her art out, too. Thank you for your lovely support!

Also, I have a birthday on Wednesday, yay!

\- anotherdumbblog12467 tumblr com /post/ 140894312485/ my-pain-is-constant-and-sharp-and-i-do-not-hope  
\- anafigreen tumblr com/ post/ 140756109816/ i-have-a-problem  
\- ninanoirdemonfox tumblr com

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marinette ran as fast as she was able to towards Eiffel, hoping she would arrive there on time – meaning before this whole deal would get bigger than it already was – to safe Adrien. She was afraid the akumatized Chat Noir would blurt out her identity as Ladybug, as people where not their own selves when they were under the control of akuma. While Chat Noir was careful with their secret identity, akuma didn't care about that, nor did Hawkmoth. It chilled Marinette's heart to think that Hawkmoth might already have plans to get Chat Noir's ring, now when the man knew who Chat Noir was.

Would this be end of it all? End of their careers as heroes?

End of Adrien as Chat Noir?

End of them as a team?

End of their deep connection?

Horrible feeling of guilt in Marinette's chest grew stronger and heavier the closer she got the famous tower. She was completely out of breath when she reached the edge of the huge mass of people swarming around the root of Eiffel, helicopter's sound heavy in the air, people's voice ringing over the sound of the blades. They were talking, gasping, yelling, asking, pointing out different things, and Marinette's ears caught multiple questions from their mouths as she squeezed herself through the thick wall of people.

"Where is Ladybug?"

"Isn't that Chat Noir?"

"Who is this Marinette?"

"Do you think he's going to destroy the tower?"

"We should call Ladybug here!"

Fidgeting furiously, bangs gluing against her moist forehead Marinette pushed and pushed forward, finally managing to make it to the front row. She could see Chat Noir's tiny figure against the sky, his jingle bell glittering in the bright sunlight which didn't fit the scene at all. Marinette hoped the bright weather would make the scene and Chat Noir's behavior look less alarming than it actually was, as the thing which they now didn't need was a panic striking through Paris. She should try to handle this as quickly and smoothly as possible. She was ready to call Tikki out, as if this turned into a fight, she would be no match to Chat Noir without Ladybug's luck.

"Chat! I'm here!" she yelled from the top of her lungs, cupping her palms around her mouth.

He didn't hear her so she ran closer to the tower, avoiding the polices patrolling the scene, and yelled again, this time louder.

"I'm here!"

People around her turned to look at Marinette, pointing at her with their fingers and nudging each other as they whispered, "Is that the girl? Just a normal girl! What's going on? What can she do?" Someone shouted at her that she should stay away from this and wait Ladybug to arrive, to which someone else's voice echoed loudly over the crowd stating that they hadn't seen Ladybug in ages and there was no guarantee that she would come here. Marinette's worry was becoming denser as she listened how people started to get restless behind her and she feared her thoughts of the panic spreading among Parisians would come true soon.

She cupped her hands again, inhaling deeply for the next shout, but Chat Noir's jingle bell flashed differently in the sunlight and his outstretched frame soon drew against the partly cloudy sky as the cat spread his arms and jump down from the tower. Marinette followed his downfall, her heart beating faster and faster. She squeezed her palms into fists, trying not to let the nervousness get her. She had no idea what to do and she hoped she could improvise something which could save Chat Noir.

Marinette didn't care anymore if people would see her as Ladybug, if she wouldn't get change to transform somewhere in secrecy in a case of a fight breaking out between Chat and her. As long as they wouldn't get to know that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste, already hunted by the media due his modeling career and famous father, Marinette would be happy and sacrifice her Ladybug identity for him. He had always kept her safe. Always looked after her and even gone against his own will in order to protect Marinette, keeping his identity secret from Marinette, just like Tikki had noted last night.

The icy chill ran through Marinette's spine as Chat landed down with the help of his baton and started to walk towards her, pushing his baton behind his back with a smirk. His hips swayed from side to say, an odd grin spreading wider on his face the closer to Marinette he came. Marinette pushed her shoulders back and started to walk towards him, thinking she needed to get some distance between them and the crowd. Shocked muttering followed Marinette's steps, but she ignored it, eyes locked with Chat Noir's purple eyes.

"Well, isn't it Marinette herself. I hope you liked my TV depute," he smirked, his white outfit looking off in Marinette's eyes. It revealed a lot more than his black suit and for this time Marinette wasn't happy or pleased to see his muscular figure. There was no way she could do anything without Tikki's help if Chat wanted to get physical.

"It was quite of a stunt," Marinette cleared her throat and kept her cool facade on. "You should have called me if you missed me that much."

Chat stopped, allowing Marinette to walk closer to him. His smirk turned into a booming laughter, Chat throwing his head backwards and laughing so widely his white fangs became visible to Marinette.

She didn't want to think that besides his enchanted human physique she would need to be aware of getting bit to death, too. One strike with those fangs on her bare neck and she would hitchhike Grim Reaper.

Hastily Marinette pushed that thought away, watching how Chat calmed down a little.

"Why call when you can put up a show and invite whole Paris – no, whole France - to watch it, Marinette?" he noted voice stirring venomously with her name as Chat gestured his hand towards the crowd.

"Did you like it? The show?" he grinned from ear to ear.

"I… I don't like shows. I like honesty," she answered, realizing too late that it was the wrong choice of words. Chat's eyes flared up in a second, his grin disappearing as his mouth curved upwards into a hurt sneer.

"You want me to be honest?!" Chat's voice was a growling hiss. Marinette lifted her palms up and tried to totter him to call down without any words, but Chat gave no second thought at her efforts. He hunched forward, eyes nailed on Marinette, "Then I'll give you honesty, _My Lady_!"

He spat the last words from his lips, walking with a few quick strolls to Marinette's side, turning her to face towards the crowd and scooped her under his arm, pressing Marinette against his side possessively.

"This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" he yelled at the wide eyed crowd, his claws digging into Marinette's shirt, "The woman who broke Chat Blanc's heart!"

"Chat Blanc's?" Marinette breathed out a whisper, turning to look at Chat Noir. The same name ran quickly around in the mouths of the people watching this odd scene, everyone muttering who Chat Blanc actually was, pondering if Chat Noir and Chat Blanc were same man or two different persons.

That all took just a few seconds after Chat's statement. Quickly Chat whirled Marinette around again, both of them now facing each other, and pulled her into a kiss. The crowd gasped out loud in a shock, someone actually dared to whistle and Marinette wanted to throw a rock at their head. Chat Blanc's kiss was rough and heavy, ruthless and hungry. He pushed forcefully his cold lips tighter to Marinette's lips, snaking his tongue inside her mouth. There was no tenderness in his kiss, no familiarly warmness and his mouth felt like a foreign territory to Marinette. His teeth felt sharp on Marinette's lower lip and though she muffled out a protest, Chat Blanc didn't retreat until he had kissed her good, breaking the kiss with bluntly.

Marinette's face was red from shame and shock. The glanced up to the sky and saw the helicopter hovering low, cameras filming constantly and streaming everything from Eiffel tower live.

"Do you like my honesty?" Chat smirked evilly at Marinette, still holding her tightly against his body and brushed his long fingernails over her blushed cheek. "You know I love you. It's was unfair to brush me off like that. You owe me an apology."

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but the intense stares and gasping whispers of the audience, not to mention the TV screening, were a bit too much for a comfort. She pulled out a sly smile at Chat Blanc, trailing her finger on his chest up to his jingle bell.

"If you take me somewhere private, away from the public eye, I can promise you an apology," Marinette summoned up her inner vixen as well as she could, whispering the words so quietly that no one would hear them, as she didn't really want to have any more explanation to do her to family or Alya than she already had. She tapped his bell lightly, smiling at him with her bedroom eyes.

Chat's lips pressed together into a thin line and he examined Marinette with his purple cat eyes for a while, before he took a hold of Marinette's waist and yanked her up to his shoulder with a one move. She let out a sudden yelp, pulling her upper body up with outstretched arms, taking support from Chat's lower back. In an instant they were off, Chat Blanc spurting away from the scene was fast as he could, and Marinette gasped trying to take whatever support she could from his body. The chopper left after them, thirsty reporters trying to milk every single drop out from this Chat Noir akumatization event. Chat, however, was faster and more agile than the helicopter, weaving his way between houses and streets as smoothly as a cat. Marinette hoped he wouldn't drop her during the bouncy ride.

She was missing those times when they had travelled with Chat Noir together, Marinette hanging on Chat, her arms around his neck and his strong arm securely around her waist. He had made Marinette feel so safe and warm.

This Chat, this Chat Blanc, was a complete opposite of her loving kitty.

Chat soon found a way to get them hidden from their pursuers, stashing into a restaurant full of people, running through the whole building to the backside, people's screams, yells and curses following them. Marinette tried to yell apologies to them from hanging over Chat's shoulder, looking at the disaster spreading after their tracks; broken plates, food all over the floor, people pushed down and chairs knocked over.

Chat Blanc exited the building to the back alley all the cursing still lingering behind them. He stopped eyeing at the sky and listening to the sound of the chopper. Then he ran in the shadows to the opposite direction and Marinette prayed he would keep running a bit longer so that she could come up with a plan. Tikki was still in her pocket and Marinette hoped she was alright. The fear of not being sure would she be enough of match for Chat as Ladybug after all started to slowly find its way to Marinette's mind. She kept rolling different ideas in her head as fast as she could, coming into a conclusion that Ladybug should be left as the final straw. Instead of fight Marinette should try to negotiate things.

She didn't get much more time to think when Chat stopped abruptly and Marinette almost hit her nose against his back. She twisted her body around as much as possible and did her best to peer over Chat Blanc, to see what he was staring at so keenly.

"Those bastards," he growled low, sounding nothing like Chat Noir in Marinette's ears.

"I—Is something wrong?" she asked, hoping the gentle approach would give her some advance.

"I wanted to show them how much I love you, tell them how you had break a heart of a man who could die for you and brushed his signs of love off, but that's all. Now they won't leave us alone. I want to be left alone with you, as we have some catching up to do, Marinette," he spoke with a chilling tone, his tail whipping from side to side annoyed.

This time Marinette did agree with Chat's plan, as she already had had enough airing time and she could only imagine how horribly worried and utterly confused her parents and Alya were. Probably her university mates were also worried and perhaps Jagged Stone himself had seen this, too. The more Marinette thought about the mess she had gotten herself into – which didn't surprise her, after all, she had always harbored bad luck – the more she wanted to end this quick.

"I agree. We should go," Marinette finally murmured out loud when Chat didn't move a muscle. "Route back this way is safe."

"You watch my back, I watch yours. Such an irony," he snorted but sounded amused. It gave a little bit of hope to Marinette. She had never heard of an akumatized miraculous holder and she had no idea just how bad the effect of akuma would be in one. She wished Adrien had a good enough of a heart – no, strong enough of a heart – to resists the worse. Perhaps she could make him return back to normal easily, just by talking.

When Chat was sure they wouldn't be spotted, he bounced forward without any warning, Marinette almost hitting her nose against him for the second time. She tried to scan the area to see where they were and would any of the environment be any help to her. The Eiffel tower was still very clearly visible over the rooftops and she noticed they weren't too far away from her home. Hastily Chat made their way upwards of a large building, landing on rooftop and kicking an apartment's window open without breaking the glass. He dropped Marinette on the floor with a thud and closed the window, pulling curtains over the screens to hide them from too curious people. He closed all the windows with the fabric and switched a small light on to give the otherwise dim room a bright lightening.

Marinette was happy it was sunny and only partly cloudy outside. The idea of being in a completely dark room with Chat Blanc didn't appeal her at all.

She sat on the floor on the spot where Chat had dropped her, knees up and leaning backwards against her arms. Chat's tall figure appeared before her and he smirked down at Marinette.

"As beautiful as always," he sighed, kneeling down just before her. "I should ravish your gorgeous lips and mark your neck with bites to tell everyone to who you belong to."

Marinette narrowed her eyes, reminding herself that this was an akuma talking with the mouth of Chat Noir.

"I wouldn't like that," she let out a small spat, keeping her eyes fixed at Chat Blanc's eyes.

His nose wrinkled with annoyance.

"Of course you wouldn't," he hissed with a hurt tone, "you don't have any fucking clue of my feelings to you. You'd brush me off like a garbage, like you already did. Are you happy with that? Do you think I'd let you break my heart like that and let you off the hook?" Chat's voice was heavy with akuma's poison, purple tin spreading slowly over his face mask. His aura was nothing but a cold chill and Marinette gulped down her nervousness.

"I didn't break your heart…" she tried with a short stammer, but Chat Blanc's fist hit the floor with a full force, breaking the wooden surface with a single hit.

"Yes you did!" he yelled growling angrily, "you fucking shattered it into millions of pieces after I gave it to you! Who do you think I have cherished in my soul for the last years?!" he kept cursing, his purple tint disappearing completely from his mask, the white color framing his eyes making them more sinister.

Marinette's head sank lower. Even when it was akuma talking, it still had truth in it; she had hurt him. She had been so concentrated on her own hurt that she hadn't really understood how much her actions had pained him. How much it must have hurt Adrien/Chat Noir to be akumatized like this, despite of him being the chosen ones to fight against the evil.

"I'm sorry. You are right. I'm sorry," she hit her face from Chat Blanc, ashamed and guilty.

Chat took a hold from her shoulders, screaming.

"Don't try that shit with me! Don't you think I'll let you go! You belong to me!" he shook her back and worth, gritting his teeth.

"Adrien…" Marinette's lips quivered, her heart wrenching.

Immediately Chat's eyes narrowed, frustration and hate flashing in them.

"Don't use that name!" he spat furiously, "I'm Chat Blanc! There's no Adrien and there will never be anymore! We'll be together forever, Marinette, you and me. The cat and his rightful owner."

Her eyes widened, lips parting at Chat's spats.

"Is… that what you want?" she asked slowly, looking Chat's face with a sad look.

"Yes," he hissed, his claws pressing into Marinette's shoulders tighter with his grip.

Marinette tried to understand Chat Blanc's words. They made sense and yet they didn't make any sense to her. How could something like this happen to Adrien? Adrien wasn't like this. Chat Noir wasn't like this either. Chat Noir and Adrien were both warm gentlemen, cherishing truly the women they loved.

"I refuse!" she suddenly shouted, startling Chat. "I refuse to be yours, Chat Blanc. You aren't the one I love!" she underlined her statement with an angry frown, feeling how her heart started to ache.

A deep growl rose up from Chat's chest and Marinette could almost see his back of a neck hair standing up. He stood abruptly up, pulling Marinette up with him and yanked her against his, holding her from upper arms.

"I won't allow that," his voice rang around the room, eyes piercing Marinette with a deadly glare.

"I won't ask your permission," she spat back.

"Oh, ho, ho, no one's going to ask your permission either," Chat Blanc suddenly laughed, eyes relaxing into a blissfully evil look. He leaned closer to Marinette, his lips almost touching hers. "It's a destiny, Marinette. We are meant to be. You are destined to acknowledge my efforts and displays of love. We are meant to be", he breathed out with a shivering voice, his warm breathing washing over Marinette's face. His eyes dropped down to her mouth, his lips still parted. "You can't refuse me, you can't run from me, nor you can hide from me. Our love has been written into our miraculouses and we can't resist it. You can't resist it. No matter how much you would try to run away, fight against it and brush me away, I will find you with it. We will find you, me and the destiny, and we will roam all over you, claiming you to the position you were born to," Chat kept talking softly, his voice purring.

"Chat…" her voice was shaky, eyes looking for any sign of Adrien or Chat Noir in Chat Blanc.

He purred loudly for his name, licking his lips.

"You will pet me, a lot, sigh my name at the nightly hours as we fulfill our destiny again and again," he continued dreaming out loud, ignoring Marinette's eyes. "You will see how much I love you, Marinette. How my soul belongs to you. You will never leave me, but we are together till the day we die. This is the destiny of ours, the two other halves of the most powerful miraculouses ever. Isn't it exciting? So sexy?" he breather out, capturing Marinette's gaze with his half-closed purple eyes, corner of a mouth curved upwards with a pleased smirk.

Marinette couldn't say anything. She just kept thinking she might not be able to find Chat's weakness if she didn't come up with something quick, as his weakness was Marinette and even when he was willing to do anything for her, Marinette knew as long as akuma was involved with this, Marinette couldn't leave, nor ask to leave. Besides, she hadn't yet figured out where his akuma was. Was in in the bell? In his ring? In his baton? Did he had something underneath his suit where the akuma could be hiding? Had he been Chat or Adrien when the akuma found him? How could she protect Adrien's miraculous from Hawkmoth while trying to save him?

Chat leaned closer slightly, trying to kiss her, but she turned her head away in a disgust. Surprisingly he didn't start to rage, but snorted with an amused tone.

"I forgot my manners. Would my lady want to etch her love on me? Maybe those lips could travel on my neck instead of my lips, mark me with your fiery kisses?" he offered slyly. Marinette spat at him.

"My love belongs only to the man I love, and you are not him," she stood up firmly against Chat Blanc, sensing how Tikki's energy was stirring in her pocket. She wondered if Plagg being affected with akuma affected also Tikki. She hoped not.

"I am the man you love!" Chat Blanc's angry hissing was back in that instant, eyes flaring with hurt as he emphasized his words.

"No you're not!" Marinette yelled back and yanked herself free from Chat's hold. He allowed her to go and took steps backwards, but they never broke their eye contact, both measuring each other and the situation.

Chat growled, but Marinette ignored his animalistic protest and straightened her back.

"I'm sorry what I did, but you aren't the one I should apologize from, as you aren't the man I love. Bring me back Chat Noir!" she demanded, earning a loud hiss from Chat, his fangs baring.

"There is no Chat Noir…" he growled slowly.

"Then I want Adrien! Adrien or Chat Noir, not anyone else!"

"There is no Adrien either!" Chat yelled hunching lower. "You have broken both of them and only Chat Blanc exists!"

"I want Chat Noir!" Marinette kept her head, feeling how Chat's words hurt her so bad. It was true what he said about her breaking Adrien and Chat Noir. Akuma only attacked people who were broken inside. She could only imagine what kind of a pain she had given for the man of her love, remembering how horrendously sad Chat Noir's wailing in the blog video had been. How much he had cried and all that because Marinette had let her own fears and temper run over her without any control. It didn't help that she hadn't really stepped up and tried to deal with this, but had waited for a week. A week pain and agony Chat Noir and Adrien, all because of her not talking with Tikki and reaching her phone earlier.

If she had talked with Tikki a day earlier. If she had only done that and then talked with him, there would be no Chat Blanc. There would be no media mess, no need to clean Chat Noir's image, no need to explain anything to anyone and come up with more lies and secrets. Marinette was fed with secrets, especially between Chat Noir and her.

"I want Chat Noir," Marinette sobbed out, her eyes filling with hot tears. "Chat, come back! You have to come back!" she yelled at Chat Blanc's face.

The man took half a step backwards, brows knitting together. He gritted his teeth.

"Stop!" Chat barked, but Marinette didn't listen to him. She would never listen to akuma.

"Chat Noir! I know you can hear me! I beg you! Come back to me!" Marinette kept her heart pouring out freely, tears becoming bigger and bigger by each moment.

"I said stop!" Chat Blanch wailed angrily.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! You have to believe me! I was sad and angry because I thought someone so wonderful and amazing as you couldn't love me as I am, but love only Ladybug! I was afraid! I'm sorry I let my own fears and insecurities hurt you! I'm sorry I pushed your attempts for the truth away! You did the best you could! We are both at fault in our own ways but the fact you are being poisoned by akuma is only my fault!" she cried with shaky shoulders, hiccupping for air and tears streaming down on her cheeks freely, "I love you, Chat Noir! You are my other half, as a hero and as a man! I can't protect Paris without you! I can't be Ladybug without you! Come back!"

Chat Blanc let out a pained cry, arching his back and hold his head. The familiar shape of a butterfly appeared over his eyes, the purple underneath the symbol growing more vivid. He moaned in pain and shook his head, teeth pressing together into a sneer.

"Chat Noir!" Marinette yelled louder, adding gasoline to Chat Blanc's pain. He threw his upper body backwards, shrieking with a growl. She watched as he held his head and staggered with shaky legs, body bending forwards.

"Marinette!" Tikki popped out from her pocket when she saw this opportunity for safe appearance. "Remember the love triumphs over hate! Remember what happened with Dark Cupid!"

"A kiss!" she yelled, eyes widening. It had worked last time, maybe it could work this time, too.

"I'll spot his akuma, you'll go get Chat Noir back here!" Tikki shouted at Marinette and she gave her a determined nod, dashing towards groaning Chat Blanc. She tackled him down, his back hitting against the wooden floor and before Chat Blanch had time to register what had hit him, Marinette jumped to sit on top of him and grabbed his face into a kiss. She poured her everything into that kiss, hoping her love would transfer into Chat, weakening akuma's power. Her love needed to be stronger than Chat Blanc's hurt. Marinette shed tears while kissing him with the most tender passion she was ever able to bring out from her heart, her soul screaming after the man he loved in that kiss.

She felt Chat's body jerking between her legs and his hands shot up, trying to push Marinette away, but she refused to give up. Refused to mess this one up. She deepened her kiss, thinking that if she would need to kiss him senseless she would do that. His shaky hands started to slide down on her arms, eyes slowly rolling back into his head, tension leaving his body.

"Marinette, it's a necklace! He's gotten a necklace in his pocket!" Tikki spotted the akuma and hastily Marinette shot her head up, hands on Chat's shoulder. The man was rolling his head slightly from side to side eyes half-closed while groaning miserably.

"The right pocket, I can see it!" Tikki pointed her small kwami hand at the direction of the cursed item.

Marinette slid down on Chat Blanc's body, pressing her thighs tightly against his side just in case the man would regain some sense and try to fight her. She fumbled the zipper open hastily, fishing out a small and very familiar looking bead necklace.

"I did this to Adrien as a parting gift when we got out from junior high!" she breathed out loud, completely taken back the fact Adrien had kept it.

"No time for memoirs, just smash it now," Tikki flied close to Marinette, urging her to stand up. "And time for Ladybug, too!"

"Tikki," Marinette yelled stepping away from Chat's stomach and smashed the jewelry on the floor, "transform me!"

Tikki had never been so fast with a transformation before and Marinette was thankful for her about it. She caught the butterfly with a one swirl of her wrist, pulling out the curtains and letting the while butterfly out from the window, making sure no one had seen it or her.

Chat's white suit disappeared in the same second Ladybug purified the akuma, but his black outfit didn't come off. The man lied on the floor unconscious and Marinette took her transformation off to be able to talk with Tikki.

"Look, his ring is empty but his transformation is still on," Marinette pointed out gasping as dropped on her knees next to Chat. She lifted up Chat Noir's limp palm and inspecting the ring closely to make sure she had indeed seen right.

"That is very odd," Tikki agreed with a worried frown from over her shoulder.

"Oh no, what have I done! Have I break his miraculous?!" Marinette started to panic, taking his hand between her palms and pressing it against her chest. She arched over Chat Noir, turning his face towards herself, keeping one hand still in Chat's limb palm. The cold sensation of guilt and worry returned to Marinette's chest and the moisture started to return to her eyes.

"I don't know what this is. Don't cry, Marinette. Perhaps Plagg is keeping him safe?"

"Without having any powers left?" Marinette didn't believe Tikki's suggestion.

"I know who can help him, but it's not safe to take Chat Noir out now. The people are still restless and I'm sure that chopper is looking for you two. It would draw too much attention," her kwami spoke ignoring Marinette's note, watching how Marinette stroked Chat's hair gently, her eyes keenly staring at his face.

"We can't wait, Tikki. I'm very worried," she sobbed despite trying to look brave.

"We won't wait. We will take the solution here, to Chat. You probably didn't notice where we are," Tikki soothed Marinette with a bright smile and this time she tore her eyes away from Chat Noir's face and looked around her.

She spotted a poster of Jagged Stone, some business study books and an empty macaron box, which was more than a familiar one. Her hand dropped down to her lap with Chat's palm as her lips parted and eyes widened.

"This is Adrien's home!" Marinette let out a gasp, feeling how some of her tension flew immediately away. They were in a safe spot and there was no need to hide him from public eye, nor try to get him quickly out from an apartment which did belong to someone else.

"Let's go, Marinette! We have to get help."

"I can't go out like this! Everyone has seen my face and my outfit, the whole France knows who is Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" she shrieked, suddenly understanding just how horrible everything was. "Plus I didn't use Lucky Charm to this and it wouldn't even help as it doesn't erase memories and oh Tikki…!"

"Don't panic!" Tikki hastily stopped Marinette before she started to slip into a meltdown. "Let's borrow some stuff from Adrien. You go to grab some clothes from his closet while I search for the keys so we can get back in."

Marinette wasn't sure would that work, but right now it was her only option. Hesitatingly she let go of Chat Noir's hand, looking for the last time at his face and then she bolted up, almost tripping over the remains of the bead necklace she had once given to him. She found the bedroom in no time in the small apartment, pulling all the doors open and rummaging through his belongings. Shirts, hoodies, jeans, a few suits and formal pants in hangars, some famous designer clothes clearly gotten as gifts because of his work and surname, lots of Agreste design naturally. She felt a bit bad for messing up his closet, but there was no time for that. Marinette found a dark hoodie with a simple design, something not to draw too much attention despite the fact that when Marinette pulled it over her head it was a way too big on her.

"Wait, Tikki!" Marinette suddenly stopped, baffled. "Why can't we use Ladybug?"

"With that chopper and all this media riot? What will happen if they spot us? They will hunt us down for sure, there's no questioning about it, and if they find us we can't approach Chat nor our helper, not now when they also know how Marinette looks like. Chat Noir being akumatized is a way too big thing for the journalists to give up that easily, not to mentioned all the citizens with their phones and tablets playing paparazzi for a reward money," Tikki small peeping came from the living room.

"You are right. It's too dangerous," she agreed fitting on Adrien's pants but deciding they were a way too big and thus they would only slow her down.

"Also remember that the public eye hasn't seen you in ages. They are even more curious if they spot you," the kwami reminded Marinette, flying to the doorway with a smile. "I found them!" she hung the keys in her tiny hand.

"Good job! I'm almost done," Marinette said pulling her pigtails off and letting her hair fall down loosely to give her some cover. They had seen her with pigtails, so the straight hair might fool them, especially when Marinette pulled hood over her head.

"Let's go, show me the way, Tikki!"

She nodded at Marinette, leading the way. Marinette did a hasty turn to unconscious Chat Noir, kneeling down on her fours to kiss his slightly parted lips.

"Just wait here, my kitten. Your princess in a shining armor will be back soon," she murmured to him lovingly, pecking his forehead before they rushed out with Tikki, towards the person who was supposed to be able to help them.


	12. Your suggestion lacks romance

NiuNiu Note: Check out Papayawhipped's wonderful art from the previous chapter! Thank you darling! I'm always thrilled to see fanart from this fic, as I inspire to inspire people to enjoy their creativity and different art forms.

papayawhipped tumblr com/ post/ 141589668649/ im-sorry-what-i-did-but-you-arent-the-one-i

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chat Noir's eyes stirred slowly open, his head feeling heavy as an anvil, neck sore and mouth completely dry. He coughed the dryness out from his wind pipe, managing to open his eyes despite the voice in his head saying he should just sleep more.

Strange. It looked like his living's room ceiling.

He tried to remember what had happened. He had a memory of sitting on a couch with Plagg sleeping on the pillow, but anything beyond that was blurry and dark. He turned to his side, noticing that this apartment was indeed his and also realizing that his cat suit was on. Chat didn't remember being transformed and when he took with tired eyes a look at his ring, he was baffled. The ring was completely dark, no signs of a green paw symbol anywhere, yet he was still transformed.

"What the-?!" he croaked, head spinning as he stood up to sit too quickly. He pulled his hand before his nose and eyed the ring. It was odd. So very strange. He shouldn't have been Chat Noir with an empty ring. He tried to take the ring off as to see if Plagg would appear if he retreated the ring, but the ring didn't budge at all. It stayed around Chat Noir's nameless like being welt into it and no matter how much Chat pulled, yanked and shook his hand, the ring staid on.

"What on earth is going on?" Chat muttered to himself, getting up slowly, his head feeling even heavier than earlier. He made his way to the curtains, pulling them off and the sun's bright shining blinded him. Chat turned his head away from the brightness and fumbled the window open, as he felt like he needed some fresh air. The air inside the house was oddly heavy.

Chat Noir scanned the living room and saw nothing unusual at first, until he spotted a hole on the floor. It looked like it would have come from a punch, but he had no memory of it. He walked around the house cautiously, aware that something wasn't right. When he came to his bedroom's door frame a pile of clothes thrown all over the floor and his bed greeted him. He had no memory of rummaging through his closets like that.

"Plagg?" he tried, pondering if the kwami was in some odd way somewhere else than in his ring, but he heard nothing. He didn't even know had Plagg heard him or not.

Chat Noir turned around, walking to the couch's side, looking at the smooth surface. He squinted his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. He had been sitting here and thought about Marinette and how miserable he had been. The sensation of the miserable agony he had battled for a week rushed suddenly through Chat and he gasped, getting vivid memories of finding the necklace Marinette had given him and how that memory of her sweet and gentle smile had pained his heart when he has started to think he would never see it again face to face. He had sat on that couch, in the middle of it, the jewelry tugged into his pants' pocket.

Yes, that was it. He had been agonizing the fact Marinette had commanded him to stay away from her, both as Chat Noir and Adrien. He had taken the butterfly to Marinette's balcony in a glass jar and hurried away before she would witness his face, as he loved her too much to cause more pain to her. He would rather take the pain to himself than give it to Marinette.

Then… there had been this voice… This odd voice thought to be Plagg talking with him. Had it been Plagg? Chat couldn't remember.

Yet all this didn't explain why his bedroom's closets had been turned over and why there was a punch hole on his floor and why on earth the Marinette's present necklace was on the floor, scattered and broken. His eyes widened when he noticed the jewelry and he rushed there, kneeling down and picking the loose beads into his palms. He rolled them with his finger on his palm, eyes clouding. This had been his precious gift, just like the sweet macarons Marinette had baked for him. All the lovely treats and kisses, they left only memories, but this was an actual item, something which wouldn't stay with him only for a while, but the rest of his life if he wanted to. It saddened Chat to see the broken jewelry. He pondered if he had accidentally broken it somehow.

"It was Marinette," the odd voice suddenly was back, startling Chat Noir. He jumped, turning around on his heels, but he saw nothing. A stinging pain shot through his head from right to left and he groaned, the small beads falling down on the floor.

"No, Marinette…" Chat moaned in pain, shaking as the buzzing sensation grew stronger behind his eyelid.

"Marinette broke the jewelry. You failed with your mission. She didn't believe in your love. Don't you see what she's doing? She's still pushing you away, abandoning you. Remember the sadness, remember the loneliness," the voice was loud and Chat Noir could feel aching muscles spasm all around his body.

He started to remember. Started to see in his head what had happened before he woke up. He had sat on the couch and the voice had told him the pained truth of Marinette not loving him. Not returning his love, not understanding how they were meant to be. Not really seeing how much he tried to win her true love.

Tears were slowly dwelling up to his eyes, mouth twisting into a painful sneer. The buzzing in his head grew heavier.

"You have to make sure she understands. She doesn't get it yet. You love her. More than your own life."

"Yes…" he hissed with trembling lips, pained, "she's my everything."

"And you are nothing to her!" the angry voice boomed in his head, shooting arrows of hurt squarely into Chat's chest. "She left you here alone and broke your precious necklace. You need to make sure she understands the depths of your feelings correctly!"

An uncontrolled anger and hatred began to whirl like a black cloud in Chat's chest by his words, his claws digging into his own scalp. Part of him could feel what was going on, what truly was happening, but he had no strength to resist it. All negativity, all bad things happened between him and Marinette, the thought of being left without her love and not being acknowledged by Marinette came pouring, pouring, pouring in with so violent force Chat couldn't do anything to stop them, the sane part in him screaming for mercy. With an agonized yell he threw his body backwards, a white granular energy surrounding him within seconds as the small particles danced on his body, slowly melting together into a white mat. His mind clouded with utter feel of loss, his heart aching bloodily for Marinette's love like he would die without it.

He let his hands drop down to his side with a dramatic arch, head still rolled backwards. He let out a deep exhale with the movements of his arms, slowly rising his head up when his fingertips touched his thighs. Slowly pair of purple eyes opened, a white mask ghostly illuminated with a purple tone.

"Kitty is back in the house", he purred to himself, a victorious sneer spreading over his mouth.

With a few swift movements Chat Blanc made his way out from the open window, managing to avoid public eye. This time he would seek his lady, his mate to be, and make sure no one would spot them until he had made everything right for both of them.

It was time for him and his lady to talk about some serious matters in private.

He chuckled at his own thoughts deep from his throat, bouncing up from the street level, beginning his feverish love hunt.

Marinette was sure her lungs would soon collapse if they wouldn't make it to the place of the helper soon, but Tikki just kept pointing her forward, asking her to run for more and more. She held her hood with her hand, hoping she wouldn't look to suspicious while circling around Parisian streets. Though her body was burning, the thought of Chat Noir needing her help gave her power to go forward without hesitation. She owned that much him.

"Just a little further, behind that yellow building," Tikki cheered Marinette and finally she realized where they were heading. It was the Chinese zen room and health clinic of the old Chinese man, Master Fu, whom Marinette had met a few times before. He wasn't well known in Paris but if anyone knew anything about miraculouses, it was him. Marinette trusted that if Tikki thought he could help them, then he would be able to do that.

She finally reached the right door, stopping to catch her breath before heading inside slowly, having high hopes that this man could solve this problem and help Chat Noir, as there was definitely something very badly wrong. While running to his place Marinette had got an odd chill into her back of a neck, the chill feeling icy and having a sinister air in it, but she never said anything to Tikki about it.

As Marinette walked deeper into the house, she met face to face the familiar looking elderly man, who smiled gently at her.

"Hello. I've been waiting for you," Master Fu said knowingly and Marinette couldn't keep her composure anymore. She rushed to the old man and bowed down hastily.

"Sir Fu, I have become asking your aid and guidance! It's about Chat Noir!" she spilled out with a loud voice, hands curling into fists.

The man eyed her gently and placed his hand over Marinette's shoulder.

"I know. I saw the news. I could also feel that something was wrong," Fu spoke with a very calm and soft voice, sounding like everything was perfectly fine. "I was expecting you to come here."

"You were?" Marinette was surprised as she stood up, earning a nod from Fu.

"Absolutely," he continued his tender small smiling. "What is the problem? I can tell something is still undone."

"I got Chat Noir akumatized, it's my fault," Marinette let out a small sob, "I found the akuma and purified it, but Chat Noir's transformation didn't come off despite his ring being empty. He's unconscious as his home at this very moment. I need help to get him better. Help to understand what is going on," she shuttered out an anxious breath, trying to keep herself composed like a professional superhero.

"I will tell you everything. First you will need this," Master Fu turned around on his heels and walked slowly to his drawer, pulling out a small stone amulet. He returned to Marinette with a slow and steady walk, Marinette feeling anxious if the man truly understood how bad the situation in Chat's end truly was.

"Put this around your neck and adjust its length so that it rests on top of your heart chakra, underneath your clothes," Fu explained as he gave the amulet to Marinette. He tapped the middle of his chest showing the right place for the amulet, "This will give you heart more strength and amplify its energy, also helping you to take your Luck to next level."

"Bu—But I can't use my luck. I can't use Ladybug. It's… Things are very complicated…" Marinette tottered but put the necklace on as told.

Master Fu simply shook his finger at Marinette, eyes closing.

"I didn't say anything about Ladybug," he pointed out, making Marinette boggled. She bit her lip wondering what the man had in his sleeve and it was like Master Fu would have heard her thoughts, as he opened his eyes slowly, looking Marinette deep into her eyes.

"The work is not done yet. You need to bring Chat Noir here, so I can give him the treatment he needs," Master Fu turned again away from Marinette, and made his way to the backroom.

Marinette gave a questioning look at Tikki, who just smiled with a nod, silently assuring that Fu was worth of trust, even though when he seemed like a funny old man with no realization of the gravity of the matter at the moment. He soon returned with a regular spray bottle and without any warning sprayed its content on Marinette. She coughed a bit when some of the mist got into her lungs, waving the air before her with her hand.

"What's this?" she coughed again, the mist now completely gone and soaked into her hair and clothes.

"This will help you with Chat Noir. Like I said, bring him here – though he is not where you left him. I can tell it," Fu spoke, this time his tone was more serious.

"Wa—Chat Noir!" Marinette shrieked with a shocked gasp, but Master Fu stopped her quickly.

"We can fix him. Go out somewhere where you won't be spotted. The mist protects you and it's also bad for cat's nose", he winked his eye. Marinette was completely confused, thoughts spinning in her head, but Tikki landed on her shoulder with a small thud.

"Let's go, Marinette. We need to find a secure spot."

"O—Okay, I'm not sure do I understand, but I'll do it," she tottered, eyes getting determined.

"Just bring him here, that's all. Remember your heart and luck, those are on your side, and the amulet and the mist will give you some extra help. After all, we are dealing with an akumatized miraculous holder. But now you must go! I'll explain everything later, when the time is right," Fu gestured Marinette to run outside and still not being exactly sure what was going on, the bad feeling sinking lower in her stomach when she though Chat Noir was in trouble and not in the safety of his home anymore.

She could only guess to where he might have gone, but Marinette made her mind to follow Tikki's orders and started to run towards any place which would be isolated enough from people and curious media eye. Running was fast she could Marinette looked for a right spot. Somehow she was able to feel an icy chill running along her spine, like someone would have been looking at her. Marinette pondered if it was Chat Noir or someone else.

Then it hit her; she should head to Publique des Égouts de Paris, the sewage system museum. By now it would be closed as it had early closing hour, which meant no people and when the place was literally underneath Paris, the media would never be able to guess where they went. Marinette wasn't sure would it work, but she decided to give it a try – at least the place wasn't that far from her current point.

"Tikki, I need your help for a while. I need to sneak in. Let's transform when we are nearby the place."

As Marinette closed the museum she sought a quiet spot, transforming quickly into Ladybug. The museum's locking system was no problem for the Ladybug and within two minutes from transformation she was in. She sought the entrance into the sewers, taking her transformation off when she was sure there were no surveillance cameras nor guards anywhere.

"Let's wait here," Marinette spoke to Tikki when the kwami appeared before her eyes. "This isn't too far from the surface. I don't know can Chat Noir find me from here, but I hope so…"

"He said he can find anyone he wants in the whole Paris, right? Besides, remember the connection, Marinette. I'm sure whatever Master Fu gave you will also help you. You smell quite strong," the kwami pointed out and Marinette gasped.

"Tikki! That's not nice! I was running my behind off!" she sounded hurt but Tikki shook both her head and her arms.

"No, no! Not that! The mist Master Fu sprayed on you smells quite heavily," she corrected her earlier note.

"It does?" Marinette pondered out loud and tried to sniff herself, "I can't smell anything…"

"It has to be some kind of kwami mixture…" Tikki said and to Marinette she looked like she knew a lot more than she told, but Marinette felt it wasn't the right time start to question Tikki about it.

"Anyway, let's concentrate in finding Chat. Close your eyes, Marinette, and think about him," Tikki continued.

She did as she was told and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, the connection. It must go beyond physical limitations," Marinette offered, earning an approving hum from Tikki. She put her all mind into it, picturing Chat in her mind as vividly as she ever could. She could feel his soft breathing, the warmness of his body. She could hear his amused chuckles and when she concentrated more there was no mistake of his lips pressing against hers. The memories of their time together poured into Marinette's mind, decorated gently with her loving thoughts. She thought about their first kiss in the chilling rain, their long kisses at the park, his gentle murmuring voice ringing in Marinette's ears.

A sudden jolt went through Marinette's body from head to toes and she shot her eyes open with a loud gasp.

"He is here," Tikki whispered and hit herself into the hoodies' pocket. Marinette looked at the direction where Tikki had looked at before she disappeared, and she could hear some faint rustling, which soon turned into a sound of footsteps.

"Chat Noir…?" she whispered, taking a step closer to the sound. She watched as the familiar figure appeared on top of the the stairway and her soul got stabbed with an icicle.

It was Chat Blanc. Not Chat Noir.

"No, how can this be?!" she gasped out in a shock, drawing her hand up to her mouth. She had seen Chat Noir when she left. He had been unconscious. Most importantly they had purified the akuma with Tikki. How it was possible for Chat Noir to grin at her with his fangs flashing, a pleased look rising up to his purple eyes.

"Ah, My Lady, I finally found you. I was running all around Paris," he purred whirling his tail with his hand, coming slowly down the stair to Marinette's level. He took a posture with spread arms, his tail dropping from his hold, the smile widening. "I've resurrected, as you can see."

Marinette couldn't believe her bad luck. Everything was going downhills today. Had been going since their fight with Chat Noir.

"It's not very nice to try to hide from the man who loves you, you know," Chat wasn't amused at all with Marinette's earlier stunt.

"I was looking for a quiet place for us," Marinette said, thinking furiously a plan to get Chat Blanc to Master Fu while worrying if he could do anything to Chat Blanc. He looked so old and fragile, that Master Fu.

"So thoughtful," he let out a dramatic snort. "Have you missed me? Or was it the darn Chat Noir you were crying after?"

Marinette didn't say anything, just stared at the man stepping before her with a stern look.

"I hate to break your dreams, but Chat Noir is not here right now. Should I leave him a message?" he was grinning at his own remark.

"It's not needed," Marinette said hastily, mentally calming herself, "It was you I wanted to see."

"Oh?" his sing-sang.

"You were right. I was missing you," she gave him a smile, stepping closer. Chat's lips were pressed together into a thin line, his eyes following Marinette as suspecting she had something in her sleeve.

Marinette decided to put her faith into her heart and the amulet to protect her, whatever the jewelry was going to even do. She took a step even closer to Chat Blanc, her smile softening.

"Chat Noir is definitely nothing compared to Chat Blanc," she cooed, watching how a pleased look spread over Chat Blanc's features.

"And?" he purred, closing the distance between them, their bodies almost touching.

Hastily Marinette sought for the right words, "And? Do you want to have more praises?" she teased him, reaching to scratch Chat from underneath his chin. His skin was a lot colder than normally.

"I love to hear praises from my Lady," he replied with a sigh, following Marinette's fingers with his eyes when she retreated her palm away from his chin. Suddenly she got an idea.

"How should I show you my praises?" she asked, snaking her arms around his waist and looked up to him with dreamy eyes.

He grinned widely, unwrapping Marinette's arms from his body.

"I'm not falling for that one again," he said, his fingers wrapping around her wrists tighter.

"To what?" she tried to laugh with the most innocent voice, but Chat's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not here to play games," he hissed angrily, pushing his face closer to Marinette. "I'm here to retrieve you back to me. Claim you as my mate, which you are."

Marinette stared at Chat Blanc with big eyes, inspecting his face. He noticed her stare easily.

"You think I'd let you run away like that. Let you go before you have truly realized how I feel about you, how deep my love to you is. It's something I can't forget," his voice was turning slowly more sinister. "You don't seemingly understand the gravity of your actions. How much you have hurt me. It's useless to resist something which is etched into the book of Destiny," he breathed out.

Marinette was silent, not really being able to find anything to say. She concentrated in keeping her composure and to think some solution.

"How are you so sure? About everything," she made her mind to shoot Chat Blanc with question to buy her more time. The stupid amulet wasn't doing anything yet, at least Marinette didn't feel anything different.

Chat drew his head backwards with a laugh, which echoed in the long tunnels of the sewer.

"So amusing," he noted still chuckling, shaking his head, his blond bangs waving. "You really have got a thick skull."

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," she replied pursing her lips.

"Of course you don't," Chat Blanc hissed venomously, hurt clear in his purple cat eyes as his palms tightened around Marinette's wrists, "You don't get anything! That's why I had to return. To make things right this time, so right even you can't question about it. No one will after I'm done with you."

"You—You wouldn't hurt me. I'd never forgive you if you did!" she stood up against Chat Blanc, a horrible feeling rushing down to her stomach when she though what he could do to her.

"Oh, oh no! Never," he suddenly purred softly, nuzzling his forehead against hers. "I could never. I'm here to protect my mate." Marinette could feel how his brows relaxed as he let out a warm sigh, letting go of Marinette's arms. He sighed again, snaking his arms around Marinette's lithe body, pressing her warmly against his chest. "I love everything about you. Your voice, your body, your touches, your eyes… your scent. It's more alluring than I remembered," his moan was a dreamy. "So nice", he kept purring when Marinette just stood mouth agape in his head, Chat Blanc's nose travelling up to her hair and from there, alongside her side of a head down to neck, another dreamy sigh of pleasure reaching Marinette's ears.

She started to wonder if it was due the mist Fu had given her, the same which Tikki noted to have a strong scent. Was the scent bad for kitty's nose only because it made him too soft?

He pressed himself even closer to Marinette, his hips pushing forward slightly, as his head staying on Marinette's neck.

"Mate with me, Marinette. Let's make our lifetime bond official," Chat Blanc breathed out lovingly and Marinette both paled and flushed up to her ears at the same time.

"Wha—what?" she tottered, her heart starting to beat rapidly with the shock.

"Here, now. When no one can see or hear us", his voice was a husky purr, which didn't help the cold sweat seeping up to Marinette's forehead. "Let's love each other properly. Mark our mates so that no one can come between us, not even Chat Noir."

She knew Chat Blanc wouldn't hurt her, somehow she just knew, but his request… she didn't see that coming. Marinette seriously started to think it was all thanks to Master Fu's odd liquid. Perhaps the amulet also did its trick somehow, though Marinette had no idea how it worked and what it should do in the first place. She hadn't noticed or felt anything different yet.

"I—I'm flattered", she managed to say between Chat Blanc's tender nuzzles, a small sound of eep coming out from her throat when Chat kissed tenderly her neck. "But that's a … quite big thing, you know, for a young woman like me…" Marinette tried, not believing what she was telling him.

"Hmm?" he let out a questioning hum, making Marinette ponder if he had heard her at all.

She could feel how his body had gotten hotter underneath his white skin tight suit.

"It's easy for the guys, I think, but we girls need a special atmosphere… you know… the sewers… not very romantic… quite cold and moist and dark…" she licked her lips trying to sound convincing.

Chat's tail whipped from side to side slowly, his forehead pressing gently against Marinette's side of a face.

"You are right," he finally said after a long silence, which had made Marinette's palms to sweat. "This isn't a suitable place for us to officially form out bond."

"Absolutely not! No man who loves his woman wouldn't ask her to do such an intimate thing with him in a place like this, not to mention the lack of romance," Marinette agreed with a loud voice.

Chat Blanc rose his head slowly, eyes drilling into Marinette's blue eyes, his look oddly gentle.

"Do you like romance?" he asked out of the blue and she blinked, not really sure of what she should answer.

"Yes," Marinette offered, not really lying to be honest, and Chat's trademark grin appeared on his lips.

"Then I will give you romance. Anything you like, I will give it to you. That's how partners treat each other," he said, straightening his back. His hand snaked up from Marinette's waist to her cheek, his thump caressing her skin tenderly. "My Marinette…" he sighed.

"A—anything?" Marinette's voice tottered a bit.

"Yes."

"Then, I have a request. I know a place where we could… you know… mate for life," she smiled, thinking would it really be this easy to fool Chat Blanc.

He seemed to be in a cloud nine with his dreamy eyes. A victorious smile rose up to his lips.

"I'd like that…" Chat let out a warm chuckle, but then, without any warning, a shape of a butterfly flashed before his mask and he screamed, tearing himself away from Marinette and stumbling away, his knees week and shoulders shaking.

She watched in a horror how Chat was in a great agony, his browns knit together and hands squeezing his head. He bared his teeth and shuttered, his back arching forward due the pain he went through.

Marinette knew he was battling with the voice of all evil, fearing that she would have to transform into Ladybug in order to prevent him taking her earrings. She placed her palm over the pocket where Tikki was still hiding, tapping her a signal to get ready, just in case.

"I will do it," Chat Blanc hissed with an angry growl, still holding his head between his hands. "I won't help you if you don't allow me to handle my own business first. No matter how much you'll hurt me, I won't help you. I come first", he breathed with a pain twisted face. There was a silence, the butterfly symbol blinking with an eerie hue, until Chat Blanc spoke again. "I will disobey!"

Marinette had never seen anyone battling with their akumatization like this. It wrenched her soul to know that while her eyes saw Chat Blanc, the man was actually Chat Noir in pain. And underneath him was Adrien, her dear old classmate and a friend. No one needed to see their loved ones in a state like this.

He arched his body violently, his furious shout of agony echoing around Marinette, bouncing from the stony walls. He shuttered for a second, until the butterfly disappeared, leaving Chat Blanc sweating with a ragging breath in the sewers with Marinette.

Yeah, she really hadn't thought that now Hawkmoth knew who Chat Noir was and he would never leave him alone. It would be only a matter of time before he also knew who Ladybug was. She pondered for a second if she should talk about the matter with mister Fu later, as she was determined to get Chat Noir back.

Marinette stepped closer to Chat Blanc.

"A—are you alright?" she asked, doing her best to show him her concern. In the back of her head Marinette feared that the effect of the mist's scent would have been wiped off after Hawkmoth getting to mess with Chat's head.

The man in white turned around, looking like nothing would have happened.

"Nothing to worry about. First things come first," he simply blurted, eyes fixating on Marinette.

She offered him a nod.

"Let's go," he said, scooping Marinette up to his arms with a one movement. "Tell me where is this place which pleases you the most and I'll take us there in a second. You know, I'm quite impatient when it comes to my lady," Chat flashed a grin at Marinette.

Marinette wanted to punch that sly smirk back into his face.

"I will, as long as you make sure we aren't spotted. We've gotten enough TV time for today. Besides, it will ruin my mood for sure and then the mating must wait for the time I'm up to it again, and you know, it can take a while with us girls, and we don't want that," she informed him, lying as much as she managed with a straight face. She was actually honed her lying skills to maximum, thanks to her secret Ladybug identity.

Chat's grin widened and he turned up to the stairs, leaving the museum behind quietly. The sun was already rather low and within a few hours it would set down in the horizon.

Marinette closed her eyes for a moment, unable to push away her own hurt for knowing what she had done to Chat Noir. Not understanding anything of this. She held Chat Blanc's neck for support and dreamed how he was back to his own self, back to Chat Noir. How they would have fun together again, slip out to romantic meetings at evenings like today's and meet at day time as Marinette and Adrien. She missed him so much. Her heart ached for all the bad she had caused him. The moist scent in the air reminded Marinette of Chat Noir for some reason. Her heart throbbed with a painful sting.

Chat stopped suddenly on a rooftop, coughing. Marinette shot her eyes open.

"What—what is it?" her tone was hasty, but the cat just shook his head quickly.

"Nothing. I felt just a bit weak from the legs. Are we far?"

"No, no, that building over there," Marinette pointed out towards them, watching how Chat Noir looked a bit paler than usual.

"Don't worry, my love. I will pour everything I have got into the moment when we join as one," Chat Blanc assured Marinette calmly, bouncing her in his hold up for a better grip.

Marinette pursed her lips together but couldn't say anything. The worry for Chat Noir had just gotten a new addition besides akumatization and Hawkmoth knowing his identity:

A possibility of a permanent physical damage caused by an unnatural akuma infection.


	13. The Antique Box

Marinette had no idea how mister Fu would be able to deal with someone like Chat Blanc and her worry just grew tighter in her chest the closer the building where he lived they got with Chat. She was extremely worried that Adrien had gotten a physical damage which would hinder his studies, perhaps end his career, and how could he even explain such a damage to anyone in the first place without revealing his Chat Noir alter ego? Marinette felt like she could burst into tears any given second, but she made her mind to cry later if needed, and concentrate now on getting rid of Chat Blanc. She hoped Fu was ready for them to bark in, which Chat Blanc indeed did – he crashed inside from the front door with his shoulder push with such force the poor door got cut in half. Marinette gasped.

"Chat Blanc, please, don't break the place! Remember the privacy!" she hastily scolded him hoping it would restrain him from causing a havoc in Fu's apartment.

Chat Blanc let her slide down the floor on her own feet and huffed.

"Whatever," he snorted, making Marinette fear the mystic scent Fu had given her was wearing off – if that was the cause for his odd earlier behavior.

"No, it's not whatever! I refuse your request if you don't leave us any private space, not to mention a completely broken place isn't romantic. Besides, the draft will make me cold, do you seriously think it would help my mood to strip down in a chilly place? Do you remember why we left the sewers behind the first place?" Marinette continued, pulling together a splendid act of a sensitive diva, surprising even her own self with her acting skills. She moved the door's frame with her foot, putting a disgusted look on her face.

Chat straightened his back, eyes fixating on Marinette with a narrow glare.

"…I promise, no more breaking things. I'm just impatient when it comes to my lady, as I told you earlier," his look relaxed as he purred to Marinette, pulling her against his side. "So, show me the way. I'm ready whenever you are."

His comment made Marinette involuntarily glance at his crotch, paling mentally. She cleared her throat and put on the brave mask yet again.

"Please, follow me. And don't touch anything!" she freed herself from Chat's hold and stepped over the remaining of the door, pondering if her Lucky Charm could fix it afterwards.

The house was seemingly empty and Marinette could feel a cold sweat seeping on her skin when there was no trace of Master Fu, but she kept her posture, walking slowly to the sliding door in the distance. She opened them slowly, fearing Master Fu would be behind them and thus their plan would be spilled out for Chat Blanc, but for Marinette's relief the room was empty. In the middle of the tatami floor was a futon, with a pillow and a duvet placed neatly on top it.

Chat Blanc moved behind Marinette, looking at the room over her shoulder. A smirk spread on his lips.

"Ah, everything is ready I see. I was planning a bit rougher scene, but laying on a mattress is perhaps more to your liking, my princess?" he asked, his tail whipping slowly from side to side.

"You what?" Marinette repeated with disbelief, doing her best to keep her cool.

He glued himself against Marinette's back, sliding his palms fingers widely apart on her hips with a low purr.

"You didn't answer my question. Or are you as impatient as I am to fulfill our bond?" his breathing run over Marinette's back of a neck, his hands pressing demanding onto her. She could feel through Adrien's too big hoodie how Chat Blanc pushed his hips closer to her backside.

She seriously needed a plan and needed it quick. She had played with the idea of sleeping with Adrien someday – like so many other girls around the globe, though Marinette was more or less ashamed she had such vile thoughts of him – and Chat Noir had also started to interest her lately, but sharing her body with Chat Blanc didn't belong to Marinette's bucket list. Quickly she turned around, smiling as tenderly as she could and took a step backwards from Chat's hands.

"Yes, a mattress is good, laying down is good," Marinette nodded clasping her hands together, "you go ahead and I just make myself ready at the bathroom."

Marinette started to make her way towards bathroom, but before she managed to pass Chat Blanc fully, his hand grabbed her wrist, seizing.

"You are not planning to run away, are you?" he looked both angry and hurt. Marinette inspected his purple eyes, reminding herself that there was no need to be afraid of him, as he had given his promise not to hurt Marinette in anyway and thus sabotaging his own plans for mating.

"Why? Didn't I tell you I adore you?" Marinette gave Chat Blanch her best bedroom eyes, "The run here was quite windy up there. I'd like to fix my hair and powder my nose. You know, it's important to us girls and we definitely need to feel ourselves beautiful to get into the mood," she brushed her long hair behind her ear, hoping it looked messy enough while being loose.

Chat eyed her, looking like he really had difficult time understanding Marinette.

"But you are beautiful already," he tottered, odd gentleness spreading all over his face.

Marinette didn't understand how he could be such a vane with his expressions and emotions, constantly changing from one to another. She didn't want to keep thinking it now, as every minute was important to save Chat Noir.

"That isn't enough. I need to feel myself beautiful," Marinette underlined her words, pulling away from Chat Blanc's hand. "With this hair? Absolutely not. So, I go to the bathroom, you go over there and wait for me like a good boy you are," she pointed at the futon with her index finger. Chat's eyes followed her fingertip, landing on the futon. He grinned widely.

"As you wish. Don't take too long," he said going into the bedroom and Marinette tried to walk normally to the bathroom, without running. When she got inside she locked the door and let Tikki out from her pocket, panicking.

"Oh no, Tikki, what do I do?! You heard him, right?! Oh I'm so much in a trouble right now," she hissed between her teeth, pulling her hair with both hands. Tikki looked also worried, which didn't ease up Marinette's mind at all.

"We didn't see Master Fu either…" the kwami sighed sadly, watching how Marinette banged her head quietly against the sink's edge. "Has the amulet done anything?"

"This thing?" Marinette gasped dramatically as she pulled the amulet visible underneath the hoodie, "No, nothing, I can't feel a thing. Maybe it's a hoax. Maybe it doesn't work. Maybe I can't use it right. He should have explained everything to me right away instead of giving me cryptic hints…" her lower lip pouted out and she put the amulet back against her bare skin, just above of her heart.

"I have to say I can't feel anything coming from it either…" Tikki continued her sighing.

"Tikki, seriously! What do I do?! The bastard cat is out there wanting to… to… to have sex with me and I definitely won't do it with him…!" Marinette tottered waving her hands here and there in the air. "I never imagined it would go down to this...! I don't think I can do this without your help, Tikki. Maybe we should just fight him, here and now."

"No, wait, it's not a good idea. You know you aren't completely healed yet and we have no idea how we can heal Chat Noir's akumazation, so basically he can go on endlessly, while your time as Ladybug is limited. We can't take that risk, if my assumption is right. Besides, I fear he won't be so nice to you if you go head on and challenge him into a fight. You'll make him only angrier and more possessive," Tikki reasoned with a frown.

Marinette had to agree with Tikki. There were too many uncertainties and question marks around the whole deal. It would be the best try to figure things out without need to draw any blood.

"I don't know, what should I do...?" Marinette started again, taking a look at her face from the mirror. She noticed how tired she actually looked like and how all the blood had escaped from her face.

"Just go there and improvise. Remember that it's Adrien there, Chat Noir, underneath that white suit. If it soothes you, he won't remember anything after he gets back to normal, so there's no need to fear embarrassment," Tikki calmed Marinette down, flying to also look at her via the mirror. "Master Fu has never left anyone who sought his help into a trouble. I'm sure he's nearby and ready to help."

Marinette's lips pressed together into a very thin line, eyes narrowing. She didn't blink, just stared in front of her thoughtfully. Then she let out a very deep exhale and grinned.

"Right. I just have to improvise. Use my words wisely. Perhaps, if I'm very lucky, mister Fu has been hiding in the bedroom and already knocked Chat Blanc unconscious," she tried out a small laughter to make her own heart calm down. Marinette comped her hair with her fingers, trying to make it look like she had actually came to bathroom to groom it in the first place.

"Marinette, I will also be there for you. You should make sure you are leading the show. It should give you advance in whatever might happen," Tikki suggested.

"Please, don't say it like that, it makes me feel creepy," Marinette showed her tongue out with a shiver. She patted her cheeks quickly and took a final glance at her own eyes through the mirror.

"You can do this, Marinette!" she said to herself. Then she turned around, took a calm inhale and stepped outside the bathroom, Tikki disappearing into the pocket once again.

There was still no sign of Master Fu anywhere as Marinette walked through the house, stopping with slow steps to the door frame of the bedroom. Chat Blanc was resting on the futon, hand behind his back, but as soon as he saw Marinette his head perked up, and he turned to his side, leaning against his elbow.

"My lady," he purred, his voice rougher than the way he spoke her nickname while being Chat Noir, "you look lovely."

"Th—Thank you," Marinette smiled shyly, sensing how heavy his stare felt on her. She closed the sliding doors behind her.

"Come here," he sighed outstretching his arm. Hesitantly Marinette accepted the gesture, walking closer to Chat and taking his palm, allowing him to guide her next to him.

"…And you smell even better," Chat Blanc's murmur was velvety and he pushed his head closer to Marinette, kissing her corner of the mouth.

Marinette's heart was racing together with her thoughts, no plans appearing to her mind this quickly. She suspected the aroma was still working, as Chat nuzzled his head against Marinette's, sighing with pleased voice. She thought it was an opening she should use as much as possiböe.

"I'm so happy this day is finally here," Chat spoke, opening his eyes to look at her.

"You are?" she asked, trying to hide her plans of not going to fulfill his dreams today.

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"… I'm nervous, to be honest," Marinette offered, not really lying.

"Why?" he asked withdrawing his head away from Marinette's temple.

"Well, you know… It's quite a big thing, the official bonding. What do I tell to my parents?" she questioned with a smile, hoping her talking and act of a shy girl could buy her more time.

He inspected her with a small grin.

"I'm a bit nervous, too, but it's worth of it. I can't stand this heat any longer, I can't wait to fulfil our destiny with you, with the woman who belongs to me all eternity. You will forget Adrien and Chat Noir, loving only me after this. I promise," Chat Blanc assured and his promised made Marinette's soul feel cold and at the same time more determined. She was doing this for Adrien and Chat Noir. The man had saved Marinette's hide so many times if there was anything she could do now to save his, Marinette would do it – except sleep with Chat Blanc. That was final.

"You? Nervous?" Marinette asked, dragging her voice.

Chat Blanc sat before Marinette, his eyes traveling down to Marinette's neck.

"A woman like you would make any man weak from his knees. Thus I have to make sure no one else gets you. I can't wait any longer," Chat leaned closer in with a husky demand, kissing again the corner of her mouth, his palms shooting up to Marinette's upper arms. She could feel the high amount of pressuring energy radiating from him, seeping into her skin with that kiss, and hastily Marinette placed both of her palms on his shoulders, chuckling nervously.

"Wait, wait, may I request something?" she babbled, not even being sure yet what she was going to ask.

He stopped his kissing, brows knitting together.

"Yes?"

"…You don't look happy…" Marinette noted out loud at his frown, which only deepened on his face.

"My lady," he said with a stern voice, "I'm doing my all to restrain my lust and it annoys me when you clearly don't understand how much you mean to me," Chat Blanc's statement send shiver to Marinette's spine. She knew she was playing with fire.

"I'm sorry if it feels like that to you," she replied back and caressed his shoulders to make Chat Blanc relax, "but you really, really, really can't be pushing me forward until I'm ready. You should know we girls need lots of time to get ready and comfortable, no matter how much we would love someone, especially when it's the first time like this," Marinette actually managed to keep her face straight while talking to Chat Blanc, her eyes drilling into his.

Chat's eyes widened and then he pursed his lips with a thoughtful growl.

"…Yes, of course. I was too overwhelmed; I can't help this sensation in my stomach growing stronger, as every minute with you is like a torture, when my soul screams to be joined with yours." Then he took a deep glare into Marinette's eyes, his own purple orbs glimmering oddly. "I want to ravish you here. Press you against that futon and mate with you all night long till the sun rises the next morning as a symbol of our new life, the new era. With you we can rule the whole Paris, as I will make sure nothing comes between us. Anyone opposing us will be killed by my own hands."

Marinette patted his shoulders, laughing timidly.

"Let's not kill anyone, okay? I don't like it."

"But my love, it's my duty as your destined partner to protect you," Chat began but Marinette stopped him.

"Nope! No killing, no matter what. You promised me anything I want, yes?"

He took a deep inhale and exhaled with a groan, seemingly not pleased with her request.

"You are right, I did. You also had some other request?" Chat Blanc returned to the beginning of their conversation just a moment ago.

Hastily Marinette mulled over what to ask from him, her Ladybug senses tingling despite her not being under the transformation. This was her change. She should choose the request carefully. Marinette made her mind to follow het gut feeling, so she took her hands off from Chat's shoulders and pointed the futon.

"I'd like to… be on top, if it's okay…" she let out a quiet voice, trying to sound innocent in Chat Blanc's ears.

He gave Marinette a boggled look, but it soon died, turning into a pleased sneer.

"Anything, my love, and that is something I grand to you gladly," he chuckled with a purr, making his way on the futon. Marinette watched how he positioned himself on his back, patting then his lower stomach as a sign for Marinette to take a seat.

She prepared herself mentally, brushing her hair behind her ear and closed the space between them, straddling his waist slowly. It reminded Marinette of the time when they had spent time with Chat Noir at the park. How he had been underneath her tinier frame, his breathing coming out from him with tiny hums as they kissed each other, her hands trembling on his chest while she hoped he wouldn't notice it.

It made her miss Chat Noir. She wanted him to return back, soon. Get back to his own self, so they could go to that park again and spend more loving time with each other.

Perhaps she would even introduce him to her parents and Alya, if things went on to more serious matter.

She took a look at Chat Blanc's grinning face, his eyes dreamy while his hands glued against her thighs with tender rubs, and the empty feeling in Marinette's chest widened and deepened. Yet again she reminded herself to cry afterward, not now. She leaned down to Chat Blanc's face, pondering if a kiss would have any effect on him like the last time. Shyly Marinette captured his lips, getting a hungry reply from his mouth as he devoured her kiss instantly. His mouth was familiar as always, yet the coldness and his aura made Marinette feel like she was kissing a stranger. Yet, no matter how hardly she poured all her love towards Chat Noir into that kiss, nothing happened. Only his cat engine started to purr louder, his palms becoming more demanding and finding their way on her behind, squeezing.

Marinette broke the kiss and earned an annoyed moan from Chat Blanc. She stayed close to his face, summoning up a smile.

"Are we pleased, kitty?" she asked tapping his tip of a nose, already knowing his answer from the way he eyed her.

"More," he simply demanded. "And quick."

"Geez, you are impatient! And air headed, as you keep forgetting what I have told you plenty of times already," Marinette acted like being hurt. "Let me decide the phase and you'll get what you want. How does this deal sound to you? Wouldn't you want to spend time with me a little longer? Till next morning, was it?"

"I was planning we would mate multiple times to strengthen the bond," he blurted out in all honestly and Marinette had hard time not to blush nor roll her eyes at him.

"But you aren't going anywhere, are you? Let's enjoy our first time together without hurry. We have got plenty of time ahead of us to repeat today's events, right?" she cooed at him, slowly circling her fingers over his neck, just above the collar's edge. He gulped visibly but kept his poker face.

"...I suppose you are right," he gave him and Marinette gave him a fake giggle of approval, kissing his parted lips.

"Good kitty," Marinette complemented him, taking a gentle but firm hold of his bell, pulling the zipper slowly down all the way his midriff as she kissed him again, thinking it was the best if he wasn't thinking too much nor talking. By going on slowly and keeping him under the check with the decision of the phase in her hold, Marinette was sure she would get enough time to think something, before he would start to demand her to strip down. She was actually happy of the Adrien's hoodie on her, as it felt protective and hid her body from Chat Blanc's eyes.

She felt the familiar smooth skin underneath her palms as she brushed her hands underneath the edges of the open suit, getting greeted by a muffled, husky growl. The events in the park with Chat Noir kept pouring into Marinette's mind and she did her best to push them away, as she needed to think. Think, think, think, not feel nor keep whirling in her memoirs with Chat Noir, his always smiling face looking more handsome every time she saw him, that beautifully playful smile now gone from Chat's pale face, his actions and hands having no tenderness in them like always. He pushed his hips upwards to Marinette, making her aware of his bulge pressing against Marinette's bottom, and she realized there was nothing sexy in that. If it was Chat Noir, the story would be different. If it was Adrien she probably would have reverted back to 15-year old Marinette and jumped out from the window with a scream, never being able to look Adrien in the eyes again. But Chat Blanc's purring need, his rigid flesh, his louder and louder moans into her mouth, made Marinette only feel cold in her heart, her soul yearning for Chat Noir's warmness, smile, tenderness, his warm skin and playful notes, his always politely tender kisses… Quickly Marinette pushed back the moist feeling in the corner of her eyes as the reminder of her being at fault for Chat Blanc's existence came roaring into her head. It hurt, hurt and twisted her heart. Her skin was burning over her heart.

Suddenly the closed doors swung open with a powerful yank, Master Fu's short frame appearing in the door frame.

"Marinette, the amulet!" he yelled, jerking up Chat Blanc's attention. Marinette shot up beck straight and Chat Blanc's head whipped to Fu's direction instantly, an angry hiss coming out from his mouth as he bared his fangs at the old man.

Marinette pulled the amulet out from her shirt and noticed how it glowed with the same color as Tikki.

"His chest!" Fu yelled again, pointing at Chat Noir. The cat's attention turned to Marinette and their eyes met, his hate flaring up in his purple eyes. Marinette's eyes shot with determination and she swung her arm, yanking the amulet from her neck and aimed at the middle of Chat's chest with it. His strong arm seized her hand instantly, then the other hand too, and they wrestled together, Marinette pressing herself against Chat Blanc with all her might, preventing him from getting up. He was gritting his teeth angrily and Marinette knew this was it. She would save him now or be doomed.

Master Fu was in a second next to them and he pressed his thump on Chat's forehead, between his eyes with a mumble which sounded like a prayer of some sort. A black light shot out from the point where Master Fu's finger landed to, and Chat Blanc's body jerked upwards, his back and head arching, as he let out loud cry of pain.

Marinette saw clearly that it was her time to act. She hit Chat Blanc's chest fair and square with the amulet, his body convulsing underneath her right after the impact. The black mist grew stronger around Chat Blanc, its granule material becoming thicker and Marinette watched in awe how the white slowly disappeared, getting replaced by the good and old black color. After what felt like an hour to Marinette, Chat Noir was finally back, resting on the futon between her legs. When there was no trace of white or purple anywhere on Chat, Master Fu retreated his hand slowly, allowing Chat Noir's head come to rest on top of the pillow, Master supporting Chat's head gently as the tension left from the cat's body.

Marinette felt how the tension left also her body with the same phase of Chat Noir's body relaxing underneath her. When the man finally closed his eyes and sighed loudly, his head lolling to the opposite side from Fu, Marinette let out the breath she had kept holding inside for so long. She shifted her palm a bit from over the amulet, the jewelry now back to its normal color with nothing unusual in it.

"Well done," Master Fu patted Marinette's shoulder as she was still watching Chat Noir with a boggled look.

"What… what happened?" she finally managed to find her voice, turning to look at Fu. Chat was breathing calmly underneath her, his stomach and chest rising gently. There was no trace of anything bad in him.

"You freed him," Fu smiled at Marinette, reaching to pull out Chat Noir's ring away. This time the ring came off without any problems, yet his transformation stayed on. Marinette was shocked to see this, but Master Fu hurried to calm her down before she freaked out completely.

"Now, now, the transformation will come off, don't worry about it. The ring needs to be purified and Plagg also needs some healing, and when that is done our hero here is as good as new," he spoke calmly, taking a warm look at Chat.

"I… I corrupted his ring…" Marinette tottered, getting a shaky, "Now Hawkmoth also knows who Chat Noir is and it's all my fault…"

"Don't rush into the future, young lady. First we heal him, then we deal with the details," his voice was as calm as ever and Marinette wanted to argue back that Hawkmoth knowing Chat Noir's identity wasn't any tiny detail. However, she felt herself even weaker than a moment ago, slowly removing herself from Chat's waist and stumbling to the futon next to him.

"You should rest, too. Tikki helped you out there just a moment ago, so if you may, I'd like to take her with me," Fu's hand reached palm open to Marinette. She blinked, not really registering first what he had spoken to her, but soon Marinette tugged her palm into the hoodie's pocket, pulling out exhausted Tikki.

"Tikki! Oh no!" she gasped but the kwami shook her head with a smile.

"I heard the amulet, Marinette. It was meant for us to work together, just like Chat and Plagg were working together, though under akuma," Tikki explained and Marinette had hard time to follow her. She understood this wasn't the time to ask more questions, so she handed gently Tikki to Fu, who smiled at the small kwami and then looked both at Marinette and Chat Noir.

"I will explain everything later when he also wakes up. I'll make some tea for you that gets your strength back, as using that amulet is always very demanding for the wearer," Fu continued speaking like Marinette would have understood everything in the first place.

She was too tired to ask for more, so Marinette just nodded, placing herself next to Chat and feeling suddenly cold.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered to Chat, gently brushing his bangs away from his forehead. In the background Marinette retreated away from the room, but Marinette didn't see it. She only saw the familiar face before her own, touching the skin which felt warm now. She pondered if Chat was feeling cold too, and stood up just to close his zipper, returning then to lay next to his frame. He looked like sleeping, very calm and relaxed, and though the touch from Master Fu had looked extremely painful, there were no traces of any injuries on Chat.

Soon Fu returned with a steaming cup of ginger based tea and with a wooden, ancient looking box.

"Here, take this and this also," he said giving both the cup and the box to Marinette, who accepted the later curiously. "I need to go somewhere to purify the ring, as I don't have everything I need for such a rare case here. I will be taking Tikki with me, as she will help Plagg heal faster, also healing herself quicker if Plagg is around."

"So… Tikki and Plagg are connected like that?" Marinette muttered, still inspecting the box.

"Yes, just like Chat Noir and Ladybug are. I will be back around tomorrow early evening. Till I'm back I need to ask you to stay here with Chat Noir."

Marinette's head shot up to Fu, her eyes widening in a shock.

"Oh no, I can't!" she cried, "Mom and dad will be extremely worried of me! I can't stay if-"

Master Fu rose his palm up and cut Marinette off.

"It has been dealt already. You may stay here," he spoke.

Marinette's mouth dropped, "Wha-what?"

"You can return home later," Fu repeated, but Marinette wasn't still convinced of everything.

"What about Hawkmoth, especially when Tikki and Plagg aren't doing well? He knows what's going on and he will surely try to strike again," Marinette nearby started to sob when the gravity of the whole mess sank into her yet again.

Again Fu rose his palm up with a tender smile.

"That has been dealt, too," he smiled cryptically, but before Marinette said anything he continued, "I must go now. This is your home now. Remember to eat and give him the tea I made ready when he wakes up. You'll find it from the kitchen from an iron cast pot. Open the box I gave you when you feel need to it. Remember to rest and also keep in mind that love heals."

"What do I tell him if he wakes up when you are gone?" Marinette tottered again.

"The truth," Fu simply answered.

"But I don't know what's going on… How can I tell the truth?" her shoulders dropped with a sigh and she finally remembered she had tea in her hold. She took a thoughtful sip from it.

"Like I say; the truth. If the truth is you don't know what's going on, then you will tell him that," Master Fu kept smiling at Marinette as he turned around and winked his eye. "I'll be back later tomorrow and then I'll tell you everything. Don't dwell too much on negativity, as I will repeat myself; love heals."

Marinette couldn't do anything but nod at Fu, watching how the sliding doors closed after him. She noticed how the ceiling light was hurting her eyes, now when the room was quiet and she was left there alone with Chat Noir and her own thoughts. Marinette wished everything would turn out well, pondering what mister Fu had meant with everything he had said, as she stood up and went to the small drawer, switching on a small table lamp. It illuminated the room with a soft light, casting shadows here and there. She turned back and made her way to the futon, her eyes fixated on Chat Noir. She sat next to him, drinking the tea like told, and fumbled then with the wooden box, drawing it carvings on top of it with her finger. She didn't know what it was, but she assumed it was something important. It was an alluring thought to open it now, but Marinette decided she would open it later when Chat was awake, too. Perhaps it had something which would tell them what was going on and thus it would be helpful for them to open it together.

She placed the box next to futon on the tatami floor and laid down to Chat's side, snaking her arm over his chest. He was breathing steady, head turned to Marinette's side, and she inspected his lips keenly. Everything had happened so fast today, from the morning news to this evening, so fast it was difficult to Marinette to keep up with them. The guilt of causing all this was heavy in her heart and Marinette promised herself the first thing she would do when Chat Noir woke up was to apologize him and tell him she loved him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marinette didn't know how much the time was when her eyes stirred open. She was sure she had heard Chat Noir's voice and when her eyes got used to the dim light, she noticed the man had turned on his side, still facing Marinette. Her eyes shot open immediately.

"Chat Noir?!" she called him out loud.

Chat didn't move for a while but then he pursed his lips, licking them with a murmur.

"Kitty?" Marinette asked again, caressing his hair softly.

His brows frowned with a small huff and he shifted a bit.

"Hmm…" he murmured, sounding like it was a question.

"Adrien?" she tried and this time the man opened his eyes slowly. He stared sleepily at Marinette without saying anything. Then he turned on his back with a yawn and closed his eyes.

Marinette sat up and watching his face. She was about to ask was he away, but he spoke first, eyes still closed.

"Nathalie, why there's a woman in my room?" he muttered.

Marinette thought he had to be still dazed from all what had happened. She leaned close to his face, smiling.

"Nathalie is not here, but Marinette is," she said softly, earning a hum from sleepy Chat Noir.

"Marinette…"

"Yes, Marinette."

"Ah! Marinette!" he suddenly shouted out and bounced up with such a quick move their heads collided together, both of them squirming to opposite directions with a wincing pain. Chat Noir was the first to recover from the impact, eyes still moist.

"Ma—Marinette?" he asked, turning around, hands still holding his head.

"Ye—yes?" she tottered back with a thin voice, also holding her head.

"Oh god, it is you! I thought I was dreaming!" he gasped out loud, letting go of his head and reached to touch Marinette's back. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Yeah, but this is nothing," she stood up to sit on her legs, rubbing the sore spot, eye corners teary. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Me? I—I'm fine, except the throbbing spot on my head," he replied and stopped, his hands dropping down against the floor. "Where are we? What is this place? WAIT! My ring! Where is my ring!" Chat started to yell, but Marinette soothed him quickly, turning to face him.

"It's okay, it's at purification with Plagg and Tikki."

"Purification? What purification?" he was still looking at his ringless finger with a shock.

"Before that, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, what?" he spluttered boggled, but when Marinette just sat there waiting for an answer, Chat rolled his eyes up to his head, thinking; "I… I was at home. My own home. Watching TV with Plagg."

"That's all?"

"Wait, should there be more?" he asked with a frown, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, quite a lot," Marinette let out a chuckle, confusing him more.

"I- I really can't remember," he gave up with a smile, looking sheepish, "I hope it's nothing bad. After all I woke up in an unknown house with you, and I'm Chat Noir though I thought I was at home as my own self," he stated.

"There has been… quite a lot things going on…" Marinette sighed. Chat's face flushed up instantly and he shot his hands up, shaking them furiously.

"Oh, oh no! I'm sorry if I-! If we-! You-You know-!" he stammered with a red face and it took quite a while from Marinette to understand why he was so hasty and blushed. In that instant she also blushed up to her ears, mimicking Chat Noir's hasty waves.

"Oh no, no, nothing like that! Well, almost but—"

"What?! What, what have I done?!" Chat's cry cut her off.

"NO! No!" it was Marinette's turn to cut him off, "I know this looks suspicious but everything is cool."

"I—I don't follow," he admitted, calming down a bit but the blush stayed on his cheeks, peeking underneath his mask.

"Uh, wait here. There's some tea for you which you should drink. I guess it's a remedy of some sort. I'll go fetch it and then we talk. There's lots of things I'm not aware of myself either, but I can answer some of your questions." With that Marinette stood up and went to get the tea from the kitchen, returning with it and a small cup back to Chat. She closed the door behind her with her foot.

"Here, drink this," she said while pouring tea for Chat, who took it and tasted it.

"So, what has happened?" he asked once again, watching how Marinette's face dropped.

She sat before him on the futon, pulling her knees under her chin with a sigh.

"This whole day has been a mess, and it's my fault," she sighed, beginning the story from the moment she saw the news, skipping the details of all events and stopping when she had made their way to the moment Chat had woken up. All this time Chat listened to her with a deep frown, a shadow running over his features.

"Yes… I remember… the events in the gallery," he told her, placing the tea cup away with a pained look, "I'm so sorry what happened. I acted too hasty. If I waited longer maybe I wouldn't have to reveal myself to you so suddenly. I swear I was looking for the best possible time and not planning to hurt you. Not by telling, not by hiding things, yet… I did hurt you," his voice was thing, getting stuck into his throat.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm also to be blamed!" Marinette quickly stated, looking at Chat, "I should have let you tell me who you were. I shouldn't have acted to quickly and throw such icy daggers at your direction. I was scared but still I have to apologize. I have a bad temper, at times that is…" she said.

Chat let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I know about your temper," he agreed, but then he became serious again, "I'm sorry, but I can't remember anything about getting akumatized. I have no memory of it. Nothing. Is it like this to the people who get akumatized?"

"Perhaps?" she guessed, fidgeting her toes.

"I… I hope I didn't do anything too bad while I was Chat Blanc… Please, tell me honestly," Chat suddenly plead, ears drooping down. "I want to be able to apologize properly if I have done anything to you."

"Ah, no, it's okay, it wasn't you," Marinette waved her hand casually at Chat, but he refused the gesture.

"Marinette, I was being akumatized. It was me, part of me, surfacing like that and causing Chat Blanc. While akuma is one part to blame, the other part to blame is me. We talk about my twisted, dark side. Some part of be growing so big due akuma. Please."

Marinette chew her cheek and hesitated. She thought at first not to tell him everything, but then she remembered Fu's advice about being honest with Chat, so she gave up, sighing.

"Okay, you were quite possessive as Chat Blanc. You kept talking about our bond, our destiny to be together forever. It was a bit creepy," she said.

"I apologize," Chat hissed.

"On top of that, you… eh… you… wanted us to… mate… You know, to officially form the bond. That's why we are here…" she fidgeted a bit, feeling the sensation of an embarrassment rising up to her cheeks.

"What?!" his voice was a strangled gasp, and he leaned closer to Marinette, cheeks flaring, "We came here to have sex?" he underlined the last word with a hiss, and Marinette couldn't do anything but nod, as any words coming from her mouth would have been just small peeping now.

Chat's eyes widened even more after Marinette nods, and she didn't know it was possible for someone to have such wide eyes. She avoided his gaze, feeling hot, and he also averted his eyes away suddenly, scratching his back of a head.

"I… I'm sorry?" he offered, sounding unsure. "I… I hope I didn't do anything to hurt you."

"Oh no, not at all. Despite being Chat Blanc you knew my limits," she decided to drop the matter of the odd scent mist off this time as it would only confuse him more.

"I'm sorry," he smiled again, looking both ashamed and forlorn, "I… I'd lie if I said I hadn't ever thought about that. I guess I'm just a normal man after all. I hope this doesn't come off as creepy…"

"No—No, not at all," she offered him a nervous small chuckle, her heart stammering in her chest wildly by Chat's revelation.

"I really liked our time together. Like in the park, you know. It was so nice. I wish I could have had you there forever, sitting on top of me with kisses and touches," he continued sheepishly, still looking away from Marinette. "I was… quite aroused back then. I was afraid you would notice. This suit doesn't hide a thing."

Marinette was sure she was so red now tomatoes would vote her as their president if they saw her. She cleared her throat, not daring to look at Chat Noir.

"I really liked it, too. It was fun," she tottered, "I—I must say I haven't had such… thought of Chat Noir really, as I feel like we have gotten close together just recently… You know, we were close, I don't mean it like that but—"

"I know, I know, no sweat," Chat waved his palm in the air. "It's a bit different to me."

"—But Adrien," she continued with a bashful smile. "I have had my own share of dreams of him and you know, how things are with you and us, I think it can be count as dreaming of Chat Noir, so we are even, right?"

This time Chat turned to look at Marinette, admiring how cute look and those rosy cheeks, his eyes relaxing at the sight.

"We call it a draw, then," he hummed with a smile, managing to urge Marinette to turn to look at him with his intense gaze. Her eyes met his and a jolt shot through both of them, though none of them noticed it from the another. They stared at each other for a while in a silence.

"Marinette," he breathed out lovingly, "You have saved my life, twice. I have caused you lots of troubles today. However, I'd like to burden you with a one more thing."

"Yes?" her voice was soft and tiny.

"May I kiss you?" he let out a husky question, just barely above a whisper, his eyes lowering to Marinette's lips.

"Su—sure," she nodded with a smile, getting closer to Chat Noir. He reached back to her and pulled her gently into a kiss.

She had missed this. Missed his warm and familiar lips, those strong arms gently wrapping around her body, the scent of his suit and the vibrating hums rising up from his chest between their kisses. She replied to him with soft hums, feeling how something stirred between them in the air.

"Marinette," he broke the kiss with a sigh, pulling her to sit fully in his lap, "I love you. I have always loved you, since the day I saw you."

"Nonsense," she giggled it away, tapping his lips. "You have been in love with Ladybug," she joked but her eyes betrayed her to Chat Noir. He looked at her with a worrying frown.

"What is it?" he asked.

Marinette looked for the right words, yet again hearing Fu's words of truth and honesty echoing in the back of her head.

"I… I was angry with you, back at the gallery. I yelled that you loved only Ladybug. I still fear that is the case. That you wouldn't have noticed me if I wasn't Ladybug. I'm just Marinette."

Instead of getting angry or hurt, Chat Noir let out a loud laughter, his shoulder popping up and down.

"Then I must tell you a secret," he winked his eye, wrapping his arms around Marinette tighter, "You remember our first mission together?"

"The one where I was clumsy?"

"Yeah and the one where you totally took whole Paris under your charm," he kept smiling. He took a sincere deep look at Marinette's eyes, "I told myself that whoever that girl behind the mask was, I love her. Absolutely, with no question, I love her. You think I was onto you because you were Ladybug? Nah, I was onto you because I loved YOU. I wanted to get to know you. How many times did I plead that we would reveal our identities to each other? It was all so that I could get to know who was the girl behind the mask. I was searching for you."

His sincerity, his kind words, the love confession, everything in that moment made Marinette's eyes tear up. She hugged Chat Noir, sobbing softly against his neck.

"Oh, Chat Noir… Or no, Adrien, which one is it?" she sniffed out a smile.

"Well, I've got the outfit on so I'd say you are definitely weeping into Chat Noir's shoulder," he grinned from ear to ear, caressing her back.

"Chat Noir, thank you. Thank you and I'm so sorry. I didn't know your true feelings so I only made assumptions."

"As did I, as at some point I feared you wouldn't like me anymore if you found out who I was."

"We are both idiots!" Marinette gasped, withdrawing her head away from Chat's crook of a neck and wiped her cheeks with a smile.

"You said it. Love struck idiots," Chat agreed still grinning widely, making Marinette giggle out loud. He captured that giggle into his mouth with a deep kiss, both of their anxiety, worries, hurt and fear melting away with that kiss. The kiss continued on and on, their hands starting to roam over the another's body, tongues tasting each other. Marinette didn't even budge when Chat pushed curiously his fingers underneath the hoodie, touching her stomach through the T-shirt she was wearing underneath it. He broke the kiss with a grin.

"You look so lovely with hair down," he complimented Marinette, "and oh so, so, so… sexy in that hoodie of mine."

"Agreste design, can't help it," she offered, a blush running all around her face and neck. "That skin tight suit isn't too bad on yourself, either".

"Aren't you at least a bit interested what's underneath it?" Chat teased with a purr, kissing her neck, "Or did you forgot the photo I send you?"

"You… you… you jerk! I was at school when you send it! I had to run to toilet to look at it! I almost got a stroke!"

"Ah, so you did like it," Chat's voice was playfully victorious, his head staying at Marinette's neck's level. "How about looking that same thing live?"

Marinette had to agree his suggestion gave her a huge storm of butterflies, which invaded her stomach and made her thighs feel weak. His breathing was hot against her skin and his lips found all her weak spots so easily.

"I just got rid of one horny cat," Marinette rolled her eyes, trying to sound hurt but failing miserably when Chat gave her a very deep kiss just underneath her ear, and the kiss tickled so much she couldn't help the yelp that came out from her mouth, followed by their giggles.

"But I am Adrien Agreste, the man of your dreams, in a form of Chat Noir, the second man of your dreams. How could you say no to such a deal?" he teased her mischievously, showering her with kisses here and there, her giggling not coming to an end.

"You offer me a hard bargain," she gave in.

"I've got lots of hard pawgains, My Lady," he let out a hoarse moan and she know it was meant for her tease, but god did it run through her spine down to her loins with such force she couldn't suppress the shivering. She became a way too aware of his groins just underneath her butt, her skin heating up.

"No, bad kitty," she finally managed to stutter, not really convincing anyone. She didn't know how they had ended up to this so suddenly. Maybe it was Master Fu's plans, some wicked plans he had.

She suddenly remembered the box.

"Chat, the box, the box!" she patted his shoulders, getting him away from her neck. "Master Fu gave me a box. He said I should open it when I feel like it and I saved it so that we could open it together. Perhaps it has some kind of lead to what has happened."

"Marinette, please!" Chat whined but couldn't fight his bubbly laughter, "you are such a mood killer."

"Oh, come on! Let's check it out!" Marinette made her way away from Chat's hold and he let her go, following how she fished the box to her hands and showed it to him.

"Looks very old," Chat stated and Marinette agreed with a nod, taking a hold of the lid. She turned to face Chat.

"Ready?"

"Sure!"

She opened the box slowly. It was full of different things and Marinette placed the box on the ground, picking the first item.

"A chocolate bar?" her voice rose up with amazement. "And another one! There's two!"

"Those are good chocolates," Chat pointed out.

"Hmmm… this looks like… some oil? Very small bottle…" Marinette murmured and opened the tiny oil bottle's white cap, taking a sniff from it. "Oh, it's very nice!"

Chat took also a sniff from the offered bottle and he had to agree with Marinette's opinion. The scent was warm and flowery, but they had no idea why it was there. It was clearly an aroma bottle meant for aroma burner, but there was no aroma burner anywhere.

"Interesting…" Chat muttered as Marinette close the bottle and turned back to the box. Her face turned first white and then red, and Chat sneaked closer.

"What, what?" he peeked into the box, following the item in Marinette's hand.

It was a roll of multiple condoms.

Chat flushed up to his ears with Marinette. She hung the finding in the air at their eye level and looked at Chat.

"So… are we supposed to… sleep with each other?" she let out a small whining question.

Chat blinked his eyes, not being able to look at anything else but the condoms.

"Seems… like it?" he offered, not really knowing. "But, but of course, we don't have to. Maybe this is a joke?"

"Could be…" she nodded, "but it also could be a hint."

"What kind of a hint is that?!" it was Chat's turn to whine out loud while he spread his arms toward the condom package, pointing at with open palms.

"I meant that maybe it heals you? Some energy things?" Marinette wasn't sure was that the case, but it didn't feel like a joke from Fu's part. "He said to me that love heals."

"Who?"

"Master Fu, the same man who is cleansing your ring and taking care of our kwamis right now."

Chat fell into silence, leaning against his arms.

"I don't know…." he spoke unsurely. "Seems quite odd that you'd ask someone to sleep with someone to heal them. Though I don't oppose it," he blurted, realizing then that he had let his tongue be faster than his brains. He flared with a deep red blush and sat on his legs, waving his hands hastily at Marinette, who was staring at him with as deep red blush, looking embarrassed.

"NO! I didn't mean it like that! You, you know my feelings but to ask you to do something like this I mean… No, absolutely not! If we ever sleep together it has to be a time that is right!" Chat tottered with a stern voice, his own embarrassment spreading over his face more and more the longer he spoke.

Marinette didn't reply. She turned to stare at the condoms, which she still hung up in the air. Her brows knit together, lips pursing.

"I don't oppose it either, if it's for your good. No, for us good. So much has happened. I don't want to take the risk the akumatization would reappear again," she spoke seriously.

Chat scratched the back of his neck.

"Marinette, I'm serious. I'd hate myself if you did this with me just because you have to. I want us, if we ever go that far, do it because we both want it. With no obligations, no needs, not saving anyone or preventing something from happening. Just us, because we love each other and we both want it, as a man and as a woman, as lovers. Not as the patient and the nurse, dear god, I'm not into that kink."

His last statement said with a timid tone made Marinette laugh out loud. She held her stomach and laughed, laughed so much she started to cry and soon Chat couldn't listen to her without bursting into laughter himself either.

"I think it's fine today," Marinette wiped her eyes after she recovered from the laughter attack. "I do love you. I do want to have sex with you. If it's meant to happen today, then we should do it. Or at least try it. We don't have to go all the way if it doesn't feel right. I mean, nothing's forcing us. Yes, I do fear for your safety but I'm also aware of your wishes and I respect them. Know that if we have sex today, I do it because I love you. As a woman, as a lover. Not as a nurse."

Chat stared her silently, the smile spreading slowly on his lips.

"Maybe we just start with kissing and see where it goes?" his voice was bashful, and Marinette was able to see Adrien behind his mask with that behavior.

"Sounds good," she nodded.

"So eh, should we have some safe word?" he grinned jokingly, earning a laugh from Marinette, as she came close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How about 'bad kitty'?" she suggested.

"Hmm, bad kitty sounds good," he murmured against her mouth before kissing her, "Seriously speaking, we need to be honest from now on. Look how much into trouble we got because we didn't speak truthfully. So, no lies, no acts. Just you and me and immediately stopping if either one of us is not okay with it?"

"Yes, I agree with you," Marinette replied, caressing his blond hair tenderly. "I'm so lucky I have such a gentleman here with me. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

"Am… am I your first?" he hesitated the question, his blush returning. "I mean, you are mine, so…"

"Yes and to be honest I never imagined Adrien Pure Agreste being a womanizer. Though Chat Noir… that's a different story…!"

"My purrincess! How cruel! Don't you know my heart and my groins belong only to you?" he grinned from ear to ear, muffling Marinette's words with his lips.


	14. The Night to remember

NIU NOTE: Note that the primary publication platform for this fic is AO3 (with the same nick as here). Thus I don't usually edit the typos from FF-files afterwards, but the fic is fresh and corrected in AO3, where I constantly scan the chapters (I also like it more for the easy commenting feature with the readers). This fic is here only for those who don't have AO3, kind of like second copy. Just so you know ;3

And super fast update! I had morning free so I wrote.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chat was the first one to close their deal with a sweet kiss, pulling Marinette up to his lap and against his chest. His lips traveled on her lips slowly, every second making his mouth hungrier for her, his palms circling around Marinette's back. He urged her to get rid of the thick hoodie, enjoying a bit surprised look on Marinette's eyes, but it sun turned into a grinning smirk, Marinette freeing herself from the hoodie's hold with a one fluid movement. Chat was able to see Ladybug in that move, but this time the thought of Ladybug only flashed quickly in his mind. He had more interesting things to do, so to say.

"You, my darling, look absolutely stunning," Chat purred out a compliment, his eyes following the rosy red tint deepening on her cheek bones.

"Oh, stop the flattering. I know my hair is mess and my face looks horrible," she argued back halfheartedly.

Chat's arms tightened around her as Marinette wrapped her own arms back to Chat's neck, his smile spreading widely on his kiss swollen lips.

"I'm not flattering, I'm telling the truth," he smirked up to her, enjoying her presence.

"Silly cat," she chuckled warmly and kissed him again, earning a muffled chuckle from him. His muffling was soon accompanied with a deep hum, his lips parting with an audible sigh when Marinette pushed her tongue behind his lips. He replied to her gesture boldly with his own tongue, the air between them getting hotter by every single exhale, their muffled sighs becoming louder. Chat tilted his head to side and gave Marinette a full taste of his snaking tongue. She accepted his offer without hesitation, pressing closer to Chat's heated body. He enjoyed the feeling of her bosom pressing against his upper chest, his groins growing tighter by every single dirty image that flashed through his hazy mind.

Marinette's heart was hammering her rip cake, the beat speeding up furiously when she noticed Chat already being hard underneath her. She didn't believe it happened that fast with the guys and somehow it made her just slightly embarrassed, but his devouring kisses and his strong arms around her waist gave her silent assurance. She let herself relax more against it all, more against his chest, his warm frame, more into that warm mouth she had missed so much for the past days, relaxed herself as much as it was possible with such excitement filling her stomach, filling it so much she could sense how her excitement poured out from her into his core, Chat's low purring becoming stronger with short growl. He shifted underneath her slowly, guiding her down against the mattress, their lips still sealed together like into a promise of never letting go of one another. Never witnessing anything like Chat Blanc or inconsolable distance and darkness between them. Chat pressed heavily on Marinette's lithe body, pinning her between the softness of the mattress and the heat of his own rigid body, which was melting closer to hers. He broke the kiss with a moan, lips moist and swollen.

"Marinette…" his breath was most tender and yet dirty at the same time, jolting Marinette's spine with an unseen force. She shuttered with a sigh, letting his head drop lower to the lever of her chin, his wet kissed drawing a path there slowly, just to get those wet spots connected to each other afterwards with the trailing of tip of his tongue. He was burning on top of Marinette, his shoulders casting a wide shadow over her. She had no complaining about his displays of affection and desire, though she could sense Chat Noir hesitating with his hands.

"Chat," she spoke at him, her fingers brushing against the back of his neck underneath his blond mane, "I'll say stop if you do something which doesn't feel good, okay?"

He rose his head up, cheeks red and breath shallow.

"A—Alright," Chat nodded with a cute smile, returning to kiss her jawline, advancing slowly lower to her neck.

Her skin was smooth and soft, her scent as loveable as he had always remembered it to be. He listened to carefully every single moan, gasp and sigh coming from Marinette, searching the best spots to kiss her. He found a tender spot just from above the crook of her neck, giving it special attention, feeling how Marinette relaxed more underneath him, her chest rising and falling with her soft whimpers, her fingers tangling with the back of his hair. Slowly Chat made his way lower with his kisses, kissing her collar bones peeking underneath the tee, his hand carefully brushing over her breast, testing if it was alright to touch her. She reacted to it with a soft sigh, her hands traveling up and down his neck. Cheeks completely covered with red tint Chat placed his palm over Marinette's breast, cupping it tenderly and giving her a tender massage while keeping his lips busy at her throat.

"Marinette," he whispered after a while of silence, taking a look at her half-closed eyes, "can we take your shirt off?"

"Already?" she asked with a joke, but seeing how his eyes narrowed worryingly, she let out a small laughter, ruffling his head playfully with both hands. "Of course, but only if we can take half of your suit off."

"Unfair," he protested with a grin, sitting up and pulling down his zipper. "I'll be half naked while you still have some clothes on."

Marinette shot him an evil eye and fidgeted herself free from her shirt, also pulling out her bra suddenly, earning a muffled gasp from Chat's parted lips. She felt a bit embarrassed to bare her breasts to him like this, but she laid back down on the mattress, ignoring the hotness on her face and chest.

"Now we are even," she noted and she had never seen anyone getting out from the top part of a full body suit so quickly as Chat. His body looked as gorgeous as Marinette had imagined it to be when she had seen the picture send by Chat of his own half naked body.

"Unfair," he protested again, eyes sparkling despite his efforts of trying to be hurt, "I wanted to do that."

"I can always put them back on…" Marinette was slightly confused, pondering if she had done a right thing, but Chat put his hands up in the air as a stop sign.

"No! No, this is good," he smiled, shifting to sit on top of Marinette, arching his back to get his face closer to hers, "This is all very good…" Chat purred tenderly, placing slowly his both palms over Marinette's bosom, hiding her breasts underneath his palms. Her skin was warm and the way her lips parted with a pleased hum, eyes closing at his touch made Chat's heart skip a wild beat. He massaged her softness gently, thinking of all possible cat puns for the situation, but he couldn't say them. Couldn't break the magic of the moment.

Marinette couldn't believe these were the hands of Chat "Adrien" Noir caressing her so tenderly. She couldn't dare to look him in the eyes, so she closed her eyelids, the sensation of his touch becoming more vivid. His hands were warm, soothing and so very exciting. Her own heat was rising slowly and when he bent down to kiss her lips, his palms still massaging her breasts, fingers fumbling with her erected nipples, Marinette was sure she would pass out. She moaned into his mouth, his hands twitching, and he replied to her with a moan of his own. She rose her hands up to his shoulders, letting them travel up and down alongside his arms and upper back, enjoying every single bit of Chat's body she got to touch freely.

If this was a dream Marinette didn't want to wake up. Shyly she pushed her palms down to his chest, feeling his muscles and nipples, earning a sudden loud growl when she tried if he liked to have his nipples touched, too.

"Oh, sorry!" she hastily broke the kiss, withdrawing her hands. Chat grinned and shook his head.

"No, no problems, no harm done. Touch me anywhere you like. I'll let you know if you find some no-nos".

Marinette nodded back to Chat, returning to caress his chest and play with his nipples, her heat growing tighter in her hips when he let out short gaps and pleased moans, his head lowering to rest against Marinette's side of a neck. His hands had almost stopped their movements, just resting on top of Marinette's bosom with slow squeezes and thump runs every now and then.

"Is… is this good?" she asked unsurely, running her fingers over Chat's nipples.

He groaned with a chuckle, keeping his head lowered.

"Yes…" his hiss was a strangled one. "You found some yes-yeses."

"Is touching your chest overall good?" Marinette pondered out loud, not really knowing was it okay to keep asking things from Chat.

"Yes, I like it a lot. Cats love chest rubs," he grinned and kissed Marinette's side of a neck rather sloppily.

Encouraged by Chat's approval Marinette allowed her hands roam all over his chest, urging him to get higher above her. He leaned against his arms, standing up to all his fours to make sure he wouldn't be crushing poor Marinette under his weight, and closed his eyes as Marinette's admiring hands made their way all around his midsection. She admired with pleased sighs his finely sculpted body, his soft skin and the hotness seeping from him into Marinette through her palms. His skin felt alluring and Marinette inspected slowly every nook and crook of it, caressing his muscles, his chest, his sides, slowly reaching to touch him lower. She stopped on top of his navel and was greeted with a surprised gasp.

"My lady, that's no-no!" he gasped, surprising even himself. "I don't like to be touched from my navel. I don't know why but I have always hated it," he blurted out hastily.

"Oh, sorry! I'll remember that. Is around the area alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just no propping, okay?"

"Uh-uh," she smiled at him with a wide grin. Chat's eyes narrowed.

"Unfair," he began again, "You have found one yes-yes and one no-no but I haven't found anything out of you yet."

"Nothing stops you from exploring," she gave his playful pout an impish wink.

"Don't mind if I do!" he yelled loudly, crashing on top of Marinette, making sure she wouldn't get hurt, and earned a shrieked giggle from her. He pressed their lips together into a kiss, which soon melt into a tender, loving, caressing kiss of two people truly being in love. Chat made then his way back to her neck, testing the sensitive spot he had found earlier and drawing a loud moan from Marinette. His groins ached for that sound.

"That's a yes-yes," he murmured into her skin, kissing the soft neck tenderly. "I hope I don't find any no-nos, but tell me immediately if I do."

"Yes, yes, all is good, kitty, I will tell you. You know, I'm not that fragile," Marinette noted mischievously. Chat took it as a permission to roam freely over her naked chest, drawing open mouth down with his hot breath running over her skin, his lips landing on top of her breast, seizing the nipple with a tender suck. He liked how she sounded, surprised and pleased.

"Is this a yes-yes, too?" he asked against her breast, hoarsely, his hardness pressing own against Marinette's leg.

"Yes," she sighed, pulling her leg slowly up to press his erection with it, watching how Chat's eyes widened, a lustful glee dancing in his golden-green orbs with s grin appearing on his lips. He returned to caress Marinette's breast with his lips, tongue and teeth, other breast getting attention from his wide palm and long fingers.

Marinette couldn't help her breathing becoming more rapid and hot the way Chat Noir was treating her, so determined yet gentle, and the knowledge of his tight bulge against her leg made everything even more intense. She had pondered many times how it would feel, to have sex, but with Chat Noir she felt no fear. Slight nervousness only, something Marinette was sure he was feeling, too. On the other hand, she thought it was a good thing. It made them both extra careful with each other, vocalizing clearly what was okay and which should be left out as soon as you started it. Marinette wanted to tease Chat the way he was teasing her, and she rubbed slowly her leg between his thighs, his mouth letting out a deep growl from his chest when she did that, his reply being a timid grind of his erection against her leg. She liked that. God, it was so sexy. Feeling rather bold she urged silently Chat to do that again. He obeyed, slightly parting his legs and pushing his hips lower, running his hard grown length against Marinette's leg with slow movements.

"Ah, my lady, that is unfair," Chat breathed out, lifting his head up to look at Marinette.

"Everything seems to be unfair to you today, Chat Noir," Marinette pointed out with a giggle, not even hiding the fact she enjoyed so much of his teasing.

"So unfair," he repeated, kissing his way down to her stomach, moving backwards the lower he made his journey on Marinette's skin. He stopped to kiss her lower stomach slowly, tentatively wrapping his fingers around the button of her jeans. When she didn't protest, Chat Noir opened slowly the button, followed by the zipper, his eyes glimmering when the fabric of her panties became visible underneath. He took a look at Marinette, his eyes asking silently was it alright to continue and strip her down. Marinette replied by lifting her bottom up, earning a pleased smile from Chat as he pulled her jeans away, yanking them from her legs and throwing them blindly to whatever direction felt the best at the moment.

Marinette was starting to sense the tiny feeling of shyness creeping into her stomach, but she assured herself this was alright and she could always stop the game. Besides, they had only agreed to go as far as it was comfortable for both of them, and even if she wanted to ride Chat till the sunrise, if the cat said "no", it meant no. It was alright for guys to change their minds, too.

Chat snaked his body half way on top of Marinette, his head coming to rest at Marinette's side. She turned to look at him, surprised.

"My lady," he purred, cheeks softly red, lips moist, "May I?"

"Anything you want, I'll stop you if I don't like it. That was our rule."

"Yes, but I still want to ask your consent," he impishly defended himself, making Marinette wonder if he did that to tease her, as the way his voice circled around Marinette made her body itch with want.

Marinette watched, together with Chat Noir how his palm landed widely between her breasts, starting to descent with a gentle slide lower to her stomach. Lower, and lower, every little centimeter taking his hand closer to the edge of her cotton panties, stopping for a moment just before it, until Chat's hand slid slyly over her crotch, touching the warmness of the small mound though the fabric, testing.

She couldn't watch that. It made her too aware of everything, so she lolled her head backwards, closing her eyes, not being able to suppress the deep gasp when his hand returned back on top of the mound, staying oh so close of her clitoris.

Chat didn't say anything, only watched Marinette curiously with half closed eyelids, enjoying how her face flushed up all the way to her hairline when he placed his finger over the top of her slid, sliding through it carefully, her panties forming a small valley for his finger to travel in. He could feel her raging hotness, his own heat responding to hers with a huge need just to melt into one being with Marinette. However, Chat kept himself under check, caressing her with one finger slowly, hoping he would find the right place and not screw everything up. He knew the basics of girls' anatomy but would he remember everything right now, when the situation was on? Most likely not. His own erection was enough to disturb his mind, not to mention how wonderful it sounded when Marinette moaned out his name between her parted lips. He shifted slightly up, capturing those parting lips into a hot kiss, drinking all her moans. He retreated his finger, just to slowly slide it underneath her fabric, touching her wetness directly, his own voice not staying steady but coming out as a shuddering husky hum against Marinette's lips. She jolted slightly and for a second Chat feared he had done something bad, but her body soon relaxed, his finger sliding between her thighs lovingly, tenderly, Chat's cheeks fiery from the hotness he was feeling.

Marinette couldn't believe how good Chat Noir was. This definitely couldn't possible by the same innocent looking Adrien and silently she managed to ponder just what kind of photo shootings he had had in the past. That thought, however, lingered there only for a second, Chat's propping finger finally stopping over her clitoris, finding the small sensitive spot which all girls liked the best. She could tell Chat also liked it, as his breathing was shallow when he lowered his head next to Marinette. She opened her eyes slightly to take a look at his flushed face, his glimmering eyes completely fixated to her crotch, his lips parted as he panted together with Marinette. He was absolutely, unmistakably, the world's sexiest thing Marinette had ever laid her eyes on. His mask was still on, his kitty ears pointy and alerted on top of his head, his cat suit rolled down to his waist line, underneath it his erection clearly visible from his skin tight suit, leaving nothing to Marinette's imagination. Marinette had to avert her eyes away not to get a heart attack from the cheer excitement and slight embarrassment.

His finger became more demanding, increasing the phase step by step, circling and rubbing and looking for the best way to please Marinette. She let out a bright gasp when Chat hit the spot, the spot she had felt there before, and her legs widened on their own, Chat turning to take a grinning look at Marinette.

"You are lovely," he complemented her huskily, licking his lips.

She hesitated for a bit, feeling how all her sane thoughts were driven away by Chat Noir's finger, the pleasure growing bigger and bigger inside Marinette's lower stomach. Shyly and slyly Marinette turned her palm around, pressing it timidly against Chat's crotch. He gasped, surprised by her action, and pushed his hips tighter against Marinette's palm, grinding slowly. He didn't say anything, just kissed and licked her ear as a reply, his hot breath sounding like a storm inside Marinette's ear, his tongue also making its way around the ear shell. She took this as the positive sign, caressing Chat Noir through his tight suit, sensing his hotness and hardness. It made her blush rapidly, more rapidly than his finger still propping her underneath her panties.

Marinette could feel a slight shakiness in her legs, his hot breath, devouring kisses and pleased hiss with the sound of his shallow panting driving Marinette deeper into the levels of pleasure, thinking that if this was sex at its finest, she would never want this to be over.

"Ah, Chat…" her voice was a weak whimper, her back arching slightly.

Chat let out a shuttering groan, his finger starting to rub her with hastier rhythm.

"My love," he replied shaking, his length twitching slightly underneath Marinette's palm.

She couldn't keep caressing him any longer. There was no way she could concentrate on anything else, not now when his finger was doing its small magic, driving her closer and closer to the release. Everything around her seemed to disappear and there existed only her and Chat Noir's touch, his hissing breath urging her to go on, go on, dive deeper until she would hit the warm waters of pleasure fully. She let her head roll backwards, neck arching, her fingers squeezing around the duvet's surface underneath her body, other hand bolting up to take a hold from the side of Chat Noir's hip when he broke the last straw, sending Marinette to the moon and back with a loud cry of release, her legs shaking and breath hitching, Chat Noir's kisses tenderly landing all over her neck, cheek and ear, his growl of please deep in his chest, accompanying Marinette's shuttering voice. He stroked her till she was completely limp, small coat of sweat decorating her forehead.

He retreated his finger, licking it widely with a grin before Marinette's eyes.

"Welcome back," his grin widened. "How was the moon?"

"…Pretty. Not as pretty as you though," Marinette managed to totter after a small silence, finally registering what he had asked.

"Aaw, purrrty words," he sighed and kissed Marinette to her lips, humming approvingly.

She could feel how a small sense of embarrassment for being seen having an orgasm by someone else started to surface, and Chat noticed something was wrong. However, he didn't want to embarrass her more, looking probably more or less shy himself now too, after understanding what they had shared together. Instead of speaking, he kissed her again.

"Do we want more?" he asked tenderly, speaking against Marinette's lips. She looked pleased and a bit tired, but smiled at Chat Noir with her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, but I'd like to… I'd like to take the lead… Be on top, if that's okay. I've read it's one of the best positions, as I can control how deep you go, and how fast everything happens," she reasoned fidgeting a bit underneath his stare, the thought of reality hitting her.

"Of course. I've heard the same so I was also thinking it would perhaps do the trick," Chat agreed, but hastily averted his eyes from Marinette, "Though like said earlier, don't force yourself. I thought this all would help you to relax, both mentally and physically, but if it's still too difficult, there's no need to be hasty."

Marinette was touched by his thoughtfulness, as she was aware there were also assholes who just wanted to stick their stuff into women no matter what, but Chat Noir wasn't like that. Flirt, yes, asshole, no.

"Don't force yourself either," she replied to him, patting his cheek. Chat stood up to sit with a smile and pulled Marinette up with him.

"No sweat."

She hesitated a bit, feeling very conscious of their half-naked bodies, but soon she closed their distance, gluing herself against Chat's bare chest, his smooth hum welcoming her into his embrace. Marinette kissed him tenderly for a while, both of them enjoying the presence of each other, the excitement boiling between them.

"Chat, I must tell you something," Marinette spoke breaking the kiss. "I… I have no idea… how to place a condom… I mean, I know the theory but I have never… My parents gave me the talk and we also had health lessons but still…"

Chat eyed her dazed and finally laughed, hugging her.

"That's my job. No worries. I don't plan to plant any tiny kitties into you," he lightened Marinette's seriousness with his humor.

"No, please. I'm too young to be a cat mom."

They laughed at each other, the air whirling happily around them with the laughter, the embarrassment disappearing from them. Chat turned around and got on his back on the mattress, making sure the package of condoms was at his reach.

"Do whatever you like. I'm yours to play with," he smirked a dirty wink at Marinette, who huffed and buffed trying to act hurt, but failing at it miserably. She sat on his waist, feeling how he pressed against her bottom hard and needy, his eyes looking like two stars when he inspected her half naked form, palms rising to caress her breasts.

"I really like these," he grinned again, not even joking this time.

"Don't all men?" she replied with a similar grin, making Chat shake his head.

"No, no no! There are three types of men; titty men, booty men and leg men. I'm the first," Chat revealed, letting his thumps run over both of her nipples at the same time.

Marinette couldn't do anything but laugh at Chat, caressing his forearms tenderly. She bent lower, his hands staying on her bosom, and kissed Chat. His breath was soft and a pleased growl drummed out from his throat. Marinette removed his hands away from her breasts to be able to lay down on Chat Noir completely, his waist underneath her bottom between her thighs. Chat didn't resist her request, but snaked his arms around her body, his palms roaming with tender caresses on her back while she kissed him. He continued the soft caresses as Marinette tore their lips apart and turned her attention to his neck, kissing him softly, remembering how hickeys weren't wanted presents. She was careful with her nibbles and tender bites, her kisses and licks, making sure there would be no evidence of her being etched onto Chat Noir's skin.

Her hands touched his body freely, enjoying the sensation of familiarity and strength. He was both lithe and muscular, something Marinette had to admit to be her weakness. It made this everything even more alluring, the thought of her sleeping soon with someone like Chat "Adrien" Noir almost too good to be true. His erection was pressing hard against her and she pondered did it hurt him, make him feel uncomfortable. She slid slower with her body, sitting on top of Chat's thighs, taking him by surprise when her warm caresses suddenly disappeared from his mid-section.

"Chat Noir, how about I check out your kitty baton?" Marinette grinned and Chat paled first, then turning bright red.

"My god, Marinette! That was horrible, stop that! Don't call it kitty baton!" he kept gasping dramatically, earning a good hearty laughter from Marinette. "Only I can make horrible notions and puns."

"Oh, try to stop me," she sing-sang mischievously, landing her palm atop of his erection, changing that dramatic gasping into more dramatic gasping, breathier and primal one this time. She eyed how Chat rolled his head backwards, loving every sound he let out from his throat with the movements of her hand. Marinette feared a bit of his size and would they be a good fit, but she kept reminding herself that they could stop the game any time, and if needed, there were other ways to please a man than riding him. She urged Chat to get rid of his suit for good and he didn't need to be asked twice. While he was stripping, Marinette took off her panties, feeling suddenly very nervous. No man had seen her completely naked, but she pushed that thought away and turned to Chat Noir. It was rather hilarious to see him otherwise naked, but his mask and ears staid on, persistently.

"What?" he asked, hurt, face red and Marinette could tell he was as nervous as she was. She decided to at least try to act as naturally as possible. Sex was normal, sex was good. No need to panic or feel anything bad.

"Nothing, you just look so cute with those ears and mask," she noted Chat, kneeling down and crawled to him, the corner of her eye catching a sight of his dick. "Can we… smooch and stuff, for a while?" Marinette asked shyly, not wanting to say she actually needed a bit more warm-up right now.

"Sure, I love smooches and stuff," Chat smiled back, gesturing her to sit on top of him. She was a bit embarrassed to spread her legs over him and sit on his bare stomach without panties between them, but he didn't seem to mind about that. He pulled her into an embracing kiss, his tenderness pouring over from his kisses and melting Marinette's tightness from her shoulder, the tightness she hadn't noticed to appear there. It didn't take long from Marinette to feel her engine starting to purr, Chat's cat engine clearly more in fire, and Marinette couldn't blame him. After all, she had already gotten her release, but Chat's heat was still boiling, building up by every second they spend together glued against each other.

Marinette lifted her head up, cheeks so very rosy.

"Chat Noir… I'm ready… If you are," she stammered a bit with a brave face.

His face lighted up, his breath getting caught up to his throat.

"Yes," Chat hissed eagerly and Marinette moved away from Chat, sitting on his thighs. She followed curiously, studying, as Chat unwrapped the condom and took a hold of his hilt, blushing when he noticed Marinette's stare.

"Observing, are we?" he asked despite his blush, and it was Marinette's turn to flush up.

"I-I can't?" she couldn't find her words, surprisingly calm though she was watching the completely naked Chat "Adrien" Noir placing the condom over his flesh. She wondered was this normal, not to freak out by the sight of an erected dick before your eyes or was she just naturally kinky. It would explain their common interest towards each other with Chat Noir…

"I don't mind," he smiled sheepishly, looking like Adrien instead of Chat Noir in that moment. "You have to hold from here first, just in case," he held his fingers at the base of his dick, where the condom's edge ended.

"Can you do that?" she asked. "I can't see, so…eh… maybe we should do this together?" Marinette offered. Oddly it made her feel very romantic, though she thought it was perhaps a bit silly.

His reply was a comforting nod and Marinette stood up on her knees, knee-walking above his hips, his fingers trembling a bit as she took a hold of his dick. She positioned herself into the right place, hoping she could do this without failing too much and embarrassing them both.

"Don't push yourself and don't worry. Unless you snap my dick accidentally in half I don't think you can do anything wrong," Chat said, clearly already knowing Marinette's thought patterns.

"That's… oddly comforting and nerve-wracking at the same time…" she stammered, feeling his intense gaze on her.

Slowly Marinette guided the tip of Chat Noir to her entrance, thinking what would be the best way to approach this matter. Should she take it slowly? Go slowly in all the way down or go back and worth until he fit in fully? Or should she just slam down with one quick movement?

The thought of Chat's dick snapped in half flashed in Marinette's mind.

"Maybe not that…" she muttered out loud to herself, Chat not really following.

"I don't know about you, but I'm very nervous," he offered, not having any idea why Marinette had muttered such words. "Let's take it slowly, alright?"

"A—Alright," Marinette agreed, pushing her hips lower. The tip of his dick went in well with no resistance. Then she felt tightness and some stinging, deciding it was perhaps good idea to come back up. She did that, sliding this time a bit lower, earning a husky groan of support from Chat Noir, his free hand coming to her leg to caress her gently. Slowly Marinette backed her hips up again, sliding down for the third time, yet again lower than previously. His erection made its way in slowly, one push and pull at the time, his hand leaving from the base of his dick when the tip of his erection staid in enough, Marinette keeping bumping on him, the moving becoming more easy. After a while he was properly in and Marinette could feel a victorious blush spreading over her cheeks.

"It didn't hurt at all," she breathed out happily, watching Chat Noir's endearing gaze.

"You did great," he breathed out shakily.

"No, we did good," she corrected him, placing her hands over his hip bones and let herself slide down alongside his shaft, all the way till her bottom touched his hips. He let his head roll backwards with a pleased moan.

"It went all in," she kept reporting, earning a chuckle from Chat, but he didn't say anything. Just allowed her to start to ride him slowly, picking up the pace with whatever time she wanted to.

"I love you," he gasped out tenderly, his eyes closed and his hands gluing around her waist.

"And I love you, silly cat," Marinette tottered, feeling somehow embarrassed to say that out loud right now.

He opened his mouth like wanting to say something, but no words came out. His body was heating up, hands pressing tighter on Marinette's slim waist, his movements of hips matching with Marinette. She loved to watch Chat squirming underneath her, his breath husky and hot, small pearls of sweat starting to appear on his smooth skin after a while, his eyes shot open every now and then to take a look at her and their joined bodies, until he lolled his head back again, eyes closing with a shower of moans.

She took better support from Chat's hips, speeding a bit up her ride when it felt comfortable, his groans growing wilder with her movements. He trembled slightly underneath her, his legs moving, his chest heaving with his inhales and exhales.

"Kitty," Marinette gasped out a moan, her eyes soft.

He gulped down visibly, shaking more.

"Ma-Marinette…" he slurred, bumping back into Marinette with his hips, his nails digging into her skin.

She sped up, feeling happy and excited and oh so hot. It was completely exciting, so arousing, to sleep with him, her heat rising up to a high level of pleasure by each bump. While it felt good to be there, right to be there, Marinette was able to tell already she wouldn't reach orgasm like this, but she didn't mind about it. It felt good enough even without an orgasm and as she had gotten her fair share of pleasure, it was Chat's turn to enjoy. He let his hands slide off from Marinette, grasping the fabric underneath him with both hands, mouth gasping for air, his body jerking whenever he tightened his muscles, his neck long and arched. She leaned backwards, taking support from Chat's thighs, her eyes never leaving his body. He felt hot between her legs and his dick was like made to fit in her, with no sense of discomfort or hurt anywhere within her.

His voice grew louder, gasps becoming frantic with the heaving of his chest and he lifted his upper body up to his elbows suddenly, his eyes closed into an ecstatic frown. His hair fell down from his face, framing his sweat covered face and to Marinette he looked like a sweet, beautiful mess. Then his breath became even more frantic, coming out as short gasps for air, his lips quivering as Chat Noir arched his back violently backwards, his body convulsing in the wave of orgasm, his lips shouting out her name desperately. Marinette could feel him coming, his trembles shaking also her as she rode him all the way till the end of the orgasm, his body slowly relaxing, breath heavy and deep from the pleasurable shock.

When he had finally flat on his back, chest rising up with his ragging breath, Marinette stopped her moving, really enjoying herself of their time together like this, bodies united.

"Welcome back. How was the sun?" she grinned, patting his stomach.

Chat shooed her gently away, making sure the condom wouldn't slip as their bodies came apart, his breathing still heavy.

"Lovely, but not as lovely as you," he replied with a lick on his dry lips. His hair was a mess, sticking out here and there, and Marinette pondered how it was even possible. She didn't mind it though. It looked adorable on him.

He wrapped the condom tightly and when he couldn't find any tissue, he placed it idly over the condom wrap and sighed, leaning back on the mattress. He drew his hand over his eyes, sighing again.

"Are you alright?" Marinette was worrying over him, putting on her pants and shirt, as she was feeling already cold. She pondered would it be alright to use the shower.

"Yes, more than that," Chat smirked impishly, taking a peek at Marinette underneath his arm. "I'm sorry you didn't like it as much as I did, but we can do this again and that time we both will go to the sun together."

"Sounds like a plan," she hummed, thinking it probably wasn't too nice to get back into that tight cat suit after having sex, but it was the only option of clothing Chat currently had, besides the hoodie she had snatched from his cupboard. It wouldn't help with the bare bottom though… So Marinette reached for the black suit and when she tossed it into the air towards Chat, a green light surrounded the outfit. A pair of boxers, jeans, socks and a shirt landed on his lap, Adrien looking at them curiously.

"Oh?" he said, turning his attention to Marinette, who stared at him rather shockingly.

"I… I guess the purification was successful?" she guessed, feeling oddly timid under Adrien's stare. She had to remind herself that this was the same man, no difference, and the sooner she learnt it the better.

"Seems like it. I hope Plagg is alright…" he muttered, slipping into his boxers while Marinette turned her head away, blushing.

"I think he is," she stammered, listening how Adrien pulled his jeans on with a sigh.

"I'm beat," he groaned, chuckling at Marinette and her oddly appeared shyness. "Though you worked the hardest here."

"I hope you liked it," Marinette fidgeted, following Adrien as he laid down on the mattress after pulling the duvet away, and patted the surface for Marinette to come next to him. She did as he wished, her heart being filled with joy and love and the fact they had slept with each other, with no fails or aches or anything.

"Did you hear me complain?" he joked, allowing Marinette to wrap herself under his arm, her head resting on his chest. He pecked her hair, hugging her closer. She shook her head as a reply.

"How are you? Did it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Perhaps I'm a bit sore tomorrow or there can be a bit bleeding, but nothing to be worried about," she spoke surprisingly calmly manner, feeding on Adrien's warmness.

"Good," he yawned, nuzzling his head closer. "I don't know about you, but before I pull that cover over us, I'd like to take a shower and then cuddle a bit more."

"Sounds good," Marinette agreed with a tiny smile, looking up to Adrien's soft stare. "I get to have sex with Chat Noir and after that I get to go to shower with Adrien. Must be my lucky day."

Adrien laughed out loud, patting her shoulder.

"You're coming with me? Sweet!"

Marinette paled, leaning up to her arms hastily.

"I mean, you can go to the shower alone, if that's what you wanted!" she tottered quickly, ashamed and red all the way to her tiny ears.

"No, no, two is good," he smiled waving his palm in the air and also rose up to sit, stretching. Marinette watched how his body moved alluringly underneath his shirt.

"If you can take me naked once again, I don't mind showering with you," his voice was gentle and full of love.

"I just had your kitty baton inside me, I think I can survive," Marinette noted and Adrien's face twisted.

"Not that again!" he whined, face palming himself. "Stop, I really, really hate that word. It's too cute."

She couldn't stop herself from laughing at Adrien's dramatic misery as she stood up, offering her hand to pull Adrien up to his feet, which she actually managed to do without too much swaying, impressing Adrien. She rummaged through the cupboards for towels, earning a note from Adrien that she was seemingly skilled cupboard snooper. However, she didn't find any towels from the bedroom, so they both assumed they should try the bathroom. Adrien took the used condom with them and flushed it down from the toilet, while Marinette managed to find two large towels for them, and with them there was a small wooden box, similar to the one Marinette had gotten earlier.

"Uh, oh, what now?" she asked out loud, peeking inside it awkwardly, Adrien following her over the shoulder. There was nothing but a fresh, unused sponge in it. They eyed at it and then turned simultaneously to look at each other, shrugging of their shoulders and silently agreeing they should use it.

Both of them undressed pretty much at the same time, leaving their belongings onto to toilet's lid, Adrien stepping first into the glass wall covered shower.

They agreed on the water temperature effortlessly, going through Master Fu's soaps and shampoos to find something to wash themselves with. Marinette almost ran out from the shower, her inner teenager surfacing up with a force, when Adrien asked with his usual sheepish look if Marinette could scrub his back, for a back scrub in return. She took the offered sponge and did what he had asked, not being able to tore her eyes away from his wide, muscular back, and the way the water cascaded down along it, her eyes stealing a few glances of his finely sculpted ass. She did actually a quite hasty job with the back scrubbing, mentally smacking herself for getting suddenly so flustered, especially after what had happened, but gently Adrien paid no attention to her teenager Marinette showing, not even when she dropped the sponge down on the floor and he had to pick it up.

He turned her around and gently massaged soap all over her back, scrubbing it with a tiny humming, noticing how her cheeks were flaring and eyes looked embarrassed for some reason, so his inner Chat Noir broke her facade by kissing her neck playfully, drawing a giggle out from her with some little squirming when he bit her with an audible fake growl. He kept kissing her, wrapping his arms around Marinette and pulled her back against his body, caressing her with soft kisses. Marinette ruffled his wet hair with her free hand, taking the sponge from him and patting his face with it with a giggle. Soon a small play fight broke loose in the shower booth, both of them fighting for the sponge and splashing water at each other, completely forgetting any awkwardness of being naked with someone under the same shower, Marinette's teenager side also disappearing into the sewers with the running water.

When they had had their fair share of playing and kisses here and there, both silently agreeing how the cascading water with kisses reminded them of a certain balcony event, they emerged out from the shower, hoping that their yells, giggles and shouts wouldn't have woken anyone up, as the night was already very late. They dried each other, Adrien wrapping his towel after drying himself and dressing up around Marinette's hair and messing with her hair with it, earning a bright yelp from Marinette. He ran out from the bathroom, laughing widely as Marinette was left with the tangled towel in her hair, her muffled cusses following Adrien, Marinette thinking that he didn't look much tired anymore.

She found him from the kitchen boiling tea water and Adrien's heart jumped up to his throat when he noticed Marinette had wrapped his towel around her hair, looking all adorable and cute in her tee and panties only, bare feet patting the wooden floor softly as she walked deeper into the kitchen.

"I helped ourselves, as I found another box from here," he noted, pointing out the box which was opened before him. There were assortment of tea bags and a note, which said there were sandwiches for both of them in the fridge and they should eat before going to sleep.

Marinette looked at the noted and paled visibly.

"That old man...! How he is one step ahead of us like this?! Is he a medium of some sort...?" she murmured, feeling a bit tricked.

"It's nice he has taken such a good care of us without even being here," Adrien hummed with a smile while making the tea.

Marinette kept looking at the note, wrinkling her nose with pouty lips.

"I'm starting to think he just ran away and set us both up," she let out another annoyed murmur. Adrien gave Marinette her tea mug and pecked her cheek.

"If that's the case, I don't mind," he smiled, making his way to the fridge and pulling out a big plate with a tower of sandwiches.

"I… I don't mind either," Marinette smiled, letting go of the piece of paper, looking at Adrien's handsome figure, his hair still wet from the shower. He closed the fridge's door with his shoulder, looking directly at Marinette.

"Shall we go to bedroom or eat here?"

"Let's eat here. I don't want to drop a sandwich on mister Fu's bedsheets, " Marinette requested and Adrien placed the plate on the small table made for two, Marinette bringing the teapot to the table. She admired once again how coordinated their moves where, the memory of them chatting at the dim corner of their bakery coming to Marinette's mind.

She was happy. So very happy as she took a seat opposing to Adrien, watching how he unwrapped the first sandwich, sighing pleased.

"Ham and cheese. …And I think the other one is yakisoba," he spoke wrapping a different looking sandwich paper open, revealing a yakisoba sandwich like he had assumed.

"Oh I love yakisoba!" Marinette chirped happily, taking the food from Adrien. He eyed her with smiling look.

"I love ham and cheese, especially when the cheese is melted and warm," he spoke, rising up to take a plate from the kitchen cupboard and proceed to tug his lunch into the microwave.

"Seriously, who is that guy? He knows us too well," Marinette spoke with mouth full of her yakisoba sandwich.

"Maybe he tells us when he comes back?" Adrien offered, patiently waiting the sandwich to warm up enough. When the bread was done he took it out from the machine, a wonderful scent of warm cheese spreading all over the kitchen.

"Plagg would either be jealous or shocked right now," he chuckled, taking a seat, "Either he'd want to eat the cheese for me or cry that the good cheese has been ruined with other stuff."

"Tikki loves cookies," Marinette told, drinking her tea a bit.

"Makes sense, a good choice for bakery's daughter," Adrien pointed out, his cheeks suddenly blushing. "Marinette… I… I want to thank you. For everything," he spoke turning his head away from Marinette, smiling softly.

Marinette had hard time to swallow her mouthful, and when she couldn't say a thing, Adrien took a shy quick glance at her.

"You were my first friend. I had no other friends than Chloé and I didn't know much of friendships, friends or normal life. But then you appeared, then Plagg came along and then I met Ladybug, just knowing the girl behind the mask would be the one I should meet face to face. That it would be important, not because of our superhero status quos, but because of… who we are… in a soul level… If that makes any sense," he smiled awkwardly, scratching his wet hair.

"No, I understand what you are saying," Marinette finally found her voice, placing the sandwich on the table from her hands. "You put it into words better than I do."

"Compulsory literature studies," he offered with a grin, taking the first bite from his food.

They ate chatting peacefully, repeating different events they had faced together, with or without their masks. When they were full, they cleaned the kitchen, washed their mugs and plates and headed to bedroom, the clock closing 3:30 am by now. Marinette took a look at wooden box on the floor.

"There's still chocolate," she offered but Adrien shooed the offer off with a huff.

"I'm stuffed. Let's save that for breakfast. You can eat yours if you want."

"Nah, I'm good. Sleepy," Marinette said, taking a place from Adrien's side, underneath the same duvet. "You know, for old man being ahead of us, he still didn't give us more than one bed."

"It's enough," he winked his eye, kissing Marinette's forehead. "I'd come and glue against you anyway, even if we had two beds."

"Yeah, I can picture that. I'd do the same," Marinette tottered shyly, her soft blush appearing on her face. She got a nod from Adrien.

Marinette took a more comfortable position from Adrien's side, snuggling against his chest, earning a sleepy murmur from him as his arm came over her side. She could smell their shampoo and soap, but also Adrien himself.

Before drifting to sleep, Marinette said to herself that she would have lots of things to explain both to her parents and to Alya.


	15. Calm

NIU NOTE: I hope you read the previous chapter and didn't take it as a joke just because you got the update notice (twice) on April 1st.  
I was a bit disheartened to write this chapter due the previous chapter… I wanted it to be a highlight of this story, but I don't know was it really something you waited for. Somehow I just started to feel a bit down with this fic. But don't worry, this fic will be finished and we're actually closing the end! I think part of this meltdown came from my health acting up again and making me tired.

Also, it has come to my attention that some readers think that doing fanart from fics, leaving short comments like "I liked it", leaving long detailed comments, just screaming like a Predator in the comments ect. is somehow not suitable for a reader and it will annoy the author. NONSENSE! Absolutely not! That's not true, it's your fear talking, not the author talking. You can write to my fics comments like öfdhöaeu4ethaörgjk and I'll be happy to get feedback. You can draw fanart or art inspired by my words eyes closed with your non-dominant hand and I'll be happy to get visual feedback.

Silence in any form is the worst killer of inspiration and the story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adrien was the first one to wake up the next day, around the afternoon when the sun was already high in the sky. He was surprised to find Marinette still sleeping, half way on the floor due her tossing and turning during the night. The faint blush appeared on Adrien's face when he thought about the events of yesterday. He couldn't believe they had slept together with Marinette and he had gotten to spend his very first time with no other but the girl he had loved for so many years already, without knowing her true name, always referring her only as Ladybug. He chuckled mentally: Of course, he should have seen it earlier, the way how Marinette also made his heart feel warm whenever he thought of her, ever since their school years together. And how often she skipped the classes with various excuses when they were younger,being often gone at the same time with him! Guess the things right under your nose where the hardest to spot after all.

Adrien lifted his body up to his elbows, scanning the room. The light had been on the whole night, both of them falling asleep so quickly into each other's arms after the sex, shower and some play, that they completely forgot it. The chocolate bars were still scattered on the floor and Adrien thought how nice they tasted with something warm to drink. He could hear some usual city noise from outside, but otherwise it was peaceful and quiet.

He wondered would it always be like this, to wake up next to Marinette, if they shared an apartment together. He got soon embarrassed by his mind's play, and shooed the silly thought away.

Quietly Adrien stood up, looking for his jeans silently, pulling them on. Then he turned to Marinette, admiring her ability to sleep in such an uncomfortable looking position. He didn't dare to try to move her, just in case she would wake up, as he couldn't forget how Marinette had pretty much dozed off right away when she had snuggled under his arm. He suspected she was exhausted with everything, feeling guilty that he couldn't remember anything of his akumazation or what had caused it. Adrien knew it was normal to forget, but to forget everything… perhaps it was something unusual. He couldn't say.

Adrien reached for the duvet and placed it gently over Marinette, leaving her into the bedroom to sleep all the exhaustion away, while he went to the kitchen, snatching the chocolate bars to go with him from the floor. He put the tea water on, noticing they had plenty of tea bags left and went to the fridge, finding the rest of the sandwich tower. The owner of the house, Master Fu, had clearly prepared to everything. When the water was ready, he made himself a cup of tea and sat in front of the table, opening the blindfolds and taking a look outside. It was a bright day, Thursday if he was right, and he had just skipped two days of school. For Adrien's luck nothing major was missed besides the lectures and his fencing lessons, but his teacher was already gotten used to the fact he sometimes didn't appear to the classes, always excusing himself for having so much work without telling most of those skipped classes where due Chat Noir's businesses.

Chat Noir. The alter ego had indeed become handy to Adrien, guiding him to Marinette. Again the thought of spending his time with her in the same apartment popped into Adrien's mind. This time he allowed himself to mindlessly slip into it, imagining how it would look and feel like to make breakfast with her, wake up and fall asleep in the same bed with her, take showers, go to walks, protect the Paris and all Parisians, perhaps have some hobby together besides their hero work. Adrien had to admit he liked that. Liked that all. He pondered if Marinette would feel the same as he, also thinking that he was already too far into the future with his thoughts. Everything had just barely started, and he still wanted to talk with Marinette about their relationship, to make sure they both were on the same page with it, before fantasizing their future together more.

Sitting alone perhaps for fifteen minutes Adrien heard Marinette's footsteps, closing the kitchen door. Her face relaxed clearly when she sad Adrien, a deep sigh coming out from her mouth.

"Oh there you are," she breathed out lifting a palm over her heart, wearing his way too big T-shirt on, "I didn't see you next to me so I started to worry something had happened again. If Chat Blanc had returned or something similar."

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up," he apologized, following Marinette's bare legs admiringly as she proceeded to make a cup of tea for herself, joining Adrien at the tiny table. His heart fluttered by the fact she had dressed into his shirt.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, noticing now that Marinette looked somewhat tired.

"Kind of," she replied honestly, dipping her tea bag.

"You should go back to sleep. There's no need to wake up yet," Adrien suggested, but Marinette shook her head.

"Maybe later," her answer was a vague one and Adrien couldn't help the nagging feeling that something was wrong. He was about to ask was Marinette troubled by something or was she in pain because of their first time together when she spoke on her own.

"I had nightmares. I couldn't save you from akuma or Hawkmoth, no matter how hard I tried," she said, seemingly not wanting to be any more specific with the nightmare's details.

Adrien's hand seized her palm underneath his over the table.

"You should have woken me up," he told her with a concerned frown. Marinette offered him a small smile from the edge of her tea cup.

"I'm not that fragile."

"It's not that," Adrien huffed with a deeper frown, which soon turned into an impish grin, "I could have gotten to hold you all night long, so you could have slept better", he noted, not even trying to hide the glimmering, which sparkled in his green eyes.

Marinette blushed slightly at Adrien's words.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You needed to rest, Adrien. We don't know anything of miraculous holder's akumatization, so we better be extra careful with the after care," she reasoned.

"To be honest, I feel quite fine. Maybe it was all your loving that healed me so well?" Adrien winked his eye mischievously, making Marinette's blush deepen on her cheeks. She pretended she didn't feel the heat rising.

"Pe—perhaps," she kind of agreed, unable to find any proper thing to say back at him. Instead Marinette concentrated on her first sandwich.

Adrien followed her eating silently, a small smile on his lips. Soon Marinette noticed his stare, which didn't help her still lingering blush at all.

"What?" she mumbled mouth full of bread, looking timid.

"Oh, nothing. Just pondering how lucky I am," he sighed leaning against his elbows, eyes keenly at Marinette.

"Oh?" was the only thing she managed to say.

"Well, you know, having you here. Getting to spend time with you alone. I've been hunting the girl behind the mask for five years now," he corrected his statement when Marinette didn't get the first hint. He loved how she got that awkward look on her face, lips stammering.

"Well, you know yourself, Mr. Agreste," she tried to sound confident, pointing her spoon at Adrien, "I never imagined I'd find myself having a breakfast with my elementary high crush, who also turns out to be my partner in crime in the hero business, not to mention to sleep with him, but here I am. I think I'm the luckiest of us."

Adrien couldn't help his laugh at her statement, his white teeth flashing with the bubbly laughter.

"And tell this all to me without stuttering?" he added impishly, watching how Marinette paled. She started to hastily look for something to say, not to stutter, but failed in it miserably, reminding Adrien of how Marinette had used to be when they were at the school together.

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing," Adrien finally smiled gently at Marinette, pulling her hand into a kiss. She relaxed at his gesture, smiling awkwardly.

"I knew that," Marinette blurted, not convincing anyone. Adrien decided to change the subject while he entwined their fingers together.

"Speaking of us, have you any plans of how we deal with this Chat Noir akumatization and your connection to it?"

Marinette pursed her lips and fell into silence, looking at her tea thoughtfully.

"I haven't thought any plans to be honest. Media has already lots of information of this all, so it will be a bit difficult to explain it. I assume one option would be to tell everyone Chat Blanc was just some random citizen akumatized, similar to Copycat. Someone familiar to Marinette."

"Sounds reasonable," Adrien agreed. "How about Alya? You told me she was dead sure Chat Blanc was Chat Noir and knowing Alya and her snooping skills…"

"Uhhh…" she visibly winced, "I don't know can I fool her… She's too persistent, too clever to be fooled… But if I let her know it was Chat Noir how do I explain my connection to him?"

"Chat saved you a few times?" Adrien offered, finally returning to his breakfast and letting go of Marinette's hand.

"Hmm, I wonder if it's enough of an explanation to her… I mean, Chat Blanc was viciously angry and I'm pretty sure no one in whole Paris questions if it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng aka me he was so angry with."

"Maybe Chat Noir found out your crush to Adrien and became jealous?" he gave Marinette another suggestion, a bit impishly this time.

Marinette's eyes widened, "That could be one explanation. Alya could buy it. Though she would probably ask why Chat Noir had a crush on me in the first place and what has been happening behind her back and I don't know if I could keep my poker face on."

"I'm sure you can. You even fooled me with the whole hero business," he smiled assuring to her, finishing his tea. "I mean, Alya doesn't have to know the details, you know. You can develop a crush on someone very quickly without anything specific going on. Fan culture is solely based on that."

Marinette frowned, thinking.

"It could work," she agreed with a nod, taking a bite from her sandwich. "Though to be honest, I'd like to tell Alya the truth. THE TRUTH. But I can't. It's not fair. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Alya, either."

It was Adrien's time to fall into silence. He whirled the spoon in his tea, eyes casted down.

"Yeah, I agree. The crush theory sounds the best," he mumbled, going for a second cup of tea.

Marinette watched his bare back and realized just now he had indeed been shirtless for this whole time. She blamed her worries for clouding her vision like that. She was sure Adrien could feel her gaze drilling into him, but she didn't care.

He turned on his heels, meeting eye to eye with smiling Marinette. A smirk appeared on the corner of Adrien's lips.

"You look happy," he hummed gently.

"We just came up with a good plan," Marinette said. Adrien just cocked his eyebrow.

"That's all?" he took a seat and blew at the tea to cool it down before drinking it slowly.

"Eh, no…" she blushed up to her ears, turning her head away from Adrien's stare. "I'm happy for us, like I said. And I'm the happiest nothing bad happened to you. I was so scared that you would get hurt. Perhaps even got a permanent damage. I'm not completely eased yet until Master Fu tells that you aren't damaged in any way," her voice lowered and became thinner, eyes saddening. "I would have never forgiven myself if you got hurt bad. All because of me."

Adrien inspected Marinette's face, feeling guilty himself, too. He couldn't remember how the akuma had gotten into him, what was the trigger for it exactly, but he knew it had something to do with his own hurt feelings after the gallery incident. He kept his mouth shut about it.

"I feel fine, no problems. A bit sleepy but that's most likely due the school and work," he smiled at Marinette with his calm voice.

"Oh no, I forgot that!" Marinette suddenly cried and jumped up, knocking her chair down and startling Adrien, who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Your school! Your work! What do you do if you have missed them because of me?! Don't tell me there were important events requiring your attending!" Marinette wailed in a shock, pulling her hair.

Adrien had to laugh at her, urging her to sit back down with a wave of his palm.

"No worries, nothing bad has happened. Just missed my fencing lesson. I have skipped a thing and two earlier, so I can squirm myself out from the trouble. Please, you can stop worrying about me. Just relax and have the breakfast with me without any troubles. You have also gone through a lot, so I want you to be able to let go of it," he said softly.

Marinette took her seat, embarrassed because of her sudden jumpy actions, and she offered Adrien a nervous chuckle.

"I'm fine," she replied, her eyes wandering again to his bare chest and arms. She reminded herself that those arms had been embracing her last night, those fingers now holding the tea mug traveling into places and those still smiling lips letting out the most intoxicating moans.

Adrien looked like he wanted to argue against Marinette's statement, but in the end he said nothing to the matter. Only smiled and changed the subject again.

"Speaking of work, I will be on a runaway in Paris Fashion Week. I think I can snug a ticket to you, as a compensation for what happened in the art exhibition and Chat Blanc mess," he noted, taking a sip from his mug, eyes flirty.

Marinette's eyes started to sparkle immediately.

"Re-really?! I'd love that!" she basically beamed, clasping her hands together.

"And I can most likely get you a seat from close the runaway and with Agreste's invitation you can also check out the backstage, but that probably won't interest you," Adrien joked, poking Marinette's forehead with his index finger.

She snatched his finger into her hand with a one fluid movement.

"You are right, sounds lame. I'll be there only because of you, nothing else interests me there," she played along with his statement.

They laughed and jokes together, the atmosphere light and peaceful. Adrien watched admiringly how the sparkling, which had been appeared after hearing his invitation, stayed long afterwards in Marinette's blue eyes. They finished their breakfast and dressed up with their own clothes, Adrien secretly hoping he would get to see Marinette again in his clothes after this. Marinette returned the hoodie she had borrowed back to Adrien. As much as they wanted to go out and take a peaceful walk somewhere nearby, they both decided it was wiser to wait Master Fu's return, and plan more their way of dealing with the public mess caused by Chat Blanc. They decided it would the best if they gave a public speech as Chat Noir and Ladybug, something quick and short, somewhere were the media was already swarming. It would ease up everybody's nervousness and also most likely kill the rumors quick. Of course both of them were ready for the fact some people – like Alya – couldn't be fooled.

Later the same evening Master Fu returned, gathering the young ones around his living room table. They sat down, eager to hear everything from the old man.

"Plagg and Tikki are now alright and completely purified. I have also given a protective energy seal for both of them, but it's not permanent, mind you that. Chat's protection wears off faster than Ladybug's for the luck reason. Please let them sleep just a bit longer before putting them on," Fu explained calmly, handing Marinette and Adrien their miraculouses. They looked normal, like always, without any hint of anything being wrong.

"I'd like to have some explanation. About everything," Adrien said quietly, looking apologetic and pained. "But first I must apologize all this trouble I have caused to you, sir Fu, and Marinette." He bowed his head down in shame, shutting his eyes. Marinette's hand came up to Adrien's shoulder, comforting him.

"I also want to hear everything. I have got only small guesses of this all, but the sooner I hear the truth the better for both of us," Marinette agreed, a worrying frown drawing across her face.

Master Fu simply stroke his beard, eyes smiling.

"Everything is very simple in the end. We got a miraculous holder akumatized because of his hurt emotions," he simply stated.

"But I don't understand… I know I was hurt and I felt bad, but… to be akumatized… and in such extent… I didn't know it was possible for a someone with a miraculous to get possessed," Adrien tottered with a boggled look, not buying Fu's short explanation.

Master Fu gave him a small smile.

"While a miraculous holder has a pure soul and a good heart, he or she is still just a mere human, with human emotions and experiences. While healing Plagg told me you two were seeing each other in secrecy and you asked him to transform you often and also keep the transformation on as long as possible each time. There's nothing wrong in seeing the one you love and using your miraculous for it, but it's a bit challenging task for Chat Noir," he explained, earning a curious stare from both of the miraculous holders.

"It is?" Adrien continued his tottering, eyes size of two plates. Marinette was also following the conversation curiously, her hand still on Adrien's shoulder.

"Yes," Fu nodded, stroking his grey beard, "You strained your kwami and when Ladybug wasn't around to balance your bad luck with her luck, the straining and bad luck combined with your emotional hurt grew so strong the akuma got inside the jewelry."

"But that doesn't explain why the akumazation returned," Marinette cried, clearly still hurt of what she had caused to happen.

"When a miraculous holder gets akumatized, sometimes the miraculous itself gets impure with the negative energy. With Chat Noir's default bad luck and the power of destruction, the chances for the impurity to occur are higher than others'. Short to say the energy got sucked into the ring and it was enough to revitalize Chat Blanc. The ring is now cleaned and so is Adrien's aura, too, I see," Fu smiled with his eyes looking directly at the couple. Both of them flushed furiously.

"Would this have been avoidable with Ladybug's luck?" Marinette managed to find her voice, feeling too conscious of everything right now.

"The ring wouldn't have needed cleaning and everything would have been gone with the first akuma purifying, but that's not what was supposed to happen this time," Master Fu replied, his voice still as gentle as ever.

Marinette and Adrien fell into a common silence, both of them thinking deeply what they had been just told. Then Marinette's face twisted into a deep frown, her eyes getting covered with sadness.

"We have our miraculouses back, but now Hawkmoth knows about Adrien…" she hissed between her teeth.

"Like I said to you yesterday, that is a matter that has been dealt with already," Fu's voice was as calming as ever, drawing surprised looks from the miraculous heroes before him.

"I-I don't understand…" Marinette was the one to spoke out their feelings.

"I have made sure that Chat Noir's identity as Adrien Agreste has been erased from Hawkmoth's attention, even the tiniest traces. It asked some special kwami help, but as you know, those who control both Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculouses will have power as great as God's," Fu's eyes were impish, glimmering, and both Marinette's and Adrien's jaws dropped down to the ground. Marinette tried to stammer something, but Fu simply straightened his back with a warm chuckle.

"I—We- Thank you!" Adrien found his voice, bowing down, Marinette following his gesture.

Fu wave his palm in the air as a sign for them to stop such formalities.

"Now, now, I just did what I'm supposed to do," he pointed out and Adrien lifted his head up.

"Sir, you have done more than we could ever repay back to you. You have saved my life, saved Marinette's life, saved whole Paris from Chat Blanc and Hawkmoth's strike for now. You gave us shelter and nurture, food and a place to rest. With your help we have also managed to speak things through with Marinette," Adrien's tone was full of gratitude and Marinette nodded agreeing next to him.

"'Speak'?" Fu repeated Adrien's choice of word. He blinked at the old man, dazed, but then a blush rushed up to his cheeks, Marinette also blushing furiously.

"Well, ah…" he stammered, turning to look at Marinette, who was as speechless as he was.

Master Fu simply chuckled yet again and stood up, Adrien and Marinette hastily following his movement and standing up, their cheeks all red up to their ears.

"I'm happy to hear you have managed to sort your things out. Didn't take longer than five years," he sighed, sounding dramatic. Marinette was already ready to say something, but Fu stopped her. "Please take good care of each other also in the future. The contents of the boxes are yours to take home with."

"Home! My parents! They must be horribly worried!" Marinette shouted out, her hands jumping up to cup her face. "What do I tell them?!"

"Young lady, I remember saying that your parents are taken care of and they are fine. Worried, most likely yes, but deadly worried? Absolutely not. I have told them that I'm familiar with Adrien Agreste and that you have been taken into his care until things calm down. They are content with knowing that Adrien is looking after you now."

"But I literally live in a small apartment with no fancy security systems or anything similar," Adrien argued back, not really believing Marinette's parents would buy such a lie from Fu.

"Ah, but her parents don't know that. I suggest we keep it that way, at least for now, yes? If there will be problems later when Marinette starts to visit your home you can always tell Adrien just moved there," Fu said nonchalantly, waving again his palm in the air.

Marinette's brows knit together and an amused smirk appeared on her pink lips.

"Sounds like something a miraculous holder would say. All the white lies and such," she pointed out. Master Fu just shrugged his shoulder, putting his arms behind his back.

"Does it now?"

Before Marinette could reply, Master Fu continued; "Young master Agreste here should now take Marinette back home."

"But before that we need to talk to the public about Chat Blanc incident. As Chat Noir and Ladybug. Is it safe to do yet?" Marinette pondered, looking at the earrings in her palm. Adrien looked also concerned regarding the matter.

"It's safe to use the miraculouses, but only for a very short of time. Both of them are still tired and need to rest. I recommend more resting also for you two. Cuddling heals fast," Fu turned around, starting to make his leave to the kitchen. "Please look after each other and come here if you get into any trouble."

They understood it was the time for them to leave. They thanked Fu in unison, and made their leave, Adrien pulling the hoodie Marinette had stolen over his head. They talked outside how they should figure out a way to thank Master Fu properly. They also decided it was wise to get close to media first by foot and then look for a safe spot to transform somewhere nearby, to save time for the speech. They headed towards the TV-studio they had visited so many times, walking quite a long time together, Marinette constantly fearing she would be recognized as the girl Chat Blanc had been angry with. Adrien tried to calm her down by saying that if the public I was going to spot someone, it was him.

Luckily they managed to get nearby the studio without problems and also find a spot to transform. Adrien transformed first, watching then Marinette becoming Ladybug. Her hair staid loose, which surprised them both.

"I kind of expected you'd to get the pigtails," Chat Noir murmured holding his chin, his eyes narrowing suddenly. "I know you aren't in a good shape yet, so let me carry you."

"Please, I'm not in that bad shape," Ladybug huffed, patting his upper arm and walking past him. "Let's run, we need to make this very quick".

They dashed toward the studio, inside the building and being the famous hero duo they were, they were quickly allowed to get in front of the cameras. The studio workers were almost ecstatic to see Ladybug there in their building, to be able to broadcast live her first appearance after Ladybug being gone from the publicity for so long.

Ladybug took in a secrecy a deep breath, when Nadja Chamack introduced them with vivid, bubbling voice, all the cameras zooming out to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Oh, I can't believe this, this is an honor for us to have you here miss Ladybug and sir Chat Noir!" she gasped out loud, holding out her hand to shake their hands. "I'm sure I spoke for all Parisians when I say we have been so worried!"

"I'm sorry I have gotten everyone worried," Ladybug smiled, Chat Noir standing all tall and relaxed next to her.

"Please tell us what this akumatized Chat Noir thing was? I can see Chat Noir being his own self here," Nadja continued, directing viewers' attention to the cat. He waved his hand and spoke for Ladybug.

"Nothing to worry about. Ladybug and I have dealt with this individual, who was akumatized by Hawkmoth. The poor citizen was hoping to be like Chat Noir but as an evil version," he impishly noted, throwing his arm over Ladybug's shoulder.

"Yes, we have made sure the poor citizen is now safe and sound, and I can officially promise it's safe for all the Parisians to go out and walk the streets without worry of Chat Blanc," Ladybug agreed with Chat, allowing him to keep his arm where it rested.

"How about this young woman, miss Dupain-Cheng? I personally know her and I have been so very worried. How is she doing? How was she related to this incident?" a deep concern reflected from Nadja's eyes with the question, and Ladybug could feel a little sting of guilt in her stomach.

"She's doing fine and is being taken care of her friend right now. The akumatized citizen was miss Dupain-Cheng's familiar so we assumed he took her as the target just because of that," Ladybug continued, ignoring the stinging sensation. She saw how Nadja opened her mouth for another question, but Ladybug lifted her palm up, smiling softly. "I'm sorry, but we can't stay for long with Chat Noir."

"Oh, I understand, but just a one quick question, if I may, something all Parisians have been thinking: Where have you been, Ladybug? We haven't seen you in ages."

"I have had some health problems. Nothing serious but something that has required resting. You know, all the swinging and jumping and fighting," she chuckled out loud, trying to joke the question away without giving away too many details.

Nadja's face looked oddly soft and gentle.

"Should we expect more vacation for Ladybug due health problems in the future?" she asked, boggling Marinette' with her tone.

"Ah… yes, some, until I'm completely okay again," she tottered, trying to look for some answer from Nadja's eyes.

"Are we expecting also some happy news later? After getting better?" her soft questioning continued, and this time Ladybug had no other option than just stare her, completely confused.

"I… I'm sorry, I don't think I'm following your questions…" she mumbled, turning to look at Chat Noir who was having as confused look in his eyes as Ladybug.

"Ah, but there have been some rumors of you retreating from the fights because you are expecting a little Ladybug or a little Chat Noir," Nadja's eyes sparkled with joy and motherly love, her hands clasping together, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks.

Ladybug and Chat Noir pale down at least five shades, before a rush of blood ran up to their faces, the blush running deep underneath their masks. Chat hastily retreated his hand from Ladybug's shoulder and Ladybug was waving her own hands before her freaked out face furiously.

"OH NO! No! Nothing like that! I'm not talking about anything like that, I assure you that," she stammered with a high pitched voice, feeling the embarrassment devouring her. It didn't help that the memory of last night with Adrien/Chat Noir immediately popped into her head, and by the looks on Chat Noir's face he was thinking the exact same thing in this very same moment.

"Oh, really? The Parisians have been pretty sure you are expecting. I was just about to ask from Chat Noir how he feels about becoming a father and how you plan to work as heroes with a family," Nadja seemed very disappointed.

It was Chat Noir's turn to stammer while he tried to keep his cool facade on as well as possible.

"We would have definitely needed a nanny, if that was the case," he chuckled but tottered visibly despite his smirk. "However I also assure everyone that no, we're not having a family and secondly rumors should be handled as they are; rumors."

The disappointment on Nadja's face grew even deeper and Ladybug was sure she had expected to be the first one to get an interview from a pregnant Ladybug with Chat Noir's kitten, while them both were in her studio, ready to be roasted with questions. She felt a bit bad for Nadja, so she patted her shoulder with a grin.

"I'm sorry we couldn't give you any other good news expect the one of akumatized victim being saved. I thank you and every Parisian for your support and I apologize my lack of my presence. I promise to return soon, stronger and better. Until that, the city is in Chat Noir's capable paws and Ladybug will be his helping hand."

With that Ladybug and Chat Noir excused themselves, saying the Paris needed them once again, when they actually just needed to get out before the transformation wore off, both of them also wanting to run away from the baby rumors, feeling like they would perhaps leave them alone if they ran really, really fast. Hastily they get down to the hallway from the studio floor, both of them hearing how their miraculouses were already peeping a warning signal. They kept their cool postures as they existed the building and found a spot to transform back to their civilian selves.

Adrien's cheeks were still red when he returned back to normal.

"That was a bomb," he chuckled nervously, "I couldn't stop thinking… you-know-what…" he hissed with tightly pressed lips to Marinette, scanning the area as hoping no one was hearing them.

"Me either," Marinette chuckled back, her heart hammering in her chest. "How can they even suspect something like that? And ask it with a straight face? Please, some privacy, people, is that too much to ask? My sex life doesn't belong to all Paris…" Marinette muttered pushing her hair back to her ear, starting to sound miffed the longer she spoke.

"Speaking of which, I suggest we take a round two at some point?" Adrien's Chat Noir was showing with the wink of his eye.

Marinette had almost gotten rid of the blush from her cheeks by now, but now it returned in a second back.

"Adrien!" she hissed, embarrassed, and it was her time to fear someone had heard them.

"What? I was just suggesting," he defended himself, not being able to push down the chuckle which rose up from his throat. He offered his hand to Marinette, who looked at it questioning, accepting it shyly.

"Won't it be a problem when people see Adrien Agreste walking around the streets hand in hand with some girl?" she asked unsurely, not answering his earlier suggestion, her fingers curling around Adrien's palm. He smiled at her with his green eyes lovingly.

"I won't mind," he whispered, giving Marinette a squeeze.

"But what about your father?" she asked again, feeling how the sensation of warm spread all around her body by his squeeze.

"I don't think dad minds it's you," Adrien answered in all honestly, leading them out from their hiding place, both of them making their way towards Marinette's home. She walked next to him, feeling suddenly very shy and sensing all the looks some people gave to them on her back – though she wasn't sure were all the looks real ones or did she imagine half of them. Adrien looked much more composed, a bit shy in a cute Adrien kind of a way, the same way Marinette remembered seeing him when she had been Ladybug and they had met. A few times during the years but anyway. He had always been adorable in her eyes and his maturing hadn't taken away his cute features the slightest.

The rest of the trip Marinette lead the way, as Adrien was utterly lost without being able to pinpoint the right direction. When they got behind Marinette's bakery's front door they let go of their hands, silently agreeing it was perhaps a bit too sudden to come out as a couple for their parents like this. After all they couldn't tell them they had been seeing each other as Marinette and Chat Noir already.

As Marinette opened the door and informed everyone she was back home, her father rushed to her and scooped her into a big bear's hug, her mother also running to give her embraces to Marinette. They thanked and thanked and thanked Adrien for looking after their daughter, Adrien trying to sheepishly and politely tell he hadn't done much anything, but her parents ignored it completely, and her mother was already promising to bake as many cheesecakes to Adrien as he would even want to. After long hugs and lots of kisses – which Adrien also received – Marinette managed to get some private time for them in her room, to where they retreated with a big plate of treats in Adrien's hold.

"Your parents feed me too much," he chuckled as Marinette closed her room's lid behind them.

"They are a bit pushy like that…" she agreed, but Adrien shook his head, placing the plate on the table and snatching one tiny tart from it, shoving it into his mouth completely.

"I don't mind, not at all. If I could I'd stay here eating all days," he muffled, licking his fingers when he had eaten the tiny treat, the gesture reminding cat's.

"You are welcomed to come here any time you like," Marinette pointed out with a soft smile. Then she groaned with a loud voice, "I'm happy it's over now. Happy to be home and I not worry anyone more than I already have."

"My apologies," Adrien gave Marinette a winced look, turning his attention then back to the treat plate. "I promise I will look after you from now on, like partners we are."

"That's not what I meant, though I appreciate the fact you are looking my back," she replied, not feeling like being more specific with the matter, as it would lead only both of them apologizing from each other again and again. "I'm a bit worried for Tikki and Plagg. We didn't saw them during the transformation, nor after it…"

Adrien took a look at his ring, frowning with Marinette.

"I bet they are still tired. I need to apologize from Plagg, too. Buy him a truck load of Camembert, Normadian one. Though I know he will be complaining nevertheless, but I deserve it. He's right, that Master Fu. I did ask Plagg too much. Funny how a one woman can make you careless like that," he grinned, earning a huff and puff from Marinette.

"And now it's my fault," she sighed dramatically, making Adrien to laugh at her fake hurt statement. She couldn't suppress her own chuckle either, their eyes meeting with the giggles.

While Adrien went to other mouthful of a tart, Marinette found her phone which she had forgotten behind, only to see numerous missed calls and texts from Alya. Her eyes became sad.

"I have made Alya so worried," she sighed beaten. Adrien walked behind her to took a look at the phone screen over Marinette's shoulder, eating a cookie.

"You need to call her," he agreed and showed a half of his cookie into Marinette's mouth. She accepted the food gladly, realizing just now how hungry she actually was.

"I have a better idea," she suddenly smirked, turning on her heels to Adrien, looking him directly in the eyes.

Adrien's thin eye brow rose questioningly at Marinette's mischievous smirk. She wiggled her phone before Adrien's nose, her smirk widening. He quickly understood what she was actually after with.

Soon after Marinette and Adrien arrived Marinette's home, deadly worried Alya in Lyon received a selfie of Marinette and Adrien, both of them smiling at the camera, heads pressed together, with a text "I'm sorry Alya! I'm alright! My Prince Charming came in the rescue." She made an instant call to Marinette, screaming and wanting to know all the (dirty) details, Adrien teasing Marinette with neck kisses while she was talking with Alya on the phone, trying to sound as casual as always while doing her best to squirm away from Adrien and shoot him deadly glares – which only got very Chat like smirks as reply. Marinette managed to calm Alya down, agreeing that they should see some day when she could be free to leave Lyon, and then talk more, Adrien taking the phone from Marinette's hand before she hang up to ask if Alya could make it to the Paris Fashion Week if he got her a free ticket. She promised to come there, saying she also needed to get a glimpse of Ladybug after being gone from Paris for too long.

Rest of the evening the new couple spend cuddling on Marinette's bed, eating her parents' wonderful pastries between their kisses, until it was too late for Adrien to stay any longer.


	16. The Catwalk

This is it, my loves, the end! Thank you for staying with me throughout this fic. Thank you for reading till the end, whether you followed this fic's updated or just found this. If you found this fic, don't hesitate to leave me a comment, even when this fic would already be years old when you find it. Messages are important and keep the inspiration alive!

I'm planning to write another Marichat fic, so please, keep your eyes open! The fact I'm writing a new one is merely because of your support; the comments, the fan art, the private messages in Tumblr I have gotten. Without YOUR RESPONSE(S) there wouldn't be another Marichat fic coming from me. It is just THAT important to communicate with the authors. Don't ever forget it while you are having fun with fanfics :3

THANK YOU FOR ALL!

P.S. I was having an allergy based headache while I finished this up, so I check out all typos later, when I'm back in good health. I apologize!

It was already late and dark and far past Marinette's reasonable adult bed time when she woke up to a faint knocking on her balcony's hatch lid. At first she just turned on her other side and pulled the duvet over her tighter, but when the knocking was heard again, and she pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes. Turning on the night light she noticed Tikki wasn't anywhere near, but apparently still sleeping on her computer desk in a basket Marinette had made for her, as Tikki liked to change her sleeping places every now and then. Slowly Marinette stood up from her bed and made her way up to the lid, the knocking accompanying her climbing. She lifted the hatch open, cold night air brushing her skin through her night top, bare legs taking the chill with full blast.

Chat Noir's crouching form greeted Marinette and she blinked her eyes a couple of times, dazed.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" she asked, pushing the lid open completely, thinking it felt a bit odd to use that name of him when she knew who really was behind the mask. Yet they had decided to keep the deal with him; Chat Noir was Chat Noir and Adrien was Adrien. It also gave identity protection to him.

"Sorry I'm here at this hour, but I couldn't arrive any earlier," he apologized looking sullen, "I'll tell you the answer to your question if you let me in," his sullen face soon turned into a winking smirk.

Marinette replied to his smirk with her own.

"I don't know what my parents say if they find out I let a cat in," she joked, enjoying the fact they could still banter together like this despite of both of them knowing each other's identities.

"I behave," Chat remarked, the grin still on his lips.

Marinette let him in, backing down the stairs and onto her bed, covering her legs with the duvet to get the warmness back into her body. Chat Noir sat casually next to her.

"I've got something for you, My Lady," he whispered, not wanting to wake her parents up and see what they would indeed say if they saw him at Marinette's room at this hour of the night – and on her bed that is.

Marinette's eyes widened as Chat took hold of his bell and pulled the zipper lower, baring his neck, collarbones and the chest.

"Chat, no! Seriously!" she hissed at him waving her palms, getting only a curious look from Chat Noir, his grin widening from ear to another.

"Naughty, My Lady, I'm here to deliver you something else than my mortal, flesh body. Bohoo, " he enjoyed the blush on Marinette's cheeks when she realized she had understood his gesture wrong. He wanted to tease her more, but managed to keep lips sealed. Instead Chat pulled a white envelope with golden details from his suit.

"Here you go, finally. All as promised," he purred softly, handing the envelope to his girlfriend.

"Oh, is this what I think it is?" Marinette's eyes started to sparkle as she opened the envelope, taking two Paris Fashion Week invitations out from it. They were signed both for Marinette and Alya. She turned to look at Chat Noir, happy. "I hope these didn't cause you much trouble."

"Not at all. When you are Agreste, there aren't many things which will be denied from you," he casually noted, bending closer to kiss Marinette's cheek. "I hope to see you there, love."

Marinette's heart jumped up in her chest by his choice of the pet name. She kept her posture, loving how his lips felt so warm on her cheek, the dim light in the room making the moment somehow magical to her.

"I will be there," she tottered slightly.

"Front row," Chat continued to plant his soft kisses here and there, finally letting his head fell to rest against Marinette's shoulder.

"That's even better," Marinette sighed happily, realizing she had actually never been able to see Adrien on the stage before, except from the photos. It would be completely different to see him live. In the back of her head Marinette pondered if they could somehow manage to be sneaky with Alya and record Adrien's walk in a secrecy with their phones. Alya, if anyone, was a master of getting a good footage in any kind of situation and environment.

"Thank you," Marinette said softly when she came back to reality from her thoughts, petting Chat's hair between his cat ears. He shifted into a more comfortable position with a pleased hum.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get more than one VIP-invitation, which is for you. I managed to arrange spot for Alya from the front row, but she has no access to the backstage, VIP-lounge or anything similar," he explained, but didn't sound too apologetic for the matter they would spend time together without Alya.

"I thought there weren't many things denied from Agreste family," Marinette grinned impishly, ruffling his hair. Chat Noir frowned.

"That's daddy Agreste for you. Father was suspicious for two VIP-invitations and only allowed me to invite one person there, saying I would shame the Agreste's name if I brought just regular citizens to the Paris Fashion Week as VIP guests invited by Agreste. Don't get me wrong, he's got nothing against Alya personally. He's just like that…" this time Chat Noir's voice was falling into an apologetic tone, his lips tightening when he had finished speaking.

"Alya won't mind, I'm sure she's just happy to be there. I'm happy you invited her," she soothed him gently, feeling a bit bad for feeling so proud to have a special VIP treatment at the event.

"Tell Alya I will come to say high after the show is over," Chat said, sitting up and turning his attention to Marinette. "I'd love to stay but I can't. I have a catwalk rehearsal tomorrow – no pun intended - and day after tomorrow and after that and after that. Plus, school and other works and the hobbies I can't skip. I'm sorry, love, I'll be very busy the upcoming weeks", he kissed her cheek again.

"I can always call you," Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat's neck, smiling at him with her eyes. "Don't overdo it, Adrien. I don't want you to kick a bucket due stress."

His eyes softened as his name came out from Marinette's lips. He returned the embrace by snaking his arms around Marinette's waist, smiling.

"I promise to stay both sane and healthy. Besides, I think it's soon time for Ladybug to take the stage, yes?"

"Yes, soon. Took me longer to heal than anticipated, but I think years of working as a super heroine have taken some toll on my body already, especially with the stress from dealing with junior high and parents on top of that. Getting older makes this work a lot easier, doesn't it?" she explained, her fingers drawing circled on the back of his neck, playing with his hair.

"Yeah, it does. More freedom, less need to explain everything to everyone. Less eyes watching over you," he agreed, allowing Marinette to close the space between their lips, welcoming her warm mouth over his. He enjoyed the sweet, tender kiss they shared, withdrawing from her embrace unwillingly.

"I need to go now. If we can't meet before the Fashion Week, see you there then," he eyed her in the darkness, his eyes fixing on her lips which were slowly becoming his favorite part of Marinette.

Marinette nodded at him, wishing good night. As a gentleman Chat Noir was, he asked her to stay in bed and not get into the cold night air again. He made his way out from Marinette's room as silently as a cat, leaving Marinette behind to fondle the invitation envelope, hoping it would be possible to see Adrien before the Fashion Week.

Marinette's joy was almost uncontrollable when she was waiting at the railway station for Alya's train to arrive. The station was crowded with people leaving and arriving for their weekend trip and the Paris Fashion Week starting next day brought more people to Paris, all around the Europe and the world. Marinette wished Alya could have been able to arrive earlier to Paris to avoid the masses of other travelers, but sadly she was could stay only for the weekend, traveling back to Lyon late on Sunday. She had already complained how she wouldn't have time to hunt down Ladybug and Marinette had reminded Alya that after the busy time there would be calmer season coming and then she could come to Paris for a longer stay in order to see Ladybug – in which Marinette would help her with, though she didn't reveal that plan to Alya.

After scanning the busy area for twenty minutes, for her being there too early, Marinette finally spotted the familiar red hair and the waving arm, Alya calling Marinette's name as soon as she also spotted her. She ran toward Alya, avoiding bumping on people.

"I'm so happy you are here!" Marinette rejoiced out loud, pulling Alya into polite cheek kisses.

"I'm happy to be here! It's been forever," Alya laughed out loud, hugging Marinette tightly. "I brought you some candies, I hope you like them."

"Oh, I my favorites!" Marinette breathed out when Alya pulled a bag of sweets from her messenger bag.

"Don't eat them all by yourself but give some for Adrien, too," Alya pointed out, watching how Marinette's face flushed pink.

"O—Of course I won't eat these alone," she defended herself, avoiding completely the fact Adrien's name was the reason for her blushing, pretending Alya's hint of her being greedy had made her totter.

Alya linked her arm with Marinette, ignoring her surprised gasp.

"Speaking Adrien, I need to get him some present, for the tickets and as a celebration. You probably have already gotten him something, but I didn't have enough time to find him anything," Alya spoke as they started to walk to the exit of the station.

Marinette paled visibly, jaw dropping open.

"Oh no! I don't have anything to Adrien either! Of course I should have gotten him something," she wailed, wobbling on her long legs.

Alya cocked her eyebrow at Marinette, "Really? Guess we hit the shops then, though I think you can always take something from your bakery to him."

"Won't that be a bit lame? I mean, he can have our stuff anytime anyway," Marinette wasn't so sure about Alya's suggestion.

"Oh? I take this as Adrien has visited the bakery quite often," the grin on Alya's face was nothing but evil, Marinette's posture cracking under her teasing eyes.

"So—sometimes. He loves mom's cheesecake," Marinette told her only the half true, feeling how her skin got cold when she thought about Alya somehow finding out Adrien to be Chat Noir, and somehow also snooping the truth out of Chat's secret visits to her. She shooed such thoughts away from her mind quickly.

"So you want to buy him something? Any ideas what?"

Marinette's eyes narrowed when she thought what she could possibly give to a man that basically had everything.

"I was thinking to get him a box of some fine chocolate. He can dispose it after the Fashion Week," Alya said when Marinette didn't reply but kept pondering the perfect present.

"Yeah, he needs to watch his diet now very carefully, but I'm sure Adrien would like some chocolate," Marinette agreed, making a notion in her mind that if Alya was getting him chocolate, she needed to get some other kind of a present.

"I bet with his diet and all the exercises models need Adrien is ripped as fuck," Alya nudged Marinette a bit with her linked elbow, Marinette's eyes widening.

"Alya!" she shouted, realizing too late it had been a huge mistake.

"Oh! So you've seen him without shirt on lately! Girl, you gotta tell me everything! All the details, leave nothing behind!" Alya's eyes sparkled, the best-friend-needs-to-know-all mode kicking in and getting fueled by Marinette's blushed and shocked face.

Marinette seriously started to fear Alya would snoop out Chat Noir's visits and start to suspect Marinette's earlier story of Chat Noir's odd crush on her, just like they had planned the plot with Adrien at Master Fu's place.

"There's nothing to tell, I have told you all," she lied to Alya, putting all her lying skills in use while the images of their first night together at Fu's bedroom rushed all around her mind.

"Boring, you are definitely hiding something, but I'll let you go now. Or maybe I ask from Adrien himself, hmm?" Alya winked her eye and Marinette's facade broke yet again.

"Don't! It's not good if there start to be rumors, you know, the Agreste's name and all that kind of things. Plus, I hate paparazzis. And angry fangirls," Marinette shuttered visibly.

"Uh-huh, the angry fangirls," Alya closed her eyes with a knowing hum and nodded in an agreement.

"Do you want to get the present now? I see you didn't bring much luggage," Marinette suggested when they headed towards the metro.

"Just something nice to dress for the event and some essential things, so I'm all good for shopping. There's that good chocolate shop few stops away from here," Alya pointed out, gesturing to their left far into that direction.

"Ah, you mean La Marquise! I haven't gone there in a long time," Marinette sighed happily, unable to hide the fact she also wanted to have some chocolate now when Alya had brought up the chocolate store instead of getting a box from a mall.

"I was thinking the almond pralines would be a good choice," Alya continued her talking as they made their way into the metro station, which was buzzing with people. They decided it would be the best walk after the chocolate shopping to the mall than take another full cramped metro, Alya pointing out hopefully that perhaps they could see a hint of Ladybug if they stayed over the ground. Marinette happily agreed, enjoying her friend's excitement.

They found the chocolate shop easily, as always, and while Alya was choosing the gift for Adrien, Marinette collected two chocolate bars; one of her parents to share and one for her and Adrien to share. Of course she didn't mention anything of her chocolate sharing plans to Alya. After getting the present for Adrien they headed to the mall, enjoying their long walk together, catching up with their lives face to face. At mall Alya wanted to grab something quick to eat and Marinette was still clueless of what to get Adrien.

"How about you make something? A jewelry, maybe?" Alya suggested between her coffee and sandwich as they sat on a mall's bench on the third floor.

The memory of the jewel she had given to Adrien getting akumatized and bringing forth Chat Blanc flashed in Marinette's mind and Alya's idea of a jewelry felt absolutely chilling. Naturally she couldn't let Alya know that.

"I'm not sure what kind of jewelry he likes. He usually just has the ring on…" Marinette mumbled.

"Give him an engagement ring?" Alya joked.

"Alya!" Marinette gasped so loud people nearby turned to look at her while they passed before them.

"Propose him at the catwalk of Paris Fashion Week so that the whole world sees it and give a stroke to daddy Agreste," Alya continued her joking, refusing to hear Marinette's protests.

"I bet daddy Agreste would skin me for that," Marinette murmured, embarrassed of Alya's constant teasing and how close the truth she actually hit with her words.

"You would become the Parisian Romea and Juliet," Alya lifted her palm up dramatically, almost spilling the mayonnaise from the sandwich on her shirt. "Or like Chat Noir and Ladybug," she added.

"Eh, ah, what?" Marinette hoped Alya couldn't see the sweat seeping on her skin or hear how nervous her voice had just been.

Alya lowered her hand and took a deep stare at Marinette, lips smiling brightly.

"Seriously, Marinette? Don't tell me you haven't noticed anything between them."

"Eh, well, to be honest it has looked like Ladybug is… indifferent with Chat Noir…" she selected her words carefully, sensing how heavy Alya's stare felt on her. Tactically she changed the subject.

"Anyway, back to Adrian. Do you think he'd like a scarf?"

"Do you remember what happened with the last scarf?" Alya pointed out, making Marinette wince.

"You are right… that wasn't a good idea…"

"OH! I know!" Alya suddenly gasped and basically devoured the remains of her food with a few bites and gulps, turning then enthusiastically towards Marinette with her full body. "Adrien is a huge Ladybug fan! Maybe you could give him some LB merch?"

"A—Are you sure?" Marinette asked, already knowing why he was so excited over the heroine.

"Absolutely! We once had a very long conversation about Ladybug with him and I know he still follows my Ladyblog. He's got the same old nick there," Alya looked super pleased with herself. As Marinette watched her she got a feeling a Ladybug gift would indeed be a fun surprise to him.

"If he's such a big fan he probably already has all merchandise," Marinette pondered out loud but Alya stopped her with a wave of her palm.

"Even if he had the merch already, it's a special gift from you. It's totally different. I'm sure he will like it." she assured Marinette, standing up and pulling Marinette up with her. "Come on, let's go hunt some heroine merchs!"

The air of excitement was crawling just underneath Marinette's skin when the cap they had taken with Alya pulled in front of the Fashion Week's building. They arrived actually a bit earlier than originally planned, but Alya noted this way they had enough time to get inside and circle around the area. Marinette had taken a small evening purse and tugged inside a small sketchbook to take down notes, inspirations and other details she would see on the catwalk. Mostly she just wanted to see Adrien, her heart beating fast when she thought just how handsome and gorgeous he must be when his show would start. Alya saw this through Marinette and impishly noted she should concentrate on staying conscious, as if she laid down in the floor, she would miss whole glory of Adrien's walks. She also made a joking note she wouldn't catch Marinette if she fell. When Marinette pursed her lips at Alya she questioned if Marinette actually planned to pass out during Adrien's walk so that she could get to backstage faster when the guards would take here there to rest. Marinette nudged Alya back saying that she would get into the VIP area anyway, so why pass out.

They found their seats, being one of the first ones to sit down. The catwalk looked even longer when one saw it live in front of them, and Marinette couldn't help the small, excited squeal coming out from her mouth.

"I can't believe this. I have dreamed of this for so many years," she continued her squealing, shaking Alya from her upper arm with both hands.

"What did I say about passing out just a moment ago?" Alya nudged Marinette back, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Oh, it says Gabriel Agreste's collection will appear after Maxime Simoëns's," Marinette had already turned her attention away from Alya, eagerly going through the pamphlet in her fingers. "I wish I could take some photos…"

"There are TV-cameras everywhere, so you can watch the show afterwards in repeat as many times as your heart desires," Alya soothed her frowning face, tapping her purse with her palm. "Besides, you've got the notebook here."

"I know, but I also already know I can't do any memos when Adrien is performing," she frowned deeper.

"That's why the recording, girl!" Alya breathed out laughter, seemingly enjoying Marinette's cutesy nervousness, which came out as a series of frowns, sighs, squeals, then more sighs and finally tapping of her foot. By that time Alya had to take Marinette's hand into hers, squeezing it comforting, and the gesture didn't come any time too early, as the lights got cut off until a bright neon lights broke the scenery with all possible colors, marking the beginning of the show.

For the next half an hour Marinette inspected every single designer's costumes with great care, scribbling in secrecy down quick notes and sketches when Alya let go of her hand, picking up ideas for fabrics, colors, placements and so on. She thought she spotted one of her teachers in the audience at one point when there was a designer which didn't interest Marinette so much and her attention started to wander here and there, her heart anticipating Adrien to step on the stage any time now. The closer the Gabriel Agreste's part was nearing, the more nervous Marinette began. It was hard to sit still, not to fidget, nor not to crumble the pamphlet or start to rip pieces off it, scattering them all around the floor. She was happy Alya was there to calm her down with her presence and how she directed her attention from nervousness to the stage and the outfits during Maxime Simoëns's show with her whispers and notions she kept telling to Marinette, leaning close to her whenever she had something to say.

Soon the last runaway show before Adrien's was over and Marinette was sure she would have to restrain herself with all her might not to jump up from the chair and start to scream like in Jagged Stone's concert when Adrien would appear on the stage. She didn't fetch that thought too far, as when Agreste design marched its new collection on stage, Adrien was naturally the model opening the show, walking first on the stage. Marinette had hard time to breath normally, her breathing coming out as admiring gasps. She had never seen Adrien looking so handsome as in the completely black outfit with small, metallic golden details, which reminded her of McQueen's menswear. It was not too difficult, when you knew it, to see Chat Noir in that walk, in that posture, the serious face and keen eyes out of Chat's playful character. He looked like Adrien and yet like Chat Noir to Marinette. She was sure no one else noticed it. His walk was strong and determined, a high professional walk, the light bounding off from his manly features, his skin fair and pure like snow.

Marinette almost passed out.

Agreste design kept bringing on outfit after outfit, but Marinette couldn't remember half of them. She just waited for Adrien to come out with something new on, hoping he would never disappear from her sight. She almost wanted to shake Alya whenever Adrien walked the stage and scream "he's my boyfriend, can you believe it!" but not because he was the famous model – because he was Adrien. The old classmate Adrien. There weren't more than one of him and he was in love with her, as much as she was in love with him. She was happy.

When the menswear's show was over and Gabriel Agreste brought out their collection for a Parisian woman, Marinette let out an audible beaten sigh. It would take long until the show was over and being separated from Adrien for a long time, him being busy before the Fashion Week for long, made her yearn to see him so bad, especially now when he had been so near, just in front of her, looking at his best. Reminding herself that the Paris Fashion Week entry was her dream come true and the dream had basically just landed on her lap for free, she should concentrate on enjoying it now completely and not sulk mentally. For the rest of the show Marinette continued taking the notes and writing down her own ideas and notions which were sparked by all the amazing and sometimes odd designs she witnessed.

After a long wait the show was over, Alya and Marinette deciding to wait seated before going nearer the backstage area to wait Adrien. He had promised to see them after the show and take Marinette then to the backstage, while Alya was going to head to Marinette's place with the spare key and wait for her to come back. They stood up when the most of the crowd was gone, many others from the front seats also snaking toward the backstage entrance to meet familiar faces. They stopped to wait in a spot which they thought was the best for Adrien to find them, and it didn't take long until Adrien appeared behind the dark curtain, scanning the area. Marinette called him and when he saw both of them, a wide grin appeared on Adrien's face.

"I'm sorry girls, you had to wait a bit. Dad wanted to give us a review of the show after every designer had showed their design," he apologized, jogging next to them. He cheek kissed Marinette and then Alya.

"Wait, review for the whole thing?" Alya questioned withdrawing from Adrien's hold but Adrien shook his head.

"No, just for us, but not until every designer had showed their collection. It's respectable to watch everyone's collections."

"Agreste's collection was so nice this year! Surprisingly dark and edgy," Marinette's eyes sparkled, never leaving from Adrien's face. He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm happy you liked it. Dad… well, I think he needed to handle some things with his own self this year and you can see it in the design," he simply stated.

"I really enjoyed it, too," Alya offered a grin to him and pulled then a neatly wrapped package from her purse. "This is for you. Job well done!"

Adrien was surprised and taken back by the sudden present, but soon a faint blush broke on his cheeks with a sparkling, shy smile.

"Aaw, you shouldn't have… Thank you, Alya," he genuinely thanked her, giving her a hug in return.

"No sweat! You deserve that!" Alya was as supportive as ever, turning Adrien's attention after the hug to Marinette, pointing at her. "Marinette also got you something, but I think she forgot she had it because she had problems with not passing out."

"Oh no! Are you alright?" he hastily asked with a concerned tone, but Alya soothed him.

"Nothing serious, just some Agreste fever. You know," she patted Adrien's shoulder knowingly, drawing a deep blush from both of them.

"Ah, I see. That's good then," Adrien tottered shyly, taking a look at Marinette straight into her eyes. She blinked under his stare and turned to rummage through her tiny purse.

"He—here. I'm sorry, the wrapping has gone bad in my bag," she said while handing Adrien a very tiny and flat present.

"I don't mind," he assured her, accepting the gift with a warm hug, holding her just a second too long to earn a cough from Alya.

"I think I'll head home for now. See you later, Marinette. It was wonderful to see you, Adrien, and thank you for this opportunity. Let's catch up when I have more time to stay in Paris," she spoke. Adrien nodded at her.

"Absolutely. Thank you for coming."

Alya hugged Marinette, then waved her hand casually in the air with a grin, telling Adrien to take care of Marinette for now, before she started to make her way out from the show room. Marinette and Adrien watched her back, both silently happy Alya had given them some time together.

"Come on, I show you the backstage," he eagerly noted, taking Marinette's hand into his and leading her through the tiny masses of people. Marinette was a way too conscious of his hand around hers right now, feeling again like everyone would be staring at her and judging her as "who is that girl with Adrien Agreste?"

A thought of her being in a tight spot suddenly appeared into her mind when Marinette thought that whether the official news of her dating Adrien Agreste or Chat Noir would reach the Paris, she would eventually get angry spats from the fangirls.

The backstage was extremely lively and Adrien let go of her hand, guiding her forward with the guidance of his hand resting on Marinette's lower back, telling directions now and then out loud. He eagerly told as much as he could to Marinette, pointing out famous faces and designers, telling some details of his fellow models, stopping by to introduce Marinette to some of them. He took her to meet a few designers for a quick chat and finally also introduced her to his father, not as a girlfriend, but as the old classmate and a friend, the girl who had won the junior high's design with her feather hat. Gabriel Agreste remembered Marinette well, and despite that he eyed her and Adrien standing side by side for a long time over the edge of his classes, he said nothing specific. Just wished Marinette a good evening and then excused himself.

Marinette hoped silently he wasn't disappointed with her, but when Adrien showed no signs of discomfort or anything being wrong, she relaxed too.

"I want to show you something. Come this way," Adrien suddenly smiled, putting his chocolate in a place where he knew it wouldn't be taken, then gesturing Marinette to follow him.

They made their way long, long, long time, far away to the quieter backstage area – the backstage of the backstage – and even further. The longer they went the less people there were. Occasionally some of the staff arranging the event walked by and while they gave an odd eye to them, after noticing it was the son of Agreste walking around the area they simply greeted Adrien and Marinette, who replied back at them with similar greets.

Adrien walked up stairs, taking a hold of Marinette's hand and lead her up a few levels of stairs. Then he stopped, before a red door.

"What's in there?" Marinette peeked at the door and Adrien simply chuckled.

"No idea. It's locked, so we're not going in."

"I see. So, what you wanted to show me?"

"This," he widened his arms, gesturing the very regular looking stair case around them.

Marinette's mouth dropped.

"Thi-this? The stair case?" she tottered with a boggled face, earning a very wide grin from Adrien.

"We don't have much good memories of staircases, so I think it would be good to change that."

A happy light lighted up in Marinette's blue eyes, the shimmering clear and beautiful.

"I agree," she breathed out, understanding Adrien's sneaky plan to find them a private space and snaked her arms around Adrien's neck, pressing their bodies together. He reached down to a kiss, letting his hands roam over her back, the fabric of the dress rustling underneath his palms, her lips sweet and soft against his. They kissed without any hurry, enjoying of each other's warmth and touches, their kisses turning into smiles and chuckles.

Adrien broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Marinette's, his hands around her waist.

"Thank you for coming. It gave me strength and chills to know you were watching me there. I saw you from the corner of my eye," he spoke softly, his breath running over Marinette's face tenderly.

"Thank you for inviting me. It was such a nice present," Marinette replied.

Adrien's head shot up suddenly.

"Oh, the present! Can I open it?"

"Of course," she nodded at him, watching softly as Adrien fished the present out from his pocket, opening the wrapping paper carefully. To his surprise there came out a Ladybug and Chat Noir keychain.

"Oh, this is a surprise!" he agreed with himself, Marinette's giggling echoing in the staircase.

"It was actually Alya's idea to get you some Ladybug merch. Of course I couldn't leave Chat Noir out," she pushed her hands behind her back, swaying from side to side.

"Of course. What would Ladybug be without Chat Noir," his blush was visible as he inspected the gift.

Marinette took a hold of the Ladybug keychain and turned it over.

"This one is a bit special. One of its kind," she smiled at him with gentle eyes, revealing an engraving of Ladybug's autograph. "If Alya asks you got it from Ladybug after this show, alright."

"Ah, My Lady, this is perfect gift," Adrien rejoiced, his eyes sparkling like a real fan's when he saw the engraving. He offered a kiss on Marinette's cheek, spoking against her skin.

"I will cherish this forever."

"I love to hear that. Now, if you only could get Chat Noir's engraving there, it would be perfect and make all fans jealous," Marinette voice was sing-songing, her palm rising up to Adrien's cheek to stroke his skin slowly, their eyes locked together.

A grin from ear to ear spread on Adrien's face, his eyes narrowing with the smile.

"I think I can arrange that," he said, pulling Marinette into a kiss.


End file.
